Child of Earth
by Glimare
Summary: Mamoru goes missing after getting a letter from a PI. Usagi doubts his loyalty after getting pictures of him with another woman. Depressed, she starts leaning on Kongou-sensei and a new friend. A boy appears with a huge crush on her, but the kid is a mystery to himself. Nothing is quite what it seems and only one person seems to know it. OCs aftStars Earth's Court Saga Book 1
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** really? must I explain once again that I cannot and do not own one drop of the Sailor Moon rights? If I did, Mamochan would have a larger role in everything and be a little more masculine. Course he's an awesome bishi anyway...

This is the first story in a trilogy I plan on completing called **_Earth's Court_**, focusing on Mamoru and the remaking of his kingdom. OCs are to be expected, half villains half heroes, but I hope no Mary Sues. Tell me if they get too much like that. I don't like writing action sequences and I'm trying to be linear with this series in my writing, but so far I'm having a little trouble writing Usagi's parts, so don't expect frequent updates.

Timing wise this is a year post Stars. This is nothing like my past SM stories (most of which aren't here anyway) minus one exception and she's been rewritten for this story. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Child of Earth_**

_Prologue_

Everything in his life seemed to be perfect. There hadn't been any monster attacks in about a year, he was a semester away from completing his pre-med program, and the woman he loved more than anything was sleeping peacefully beside him.

So why did he still go through that file?

Chiba Mamoru woke earlier than Tsukino Usagi all the time, an early bird who enjoyed waking with the sun instead of sleeping in like his lover. He really should be getting up, taking a shower, then making breakfast before the goddess (and she really was one) next to him attempted to cook again, but his mind was too distracted by other thoughts. Usako was his future, he knew that more than anything. And she was his past, in another life. His heart moved for her and would move mountains for her sweet smile. Yet, even knowing he was in a good place and with the best person for him, there was still that gaping hole in his chest no one could fill. And that was when he opened the file, flipping through its pages.

The file. It was always the file. It was a part of his past he could never get back, no matter how hard he tried.

It started when he was seven years old and woke up in a hospital. The doctors said he was found thrown out of a car that flew off the road, proving what happened with pictures: bodies of his parents, the wreckage, injuries… Police reports and DNA tests proved he was in that car with his parents, and they said he was Chiba Mamoru. He didn't know if any of that was true though; he couldn't remember any of his life prior to the hospital.

Not knowing the people who died helps you not grieve so much, so as a child he didn't cry at his parents' funeral. That disturbed a lot of people, to the point no one wanted to take him in. Mamoru was sent straight to the orphanage and given a file, one that documented his entire life. He kept it with him when he left the orphanage, even if I mostly just gathered dust. Occasionally, when visions of the future and his past life didn't present themselves or overtake his life, Mamoru would flip through it and try to figure out who he was.

He still didn't have those answers.

Usako shifted in her sleep, getting closer to him as he read through the file again on his bed. He smiled over to her, wondering briefly if she was cold or was unconsciously trying to comfort him. Either way, she was a good distraction for his otherwise occupied mind. Most days the now made the questions of his past moot and he could live on. Every now and again though, he just wanted to know who he was, in this life.

Lazily he adjusted the blanket to cover his love a little better, hoping he didn't hurt her too much last night. It'd been a while and he forgot how enthusiastic they could be. They kept their distance whenever exams came up or he had a lot of lab work to do, so this reunion was a little more than their usual nights together. Since the youma stopped attacking, finally, they had less excuses to see each other. He almost wished those days were back just so the senshi didn't give him weird cheeky looks every time they met up after playing Usagi's cover with her parents.

Actually, it didn't really make a difference. They loved teasing him regardless. Their relationship was the senshi's favorite form of entertainment.

Shaking away his thoughts, Mamoru looked back to the file. There really wasn't much in it. His parents' names, dates of birth and death, a copy of their last will and testament, his birth certificate, and a copy of the police report on their death. There were no emergency contacts, no relatives he knew of, no home address, not even an immunization record (which was a royal pain because they had to do tests and gave him shots everywhere due to the lack of information, hence his general distaste of needles). It was like he and his parents fell off a cliff and that was the beginning of everything.

That was why he never quite believed the reports, that and his dreams about Serenity. There were too many holes in the story, and his memory was too good to not get even part of it back. He remembered every day since that frightening morning. Every single day. Crystal clear. Yet not even a second of those first seven years of his life came back.

The mystery of himself was one he wasn't able to completely give up on.

But he took frequent breaks.

Rubbing his eyes, Mamoru set the file back in its place on the shelf of his nightstand and slowly extracted himself from under the covers. He picked out some clothes from his drawers silently, mindful of the golden haired goddess sleeping in his bed. Smiling at her endearingly one last time, he made his way into the bathroom to begin his morning ritual.

He was partway through cooking breakfast when he looked at the stack of mail he was ignoring most days caught his eye. Letting the miso cook for a bit, he picked up the stack and sorted through it. Ad, ad, ad, bill (he put that in a special pile for later), ad, postcard from Motoki from his honeymoon (which went straight onto the fridge), ad, ad, invite to middle school reunion, bill, ad, wedding invite, wedding invite (college friends…), ad, bill, ad…

He stopped at a manila envelope saying it contained time sensitive information and came from a detective agency. He stopped imagining this kind of mail arriving in a long time. Years ago he put out feelers for any information about his past through PIs. They never got back to him, mostly because he didn't put a large reward on it and it wasn't an urgent matter. He was a little obsessed with his dream princess then and didn't think his seven years were as important then as he did now. Apparently his request was actually read by one of the private investigators. The name on the envelope matched one of his propositions.

Heart stopping for a moment, he dropped the rest of the stack and took out one of the knives to cleanly open the envelope. Turning off a burner, he slid out the papers and eagerly started reading. As the words on the page sunk in, Mamoru started having trouble breathing.

"Mamochan?" Usako's groggy voice got his attention, but he was still looking at the page instead of her. "What are you reading?"

Tears in his eyes and disbelief on his face along with awe, he finally looked up at her. "A relative. They found a relative. And he wants to talk to me."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Arrangements had to be made fast. Mamoru called the detective within an hour of reading the paper and further informed him that his relative, a great uncle on his mother's side, was fading fast and wanted to make amends before he died. He lived in Sapporo though so it was not going to be an easy trip. He arranged for a plane ticket twenty minutes later, and packed a bag, telling his beloved everything he knew as fast as he could, sharing in his excitement. Usako smiled graciously back, happy for him.

Yet she voiced his concerns as well. "But, if this relative wishes to talk to you, why hadn't he years ago? Why wait until now?"

"Maybe Tsubasa-san can explain it to me when I get there." He zipped up the duffle bag and flung it over his shoulders. He looked back to her smiling reassuringly. "This trip shouldn't take any more than two days, three tops. I'll call if I have to stay longer. So stop looking so glum Usako." He gave her a reassuring smile, cupping her cheek tenderly. "It's going to be fine."

"But Kongou-sensei said we really shouldn't trust the word of strangers." Her worried looks made him second guess his actions for a moment, but he really didn't want to listen to whatever 'Kongou-sensei' had to say. She talked about that man a little too much for his comfort, and he never met him. "Have you ever met Detective Tsubasa? Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru tried to be rational. "Usagi, when it comes to my past, before the accident, everyone's a stranger. I can't get answers unless I take a few risks."

Gently he kissed her forehead, smiling as reassuringly as possible. "Relax. I'll be back in three days, tops. I'll bring you back a souvenir from Sapporo. Which do you prefer: jewelry or food?"

Likely seeing she was being irrational, the beauty before him smiled. He understood why she was so nervous about him leaving, especially by plane. Last time he did, Galaxia 'killed' him, before her eyes. How he hated distressing her like this. It was one reason they spent so many nights together. He never wanted her to feel so lonely again. "Food. Papa will be suspicious if he sees me wearing something from Hokkaido all the sudden."

He snickered. They really needed to find a way to settle things with her father. "Food it is then. I'll be back soon, I promise."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Promises are made to be broken.

* * *

A/N: the (+) is the best I can do to imitate the symbol for Earth astronomy/astrology wise so it's everywhere. I rewrote this scene twice, trying to get it to not sound juvenile and disconnected. Hope it's clear enough. the foreshadowing should be able to keep your attention long enough for the next chapter when things heat up. I'll post it after the second one is done.

I really wish they played more with Mamoru's lost past in the series. And really, even if he has mostly moved on, there should still be that hole in his heart and psyche. It's normal behavior for amnesiacs and orphans. The question is, will he ever get what he's looking for.

If you know Japanese, please take careful note of the OCs names (unless they're Americans. It doesn't matter then). They're major hints to whether they're good guys or bad guys. Ask any questions you want! Comment everywhere! And read any other story I've written for ideas of how I think. Laters.


	2. 1 – Transfer Students

Got the next chapter written. =D Wow, I'm really surprised to get as many reviews as I have in one day! last time I posted in this section I only got 8 for the entire thing. Ah well. So now the story picks up and you meet... I think all the obvious OCs here in one chapter. I'm not planning any others in this one besides nameless youma and entities. Let's see who make the connections with the characters. X3 Enjoy!

* * *

_1 – Transfer Students_

Tsukino Usagi was usually the life of the party, the person who made everyone laugh and sing and make school fun. She was not though very happy herself. One month ago everything was perfect. She had straight Cs, even a C+, a lot of good friends, and a boyfriend who was pretty much her fiancé by now.

It had been a month since she last saw or heard from Mamochan. A month since he broke his promise. He said he'd only be gone for three days!

Worried out of her mind, she asked a few of her friends, the adults that was, to go to Sapporo and find him. According to Haruka, he did make it to the place, stayed in a hotel for two days, then flew back to Tokyo. Ami confirmed (through hacking) that Mamoru made it back to Tokyo without any mishaps. But his apartment was void of life and he hadn't called her. Why?

"Cheer up Usagi!" Minako slapped her on the back, trying to get her attention during break, but the cheerful soldier of the moon just couldn't respond to her. She just felt so empty. Where was Mamochan? "We're having class with Kongou-sensei next! And everyone loves his lessons!"

"Yes…" Her eyes remained their gaze outside the classroom window. It was hard to be cheerful when your mind is filled with worry and despair. Couldn't the universe at large just give her a break?! She was only 17 for pity's sake!

"Well, maybe not everyone." Makoto tried to bring their attention to the transfer student that came in two months ago. She had a large, heavy book in her hands and was completely ignoring the class. Other than that… well she was hard to miss. First of all she was an American, vaguely saying she was Virginia or something. She wasn't the blond haired, blue eyed, busty beauty with legs up to Wazoo the media liked to sell though. She had brown hair tied back in braids and pinned into a bun at the base of her head, disinterested brown eyes, and a large bust she tried to keep hidden. It was hard to ignore that bust. Americans. At least she didn't have the legs, or liked showing them off.

Bored was probably the best way to describe her. Bored, sarcastic, snarky from time to time, and brilliant. She didn't pay attention to the lectures but was top of the class, even with Ami across the school. If she wasn't, the teachers wouldn't have let her get away with what she had. And she had particular way of dealing with Kongou-sensei. They watched her for a moment, turning a page in silence, before giving up on her. What was her name again? Usagi sighed. Not like it mattered. Mamochan was still missing. The new girl wasn't the slightest bit interesting when the love of her life was gone.

"Settle down class!" Everyone in the noisy classroom stopped what they were doing and went to their seats as Kongou-sensei came in with a new girl coming in tow. He flashed his dazzling smile across the room, almost flouncing his pale hair as he walked in. Tall and handsome, his ice-like blue eyes behind his glasses made (nearly) everyone swoon when he smiled at them. His voice was very soothing yet they never fell asleep in his class; everyone loved his lessons! Even Usagi perked up a little as he came in, smiling back.

"I know it's late in the term, but it appears we have another transfer student." He put his paperwork on the podium before adjusting his glasses and writing the new student's name on the board. "This is Chikyu Sayuri. She just transferred her from Sapporo. Please, introduce yourself to the class Sayuri-kun."

Sapporo? Usagi sat up a little taller.

"Of course sensei!" Sayuri looked over the class with her amber eyes, smiling pleasantly. Her perfect long black Japanese princess hair was held back loosely by an orange ribbon, making her perky and graceful at the same time. "Hello everyone! I'm Chikyu Sayuri, I just recently moved from Saporro in Hokkaido because my father's company wanted to make sure he got everyone in line all across the country. He's a computer programmer and last I heard they were helping make the next Sailor V game!"

That put her in everyone's good graces rather quickly. Well, nearly everyone. There was an excited murmur around the room. She bowed formally. "Please be kind to me."

"I'm sure everyone will be." Kongou-sensei smiled pleasantly at her before consulting the seating chart. "I believe there is a spot in front of Marian-kun available. Right by the window. She's a recent transfer student too."

"Foreign exchange." The American's curt voice cut everyone's happiness short as she glared up from her book. She hadn't stopped reading when the teacher entered the room. "Don't try to make friends with me, got it princess?"

"Y…Yes…" Nervously, the new student started making her way to her new desk. Having enough of Marian's attitude, everyone else stood up for her.

"That's mean Marian-chan!" "How can you be so cruel?!" "This is why no one likes America!" "Glen-san! How can you be such a-"

"If you want a friend," the offensive girl in question cut everyone off, thumbing over to Minako, Usagi, and Makoto, "go talk to the A-Team over there. Have fun."

Ignoring everyone's further comments, she looked back down to her book and ignored the world, especially their teacher who was clearly controlling his temper. He gave her a firm glare and started to reprimand her. "Marian-kun, would you care to join me in the teaching offices after class?"

"I'd hate to and it's unnecessary." She flipped another page. "I'm not staying so there's no point in her making friends with me. Better off with others right?" People just stared at her as she went back to reading, not looking up once. "Not my fault no one takes blunt information in stride. You people are too polite for your own good."

"Marian-kun-"

"Just Marian." She snapped her eyes up in a glare. "American, remember? Honorifics are a pain."

"Marian… You really should be more considerate of your classmates." Kongou-sensei didn't like Marian much. The two of them didn't get along from day one. No one knew why, and only Minako seemed to care why; she chalked it up to a secret crush both resisted. Pretty much everyone doubted it. "You're here to learn about Japan are you not? It's best to assimilate with everyone else during your stay here."

She raised a critical eyebrow at him as everyone cheered him on before shaking her head and choosing to ignore him. "Whatever you say, mister."

The man frowned, then moved past it to the economics lesson. Everyone else threw either dirty looks at the American with the sharp tongue or sympathetic ones to the new transfer. They were all in her place not long after Marian first appeared. She did not make friends and she didn't like their favorite teacher. They really wondered why she even bothered to come to school some days.

'_Probably for the same reason I still do_.' Usagi shook her head and tried to focus on the teacher's lesson. She didn't want to disappoint Konkou-sensei by being a sad student. She would be cheerful even if it killed her.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The day ended like any other, with classroom duties and friends gathering. Many people invited Sayuri to clubs and activities after school, including Minako and Makoto offering to take her to the arcade that afternoon. As much as Usagi wanted to join them though, she had detention. She left the classroom, dragging her feet and back to being depressed. This pattern was never going to end. And all she wanted to do right then was to find Mamochan and hold him tight. Where was he?

"Usagi-kun?" The voice of her favorite teacher brought her attention back up, looking around. The young man loaded down with paperwork watched her with concern. "Is everything alright? You don't seem very energetic lately."

She watched him for a moment before forcing a shy smile on her face. She couldn't stand to make others feel sad, especially teachers she liked. From day one this man was very kind to her and she felt she could do anything at school because of him. "I'm fine Kongou-sensei! Really!"

"You know," he reminded her gently, coming closer to her, "if you're ever feeling down, you can always talk to me about it. I won't mind."

Her smile became more genuine in his presence, her heart lifting and a blush coming to her face. She fought against the feelings he brought out from her, but lately she needed all the support she could get. Kongou-sensei was always too kind to his students, going out of his way to help whenever he could. She told Mamochan about him quite often, and he always gave good advice. "Thank you, but really, I'm alright. Just a little lonely."

"You don't have to be," Kongou-sensei reminded her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her as much as he could. He even gave it a little rub, alleviating her depression a little bit more. He really was a kind and wonderful man. She could almost drown in his eyes when they looked at her.

A toppled trashcan broke the moment between them, forcing them to take a step back from each other, looking around. Someone taking out the trash for another classroom had tripped just around the corner, but other voices reminded them where they were. Sighing, Usagi gave in to the inevitable. "I need to get going to detention."

"Maybe I'll meet you in there some day," he joked lightly before heading back down another hallway with his paperwork.

"Sensei!" He laughed lightly at her objection before she turned about in a huff. Like she ever wanted to get detention on a regular basis. She didn't get very far before she had to watch where she was going. Marian was standing in the hallway, scowling after sensei. '_Maybe there is something about Minako's theories after all._' "Marian-chan, is something wrong?"

For a long moment, the American didn't answer her, then slowly looked at her, her eyes questioning. "Did he… touch you?"

Usagi blinked at her for a moment and waved it off. "Yeah, a reassuring hand on the shoulder. There was nothing wrong with that."

"Are you sure about that?" Her scowl almost told the girl she was an idiot, but she didn't look at her for too long before walking way. The blond sighed heavily. There was always something weird about that girl, but it all had to be cultural differences. There was no way an American with no social skills was going to understand anything Usagi was going through. She really needed people to support her while Mamochan was missing. Sensei was just being kind. That was all.

* * *

(+)

* * *

He was running. And scared… no terrified fit him better. Everything was too big! Too loud! Where was he? Why couldn't he run straight?

They were after him. They were going to hurt him again!

So hard to breathe. How long had he been running? He needed to stop and breathe, but he couldn't. If he stopped, they'd catch him. He didn't want to go back! He didn't know where to go but he didn't want to be there!

So he kept running and running, past everything and everyone. Crowded streets, cars, lights, buildings, trees, none of it mattered. All the while he was looking, searching, hoping to see something familiar!

Nothing was.

Why was everything so big?!

Turning a corner, something finally looked familiar. He ran to it, a uniform he knew well. And he collided straight into the person wearing it.

The person stopped and looked down at him, blinking in surprise. He looked up, scared all over again. The uniform was familiar, but not the person.

'_Someone! Help me!_'

* * *

A/N: Three guesses who the kid is. And who is wearing the uniform. I'm using a few common tropes and concerns so if you can guess the plot, kudos to you! Have I caught your interest yet? Keep reading, I may do a trick. ;]


	3. 2 – What's Missing

Keep those reviews coming! I hope I add an element of mystery with this chapter, but hey! who knows. Enjoy!

* * *

_2 –What's Missing_

It was as if his mental cries were heard. The person looking at him, a young woman, knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder before talking in a soothing tone. "Hey there kiddo. What's wrong?"

Crying, the boy latched his arms around the girl, not really thinking about who she was. Her skin was different, pinker than his. Her eyes were different from everyone else's too, rounder and a little more like a dog's. They were also very kind while looking at him. She proved her kind heart by returning the hug and rubbing his back soothingly as the waterworks doubled in effort. "Hey, it's alright kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me, what's got you so scared?"

Sobbing, he whispered, "Help me. B… Bad guys... They're after me… I don't wanna… go back... They hurt me…"

He felt her stiffen a second later, and her grip became tighter but it didn't hurt. Somehow, in his rattled mind, he knew she would help him. He could feel the bad guys coming even now, and she was ready to fight them off. "Don't worry kiddo. I won't let anyone hurt you. You have my word. Come on."

Carefully she picked him up, propping him on her hip while looking around. He looked warily over his shoulder and gasped. There they were! Two scary men in suits and glasses were coming towards them, ready to hurt him again. The street wasn't crowded and they could attack at any moment. But they took a minute to talk to the girl instead.

"Miss, I'm afraid you have our employer's son in your arms." The boy just shook worse, somehow knowing most people would believe that if given a chance.

The lady huffed out a short laugh. "Right. And I rule the sewers. Tell me another one."

"Miss," one of them tried again, "please, hand over the boy. He needs to go home for his nap."

"Dirt nap right?" Unlike others, she was not buying it. Her grip on him only got tighter. The boy hid his face in her neck, shaking in fear. They were going to hurt them! "He's not going anywhere."

The men were silent for a moment before one started to growl. "You will hand him over to us or-"

"Or what? You'll take out your guns? Your knives? You're unarmed!" A snarl came from the lady's throat. "And even if you were armed, I wouldn't let you have him."

"You do not know who you're dealing with." He could feel the men changing and his shaking only got worse. The scary men weren't human! They were going to kill this poor girl! And it was all-

"Does it look like I care?" Hearing not an ounce of fear coming from this girl, the boy looked at her face. Her eyes, once so warm and kind and brown, narrowed into a terrifying glare with a golden hew. She looked like she would hurt these men more than they'd hurt her. Or at least thought she would.

"If you value your life-"

"Scram mutts." The hand that once rubbed his back flew off towards the men. A surge of heat went through the air, and the next thing he knew, an unearthly scream pierced their ears. He clung tighter to the woman who, somehow, was protecting him. But he wasn't sure if it was good to be with her anymore.

Eventually he heard her sigh. "It's alright now. They're gone. You can look now."

Shyly, scared, he looked up at her. The eyes he first saw when she started talking to him were back, kind and gentle. Was she really the person who scared the bad men away? Cautiously, he looked behind himself to where the bad men were earlier. Nothing but scorch marks were left. "Where did they go?"

"Those dogs ran off with their tails between their legs," she told him firmly. "They probably went back for reinforcements. Demon dogs come in packs and hate being beaten. They have your sent too, so they'll be back."

Terror gripped his heart again, forcing him to bury his face into her neck once more. He did not want to meet up with any more of these guys. Soothingly she started to rub his back. "Shhh… don't worry. I won't let them take you anywhere. Come on. I know a safe place to go."

Slowly, carefully, this mysterious girl carried him down the street, letting him cry as much as he wanted into her blouse. She rubbed his back and said things in a nice tone, helping him forget for a moment that she scared off two men who were chasing him only minutes ago. He was so tired and scared he didn't object to her in the slightest. Wherever she was taking him, it was a lot better than where he was.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi sighed heavily as she finally made it through the door of the Crown Arcade and Cafe, glad to be finally free of detention. Her friends and classmates were giving an impromptu party for Sayuri, welcoming her to Tokyo. Everyone was invited, but a few people had to decline. Usagi was just late.

Looking around, she spotted the one person who could help her right then. "Motoki-oniisan!"

Motoki looked up from the people he was serving, flashing his trademark smile at her. "Ah Usagi-chan! You made it." He finished taking the order from the people he was with then turned to her as she walked him back to the counter to turn in his order. "Detention again huh?"

"Yeah…" Sighing heavily, she tried to perk up. All she did during detention was homework and worksheets and thinking about where Mamochan may be. Why hadn't he come home yet? It just didn't make much sense. "I would have been here earlier, but Touga-sensei is really strict at the gate. I was late again."

Shaking his head, the professional waiter/college student gave her an endearing smile. "You really should set your clocks earlier. I mean, how did you make it on time to school without Mamoru promising a morning date all the time?"

"I didn't." This wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Motoki and Mamochan were best friends, but he was a lot gentler with things, normally. Ever since Mamochan disappeared, he was becoming a lot more blunt with her. Someone had to be she guessed, but it still hurt a little. Maybe getting married to Reika changed him more than they thought. "I just got used to detention or barely beating the bell."

"Looks like without him you really are lost." He put the order up for the cooks to read off, looking over to her carefully. "Still no word on him?" Usagi shook her head, making him sigh. "I think we should call in the cops. I have friends looking for him all across the country already and Reika is asking her friends to keep an eye out too, but it'd go a lot better if you talked to the police. A whole month after promising to be gone only three days is-"

"It could be a youma attack," she reminded him once again. Since she was the last person to see him, everyone waited on her to talk to the police. Motoki convinced her to write down what she knew so she'd give an accurate story to the police, but that was as far as she went. If this was a youma attack, she didn't want anyone else involved. Neither would Mamochan. He hated involving the citizens of his planet in their fight. He was a really good ruler, even if he wasn't known or in power; he always cared for his people.

The man before her watched her for a moment before sighing. "Alright, I'll stay out of it. But I'm telling you, you need to believe in him. There is nothing in this world that would keep him away from you for long. No matter what, I want you to believe in him, okay?"

Slowly she nodded, her depression ever apparent. She wanted very much to believe in Mamochan, but it had been a month and no monsters had appeared before them. If it was a youma attack, they were keeping it very very quiet. Forcing herself to smile, she looked up to him. "So, which room is my class in?"

"Room 7," he answered, inclining himself towards the party/karaoke rooms down one hallway. His family was very industrious, from games to food to karaoke. Though he was also premed for a long time, he always went back to helping out his family's business. "I think it's winding down though. I've seen a lot of people leave."

"EEP!" Throwing back a quick thank you, Usagi ran to the room to get what she could of the party. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Minako laughed, looking through the song book. It was just her friends and one or two others left, not even the guest of honor. "Yep! You're late! But we still have pizza and plenty of time left."

"Come sit down!" Makoto waved a hand to the empty seat next to her, making sure she didn't sit on Ami's books (her nose firmly in a book with a notebook open next to her. She never stopped studying!). There were a few other people there from other classes, but they were all eagerly kept the party going (minus Ami). Makoto pushed a pan of pizza towards their fearless leader so she got her share of the food. "We need someone who can beat Minako's scores. Think you can manage it?"

"Maybe." Taking a slice, she wolfed it down before asking the real question. "Where's Sayuri-chan? This party's for her."

"She got a call and said her father needed her to come straight home," Minako answered, shoving the song selection book towards her. "She only sang once and ate a slice before leaving. Which means we're gonna have an ice cream party later this week when she's all settled in and daddy can't take her away. Pick a song and start singing! This one is perfect for you."

"Ah. Okay." Smiling best she could, Usagi went with the mood of the room. Well, it was one way to cheer up, even if she couldn't start talking to Sayuri about Sapporo yet. Maybe she could help them out. Who knew? Stranger things had happened.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't originally going to have Motoki in the story, but I think he makes a nice subplot here. More on the two sides soon enough. People may or may not be right about identities *evil laugh* so keep guessing. also, there's a poll on my profile page to see how many people are reading different fics of mine. Please pick one and take a look around. You might find a story you like.


	4. 3 – The Boy

Sadness. only one review for the previous chapter. Well this one's much longer than the others thus far so if you wanted more detail, enjoy! Also, there is a characteristic of one of the OCs that makes them ramble on and on about something, and I noticed that it continues through all my stories of her. I swear, I'm trying to not make her a Mary Sue, but she might come off as one. Sorry. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_3 –_ _The Boy_

The boy woke up from an exhausting sleep late that evening to the smell of food cooking. Good food. He slowly pushed himself up from the couch he was laying on, looking around curiously before making a sound. It was a small apartment, with fixtures that came with the place only. No books besides the ones from a high school and a few old library books, no photos on the walls but three sitting on a ready-made shelf, and only one pair of shoes by the door, tossed there haphazardly. The place was very Spartan, and he had a feeling he knew this way of life a little too well.

The clothes much too big for him seemed to tie themselves in knots around him while he was sleeping, and he felt an extra weight on his left wrist that wasn't there before. Curious, he fought against the sleeves until he revealed what was there now. To his utmost surprise, it was a bead bracelet, one made out of wood and sporting runes on its sides. It was elastic too and a pendant baring a symbol he never saw before dangled over his hand from it. The boy managed to fish out his other hand and he reached towards it curiously.

"Take it off and you really will regret it kid."

He jumped at the voice, jerking his eyes over to the source. The girl he ran into on the street was no longer wearing the uniform he knew but a set of long sleeved purple pajamas, sleeves rolled back for cooking, with a spatula in her hand. Looking at the edge of that, she was making some egg dish, but that wasn't important. What was important was the spike of fear he felt at the statement.

Calmly she went on. "That talisman is what's keeping the demon dogs who were after you off your scent. It also is keeping their boss from finding you through tracking or scry spells. Roughly it hides you from everyone who's searching for you who isn't seeing you in person or wasn't the person who put it on you.

"If you really want to stay out of those guys' hands, keep it on." She smiled kindly at him before pointing to the kitchen. "I'm making omelets, Japanese style, and toast for dinner. Want some?"

Slowly, the scared little boy nodded, staying where he was. She nodded and started back to the kitchen. "Gimme a minute and I'll bring them to the coffee table. Orange juice or milk?"

Quietly, "Milk."

"Okay… Do you want ketchup?" He nodded again and she sighed. "You know, I'm not going to hurt you for talking. You're free to be loud, and run around, and play, and use the bathroom. It's right over there by the way, along with a large shirt that will do for clothes until I get your sizes and visit the store. There's also a cord in there you can use to tie your underwear up over it so you can move freely. Or freer. It's hard to be free when nothing fits."

She shook her head and disappeared in the small kitchenette she was working from. "Omelet, toast, milk, and ketchup, coming up. Please clean yourself up, and keep the bracelet on."

Nodding quietly, the boy slowly slid off the couch, letting his bare tender feet smart slightly as they touched the ground. He hadn't noticed how much they hurt before, but he was completely focused on running away earlier and not falling flat on his face. Looking down, he managed to see his feet under the oversized pants and that they were wrapped up in some kind of pinkish, shiny bandage. This girl had taken care of him in his sleep, but didn't change his clothes. Weird girl, but it made her less scary because of this.

Carefully he made his way across the wood floor to a bathroom, and once he closed the large door, dropped his desperate hold on his pants. He stepped out of them and did his best to pull off his large shirt as well. His underpants fell in the meantime and he was really embarrassed to be in the nude, but there really wasn't much choice. He stifled some tears, trying to be strong when all he really wanted to do was hide and cry his heart out. But where would he go? The only thing he recognized in this big scary world was a uniform, and he was certain hundreds of girls wore one just like it. So instead, he decided to do his business, get dressed like the girl suggested, and eat something. He was starving anyway.

In almost no time at all, the boy was dressed in a smaller but still large shirt (it reached his knees instead of his ankles and he could see his hands), his underpants, and a rope around the outside to keep up them up. He was having problems tying it and started to cry. He really was useless. Before the waterworks went too far though, that girl knocked on the door, came in, and helped him tie a good knot in place, keeping his temporary clothes on.

"There. No harm done." Looking into his eyes, she smiled gently, like a big sister or a mother. "Tomorrow I'll get you clothes that fit properly and then we can go out in public, maybe find someone who knows you and can help out."

He stared up at her, blinking away his tears. "You… you'll let me leave?"

"I'll let you run around outside in the sun and make your own choices, yeah." Her calm manner became a little sterner as she stood back to her full height. "But I really don't think it's a good idea for you to leave until after we fix this problem. You're a kid right now, and kids are easy to kidnap and hurt or control. Even with the talisman protecting you from your enemy's spells, if they see you, you're toast. And then there's the regular psychos."

Shaking her head, she reached for his hand. "Come on. Dinner's getting cold, and I'll answer any questions you have, provided I have the answer to them."

Scared, the kid took her hand anyway and was led out of the bathroom to the first room where food waited for him on the coffee table. The smell was so good, his stomach growled. Blushing, he looked up to the lady, wondering what she was planning next. Was she going to fatten him up and eat him later? Who even was she? As soon as they were at the couches, she let go of his hand and let him kneel in front of one of the plates, the one that had a cup of milk with it. A ketchup bottle sat in the middle of the table for them to use as they wanted. His feet smarted the entire time, but not near as much as when he tried to kneel.

Sighing, "Please get back on the couch. I need to take another look at your feet."

Embarrassed and scared, the boy forced himself back onto the couch, his feet dangling over the edge. She knelt down between him and the table, picking up his plate, a small fork, and the ketchup, and placed them next to him on the couch. "Eat something while I check them okay? No need to starve a child."

This got him to smile briefly, but he still was nervous around her. Obediently he started eating the omelet, adding ketchup after one bite, and watched her raise one foot up and unwrap it. The bandage seemed to disappear in a flash of light, startling him. What happened?!

"Hmmm…" She smirked to herself, rubbing his foot gently before putting it down and checking the other one. That wrap disappeared as well. She looked over this food critically as well, ignoring the fact he stopped eating. What happened to the bandages?! Her smirk almost became a grin. "I knew you weren't normal. No one with that much power and spells cast on him could be a normal kid."

"Wh… What are you…" Trembling, he tried to ask her what she was doing, but couldn't get the words out right. She looked up to his eyes, her own having changed again to a golden hew, watching him for a second. Realization struck her somehow and she put his other foot down.

"Oh. I see. That explains it." Scared out of his wits, he tried to sink into the couch to hide, but that seemed to be exactly what she wanted. She placed a hand over his heart, eyes now focused on his chest. "Hold still a moment. This one's easy."

Firmly closing his eyes, the boy only thought of how short his life was, and it wasn't a good one either. And he just had to run into the witch with the gingerbread house! Something seemed to tug at his heart for a moment, making it pump faster in fear. Was she going to claw it out of him? But instead of nails grabbing into his chest, her hand slowly left it. He heard her mutter something in some weird language, the thing tugging on his heart getting fighter and sharper. Pure terror took over his body for a moment, keeping him frozen there, then…

_snap_

That's all there was. A small snap. The tugging was gone.

"That should do it." With a sigh of relief, the girl backed away from him and he started opening his eyes, confused. Why wasn't he dead? He looked straight at her and her smiling face, almost laughing at him. "How do you feel?"

He was silent for a few seconds, just blinking at her. Her eyes were brown again, and gentle and warm. What just happened? "Uhhh… confused?"

"Not scared or terrified anymore?" She seemed to be edging him on, and it was working. Confused and now a little angry, he couldn't help but to respond.

"Just confused. I was scared though. I thought you were going to eat me." There was a bit of anger in his voice, mostly because he was confused. What did she do to him? One second he was terrified he was going to be eaten and the next he was very, very confused. "What did you do?"

Grinning, she picked at one of his feet to take another look at it. "I broke the terror spell you were under." He blinked. What? "It's one of my specialties really. Breaking spells and curses. It was hard to tell what it did to you while you were asleep, and I assumed your fear before was the normal kind traumatized kids have. I mean, you'd have to be very scared and determined not to die and run like that barefoot for so long. Your feet were nearly ripped to shreds earlier.

"Now they're just sore and raw. See?" She lifted his foot up and in a way he could see the bottom of it. There were marks still on his feet, but new skin covered the soles and they weren't bleeding. He took his foot in his hand and started looking at it in awe. Then he picked up his other foot and saw it was the same. His feet were healing! Fast!

"How did you-"

"This wasn't me."

Blinking, he looked up at her. Huh? Smiling, she waved her fingers around off to the side, almost weaving something. A long, thin, shiny pink wrap appeared out of thin air, gradually growing as she weaved it into being. Her eyes stayed brown during the entire thing. "My healing abilities are limited to normal medical and herbal knowledge and making these. They accelerate healing by two, but with how I found your feet at first, even with my skills, it should have taken three weeks before you would be able to walk without pain. When I checked your feet before making dinner, there weren't any new bloodstains so I thought I'd check them again when you were awake. I mean, you didn't scream out in pain and beg for help in the bathroom a minute ago."

She nudged her head back to the room in question while rewrapping his feet, securely and comfortably. He didn't stop her, just stared at her and what she implied. Smirking, she looked him in the eye. "You're a quick healer kiddo. I wonder if your abilities go beyond yourself and that's why those guys wanted you back so badly. They certainly did everything they could to make you dependent on them."

"What are you talking about?" Genuine fear and confusion overtook his face. What did his girl want from him? What did she mean by self-healing and healing others? Was she implying he had powers? "Who even are you?!"

Stopping what she was doing, the lady looked him in the eye, just blinking at him. She reminded him of a stunned cat for that moment before she hung her head down. "Alex wasn't kidding. My people skills suck.

"Okay, let me try and start this over again." Looking up at him, she tried to give a normal smile. Instead she gave one saying she was a little disappointed in herself. "My name is Marian Gli… Glenn. I'm not from around here. I tell people I'm just from the United States, but in truth I'm from another universe." That made him stiffen completely, and start debating how to get out of there. Crazy person or alien invader? She went on completely ignoring the look on his face. "I could explain multiverse theory, but that's way over your head at the moment. Think of it as, if a writer could write two versions of the same story, but took a different twist at one point, then they made an entirely new universe. Mine is similar to yours, and I am from what you call the US, just a little different. You have things I don't, and I have things you don't. Languages seem to be the same though and I can use my magic here easily, so they really aren't that different.

"I came here because of a personal problem and am hiding out until my friends settle everything." Sighing heavily, she knelt back on her feet and crossed her arms in frustration. "I was trying to just lay low, get a vacation out of this, and maybe learn something new, but apparently I'm a magnet for trouble. Even when I'm doing my best to stay out of everyone's way, I can't just let someone hurt a terrified kid. I'm not really a threat to anyone here and I have no interest in local politics, so really, I'm an uninterested third party. You really don't have anything to fear from me."

"But…" He looked over her critically. "You're a stranger. A strange girl I've never met before and you've been really weird." He didn't know why, but her explanation only settled him down a little. And she seemed just as pleased to hear his objections.

"Normally it'd be a good idea to be wary of strangers," she agreed. "And odd behavior is another reason to keep your distance. But, considering you have a lot of spells cast on you, mostly memory blocking ones, and that big one…" She eyed up and down him for a moment. "Well… The only way you're going to get out of this predicament is to trust a complete stranger. You're just incredibly lucky I was the one you ran into. Most people would have either died there confronting those dogs or turned you over to the police, if they didn't return you to them or kidnapped you for their own wants."

"What are you talking about?" Dogs? Spells? Police? What did any of this mean? He was so confused.

Marian sighed, choosing her words carefully. "I'm sure you've noticed, but my eyes change color. When they do, I can see power. I can see the spells that are on you. When you can see something, and see their effects, you can usually do something about it. My family has a special skill, where curses just roll off of us; we used to steal cursed items to save people's lives then find ways to break those curses. I take that skill a little further and can see spells, then break them. It takes a power and a will stronger than the caster to do that, and knowing the right counter curse sometimes, and I happen to have all those qualifications in your case.

"And your case is: complete cognitive memory blocking, partial impersonal memory blocking, power suppression, and being turned into a child." She looked him in the eye, giving finality to her statement. "You also had a tracking spell and a terror spell on you, but I broke them; one while I was bringing you here and the other just now."

"That's a lie!" Defensive, the boy almost lunged at her, stopping short at the edge of the couch. He couldn't really be-

"You were practically swimming in those clothes that are meant for a grown adult, your feet healed quickly but I have a feeling they would have healed faster under other circumstances, and you have yet to tell me your name." She inclined her head towards the bathroom again, making a few more points. "You clearly know how to use a toilet and change clothes, but making knots is a bit beyond your current abilities. Course we can blame that on your fingers being much smaller now compared to your true form."

"But I'm not-"

"Then tell me your name."

It was a very simple statement, but it was one he couldn't answer. In all truth, he didn't have a name. No one called him anything in that dark place. He still didn't even know what he looked like! The bathroom mirror was high up for him to reach and there weren't any others in the place so far.

This little boy didn't have a name.

He didn't have anything.

Tears sprung up in his eyes and he started to bawl. He knew big boys didn't cry, but that was all he could do. He couldn't remember his name, his age, where he lived, what he liked to eat, what his favorite color was, what he looked like… he didn't even know who his parents were. Ice cold shards seemed to stab him from all angles, returning a misery he knew was familiar, but had nothing to compare it to. All he could do was curl up in a ball and cry his heart out.

He stayed like that, alone and crying, for a very long moment before a weight shifted him on the couch, sitting beside him, then wrapped its arms around him. Marian gently brought him into her lap, holding him close and rocking him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. Everyone back home tells me I'm insensitive and I've never been confronted with this kind of problem before. My nieces and nephews are pretty much all normal and out of the fighting. I have no idea what to do here."

"I… I don't know…" he sobbed in her arms, now clutching her. He really had nothing and was terrified all over again. The sorrow sprung from the unknown threw him into confusion and fear, but mostly loneliness. Who was he? Where did he come from? Was anyone good looking for him? "I don't know anything!"

"Shhh… It's going to be alright." That mothering tone was in her voice, comforting him bas best she could. She started to rock him in her arms, soothing as many fears as she could. "It's going to be alright. I'm not going to leave you alone until I've broken the spells. I'll get your memories back. I promise."

'_I promise._'

He could hear the words in his head for a moment, coming out of his mouth, but the voice was a lot deeper, older. In his mind he could see who he said it to, but the image was fuzzy. That uniform Marian was wearing, but on a different girl, a smaller girl. A very beautiful one with long blond hair kept up in two weird pigtails.

"Usako…"

* * *

A/N: People were right. I just wanted more people to guess. Yeah, please talk to me. I feel so lonely. Marian for the most part is trying to stay out of everything, but she somehow gets dragged into situations all the time. She's not trying to be a hero, just trying to do what's right when it's in front of her. Her curse breaking and power seeing abilities are standard for her, and I kinda made magic in many terms like strings and ribbons so they can be easily broken. Mare will explain spells a lot in the future, and she rambles on about magical theory. in my personal works, she and her siblings do that a lot, but mostly just her. It's a personality quirk of hers.

And I know you know who the kid is now, but in case you don't know, no spoilers! The only name he can remember is Usako, but that's not his name and he knows it. Mare reminds him of Usagi to a point, but mostly like an aunt or big sister. This story isn't going to be heavy on the romance Anywho, I'm about to pass out. laters, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. 4 – A Rose By Any Other Name

Any time something confuses you, please tell me. But know that you're following other characters who don't understand things going on around them so not everything will be revealed. Now we get a hint on who our bad guys are! :D

* * *

_4 – A Rose By Any Other Name_

Coldly the leader looked down on the two youma men before her. They had doglike features with glowing lava like veins under their skin and could at times turn into black dog with the same characteristic. They and their pack were said to be the best guards and trackers in all the worlds. And they had failed to keep one boy in his rooms. "Forgive us, your grace."

"Find him and you may have it. Until then-" She snapped her fingers and knives fell from the sky, landing across their skins. Each howled in pain before the weapons evaporated and she spoke again. "Do not fail me. I need him alive."

"Your grace," another hound tried to speak, "another took him in. One we cannot track. She had power over fire and-"

"You have power over fire," she reminded them, ready to make it rain metal again.

"Not like this. Her flame came from the sun and stars itself. Almost holy. If they dared to fight her, they would not live. None of us would. Not even yourself. Your grace."

This stopped their leader for a second, but she turned away from them. "If that is the case, then we must extinguish this holy flame. Back to your duties. Find the boy but do not strike until his protector is destroyed."

They bowed before their leader and went their way. This was a task they had to succeed in if they wanted to live. Another servant of her grace would handle the holy flame.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The boy had a hard time resting that night, plagued by nightmares. Marian warned him that if she broke a memory spell (there were several layers worth) he might have nightmares all night. She couldn't break all of them at once, she told him, because it could fry his brain.

"Memory spells are tricky," she explained after he calmed down and explained to her that his name wasn't Usako. They were both eating then, really hungry too. He hadn't eaten in a while and she even said as much. Marian liked to swish her fork around as she talked between bites. "You can make someone forget one particular incident or make them forget years of their lives. I've seen one where a person's entire life can be taken out of his family's memory. Really tricky spell, and oh so hard to undo.

"Then there's the human brain." She shook her head. "We make new neurons and dendrites all the time, and often memory spells mix in with them. You have one on someone for too long, and it becomes part of their brain's network. Undoing the ones on you are even worse though because you have layers and layers of memory spells on you. They're like a million little threads all woven together, and cutting the entire fabric can and will damage the small cells in your brain all at once. I might end up giving you a lobotomy."

That he winced at, though he was surprised he knew what it was. "So what can you do?"

"I can break and remove one strand at a time," she told him evenly. "Slowly unravel the entire fabric. Considering your small memory of… Usako? Which you got back on your own, I can say the spells may not hold on their own for as long as their makers may have wanted. If I left you alone, and no other spells were cast on you, you'd have all your memories back within… three years."

"I don't have three years!" That'd take forever! And then he'd never see Usako! That was the only thing he could remember. He remembered a girl named Usako, who wore the same uniform Marian did earlier and had long blond hair. And he remembered he loved her. That was it. He made a promise to her and he had to fulfill it. "I have-"

"To listen and be patient." She gave him a solid glare, silencing him yet again. Now that he knew she was an aunt along with being a witch, he understood just what she was doing to him. Every look, every touch, was something she did with other kids, and she did not give way to any of them. Sighing, she stabbed what was left of her dinner. "Look, I'm just saying you're fighting the spells too, and you have the will and the power to break them in time. This will make it easier for me to undo them, like a person constantly stretching a fabric they shouldn't, making it thinner and easier to tear. And if in the middle of this I get you back to adulthood-"

"You can do that?!" He leapt to his sore feet, leaning over the table to her in eagerness. He wanted to be big again! Now! Everything was too big and he hated depending on others like this. If he got big again, became an adult, he could find Usako and-

"If I break that spell before you are mentally able to handle it, you will lose your mind and may even die." Cold words stopped his hope before it could bloom fully, sending him depressed back into his seat. Sighing, Marian explained further. "The aging and deaging processes are very hard on the human body. Especially with a spell like that. People age slowly over time, and when they age quickly, they get growing pains. Muscles are forced to stretch, bones creek against each other, and sometimes they need medical attention. Not to mention you'll have to re-experience every wound you had since you were seven in order to get the scars back. The only thing the deaging process cannot undo is your teeth."

She waved a hand at his mouth, making him touch it gently. His teeth? "Right now there's a shrink spell on them so you don't have trouble moving your jaw and eating, but those are all adult teeth. Most people don't start losing them until your age, and don't stop losing them until high school. Some people never lose some of their teeth and have baby teeth for the rest of their lives. Yours are all adult teeth, so you won't have to go through that pain again.

"The rest of it though…" She sighed heavily. "Within an hour, your body will grow, break, bleed, and heal itself over and over again. If you don't have a memory to hold onto, or a person at your side to mentally lock onto, your mind will likely shatter. The human will can sustain a person through torture like that and keep your mental faculties in line. Without your mind telling you over and over again what to live for, your body will give out and you will die.

"So until you have enough memories unlocked to know why you're doing this, I can't in all good conscience put you physically back to normal."

Wilting in his seat, the boy just stared sadly at his plate. There was no way to undo the spell until he remembered enough on his own. That just stunk. The lady sighed again. "Besides, as soon as you're big, I'll have difficulties taking care of you. It's so much easier dealing with a mentally capable child than a childish adult. Plus two adults of opposite genders in the same apartment overnight? Not a good idea. I have a boyfriend and I am not letting anyone think things are happening here that aren't celibate."

"Huh?" Those phrases really confused him. There must have been another reason other than him not being ready for her to deny him being an adult now though, that much he got. Shaking her head, she told him to forget it.

"What we have to do now is give you a name until you can remember your own," she told him evenly. "A name that won't stand out. Ideas?"

Looking up, he tried to remember a name, any name, that he could live with. Thing was, other than Usako and Marian, he didn't know any other names. And those were girl names. "Err… why don't you pick for me."

Looking at him as if she didn't quite buy his deflection, she nodded. For a moment she looked straight at a wall across the room, blank faced. It was a little weird to see her like that, but she blinked and snapped out of it. "Ren is one of the most popular names for boys in Japan right now. No one will look twice at that name. And Kyoshi is the family name of the fake host family I'm using on my transcripts. So until you're an adult, you'll be called Kyoshi Ren."

He looked at her for a moment, wondering why she would pick those names, but shrugged it off. 'Bearing lotus' wasn't that bad of a name really. Ren suited him fine. They finished their meal with her telling him all the other side effects with breaking memory spells (including nightmares and fevers that lasted anywhere from an hour to a day) and some minor details about her cover in this universe.

He tried to get out of her why she was there of all places, but she refused to acknowledge that question entirely, her ears turning pink. All she really told him about that was how she couldn't use her real last name there without the bracelet on her without attracting the attention from someone really bad who may or may not exist in this universe. Either way she was not going to risk the safety of others for her convenience. His respect for her was growing all evening long, but he was also getting tired and ended up passing out on the couch.

Next thing he knew he was waking up screaming in a bed, all alone in the dark. Within seconds the door banged open and he was wrapped up in someone's arms. Marian's voice gently whispered reassurances, rocking him slowly until he was able to stop crying. His mind, too traumatized by the scene in his head, couldn't make any coherent sounds the entire time.

All he could really see was the beautiful blond girl dressed in a white gown stabbing her chest while he was bleeding out on a cold stone floor. It felt so real and yet so long ago. His heart was breaking in two while trying to tell him over and over again that she was alive. Usako was alive! She had to be!

Sobbing, he almost cried himself back to sleep in Marian's arms. He knew she tried to lay him down to leave and let him rest on his own, but he kept a tight grip on her pajamas. He was not going to let her go. Ren needed someone to stay with him, someone he knew was alive. He heard her sigh before she murmured, "Only for now. The second you're an adult, I am not sleeping with you."

He nodded once and she crawled in the bed beside him, keeping an arm around his shoulders. The weight was appreciated, and for a moment, he could imagine it was Usako at his side. In fact, the only dream he had after that point was of that same blond, his beautiful Usako, sleeping beside him in peace. That did more for his crying soul than anything his caretaker could have said to him.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi woke up late like always, running out of her bedroom, grabbing her lunch and toast before sprinting to her school. Her old memories of the Silver Millennium had given her a troubling night's sleep, especially with Serenity's suicide. If it weren't for the promise she made with Mamochan shortly after Metalia was destroyed to never kill herself because of him again, she might have tried something when he didn't come back a month ago.

Shaking those depressing thoughts out of her head, she focused on running to school. She had to make it before the bell or Touga-sensei would give her detention for the rest of her life! Her manga club was already mad at her for missing so many meetings lately so she really didn't want to be late anymore. Almost to the school, she spotted the new transfer student. "Morning Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri turned towards her gracefully, walking with a small smile on her face. "Good morning Tsukino-san."

Slowing to a walk momentarily, she grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "Hurry up or we're gonna be late! Oh, and please call me Usagi-chan. Everyone does."

Giggling politely, the new girl accepted the request, running beside her. "Okay Usagi-chan. I hope we become good friends."

"Me too!" They would have chatted more, but the gate was already starting to close. "EEP! Step on it!"

No one noticed the ripple in the air barely on school grounds. No one but the wind.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUUUNNN! XD yeah, so this is why Marian can't just fix the kid for a while. But just who is he? I read somewhere else that Ren was a very popular name in Japan so I made it the kid's temporary name. It's like Lee in the Fire Nation! Anyway, overtime there will be other memories peeking through, but really, it should be obvious who the kid is by now. But no spoilers down here! no sirrie! XD I like how Mare's trying to make it clear they're platonic, especially since he's a 7 year old kid at the moment. She knows he's an adult in reality so she's making clear rules. And poor Ren is so confused by her actions. So cute!

And the villain is... please review! Guess away! I may be throwing out some red herrings. B] enjoy!


	6. 5 – Powers of Little Nature

Sadness... So few respond... *sigh* ah well. More magic theory coming your way. Enjoy!

* * *

_5 – Powers of Little Nature_

"Ren… Ren!" Marian's voice broke through Ren's sleep for a moment, making him look at the girl trying to get his attention. Making a small sound to say he was listening, she smiled. "I need to get to school and keep my cover. You can sleep in as long as you like; heaven knows you need it. There's breakfast in the fridge, just take the plastic wrap off and pop it in the microwave for a minute when you get hungry. I left bread, peanut butter, and jelly on the counter so you can make as many sandwiches as you need to. Water bottle's next to the bed. Watch whatever you want on the TV, but stay in the apartment and keep the bracelet on. I'll check on you at lunch break and get back here after school with something better for you to wear outside. We'll go out of an outing this evening if you're up to it. Okay?"

He made a small sound saying he heard what she said, then went back to sleep. His head hurt and he was really tired. She placed a hand on his head, sighing slightly. She must have done some kind of magic to leave because he didn't hear the door open or close, and he was out cold the second he couldn't feel anyone being in the room anymore.

Hours later he woke up again, his head sticky with sweat. Leaning over the bed, he grabbed the water bottle and guzzled down every drop he could. Feeling the call of nature, he slowly slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. It was tricky to get his underwear down again and then secure it back up properly, but he managed it all on his own. It took more effort to get onto the sink to wash his hands, and for the first time he was able to see what he looked like in the mirror.

Blue eyes like a crystal clear lake stared back at him. A mop of short black hair stood up at different angles covered his head, and he really looked like he was half starved and sickly. He sucked in his lips, remembering briefly how life was with his captors. The place was dark and he was always in pain, especially in his stomach. They didn't let him sleep much either. Being in that apartment now, far away from them, was heaven.

Carefully Ren slid off the counter and to the floor, ready to search for some food. He vaguely remembered Marian telling him that she had to go and that she mentioned food, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was. Looking around the apartment in daylight, he could get a better feel for what the place was like. The bedroom was pretty Spartan, and so was the rest of the place. Plain walls, wood floors, dull grey couches before a coffee table, a TV on its intended stand, and no other furniture there. The kitchen had more in it than the rest of the place too, with quality cooking equipment and enough food to feed a person for a month easily. The bedroom only had the bed, a closet, and a suitcase on the floor. There were no cushions or rugs, nothing on the walls, and everything seemed to be the necessities. Spartan was one way to describe it. Temporary was another.

For a moment he could remember another apartment like this, but he knew things were added to it since. The three pictures Marian had on a shelf held her with a large group of people who mostly looked similar to each other, she with a young man alone, and she with a few people from the other pictures and a few new faces, all around her age. Each one made him see for a moment other pictures like them, but completely different. He was with a large group of people in one, mostly consisting of girls. He was standing next to that blond, arms wrapped around Usako lovingly. He was with a few friends, studying and surprised someone would take a picture then. Seeing them briefly in his mind made his heart leap.

He had friends.

He and Usako were together.

Maybe they were looking for him!

Excited, he smiled and hurried towards the fridge to find something to eat. A saran wrapped plate of scrambled eggs, cooked ham, and grits with a slice of butter on top, greeted his hungry eyes, and he eagerly took to for himself. Within a minute he was at the table with a hot plate, eating the entire thing to his heart's content. He poured himself a glass of milk and was starting to drink it when he felt something powerful in the room.

He couldn't explain the feeling, but it made him look up from his breakfast immediately. A ripple in the air appeared near the door, the wind picking up when there wasn't one before. Then without a sound, Marian materialized out of that small disturbance. His jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Oh good. You're awake." Smiling, Marian walked up to him sitting at the coffee table. He just stared at her as she put her hand to his head, hmming to herself. "Well, your fever's gone. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, he gave her an inquiring look. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get here." He pointed to the door, and she looked back, donning coming to her eyes. "I've never seen anyone do that."

"Ah. We call it wind hopping." She gave him a weak smile as she took out a lunch box from her school bag. "I can have the wind take me anywhere if I need it to. I was running late to school trying to figure out exactly what you'd need before I left, and your temperature spiked overnight too. I was working on getting your fever down until I had no choice but to be at school. Normally I wouldn't use a spell to get me places, but today was an exception. Did you just get up?"

Nodding, Ren swallowed back his surprise and went back to eating. "I was really thirsty too."

"That's normal when you've lost a lot of liquids." Somehow he knew that, but he also didn't. His mind was playing tricks on him again. She opened her lunch bag, extracting peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "You should eat and drink as much as you can, but stop when you're full. From the looks of things, you haven't been eating or sleeping much lately. You need to regain your strength."

"With PBnJ?" He pointed to her sandwich and to the supplies on the counter he saw earlier. He could eat it, he knew that much, but it really wasn't that good to eat all the time.

Shrugging, Marian had to give in. "Okay, I'll make something better later, something you can just pop into the microwave when I'm not here. I can't just leave school to take care of you all day, you know. I have to keep my cover. Stocking up on sleep and nutrients is probably the best answer for you right now anyway."

"I get it," he told her evenly, working through his food. He had a feeling this much meat for breakfast wasn't his normal diet, but right then he didn't care. He wanted protein and this was perfect for him. He had a feeling he wanted a lot more too, but his stomach could only take so much. "But if I'm not sleeping, what can I do?"

"TV." She pointed to the mostly unused system before both of them. "I can get you books or crafting things as well if that's what you're into, but really, you shouldn't leave here without me. You never know when those demon dogs may find you. The bracelet doesn't hide your face you know, not even on TV screens or cameras. It's a long range tracking blocking spell, not an unidentifiable charm."

"What's that?" Unidentifiable charm? Demon dogs? This girl said a lot of things as if they were every day topics and didn't realize her audience had no clue what she was talking about. Swallowing a bite of her sandwich, she explained.

"It's a spell that makes it so you can be seen by everyone, but no one will realize you're the same person when the spell is removed. It makes it possible for you to have duel identities without wearing a mask or hide your hair to hide who you really are." Somehow the idea of the spell sounded familiar to Ren, but he couldn't place where this happened before. Still she went on. "The spell goes as far as burn all DNA evidence that pops up in a fight, blurring pictures and recordings of you, and make your voice seem to change around those who otherwise would know it. The only people who it doesn't work on are those who witness you putting on the spell and those who are close relatives who watch both identities for a while."

"Is… is it possible in this world?" His heart was thumping in his chest, something trying to break through in his head at the same time. It sounded so familiar! He must have been exposed to something like that before.

Staring at him for a moment, Marian stayed silent. Then she looked off, thinking carefully. "I don't know. Probably. So far all my spells have worked here, and tying it to an object makes it really easy to transport and reuse, so I can probably make one here."

"Tie it to an object?"

"Yeah, like that bracelet there." She pointed to it again, explaining magical theory easily. "Course for it to be perfectly effective, it'd have to be an object close to your head. Why are you so interested in this charm? I'd think you'd want to be identified by people, find someone who knows who you really are."

"I think someone I know uses that spell!" Excited, he got to his feet. "It sounds so familiar but I don't think we ever had a word for it."

"We? As in you too?" Ren stopped for a moment, realizing what he said. It didn't feel wrong, so he nodded. "Do you remember using it?"

He shook his head, a little ashamed. "I just feel like… Maybe I'm imagining-"

"You probably aren't." He looked up at her watching him, thinking. She believed him. "Like I said before, memory spells are tricky, and you're fighting them. The more you stretch the fabric, the more things will feel familiar. The more strands I break, the more you'll get those feelings. Memories aren't always in your face when it comes back. Sometimes you just do things without realizing it, say one little factoid that's true, and that is proof you remember it. Course this happens more with impersonal memory, things you're taught in school or in life in general, than cognitive, but it is a start."

"How long until I remember everything?" He really wanted to know. How long would it take for him to get all his memories back? The sooner the better.

Marian's eyes turned gold again, watching him for a long moment, before they returned to their true color. "If we keep at this, anywhere from two to five months. That's if your power remains suppressed. I can't undo that spell though until more of your memory returns, and by then you may break that one on your own."

"My powers huh?" That was the part he doubted. He had power, sure. But it was pretty useless. Inside he doubted it constantly. He had a feeling he always doubted it.

"Yes, your powers." She looked over him again before sighing. "Ren, how are your feet?"

Looking down, he spotted his ten pink toes easily. There were no bandages. They didn't hurt. They hadn't in a long while. He looked up to her slowly, seeing the smile on her face grow. "See? You have powers. I can't heal that fast. I know one other person who does, and that's because of another force he's carrying. And with yours suppressed, I'm sure your natural abilities are a lot stronger than healing your feet completely within 12 hours. You just need more confidence in yourself."

Her encouragement made him smile. Not a lot of people believed in his power, especially himself. It was a little weird seeing someone who did, but he liked it. Only other person who supported his power was… '_Usako…_'

He was about to open his mouth about Usako again but Marian stood up. "I need to get back to class. I'll be back in about three hours with some clothes you can wear so we can go shopping for more. Eat what you can and watch TV until I get back. Rest if you can."

"Okay." He watched her get back towards the door, grabbing her school bag, and waited for the moment she cast the spell to be transported to her school again. She gave Ren a smile, seeing him, then raised her hand, middle finger slightly extended away from the others. She whipped her hand one direction and turned into it. The wind picked up, rippling slightly, and she faded out of the room. Gone.

He stared at the spot she disappeared at, a dopey grin growing on his face. "So cool."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi and Minako were doing their best to make Sayuri feel at home in her new school, inviting her to lunch with them and their friends. They also wanted to invite Marian, but that weird angry American seemed determine to avoid everyone and disappeared into thin air the second the bell rang. During the entire hour, they chatted with Sayuri about all the attractions of Tokyo and all the things they could do together. Smiling, the new princess (which many of the boys called her) of the school accepted their ice cream invite, excited to make a new life for herself with them.

"I really didn't have that many friends in Sapporo," she confessed to them when she let slip that she never went out with friends like this before. They were very curious about her and she answered all their questions easily. "So I hardly went out and had fun like that."

"That's too bad," Makoto stated, remembering the times when she didn't have friends. "They really didn't know what they were missing out on."

"You'll love it here," Minako said, happy to be a first real friend to someone. "We'll show you all the sites and it'll be great!"

"I'm looking forward to it."

It was just about then the classroom door opened and Marian returned. Usagi spotted her immediately and called out to her. "Marian-chan! Come join us! You must be starving!"

"Not really." She brushed off the invite without so much as a look in their general direction and went straight back to her seat where her large library book was waiting for her. Usagi pouted in disappointment but her friends soothed the rejection quickly.

"Don't worry about her Usagi-chan. Some people really do prefer being alone."

Sighing, the blond nodded and sat back in her seat. There wasn't much time left for break, but she wasn't about to let someone else spoil it. Determined to keep her mood up, she returned to the conversation with gusto.

Unknown to her, she was being watched. Marian looked over her book with golden eyes, browsing the room. They stopped on their little group and widened. Shaking her head, the American closed her eyes until they returned to their natural color. Sometimes she didn't want to see what she saw, and here she was disappointed she didn't want to see it earlier.

* * *

A/N: so that omunious air ripple last chapter was a red herring! XD yeah, marian is going on about magic theory all over again so it may be a bit boring, but it is explaining things in their world. yeah, some people call it a galmor, but this goes a little further by erasing any evidence leading to them later. Thought of it years ago. **Please review**. I need encouragement to get everything done in order. I'm mentally working on the third story already! and there's a lot of foreshadowing going on in the future here too.

Okay, back to your lives.


	7. 6 – An Outing

*cries* so few reviews! Please please please talk to me! I know I go into magic theory a lot, but seriously, I feel lonely when no one talks to me! If you have exams coming up I understand but really I feel lonely. I don't even have commonly asked questions to answer. *sighs* well subplots are coming up and I have changed something slightly from cannon but I have an explanation at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

_6 – An Outing_

Ren fussed in his new clothes, not sure if they were the best things he could be wearing. Marian brought him some clothes from a donation's barrel after school that were the right size, but were for a girl and horrible colors. It lasted until they left the department store with bags full of boy clothes that fit him, plus a few accessories, hygiene products, vitamins and supplements, and a few food items he already knew he liked. Marian showed she had magical items shortly after they left the store for a family bathroom in the mall, putting most of the items into a hand mirror.

"There's no point in running around with a million bags," she told him evenly, her back turned to him as he put on the new clothes. "The food won't spoil either, so no harm no foul."

"But a magic mirror?" Ren had fun putting on the new T-shirt, this one black and sporting a rose blooming outward. He liked the design and had to have it; something about the design just felt right.

"It's a queen's mirror," she told him evenly, ready to tell him anything about magic. "You remember the story of Snow White right?" He grunted a yes. "Well it's not entirely fairytale. Queen's mirrors were magical tools used for scrying and spying, along with being a medium for spells. They can find the fairest in the land if they're specialized enough. I just have one that opens pockets in space and time for item storage too."

"It can do more?" All he had left to put on was the new shoes, a size bigger than his feet. He sat on the floor to get them on properly.

"It varies from mirror to mirror, but yeah, they can do a lot more. Are you decent?"

"Pretty much." She turned around, sizing up the way he was dressed now. A dark green vest hung loosely over his rose shirt and his khaki shorts had quite a few pockets. His shoes were nearly on properly, but he was having trouble with the knots again. They were a lot better than the flip-flops Marian gave him earlier, and were a simple black and white. He didn't want help with them though; Ren wanted to prove he could tie his own shoes without help. The magic bracelet jingled merrily on his left wrist. "What else can your mirror do? And where do you keep it?"

The lady leaned against the door, waiting for him to be done. She almost looked like anyone else outside of her school uniform. A black three-quarter sleeve shirt was over a collared white top and her blue jeans were tucked into a pair of calf high boots. She even had her hair only slightly pulled back. The only oddity left was her school bag slung over her body instead of a purse. She didn't take her mirror out of her bag. "It can turn into a belt whenever I need it to, and that makes accessing items a lot easier when I'm in a pinch. It's a bit of a giveaway though, power wise, so it's tucked away in a pocket dimension that I have instant access to.

"Most magic users who make it to journeyman stage either make or have access to one for easy storage," she cut him off before he could ask about that. It was instantly an idea forming in his mind the second she mentioned it. "It's why you don't see wands poking out of pockets or staffs on airplanes. Some people even have instantly appearing armor or costumes in those pocket dimensions, and have them spelled to be exchanged instantly with their regular clothes when the right phrase is said or gesture performed."

"So people can transform into something else?" Something was right at the tip of his tongue, like that unidentifiable charm. It was just so familiar!

"Not something," she stated evenly. "They can just be disguised in an instant. I actually have something like that back home, but here I have no access to it." Sighing in frustration, she looked to the side. "That's what I get for breaking the anchor and having to make a new one from scratch. Those spells are tricky."

"Is it possible I have one?" The whole idea excited him. She said before he had power. What if he was a journeyman and had a pocket dimension to work with? There may be something in it that told him who he was!

Marian shrugged. "Anything's possible. But it's not like I can tell just by looking at you. That's not how my powers work. I can't even tell you what your powers are. Not accurately at least.

"Ready to go? We'll swing through the food court and follow your nose to find your interests on the way out, unless you're hungry now." She picked up a baseball cap with a Goomba on it, slapping it on his head to act as a disguise from those hunting him. "Either way, I want to see what your interests are here. I'm giving us an hour of browsing, minus food."

Resettling his hat (which she insisted on even if it didn't match his interests) he looked up at her curiously. He wasn't sure if she was treating him as a kid or as an adult half the time, but it felt nice that she paid as much attention to him as she did. He smiled after a moment. "I can wait an hour."

"Don't hide it if you get hungry," she warned him as she unlocked the door and took his hand (she insisted on holding his hand in public). "Or need the bathroom. Your body is affected greatly by those spells and you need as much energy as you can get to survive."

"I won't." Squeezing her hand once, Ren looked around the bright mall, trying to think of where to go. After a second or two, he shrugged and just started going towards where more stores were. They all seemed the same to him right then anyway. Everything was strange yet familiar, and extremely unimportant. And he felt for once he was with someone who felt the same.

They passed by a lot of stores without taking so much as a glance at them. They both looked at the toy store for a few minutes, picking up a few easy to play with toys (a ball, frizzbie, cards, marbles… they were both old fashioned with games apparently) then left without finding anything that stirred up any memories. Embarrassed, he rushed past the lingerie store, pulling Marian away from the window before she could make a comment. Almost.

"You know, it's only the front of the store that has all the risqué stuff. And for some of us, those are the only places to buy bras in our size."

"I did not want to know that!" Pink, he just kept on going. He ignored the candy store and just kept on going past a lot of other stores without any more than a glance. They had already finished one side of the mall and part way down the other side before he slowed before one jewelry store. There was something about it…

"Jewelry huh?" His adult supervision looked down at him, smirking slightly. "You want to check it out?"

Shy, Ren looked at his feet. "It doesn't make sense…"

"I can always say I'm looking for something to give hints to my boyfriend."

He shook his head. "I mean… Why does that place feel familiar?"

She looked up in thought and started to ramble. "Well you are actually an adult if I'm reading things right. Adult male going to a jewelry store usually means you're looking for a gift for the woman you love. Likely Usako." His heart thudded quickly as she went on. "If she's the first name or person you remember, then you might have gone to this place for an engagement ring…"

Her voice trailed off, looking away from him in deep thought. Ren looked up to her, highly confused. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." After a minute, she seemed to jolt out of her thoughts. "Nah. That's ridiculous. Who'd get engaged in high school? That's pretty much criminal."

"If you say so." The boy was a little confused by the comment but didn't object to it. Slowly they walked into the store and looked around, the sales person asking what they were looking for and trying to make a sale in the process. Ren ended up letting go of Marian's hand to look at a few gem stones on display. Four of them stood out to him, bringing tears to his eyes and a deep sorrow he could not explain.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Marian was at his side, kneeling beside him, in seconds. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her neck and started to cry in earnest. Not needing any other cues, the woman before him held him close, giving as much comfort as she could. "It's okay. Everything's fine here. Don't worry."

"They're dead." That made her stiffen for a moment, but all he did was blubber into her shirt more. He knew it, the very second he saw those gems he knew it. "They're dead… be… because I was… wasn't… wasn't stron… strong enough… They're dead…"

'_They're dead because of me,_' was all he could feel inside, and he didn't even know who he was talking about. His mind ran in circles as Marian comforted him in her arms and deflected the adults around them's questions before picking him up, apologizing, and leaving the store. He was so caught up in the sure fact that four people died because he was weak, he didn't notice how one second they were in a secluded alcove of the mall and the next they were in her apartment. Marian didn't let him go until his tears ran dry and he passed out.

When he finally fell asleep, the strange girl gently kissed his forehead, checking his temperature, and carefully put him into bed to rest comfortably. She watched him sadly for a few minutes before sighing and leaving to prepare dinner and put away the items they bought that day. There was still a lot of work to do.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Hino Rei did not like getting dragged out to meet her friends new friends. She sighed heavily as Minako dragged her away from her temple and to the mall to hang out with the rest. She had tests to take soon and college entrance exams to prepare for. Plus her neglectant father's assistant had called the other day saying he wanted to have dinner soon. She really wanted to get the details about that soon so she knew what to do about it when the day came. She had other matters to consider.

And yet here she was, going with the love crazed leader of her team to the mall to help a girl from Sapporo feel at ease around them. Why, she wasn't sure, but was what they were going to do. Thinking about it, Rei came to a conclusion. "Sapporo is where Mamoru-sama was headed when he disappeared, right?"

Caught in her antics, Minako froze for a second before trying to wave her off. "Well yeah! But that's not why we're trying to make her feel comfortable! We just want to-"

"You know being honest to her about your interests would work out a lot better in the long run." Sighing heavily, the priestess strode forward to the place they were meeting in the food court. This girl never learned. "Being fake friends only hurts them more when you finally get around to asking for what you really want."

"But we don't-"

"Sometimes you really need to be direct about things before you can get anywhere." Rei spotted Usagi's odangos before she saw anyone else sitting next to her. Her eyes paused on the new face who had to be Sayuri-san, mildly interested in how traditional she seemed. She even acted like a real lady as she sat there. Their princess really should take cues from her. "Then you can start being real friends."

"Oh sure, take away all my fun." Minako pouted dramatically as she tailed after her. "You know, you remind me of this one other girl in my class. Maybe you should meet her instead."

"Is she also from Sapporo?" She was beginning to see a pattern.

"No the US." A smart smirk hung on her lips as she taunted her. "But she's got your snappy direct attitude."

"Hm. I like her already." They stopped their usual banter as they got within hearing range of the table and their friends, giving her best, polite smile. "Hello everybody."

Instantly Usagi and Makoto took a step back, knowing she was mad. They knew how to read the fiery priestess by now. "Hey Rei. Did we get you at a bad time?"

"Maybe." She turned towards the new girl, hoping to at least be civil with her even if she just wanted to go home and prepare for her next exhausting meeting with her father. Rei extended her hand to Sayuri-san as a peace offering. "Nice to meet you. I am Hino Rei."

Sayuri took her hand, smiling back. "Chikyu Sayuri. Pleasure to meet you too."

For a split second the priestess could swear she sensed something different about this girl, but then brushed it off. She felt that same impression with a fair portion of Tokyo's citizens. Whether they knew it or not, a good chunk of the population there were part of the Silver Millennium. Pretty much all of them were happy not knowing about the events of millennia past, so she decided to not make a big deal out of every encounter. She just smiled, finished the handshake, and went on with their lives.

"Minako told me you just moved here from Sapporo." Rei sat down across from her, keeping her smile up while the others around them exchanged uncertain glances. Maybe they were waiting for Ami to appear and save them, but she was at cram school (as always). There was no saving them this time.

"Yes, I did." Sayuri smiled cheerily, fiddling with her drink's straw as she spoke. "It's very different from Tokyo."

"I visited the place for my class trip last year." She kept everything light for a few minutes. "The skiing was fantastic."

"You should see the toboggan races." She giggled to herself at a memory. "Course I nearly came in dead last every time but it was still fun."

"Glad to get away from the cold?"

"Ung!"

Rei let her take a good long drink before getting to the subject she wanted to. "You know, a person we know recently went up there to meet someone."

"Really? Who?" She seemed eager to find out who she spoke of, and Rei was more than eager to tell.

"A Detective Tsubasa." She tilted her head to the side slightly, watching Sayuri's reaction. "By chance do you know him?"

"I think he lived on my street." She looked up in thought before nodding. "Yeah, he did. Did he help out your friend?"

"We don't know," the priestess told her bluntly. "He never came back and told us."

Speechless, Sayuri just looked back at her. "How awful! Are the police looking for him?"

Rei looked up to Usagi, her smile gone. They had talked about this a million times, and they were almost all convinced that if Mamoru didn't come back on his own two feet, it had to be because of a youma attack. They didn't want to get the cops involved in youma. "We're not sure if we should talk to them about it. We want to exhaust our resources first before calling them. You see, Mamoru-sama was looking for clues about his past and we have no idea where that would take him. For all we know he's off with a distant relative fishing."

"That does not sound like Mamochan at all Rei." Usagi spoke up for the first time, glaring a little at the girl. "He would never-"

"Then why hasn't he called you?" She glared up at the blond, challenging her to say just one thing that opposed the possibilities before them. Usagi became silent and she sighed. "Is there any way you can check with your friends and family up there if they've seen him? We just want to know if he's alright and where he's been. We have other friends who will talk to him if we ask."

"Of course!" Almost too eager to help, Sayuri looked between them all, grinning. "Of course I'll help! Do you have a picture of him? I can ask my aunt tonight!"

A joint sigh of relief flooded through all of them. Usagi had thought about asking her immediately in their classroom, but she knew the timing was off. She didn't want to use anyone, she just wanted to find Mamochan! And it looked like they might have a new way to locate him.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"You sleep like a rock."

Ren jolted at the coffee table, nearly choking on his sandwich. Marian had appeared back in the apartment again for lunch, a small smirk on her face. "I swear, yesterday when you passed out and didn't wake up for dinner, I got really worried. I only snapped one memory spell yesterday while shopping and you still get a fever and sleep for over twelve hours.

"Is that why you started crying in that jewelry store? Because of your fever?" The lady sat next to him, taking her own sandwich out as she spoke. Ren just stared at his food.

How was he supposed to explain it? One second he was looking at pretty gems, reading their names and prices, and in his mind he saw four men and knew they were dead. He had no idea what they had to do with gemstones. He did remember the names though: Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Tanzanite. Were they the name of the men or were they their favorite gems? Or was it something else entirely? His head hurt trying to figure it out. All he saw was those four men, and how they died… twice.

Nothing made sense. They were dead, twice. Usako was dead, Usako was alive. Then dead, then alive, then dead, then alive. His head hurt just thinking about it. And his chest constricted with every death's memory.

Marian watched him in silence for a while before taking out a book from her bag. "Ren, I know memories can be painful, but the more you stretch that fabric, the more you'll know and the more you'll be free. Bad memories come back the fastest and the hardest, but there must be some good ones out there. You don't cry over people you hate. Whoever it is who died that you remembered a little about, there must be some good memories with them as well. So…" She put a book about gemstones on the table. "Please, find those triggers you found yesterday again, and keep at it. You'll remember the good times soon."

He didn't say anything, only nodded. If all his memories were of death and destruction, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know his past anymore.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I read this really really good fic series where instead of Zoicite, the general was called Tanzanite, which is a subcategory of Zoicite, so I went with it! Fics by Jecir, look them up. They are awesome. Plus, I cannot see Zoicite as a man, no matter how hard I try. The English dubbed anime ruined me for good with that. The generals are important in this Earth's Court series, so far far foreshadowing here. they will appear here, but they aren't central to this story's plot.

Things are moving on the senshi front too. Someone mentioned that Motoki seemed a little OOC because he wasn't overly sympathetic to Usagi's plight, but it's the same thing with Rei. He thinks they should tell the police Mamochan's missing and she's blocking them. everyone's worried in their own ways. Marian's doing her best to take care of Ren in the meantime without neglecting his memories. she may seem a little pushy from time to time, but he is remembering things because of it. Just not necessarily the things she needs to know. And yeah, she briefly thought of Usagi in her class as being Usako, but she's not sure due to the obvious age restrictions.

I think I covered everything. technically Michiru's mirror would also be a queen's mirror (something I made up for another story and applied as a rule of thumb after a while) but there is a limitation to them I didn't bring up. Queen's mirrors cannot see the users of other queen's mirrors. marian is shielded from her sight. The charm on Ren's wrist also blocks him from being seen by her scrying spells. Now that's everything. FYI, action (sorta, I suck at them) scenes coming up. The plot will thicken.


	8. 7 – Glass of Fire

I've gotten pretty far ahead yesterday so here's another chapter for you! Please comment a the end and tell me what you think. Plus there's a poll on my profile I'd like you to tick off. It's just to see how many people are reading this, nothing more. a little short here but it has a little action! Plus a beginning of an explanation. I had to rewrite this one a few times Uhg. Ah well. enjoy!

* * *

_7 – Glass of Fire_

Everyone loved weekends, except those who had to work. Rei wasn't the only one who had to work, but she was usually the one responsible at her temple rather than as an employee. Add to it that her father's assistant was coming by far too often lately and she just wanted to scream at people who lingered there without reason. She was especially agitated because of the evil vibration she was getting off of one of the patrons; worse yet, no one was letting her get over to him to take care of it!

Groaning to herself, she tried to reason with the man before her. "Look, if my father wants to talk to me, he needs to come himself. I am not a toy he can collect whenever it's convenient and I am not a horse to be traded."

"Who said anything about a horse trade?" The assistant was new and she missed his old one dearly. Kaidou at least knew her tastes, and he didn't belittle her intelligence. Rei was turning eighteen soon. Considering manageable age in Japan was 16, she was surprised her father hadn't started arranged marriage interviews earlier. To her, when it came to her father, it was the equivalent of a horse trade, just for different reasons.

"Just tell that man I will not be getting married for his political gain. End of debate. Now," she gave him her most terrifying glare, "get out of my temple."

The political assistant was gone before her next patron made it to the bell to make their wish. Taking a small breath, she took out a spell scroll and approached the man she was almost certain was possessed by some kind of demon. Either that or he was a youma. Phobos and Deimos were circling above him already. As she got closer, her hand went to her communicator.

Youma. Definitely a youma.

And he was looking right at her.

"Here we go."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Sailor Venus could hear the battle taking place over the communicator, increasing her speed with every countered attack. Sailor Jupiter was also closing in on the Shinto temple, coming from a different direction. The others were likely trying to get there too, but since Galaxia, they were able to handle most of the minor attack with only two or three of them. Hopefully this youma would follow the same pattern.

She saw Jupiter leaping into the action just seconds before she saw the chaos herself. Mars was breathing hard, dodging the water whips of the glossy blue monster before her. Unlike many in the past, this one was male, keeping it's pants and vest on but little else. Kinda reminded her of the genie in that Disney film, but it didn't matter. The monster was attacking Rei with such ferocity and skill it was a miracle she was still alive. The only plus of the entire situation was the lack of civilians around. Otherwise, it didn't look good.

**_"Wink Chain Sword!"_**

**_"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"_**

Both attacks struck down the monster in an instant, evaporating on the spot. A glass bead of the same blue of the monster was all that was left of it, and it broke in half. The senshi ignored it in favor of helping their comrade back to her feet. "Mars! Are you alright?"

Their fire mage scowled at them, though more at herself than anything else. "Other than being nearly beaten to death and then being saved in the nick of time, I'm fine. Jeeze…" She wiped off her skirts, still scowling at the entire scenario. "Not one of my attacks stuck, like it was made to kill me and me alone. Then you two waltz in and-"

"You're welcome," Venus cut off sourly, looking around suspiciously. Youma hadn't been around in a while, and that was the first time one of them fell apart and into a colored bead. And what she said unnerved her. "What was it after? Energy? Bodies? Star seeds?"

"I think it was just here to kill me." The priestess rubbed her head for a moment before explaining. "I think it said something about 'ending the holy flame' and 'get back the boy', whatever that means."

Her friends paled at the implications. This wasn't good. "Do you think it knew you were Sailor Mars?"

Jupiter's question got a firm glare they hadn't seen in a while. "Count on it."

"Call the others." Venus looked around for any eyes in the area that didn't belong there. "We need to have a meeting, immediately."

* * *

(+)

* * *

It was another feverish dream Ren woke from, his heart only a little lighter than what it once was. Marian said she was only snapping one or two of the memory spells a day until he could handle it better, but right then he felt stronger than he had in a while. Helped he had at least two square meals each day and rested a lot, but more than that, small good memories were returning as well, though they still confused him. At the very least, he knew he had friends.

Almost too energetic to stop himself, the boy slid out of the large bed and widened the open door to the rest of the apartment. He found Marian kneeling over the coffee table with a strange circle design on it, a clear crystal the size of his fist laying in the center. She seemed to be concentrating on it, eyes golden again and hands moving slowly around the gem. Looking at it, he knew it was not expensive or precious, but she was enchanting it anyway. Why he couldn't say, but she was. He stayed still and silent nearby until she put her hands down, sighing. "Thanks for waiting until I was done. Setting a spell in a stone isn't easy."

"What exactly were you doing?" Curiosity over ran his need to talk about himself this time, especially since he was in a good mood. He hadn't been before due to his returning memories just being battles and losses. This one was sweet, and he latched onto it with all his might.

Smiling, the strange witch before him explain magic once again; it had to be her favorite past time. "I was adjusting and remaking an illusion spell for the apartment. Just in case classmates or social workers decided to visit. Since this place is more of a crash pad than a home, I needed to make it look like it was something else whenever visitors popped by. It'll activate and cover the entire place when I snap and say a phrase, one that won't be out of place."

"What will it look like?" He came closer, eager to learn. If his dream was any indication, he had magic himself and he wanted to learn as much as he could. Maybe then no one would be able to scare him again. And he could help Usako!

"You want to see?" He nodded while she smiled and picked up the gem. It was more like a decorative glass bit you could find at the dollar store (probably was), but she treated it carefully as she put it on the book case next to her pictures. "Alright. Here does. Let me clean up."

She snapped her fingers and instantly light sprung from the glass and around the room. It wasn't a bright flash of light, but it decorated the room in an instant. The walls were different color, bookcases filled with trinkets and entertainment items lined the walls, photographs and paintings appeared along with all sorts of homey items he rarely saw before, and a smell filled the air that normally wouldn't be there. Marian grinned. "There should be two more bedrooms now and the bathroom will be stylized to look like more than one person uses it. A few fake plants are around the house too, and the bedrooms should look a little messy. I modeled it after my brother's apartment."

"But," he started, looking around to see if what she said was true, "what if people touch them? I mean, none of this stuff is here."

"There's an avoidance charm to go with it," she told him plainly. "It makes it so, even though they consciously think things are there, their subconscious will know nothing is and they won't accidentally touch it. No… that's the accident prevention charm. Avoidance makes it so even though you see everything, you don't really want to touch it. The only ones who want to touch it are those who see the spell being cast. It's like the unidentifiable charm in that way."

"Cool." Ren's hand passed through one of the family pictures on the shelf, one of a fictitious family that lived there before she came around. A supposedly younger him was being carried by a young woman and leaning against her husband. He stared long and hard at the picture, wishing he could grab it but knowing it wasn't possible. "Who are they?"

"A guessed image of what your parents may look like," Marian stated evenly. "I can't say if that's how they really look or not, since people usually try to blend two people's genetics to find out what their kids would look like instead, and genetics are unpredictable in end results. Reversing the idea is pretty hard to do. Do they look familiar at all?"

He only had to look at the picture once to know these weren't his parents. He couldn't remember them, but he knew these weren't them. Instead he looked back to the crystal sitting nearby, wondering how it worked. She must be a mind reader because she started explaining it as well. "Crystalline structures are easy to anchor spells to, especially light based illusions. Anything ethereal and you want a crystal. I prefer to use glass for illusions, but other gems have their qualities as well.

"Was there a stone you preferred?" The question brought his eyes back to her, wondering why she asked. She inclined her head towards the book he left on the couch the other night. "You've gone through that book a lot the past two days, just reading. It makes me a little curious what you remembered."

Ren didn't say a word for a minute, just looking up at her. Should he tell her? It sounded a little weird now that he thought about it. But this was a girl who made illusions with class figurines from the dollar store. He could tell she was about to tell him he didn't have to when he decided to share. "They were names, of my friends."

* * *

A/N: and there you have it. I really hate writing fight sequences so I glossed over it all. Just know that monster was specifically made to take out Mars. That was why she couldn't beat it alone. I liked bringing up the illusion spell, because it will be necessary later. It also explained crystals with spells a little, which explains their world just a little more. Ren's getting a lot of magic lessons from all of this.

Next chapter Ren's gonna drop a bomb on Marian and by then there will be no doubt in anyone's mind who he is. Also more of the cast is going to make their first appearances, and the villain as well. Things are going to move a little faster for a bit too. Remember to review and talk to me too! Don't forget the poll! Mark Child of Earth and you're done! Until next time. ^^V


	9. 8 – Friends Long Past

Now a bomb to explode. Little Miss Expert is going to have her world turned upside down. Enjoy!

* * *

_8 – Friends Long Past_

"Friends huh?" Marian sat back on the arm of the couch, ready to listen and trying to keep things light. "Named after rocks?"

"Well, more like guards." Ren picked up the book and started flipping through pages to the ones that stirred up his memories. His brain was making as many connections as possible to sort out what went through his head. "I think I'm remembering more about my previous life than about my current one, but they were there too, I think. When they died this time around, they were turned into their stones."

"Died… previous life… Stones?" He looked up to her and felt about as confused as she looked. Marian always seemed to have the answers to his questions, understanding everything around her, and now she couldn't even grasp this. "As in… reincarnation?"

"Yeah… that's what happened." He gave her a long look, then frowned, doubting himself all over again. "You don't believe me."

"I'm not sure what to believe." Sighing, she rubbed her temples carefully. "Reincarnation doesn't happen in my universe. You're born, you die. We have ghosts and necromancy, which is strictly outlawed, and I've brought people back from the brink of death, but reincarnation is not an option. If a task needs to be done by a certain person, there's another cosmic way to handle it. Having a person live a second time without the resurrection, is completely impossible. People cannot be born again physically."

"Well… it's happened." It was the only explanation for all the memories that didn't fit together. One had him in a modern hospital and another he was trying to avoid medicine men who wanted to bleed him with leeches. Clothes were different, names were different, and buildings were completely different. He wasn't even sure if he spoke Japanese in some of his memories, but it came out easily anyway. "And… I don't think I'm the only one."

Marian just stared at him, trying to take it in. "So… there are others… who are reincarnated… and not cows…"

"Cows?" Now that was really weird. What did cows have to do with anything?

"Hindu belief." She rubbed her head again. "Different universe, different rules. Okay. Here reincarnation is possible… and you remember it?"

"I remember dying," he told her flatly, and watched as the blood drained further from her face. She sympathized with death a little too much he noticed. Every time he told her about people dying in his memories, she was at his side. For him, somehow, death wasn't so tragic. Well, some deaths. "I also remember these four men dying twice. Both times they were being mind controlled to fight me. We couldn't save them…"

"Mind controlled…"

His eyes fell to the floor as the overwhelming feeling of failure returned. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he couldn't stop the self-loathing. Why couldn't they save them? They saved plenty of others… right? He shook his head and tried to tell her what he remembered. "These were their names and their stones."

He pointed out stones in his book, saying each name and describing the people he remembered somehow. Somehow they were strongly impressed on his mind, and he couldn't explain why. "Jadeite was really sassy and liked to argue, but he was actually really kind to me. We were the same age too. He helped me out when my mother died.

"Nephrite was pretty competitive and a bit of a sore loser, but he loved the stars and stood by his convictions. He said real men shed tears without fear rather than keep them in and let the pain fester forever. They were cousins."

He flipped a few pages and pointed to another stone. "Tanzanite was younger than me and understood girls, even if people sometimes thought he was one. He helped me with my studies and loved the sciences and arts more than fighting. He tried to stop fights Jadeite started, but ended up fighting with both of them whenever they picked on him."

He turned a few more pages and stopped, pointing at the last stone. "Kunzite was the oldest, and the most experienced. My father… back then… he took him to the battle field a lot and had a voice on the council when he was fifteen. He was my personal bodyguard, and our big brother…" He looked at the stone sadly. "He always gave good advice. One word from him and we'd all listened. Maybe I should have listened to him more."

Sadly he looked at the stones in the book, remembering little things here and there. "That was back then… back when…"

"You were a prince I take it?" Ren looked up to her, watching her barely grasp onto all the implications in his revelations. Slowly he nodded, not sure how else to respond. He couldn't remember much more than these four from his past life, and Usako. He had a feeling there were many others he should be remembering from back then, but he couldn't find them in his head. And there was something about cats in there somewhere.

Marian sighed heavily, bringing his mind back to the present. "Well, if this has any bearings on the present, then I can see why people turned you into a kid: to control a prince. You said they died. How?"

He shrugged. "I think they were brainwashed again. I remember fighting them a few years ago, but… I don't really remember much about how they died. When they died this time, they were turned into small stones. I know their souls are still in them and they'd be here, watching out for me if they could. I think that's why I remembered so much about them but not about anything else."

"Like why the store itself was familiar." She sighed and gave him back the book. "And here I thought we were making real progress." His stomach fell a bit but she continued to think out loud. "Still, for those memories and anything about them… in a previous life… first… that means you remembered all of that and more before the spells were cast on you."

"Really?" Did he really remember all this stuff long before he lost his memories? That was so cool! Did other people remember their past lives too? Did Usako? He really wanted to know!

"Probably. Memory spells, especially the ones like yours, come in layers and the ones that are blocked are particular to the spell. They were the ones on the edges, the easiest to undo because they were the last ones cast. So whoever wanted you to forget everything, cared less about those memories than the others. That or they wanted you to remember those but because of your individual will, you wouldn't stick with those alone." Sighing once again, Marian flopped backwards into the couch, hands covering her face. "They may have been trying to make you into who you were back then. Felf that sounds all too familiar."

"Felf?" Ren cocked his head to the side curiously as he got closer to her and her almost overwhelmed form.

Peeking through her hands, "Just a curse in another language you can't possibly know. Don't worry about it.

"What we should be worried about is who those people think you are." Removing her hands, she looked him in the eye. "Do you remember what your friends called you in your dreams? Even a little? A name from the distant past may give us an idea of what your name is now."

For a moment he looked upwards, trying to recall what he could about his dreams. His name. What did Kunzite call him? Oh, that's right… "Does the name Endymion mean anything to you?"

Marian just gaped at him in silence for a while before her hands covered her face again, groaning to herself. "You really walked into it this time Mare."

* * *

(+)

* * *

The Hikawa shrine was very crowded that afternoon, with senshi both near and far gathering around one low table. They were planning a meeting at Crown the next day, cover their bases as usual, but with a direct attack on one of their members, they had to discuss things immediately.

"Why did they attack Rei," Haruka asked, trying to not jump to conclusions. Michiru was polishing her nails as they all talked and Setsuna was helping Hotaru with her homework. The rest of the girls were talking as they munched on snack, or in Ami's case searched for answers on her computer. "I mean, she isn't exactly an easy target to spot. Or to isolate."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here." Rei was not in a good mood. Tended to happen when her home was invaded, she was attacked, and Usagi was eating all her food. Next time they were really going to meet at the café.

"We're just speculating," Michiru chimed in, saving her lover from a fiery wrath. "It really doesn't make sense now does it. Attacking you in broad daylight?"

"What was it it said again?" Haruka questioned her once more. It felt like they were running around in circles. "Destroy the holy flame?"

"Maybe it sensed the sacred fire in our shrine." She looked towards the halls and where they led to in her home. The sacred fire she tended and meditated in front of was a novelty at her shrine, one priests from miles around came to observe. "Maybe they were after it instead of me and I got in the way."

"No Rei," Minako insisted, piping in at last. "That thing was designed to kill _you_. You said so yourself that your attacks just didn't work on it. But mine and Makoto's attacks worked fine. If we didn't get there in time-"

"I know perfectly well what could have happened, "Rei finished for her, avoiding the subject. She didn't need to be reminded of her humiliation. It was only a few seconds of foresight that saved her life this time. If she hadn't called… She sighed heavily. "Okay, it targeted me. But why? I haven't been getting any visions lately."

"Neither have I," Hotaru piped in, looking up from her work. Setsuna and Michiru also agreed with the statement. According to all their clairvoyant abilities, nothing was supposed to be happening. And yet something was. "Whoever this new enemy is, they may be clouding our vision."

"I'd say they are." Michiru looked at her mirror with distaste, glancing once to Usagi. She had tried several times to use her mirror to find Mamoru and had no luck. It was her lack of seeing him that made them delay talking to the police about it. A new enemy must have grabbed him, and clouded their vision to keep him in their clutches. That, or he didn't want to be found. The powers of the Golden Crystal could hide him anywhere on the planet from everyone's senses if he willed it. Either way, they couldn't find him and they couldn't see their new enemy. Who knew what they were targeting.

"That thing also said something else, right Rei?" Makoto brought up the rest of the incident before anyone could object more or bring up gloomy subjects. "'Getting back the boy', I believe."

"It wasn't very clear," the priestess stated, rubbing her head. "I guess they wanted me dead to get some boy back. Though I have no idea what it was talking about, it was pretty insistent that I die and it gets this boy back."

"So the enemy wants you dead, and a little boy?" They exchanged looks, unsure what was going on even more. "Are we looking for fire hating human traffickers then? Or an old enemy of Mars?"

"I have no idea." The whole thing was just a headache.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Their enemy would agree.

Angered, the master of her forces looked over this particular breed of youma with distaste. They were the perfect hunters against Martians, but couldn't handle Venetians or Jupitarians. It looked like to take out the holy flame wielding woman and get back Endymion, they had to take out all the protectors of the system. That was not going to go over well with her ally.

Sighing heavily, she rubbed her temples and tried to come up with a strategy to take out the senshi without hurting his plans. If she didn't need him so much and the price so simple, she would have dismissed him without a second thought. As it was though, she needed him and needed to get this right.

Now… what would she send out next to ensure Sailor Mars died and she got her precious prince back?

* * *

A/N: So Marian knows she has Endymion with her and she's starting to regret helping out, just a little. In her world, Endymion's got quite a story. Reincarnation isn't anywhere in my personal world so that's why she's having a hard time working around the idea. She'll get there though. Ren/Endymion/you-know-who is starting to get a handle on his situation, just a little. It does become clear though that the enemy is after Endymion, but why is the question. Also the enemy thinks the senshi has him, particularly Mars, because of Marian's fire spell when she scared them off.

Next few chapters are going to have a lot of bombs drop and shorter chapters I believe. I try to limit my chapters to five pages each so they're easy to digest and keep you on the edge of your seat. That being said, please review and ask questions! I respond whenever I think it's appropriate, or whenever I find a reason to fangirl with you. Laters!


	10. 9 – Roses of Betrayal

I wanted to wait another day to post this, but I also couldn't wait. Another bit of the summary is coming, along with a few answered questions. Enjoy! and don't forget to review!

* * *

_9 – Roses of Betrayal_

Ren did not want to go by Endymion, even if it was his name at one point in his existence. Not after what Marian had to say about the man. The legend of Endymion and Selene from her universe made him a little wary of his memories, wondering what happened between him and the goddess in his world. Funny thing was, when he heard the name Selene, no amount of affection came to his heart. You'd think someone who remembered parts of his past life, which was legendary in another world, would feel something when he heard his lover's name. Selene didn't command anything from him.

Furthermore, beyond the legend accepted by humanity in general, Endymion had another role in her world with Selene, one hidden from everyone but their descendants. According to her, the two of them started an entire race of people on the moon, though possibly unwillingly on the man's part. Marian was one of their decedents. That was why she groaned so much. In another universe, she was pretty much his ultimate granddaughter.

"I think that's why reincarnation does not happen in my universe," she said as she shook her head and demanded to change subjects. "Too many paradoxes and conundrums."

By silent agreement, Ren continued to be called Ren.

They spent the weekend quietly, snapping a handful more memory charms and battling fevers in the meantime. It was the one constant effect of breaking the spell they could count on. Ren slept much of the time away, remembering more about his old friends and about his studies as a prince with his teacher Animus who drilled everything into his and his guards' heads until they could perform flawlessly blindfolded from a young age. Everything from swordsmanship to horses to politics and tactics was covered, but he loved more the times the five of them snuck out and mingled among his people in disguise.

They got into trouble more often than not, and helped he people in ways his father, the king Aethlius, didn't even consider. Eventually Endymion was watched to prevent him and the others from running off, and his guards were given more responsibilities to keep themselves busy when he was safely behind castle walls.

His only sanctioned joy came from working in the gardens, particularly among the roses. He had a lot of dreams about roses and those gardens. They just seemed to come alive around him, especially under the moonlight.

His dreaming about roses led to quite a surprise Monday morning. For once he woke up before Marian had to leave for school, to the sweetest scent he ever knew. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be greeted by red and green colors. He blinked a few time to clear his vision, then jolted upright at the sight around him.

Roses. Roses everywhere. "What in hades?"

"Ren? You're up?" Marian came into the room tying the bow for her uniform, curious. As soon as she was in the room and saw the mess, her hands fell. Roses covered the entire bed, branching out from where the boy slept. They leaked onto the floor too, each one in full bloom. Panic almost filled his chest as she silently looked over everything.

"Well," she started, folding her arms across her chest, "it looks like your powers are blooming."

"Marian!" Turning red, Ren wanted very much to throw one of the roses at her to stop the stupid jokes. She never did them before! Why start now?

Chuckling (another new thing), she apologized. "But it had to be said. My brother and boyfriend would hang me if I didn't say it. Interesting power though." She picked up one of the roses, analyzing it from every angle with her eyes. "Making red roses in your sleep of all things. They don't have thorns and they all look really sturdy. And large. These look like the kind people give to inexperience ladies or contestant winners. Thornless so they don't hurt themselves."

She looked over the rose a few more times before looking over to him. "What were you dreaming about?"

He blushed. "A rose garden. I used to garden."

"Hm." She looked back over the flower and smirked as she looked at the others. "All red, all the same. That doesn't happen in nature. Think you can recreate this effect while you're awake? And make them different sizes or colors?"

"Why would I-"

"Magic practice." Marian smirked to herself as she considered him a little more. "It'd keep you busy today at the very least. If you can consciously control what your subconscious can already do, then your powers will stretch and grow. This can help you get your memories back if you've had training like this before."

Ren didn't really want to do this. Somehow he had the feeling he didn't think about making roses and giving them some kind of variety. The lady must have sensed this and cocked her head to the side. "I didn't see power one day you know. It started with headaches starting behind my eyes and occasionally I would see double images. Now I can control it and I don't get headaches from seeing power anymore. It took practice. Roses can be very valuable weapons or a useful tool in your personal life. Learn how you made these first, then try to make them different, okay?"

"Fine…" He rolled his eyes, which somehow summoned the rose from her hand to the pillow, flying just past his nose. Ren stared blankly before him for a moment before looking to the thrown rose. That was way too familiar.

"Don't get cheeky. You do a good job and we'll get ice cream on our way home from the library today."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, very interested. "Chocolate?"

"We'll see." Marian smirked and waved around the room. "Pick these up after breakfast and figure out how to get rid of them while I'm gone. I got to head to school. Don't use chocolate milk for your cereal, and bacon's on the pan."

With that she headed out of the apartment to her school. Ren looked around where he was and gave a long sigh. Just what was he going to do with all these roses?

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi did her best to be chipper as she headed onto school, but she was really worried about Mamochan. She did her best for so long to not think of him and let her missing him control her life, but the dream she had last night made her miss him more and more. All night she was in his rose garden back in the Silver Millennium, looking for her prince. She only saw shadows of him around her and never once his face.

The smell of roses stayed in her nose the entire morning, even as she ran to beat the bell. Thankfully Kongou-sensei was on gate duty that week and he kept it open a few seconds longer than others, letting her through just milliseconds after the first bell rang. His smile and wink chased a little of her melancholy away, but the sent remained. "Thank you Sensei!"

"Not like I can condemn a girl for a few seconds," he commented, making the situation light. "Are you ready for the test today?"

Instantly she fell into a panic, having completely forgotten there were tests coming up already. Curse new youmas and beautifully distracting dreams! A soft chuckle escaped the man's lips. "Well, try and review everything before my class alright? And there's always extra credit."

"But I can't stay after school to help out," she told him like she had many times before. "I have-"

"Detention?" Kongou-sensei raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't remember you getting detention for being late today Usagi-kun. Don't count on it happening so often."

Realizing what he was saying, Usagi nodded, happy to not have detention that day. Maybe she should stay after and help him organize papers. Her grade could use the boost and the company was pretty good. It was pretty silly to continuously schedule detention in their daily schedule. Her teacher escorted her to the shoe lockers then ha to take his leave so he wasn't late to class himself. She smile to herself as she put on the indoor shoes, thinking about all the possibilities before her that day. Hopefully there wouldn't be any other reason to get detention that day.

Encouraging herself, the blond hurried towards her classroom, ready to take on the day. She said a brief hello to Ami in her class across the way and a few hellos to other old friends along the way. Naru and Umino were laughing in the hallway, waiting until the last moment to part ways. She was almost to her classroom when she spotted Sayuri, waiting right outside the door. She was looking at her feet, her bag clutched to her chest.

Something about how she stood and stared at the floor threw her cheerful mood out the window. "Good morning Sayuri-chan!"

"Ah, good morning Usagi-chan." The new girl forced a smile on her face, one that almost seemed painful. She really shouldn't make that kind of face; it was anything but pretty.

"Is something wrong Sayuri-chan?" Usagi cocked her head to the side, worried about her new friend. What made her so depressed?

Sayuri bit her lips closed for a moment before speaking. "Usagi-chan… we're friends, right?"

"Yep!" She had to cheer her up, even if in her heart she was anything but. This was her new friend after all. She couldn't stand seeing any of them sad.

"You… you didn't just… talk to me because I'm from Sapporo, right?"

"Of course not!" In an instant Usagi grabbed her hands and fervently tried to encourage her. "It doesn't matter what is going on in my life! My friends are my friends for life! One thing Marian-chan said right was that if you wanted friends, I definitely would be one. She doesn't know a thing about Mamochan anyway. And even if he was here, I'd still want to be your friend."

A small sad smile, almost relieved, crossed her face. Carefully she shifted out of her grip and slipped one hand into her bag. "That's good. But… promise me we'll still be friends even after…"

She hesitated, making the blond worry. "Even after what Sayuri-chan?"

She was silent, then passed the packet she was getting out of her bag to Usagi. "Just please. Please be my friend still after looking through this. I don't know what I'd do if this tore us apart."

"Eh?" Confused, she took the large yellow envelope and stared at the girl before her. "What's this?"

"I got this from my aunt and cousins this morning," Sayuri murmured, not looking at her eyes. "It's about your… boyfriend."

"EH?!" Instantly Usagi ripped open the packet, completely ignoring the already open flap waiting for her, and took out the contents. Heart beating wildly, she let hope take wing as she looked at the photos for her lover.

One second more and her heart fell like a stone. "What?"

"Are you two done blocking traffic?"

Marian's voice was completely ignored by the numb girl just gaping at the picture in front of her. Three more came with it, each one just as damning as the first.

There was Chiba Mamoru, all over an elegant older woman. In one of them, she was naked and he was draped over her shoulders from the front.

This… this could not be happening.

"Usagi." "Usagi-chan?" "Tsukino! Wake up!"

Like a hollowed out zombie, this usually cheerful girl looked up at those around her, most curious but some severely worried about her. To her utter surprise, the rude American was closest to her, leaning over to look up to her eyes in worry. For a brief moment she thought she saw the girl's eyes change color, but they were still brown even after she blinked herself awake. "Usagi? Are you alright?"

"Ah…" She looked around the growing circle of concerned people, seeing friends and classmates who knew a depressed Usagi wasn't a good Usagi. They didn't need to know. Minako and Makoto were getting to her as quickly as they could, ready to fight if need be. Her eyes eventually landed on Sayuri, the bringer of the bad news. The girl looked positively miserable. If anyone connected the poor new girl with this, her chance of having friends and a life there would shrink considerably. It took all her effort, but she managed to put a cheerful smile back on her face. "I'm fine! Just zoned out for a second there."

"Really?" Marian looked down to the pictures in her hands, suspicious, but Usagi managed to put them back in the envelope and into her bag before she could get a good look at them.

"Really! I was just reminded of a sad movie I watched last night, that's all." It was a lie, but over the years she got really good at lying. They absolutely could not know how badly her heart was breaking right then. The frown on the foreign student told her she didn't believe her for a second, but what did her opinion matter here? Marian made it clear from day one that she wasn't interested in making friends. She had no right to butt into her life.

Thankfully the last bell rang before she had to make an excuse and took it as a way to get away from everyone and get to her desk. People dispersed and everyone started getting to their seats, including Usagi. Minako and Makoto sat next to her, still concerned about her and wanting to know what really was going on. Sayuri kept casting her worried looks, but tried to not make a show of it. Several others also were quietly observing her while settling in for class.

Usagi did her best to ignore it all and focus on class once their teacher came in. She did her best to ignore the throbbing of her heart and be cheerful. She made an extra effort to dismiss the pictures that kept playing in her head and pray they were lies.

They were lies right? Mamochan didn't just up and leave her, right? She prayed silently she could make it through the day.

* * *

A/N: and the plot thickens! XD

First off, the original Selene and Endymion legend is simply that Selene fell in love with Endymion as he slept. Depending on the variation, the Gods were upset by this and decided as punishment to end Endymion's life, but he did no wrong. He was given the option of sleeping forever, immortal, in a cave, OR he could go straight to Elysian. He chose sleep. Selene visited him monthly and by him, **as he slept**, had daughters. There's also a somewhat historical Prince/King Endymion who has nothing to do with Selene but that's not here (research is a lot of fun). In my personal variation of the story, Selene wasn't a goddess/titan, the two of them had married and started having a family (all girls due to her alien genetics) but others around them didn't like this and tried to separate them. They ended up killing Endymion in front of Selene and she had a severe break from reality. She used her powers to save his life but he would forever be in a coma, but after taking him to the moon, continued to believe he was awake and alive. Her daughters (28 for every part of the moon phase) made a culture on the moon, the second house became the royal house, and eventually Selene died with her love and was entombed with him. that's the rough story between actual greek myth and my own universe. Marian is a descendant of the first house (which has a habit of saving everyone else without their knowledge), and therefore is indirectly this Endymion's ultimate granddaughter. So much fun!

Next, I always wanted to give Mamochan more powers. He is the prince of earth right? so he should be able to do a lot more than the others on his own planet. I'm having Marian expand his flower power (couldn't resist) just a little bit on the side. He's going to grow quite a bit through this.

Lastly Sayuri. Someone wanted to know what her name meant so I decided to give on that one. Chikyuu means earth and Sayuri's actually a common Japanese girl's name, after an orange lily. I like to look into the language of flowers and each country has a different meaning for them. I had fun picking her name. Marian's name coincidentally means "beloved reborn in the valley" (though Glenn is not her real last name) and I already said what Ren's name means. It also means "love" if the right kanji are used. Fun times. The last OC's name... that'd give away the plot. *evil laugh*

Enough rambling. REVIEW! Make my day!


	11. 10 – A Painful Link

ready for some action? =D here we go!

* * *

_10 – A Painful Link_

Ren had finished getting the roses out of the bedroom when he felt a sharp, dread filled pain through his body. He knelt down, clutching himself and crying for no reason that came to mind. His mind and heart were consumed with only one thought.

Usako's in pain.

Barely managing to stop the tears, the boy hurried back to the bedroom and got dressed as fast as he possibly could. He managed to pull on his shoes in record time and was out the door, leaving it open as he ran as fast as he could out of the apartment. He had to find Usako. He had to help her! He couldn't bear her being in pain like this! No matter what shape he was in, or how little he remembered her, he would go to her side and do everything he could to make her feel happy again.

"Don't worry Usako. I'm coming."

* * *

(+)

* * *

School was torture, but Usagi did her best to pay attention and ignore the gnawing feelings in her chest and stomach. Sometimes it even felt like the world was darkening and spinning, but she righted herself out with a few deep breaths and a shake of her head. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and the teacher went on and on. After the first one left and the next came around, the entire cycle repeated itself. Her pitiful excuses were accepted by her friends for now when they asked her what was wrong between classes, but they didn't do anything to make her feel better. Nothing would.

Couldn't the day just end already?

When lunch break sounded, Usagi really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Instead she picked up her bag and lunch, and excused herself to the infirmary. When asked, she merely said, "Well, it's that time of the month."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Makoto's pleading eyes almost made her stop retreating, but she really wanted to be alone right then and gather her thoughts.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for offering, but I just need to lay down for a bit." Smiling as cheerfully as she could, the blond left the classroom for the infirmary where she hoped for some privacy. Lady luck smiled upon her and the place was vacant. Slowly she went to one of the beds, drew the curtains closed around it, and sat down, dropping her façade.

Her hands went into her bag and took the envelope out once again. Out came the dreaded pictures, her eyes falling on the man in them, hoping and praying they were not what she thought they were. Her hopes were in vain.

Tears started leaking out of her eyes slowly at first, then became sobs, her shattered heart coming out with the downpour on her face. Soon her entire body shuttered with every breath she took and she collapsed on the bed, crying her heart out. Her fists still held the damning pictures.

'_Why,_' she begged. '_Why Mamochan, why?_'

* * *

(+)

* * *

The second Usagi left the classroom, Minako and Makoto separated to talk to the two people they saw closest to her when she suddenly had a mood change. Makoto went after the American leaving the room as well, ready to pounce, while Minako approached Sayuri carefully. They would be getting answers.

Marian just turned a corner when Makoto thought she caught up, but no one was there. Silently cursing, she searched the entire school for her. Since when did anyone there outrun her? Besides Haruka that was, but she graduated a while ago. '_Damn that girl is hard to get._'

Minako on the other hand got the answers they wanted. A sad Sayuri looked up to her when she answered the simple question of, "So what happened to Usagi to make her so sad?"

"I found her boyfriend."

Her heart stopped for a moment then nearly burst in elation before realizing the gravity of her tone. Carefully Minako sat down and talked to her on an even playing field. "Is he hurt? Is that why he's not here? Is that why she's upset?"

She shook her head, afraid to say anything. The new kid mentally pleaded her to not pry anymore, but Minako was never one to stop until she got what she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she told her the truth.

"My relatives found him… with another woman."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren was struggling for breath after running and walking in one direction for so long. He had no idea where in Tokyo he was, but he knew he was headed in the right direction. Usako's pain seemed to subside for a while, but then it redoubled around the time his stomach gave a painful growl. His head hurt a lot too and he was hot and cold at the same time.

"Crap," he cursed to himself near a park. He laid his hand against a tree and tried to regain his bearings, focusing on the direction he had to get to. He could not afford another feverish nightmare! Not now in the middle of the day! He was really regretting not staying in the apartment right then, but he had to get to Usako! She needed him! But, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You will come with us," came a growling voice behind him. Instantly everything inside him turned cold in fear and dread. He knew that voice. It wasn't a good voice. Almost trembling, he looked over his shoulder. One of the men he was running from last week was behind him, along with three others just like him. "We will not tolerate disobedience Endymion."

'_HELP!_' he screamed mentally. His throat closed up as the monster men came closer, unable to fight them. He truly was useless for anything but healing himself and making roses in his sleep. One of them made a grab for him and managed to pull off the bracelet instead. Somehow his preservation instincts took control and he was running for his life once again. '_SOMEONE! HELP ME!_'

"Come here!" He didn't get very far before one of those men jumped in front of him, blocking his exit. Another came up on his right and the last on his left. There was nowhere to run. Surrounded, terrified, Ren did the only thing he could do; he crouched down on the ground with his hands over his head and screamed bloody murder.

With his scream came power, surging through and around him. Thorny green stems shot up from the ground and surrounded him, blocking out the monster men as they leapt forward. He heard them scream out in pain and curse with words he could never know. Too panicked to look up, Ren stayed in his ball, the plant life surrounding him acting as a barrier for now. He knew it wouldn't last, so he cried and prayed into his knees that someone would save him soon.

Fire and crunching surrounded his protective barrier, breaking it down. He could feel every thorn snap off and every stem break in two. He knew the bush's petals were gone and the place was getting hotter by the second. '_They're going to burn me alive!_'

"Come out Endymion!" their leader taunted. "There's nowhere to run! And no one to save you!"

"_Want a bet?!_"

The boy's eyes flashed open at the new voice, having not heard the ferocity inside it before. It couldn't be…

Outside his weakening barrier, he heard the man howl in pain and rage as a large amount of water shot around him. The bush became soaked but no longer suffered from the fire. There was a lot of cursing too from his former captors, and screaming. He heard some whistling after a moment, then felt his barrier gently give way, opening a large section of it to view. Gaping out the hole growing before him, he saw a sight he probably wouldn't ever forget.

Marian slashed a large stone dagger through one of the men, a large watery oriental dragon swarming around her body. As the other men came closer to her, she turned and directed the dragon to swallow them whole. They screamed and steamed in pain seconds before Marian charged forward in her school uniform, swiping off each of the men's heads before they could escape the dragon's body. They crumbled to mud before his eyes.

Ren uncurled from his ball and started crawling on his hands and knees out of the barrier, less scared now. Something about the girl fighting in a sailor suite uniform seemed hauntingly familiar, and even though he never saw a dragon in the water before, seeing someone move water to take out their enemy did not surprise him. The question was, how did she do that?

For that matter, where did she learn to kill these monsters?

While he was busy gaping at the scene, he forgot he was in danger and was grabbed by a far too strong and hot hand. Nothing could prevent his screaming now.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Usagi-kun?"

Usagi barely heard the voice over her raging thoughts and emotions, but heard it she did. There was something about his voice that made it impossible to not listen. A gentle callused hand brushed her neck to get her attention. She could feel his weight on the bed next to her, but she still didn't respond to him. All she wanted to do right then was die. Without Mamoru, her life was meaningless.

"Usagi-kun," Kongou-sensei whispered, "please, tell me what's wrong. You weren't in class so I started to get worried. Your friends said you were here… Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Gazing off into space, she refused to look at him. How could she explain this to him? "Sensei, my adult boyfriend/lover disappeared last month and I've been worried out of my mind, but it turns out he's fine, just with another woman!" '_He didn't even have the decency to dump me properly._' A new round of tears flooded her face, unable to stop.

Hushing sounds accompanied by a gentle hand rubbing her back came in her time of need, soothing her mind and soul. "It's alright Usagi-kun," the man murmured, calming her down. "Whatever happened, you'll get through it. You're an amazing woman: talented, beautiful, cheerful… Anyone would kill to be like you. You have so many friends who love you. Whatever happened… put it aside okay? We're here for you Usagi-kun. I'm here for you."

Slowly she turned her body to see her favorite teacher clearly, her heart aching. For a brief moment she saw everything she loved about Mamoru in Kongou-sensei, which only made the tears flow more. "Really? You won't leave me?"

The man smile gently upon her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "I swear Usagi, I won't leave you alone."

Beyond grateful, Usagi launched forward to the man and held him tight. She easily fit in his arms as he held her and let her cry her pain out. His comforting words and soothing voice stroked her broken heart, but couldn't rid her from the pain of Mamoru's betrayal. That would take a power no one had.

* * *

A/N: Are you at the edge of your seat yet? This part was inspired by the empathic link the two shared in the first Anime and was touched on in the manga. now the question is, will they succumb or will they continue to fight? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z! XD yes, I'm a ham.

the flower/rose dome/shield thing was just an idea I had on a whim, but it seemed pretty good. When Chibi-usa was scared, with part of her abilities unlocked in R, she made things happen around her without realizing that got her help or protected her for a few minutes. That's pretty much what happened here with Ren. He wanted to be safe and he wanted to hide, but so far the only power he can use beside healing is making roses. So they made a dome around him for safety. The hole near the end of it came because of Marian's whistle, where she coaxed the roses to make an opening so he could escape. Clearly didn't work out so well.

So tell me your theories! I've laid a lot of groundwork here and I'm eager to know what you have to say. Remember to review! ^^V


	12. 11 – Unusual Suspects

Dunno how to introduce this one. Hope you liked the cliffy! *evil laugh*

* * *

_11 – Unusual Suspects_

"_REN!_" Marian turned with a snap towards the monster man holding the terrified boy up by his collar. The girl was a complete mess in her school uniform, but it was nothing compared to Ren covered in mud, twigs, and soot, crying, screaming, and squirming for his freedom. This man was the last of his group and was ready to make a break for it to get him back to their master.

Unfortunately these things had never dealt with an enraged woman like this before. The second after her shout, she disappeared into the wind and reappeared right in the monster's pathway. Like lightning she sliced off the arm holding Ren captive and threw something underneath him to cushion his fall. While the monster screamed in pain and rage, she flashed her ring and middle finger at its head, a new water dragon coming from their tips and swallowing him whole. The monsters were no more.

Sobbing and scared, the boy looked up to the warrior mage before him and her positively livid face. She looked around the area twice for any more danger before snapping her eyes on him. She her expression did not change. "_What were you thinking?!_"

"I… I…" Terrified, he didn't know what to say back to her. What was he thinking? He wasn't even sure if he was thinking at this point.

She didn't wait for an answer but stabbed her dagger into the ground before grabbing his left arm. He winced at her grip and didn't struggle as she shoved the bracelet he lost earlier back onto his wrist. He didn't dare look at her face as she started yelling at him.

"I _told_ you from the _beginning_ they were after you! Demon dogs don't stop until they catch their prey! They've been on the streets for the past week trying to find an opening, and lo and behold! You _give_ them one!" He could feel her searing glare on his face. "They couldn't find you magically until you lost the bracelet, but they could find you _physically_ if you just ran into one of them on the street! _This_ is why I said _not_ to leave the apartment _without_ me!"

"I'm sorry!" was all he could get out, blubbering and terrified from her shouting and everything that happened. "I didn't… I…"

"You better be sorry!" Before he could do anything else, Marian pulled him to her chest, hugging him for dear life. "I nearly had a heart attack there! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Unable to stop, Ren wrapped his arms around her neck and cried his fears out into her shirt. How could he be so stupid! He left the apartment because of a feeling and almost got himself killed! Marian had to save him again! He was just too little and powerless to do anything on his own. Served him right to get caught off guard like that.

"Don't ever run off on your own like that again," came Marian's harsh whisper, her voice quaking slightly. He could feel her fear for him now, and it only made him feel worse for what he did. "Do you hear me? Don't run off alone. Not until you're able to fight these guys off."

Weakly he nodded against her, sobbing even more. Her strong hold gave him a squeeze before he felt her picking him up to take back home. "I'll be the judge of when that happens, got it? You can't decide when that happens. I've been at this a long time, and usually I have backup. So don't go out picking fights alone when you aren't sure if you can win, understood?"

He nodded again, holding her a little tighter. He already knew he was weak. He didn't need another reminder. There was a relieved sigh and Marian started rubbing his back in a comforting manner, calming him down. "You know this means we can't go to the library today."

He nodded again, still crying and not able to trust his voice. Did he even have one anymore? He felt her hand rest on his neck and the wind pick up. "Felf, you have a fever. How many spells did you break on your own? Your powers unlocked a bit too with that plant shield of yours. Was that a rose bush?"

Ren didn't respond to her questions anymore; all he could do was cry and hold on tight, with the occasional hiccup. His head hurt and the pain he felt earlier kept going back and forth, mixing with his own. All that danger and he didn't even get close to Usako. He was too weak probably to help her anyway. His heart broke knowing he couldn't do anything but cling to someone who shouldn't be there and have her protect him. He was a worthless prince and a failure as a knight.

Marian's fingers started to brush over the back of his neck, bringing a wet cool sensation everywhere they reached. His shaking subsided after a minute or two, then he felt her fingers leave his skin but the cooling sensation continued on. She moved to the couch and picked up a throw blanket she kept there, wrapping him up best she could before sitting down with him in her arms. "It's going to be okay. One day soon you'll go head to head with those demon dogs and wipe them out without fear. You're going to be a great warrior Ren. With powers everyone will envy. Healing, creating plants from nothing… They're amazing skills, and you do it without training. You'll do great things with these powers. With your skills. I know it."

"But…" he managed to murmur, broken heartedly, "I can't protect Usako…"

He could almost hear her smile. "Not yet, but girls are stronger than you think. We're built to last. She'll wait for you to get strong again. She'll hold out until then. When you get back to her, and tell her how much you tried to help her like this, she'll be very proud of you. Then yell at you for being fool hearty like I did. We do that."

He almost wanted to smile at that thought, but it was difficult. His head heavy and his tears run dry, he finally managed to fall asleep and let his lost memories come back. Likely they'd include sailor suited warriors and monsters. He had a feeling Marian wasn't the first person to prove her power in that outfit.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Usagi!" Minako, Makoto, and Ami swarmed their friend and princess the second they saw her walking off campus that afternoon. At first she didn't even realize they were there, still in a daze from crying so long. Her teacher's arms were so warm and comfortable, and his voice so kind, she had a hard time leaving them to get on with her life. Her mind was somewhere caught between feeling betrayed by the man she loved through two lifetimes and the comfort she received from Kongou-sensei. Nothing else in the world really seemed to exist.

Frankly she was too tired to feel much of anything at the moment. She just wanted to go home and sleep. But she smiled at her friends to ease their worries. "Hi guys. What's-!"

To her surprise, all three of them wrapped their arms around her in a big group hug. Taken off guard and feeling their love for her, tears started anew in her eyes. It took a minute or so of silence before Minako spoke up, explaining their actions.

"Sayuri-chan told us about Mamoru."

Once more her heart felt like breaking apart. Sobbing, the teen clutched her friends as close as possible, hoping she could absorb their strength as she didn't have any of her own. Not without the people she loved. Not without Mamoru by her side.

All she could do was cry.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"So now it's holy water is it?" The remaining three members of the pack showed evidence of their friends' demise to their master. She was anything but pleased. Five of these dogs were dead in a single afternoon. One claimed to have found Endymion and called in backup, bringing four to corner their prey. He hung back until the last minute and now all five were nothing more than crumbled, damp debris.

Whoever killed them all so easily was very powerful indeed.

She looked back to the three left, her eyes ready to kill. "First it was a woman who wielded a holy flame, and this time it was a girl who used water to destroy them entirely. I can think of two women who can do that. Which one saved Endymion seconds before he could be reclaimed?"

Her peons looked back and forth between each other, unable to come to a consensus. One of them dared to speak. "We cannot be certain your Grace. From the distance, it looked like all the senshi were there, but no faces could be seen. It was water though that killed our brethren, but wind came and took the boy away along with them."

"Water… and wind?" A snarl came from her throat. If the senshi had Endymion, then why was her ally's plan working? She looked back to the battle site and the charred rose bush dome, her nerves coming on end. His current life did not include such an ability, but his past one did. He shouldn't be able to do this when he's only seven years old once again. There was only one conclusion, and it annoyed her to no end.

Someone was helping him. Whether it was a senshi or not was a question she feared to answer. They may be helping him without knowing it, but it wouldn't be long before they put two and two together. Her spells were breaking, and there was little she could do about it.

With a huff, she turned away from the scene and back into the shadows she ruled. Senshi she knew she could handle. If it was someone new though, she had to make sure they didn't join forces. Fighting this war on two fronts was going to be very interesting.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"_Sailor Senshi were spotted in Juubin North Park around one this afternoon,_" the anchorman stated as stoically as possible. "_According to eye witnesses, they fought five fire skinned men in suits, while protecting a small dome of roses._"

In one apartment, four roommates simulating a family exchanged confused looks at the report, not knowing what it meant. Who fought youma during school hours? Sure the park was close to their school, but for the most part they let the elder senshi take care of it when they were in class.

"_Some say Sailor Moon made an appearance, but the majority report they only saw a handful of senshi, namely Sailors Neptune and Mercury._"

In another apartment, three others looked to one in question who was just as confused as them. She certainly hadn't left school to fight youma in the park. She didn't even know there was an attack until right then. Their princess slept through the report, too tired from all her crying.

"_After a furious battle between the two sides, one or both of these two heroines used their water attacks on the creatures while another, likely Sailor Uranus, cut the monsters down to size._"

Many gaped at what was said, wondering how much of this report was true. Much of it seemed to be hearsay and unclear.

"_Shortly thereafter, one of the senshi, some say Sailor Mars others Sailor Pluto, picked up a young boy whom the monsters were trying to abduct or kill, and started to comfort him._"

One apartment which rarely used its television had its main occupant covering her feverish charge, occasionally stroking his head and cooling it with a spell. She only paid the TV a little attention to see what resulted from that day's activities.

"_Neither the boy nor the senshi were available for interview as they disappeared shortly thereafter. Many believe they took the child to his home, while a few skeptics believe it to be a true child abduction_."

That made her snort, shaking her head. Preventing an abduction was now an abduction. Perfect.

"_As there is no clear footage as to who this boy was, we can only assume the senshi have done their duty, protecting the lad. Who or what this new threat is to our city and our children though is still a mystery._"

That much all watchers could agree on. There was much to be learned about their new enemy, and who knew how much time they had before an all-out attack took place. Computers came out and were booted up; mirrors and mediation techniques were applied to see how far they could reach. Everyone was trying to figure out what was really going on.

Sadly, none of them had answers for the two who slept poorly through the entire broadcast.

"_This is KBJY News at 7:00._"

* * *

A/N: I know it's not clear, but Marian wind hopped them back home while Ren was bawling his eyes out. Marian gets angry easily and when she's worried or scared about someone or something, she tends to yell and strike out. She never though would hurt a kid or someone who didn't deserve it. Best not to sneak up on her though. She's wicked fast with those knives, and point blank attacks aren't beneath her at all. Ren is a little scared of her now that he's seen how she is in a fight, but it's also a comfort to know she was seriously worried over him. She'll make connections on what's going on with whom with him in a few chapters time. Working on it now.

Usagi's miserable and now her friends are going to try and comfort her. The scouts are twice confused too since no one went out fighting youma (and if you can't tell, those men are what Mare calls demon dogs) and they don't understand why Mamoru would cheat on Usagi. How Marian did it will be explained in time. As for why Usagi couldn't feel what's going on on his end of things, well, I can't think of any time it went the other way when they were far apart physically. Usagi's empathic abilities aren't as strong as his. Marian will explain theories on this later.

Well... back to finding food and plans with moving and junk! ^^V


	13. 12 – Dangerous Connection

Some secrets won't be shared for a while, but do know that in time all will be revealed! Unless I forget. But I will answer some questions on the side, just not plot points. Anyway, enjoy! Some things will be explained now, while others are neatly ignored. *evil laugh*

* * *

_12 – Dangerous Connection_

His head was pounding, and all because girls were running around in white leotards and mini-skirts. When Ren finally woke from his fever and could think clearly, it was eleven the following day. Marian was sitting on the floor near him with a very strange laptop on the coffee table open and an assortment of fever reducing items close to where he was. His stomach was empty and this throat was dry, and he felt very very gross right then, but he definitely felt better now than he did when he passed out the other day.

He moved around under the throw blanket he was bundled up in, trying to get a hand out to grab a water bottle, but only managed to get Marian's attention. Relief flooded her face seeing his eyes open. "Well it's about time. I was afraid I'd have to take you to the hospital."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Why that was the first phrase that came to his mind when he could barely speak was beyond Ren's current comprehension. His caretaker left her seat and grabbed the boxed juice she had ready for him, bringing it to his lips so he could get something down his throat.

"Not when you have a hundred and four temperature." He gave her a weird look which made her adjust the system she was working with. "That's about forty in Celsius."

His eyes became wide and he nearly choked on his drink, but she managed to stop him. When he practically drained the box, he stopped and asked, "How long?"

"Temperature or sleeping?" He gave her a look for mocking him before she relented and told him. "Less than a day, though you did have some waking moments. You really wanted to see Usako. And a Chibi-Usa, which was definitely a new name to me. Your temperature maxed out at one Oh… forty and had a hard time declining for about eight hours. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to leave you alone today, just in case there were even worse effects."

"Worse effects?"

"From the fever and the attack," she reminded him. "Not to mention your powers are growing fast and you keep breaking the spells on you faster than I anticipated." Marian sighed heavily, shaking her head. "You need to take it slower or you're going to fry your brain Ren."

"No…" He objected weakly. "I need to remember everything now."

"Ren…" Annoyance laced every syllable in her voice. Exasperated, she started to lecture him about magic and spells all over again. "I told you before, breaking all the spells in one go could lobotomize you. The power it takes to break them combined with the reviving of dendrite and neurons in your brain is what's giving you all your fevers. Too much energy, too much heat, and you will boil from the inside. If your temperature raised one more degree, I'd have to take you to a hospital!"

"But I can-"

"Healing powers vary from person to person, but there are limitations. Unless it prevents you from getting sick in the first place, normal illnesses and fevers are the one thing healing powers cannot stop!" She sighed once again. "Davis can heal from a bullet through his chest within seconds, but he still gets colds. Your powers clearly are not preventing you from having these fevers so you can't rely on them to make you better. Only science and proven techniques can do that. Mostly though, you need time to heal. You won't be able to if you fry your brain trying to remember something too quickly."

"But I need to find Usako!"

That was the one thought constantly in Ren's head. He had to get back to Usako! She was hurting and he had to help her. It was a compulsion he couldn't ignore, nor did he want to. Usako was the only one who mattered to him. And she was in pain!

Marian gave him a long hard look before sitting lightly on the edge of the coffee table and looking straight into his face. "Is Usako the reason you ran out yesterday? Because you were lonely and had to see her? Ren, can you even remember her clearly enough to know who she is?"

"I don't need my memory to find her!" The statement was so definite and true, it made even the skeptic in front of him wonder. "I can find her anywhere!"

"How?"

"I can feel her!" It was hard to explain. All he knew was that there was this pain and then a pull towards one direction where he knew Usako was waiting for him. "I know when she's scared or in pain and I know how to get to her! It's all I can think about! She was hurting and I had to help her!"

The lady watched him silently, calming herself down a bit before breathing out a long breath and considering what he said. "An empathic link huh? Funny, Alex could turn his on and off any time he wanted to. Hmmm…"

She looked over him, her eyes changing to gold for a while. He wanted to ask about that, but she placed a cold damp rag on his forehead instead, making him focus on that for a moment. It felt so good…

"Tell me, can you feel her now?" Marian's question made him blink and it was a struggle to regain his focus. "Can you tell me what she is feeling right now?"

Slowly he nodded once, paused, then shook his head and shrugged. "It's hard to tell."

"Because of the fever." She nodded again, her eyes returning to normal. "What did it feel like? The link I mean. What do you feel when you feel her… fear and pain."

Ren thought about it for a moment before answering. "It felt like my entire body was being ripped apart, starting at my chest. My legs needed to move though, so I moved. I had to act."

"So it's almost compulsory." The lady seemed to think about it for a moment before sighing heavily. "That explains why you had to run out of here on your own, leaving the door open I might add. For a minute there I thought you were kidnapped." Marian sighed once again, shaking her head. "So you had to go, no matter what."

He nodded, getting sleepy again from the cooling rag. It just felt so good…

"Your connection must have boost your power from the other end and forced the memory spells apart," she murmured to herself. "I always hated empathic connections. Alex could always find me, but I have to use detective and scouting skills to find him."

"Alex?" She said the name a lot of times, but never talked about it.

"My boyfriend. He's an empath." She inclined her head to one of the photographs she actually had. Only one of them had just her and someone else, and he was male. Must be the boyfriend. "And a knight and a telekinetic. And he has one fire spell he can use. Otherwise, he's just like anybody else. Right down to the annoying references to entertainment pieces every few minutes."

She shook her head, trying to change subject. "Main thing is, he's an empath, so I know a little about it. Whatever kind of link you have to Usako, you need to learn to numb it for now. I think I can make a seal that'll make it less compulsory for you to go to her, but I can't close it. I don't even understand how that works."

"But-"

"I'm not saying to ignore the link entirely," she reassured him, trying to take control of the situation, "just don't go off on any whim. I told you before, girls are stronger than you think. Why else would you have so many female heroes in this city?"

"Because they were born here to protect their princess." His eyes were like his head, heavy and ready to hanker back down for a few hours. Ren didn't even get to see the startled expression on the girl's face as he passed back out.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi didn't come to school that day either. Her heart was too heavy and it was difficult to get out of bed. After leaving Makoto's the night before, she really didn't feel up for moving around anywhere. Mamochan had betrayed her, and couldn't even say it to her face. What kind of man was he if he couldn't even tell her he was seeing someone else now?

He was the man she fell in love with. That was all.

'_What's going to happen to Chibi-Usa?_' her thoughts drifted at one point, thinking of the future. They had seen the future, been there, _saved_ it. They knew they were supposed to get a happily ever after. Why was Mamochan changing all of that? Would it still happen? Could it still happen? One thing was certain, she certainly couldn't trust him anymore.

Curled up on her bed, she looked through the pictures once more, trying to figure them out. Some of them were quite benign, just two people walking down the road arm in arm. They had the same hair so for a moment she could imagine this was a distant relative he was talking to. That was easy to explain away. Others though, they condemned him. The one where they were draped over each other… There was no doubt in her mind that picture had Mamoru in it. He was with another woman in a way they…

Tears sprung into her eyes as she remembered their last night together. Ever since Galaxia and the cauldron, she was terrified of losing him again. He knew it, partly because she broke down and told him and partly because of their connection to each other. He could sense whenever she was unsure of their relationship or when she felt lonely or afraid. He always could, even when they were fighting in the beginning. Sometimes she could feel his pain too, but not near as strongly as he felt hers. Their nights together were his way of proving he was still alive and would never leave her. Every kiss, every touch, was a promise he would stay by her side. Wasn't the ring she wore also proof she'd do the same?

Then why did he betray her like this?!

Glumly, Usagi looked at the ring she never took off. She kept it on her left hand in the western fashion and loved it since day one. Promise ring, engagement ring, there were so many ways to describe what it was, but most of all it was a symbol of Mamoru's feelings for her, proof of his commitment. Or so she thought. Did it mean anything anymore?

For a long time she just stared at it, wondering as it shown in the light. It seemed to be trying to tell her something. That the pictures were a lie. That the promise of forever was real. That Mamoru wanted to be with her right then, but just couldn't. The ring tried to give her hope, but it was really hard to keep it.

As one hand reached to take it off her finger, a strong feeling she hadn't had before made her stop. It was like… vines and… roses… wrapping around her body even though it wasn't really there. The feeling took hold of her and made her stop. It screamed at her not to take off the ring, to keep hoping. To believe in her love which transverse time and space. Nothing so strong and good could be a lie. She had to believe in him. Give him more time.

"Fine," she murmured to no one, putting her hands down to cuddle her stuffed bunny. "I'll give him a chance to explain himself. But he better do it fast. I… I don't want to be alone. I… I want…"

She couldn't complete the thought and just buried her head into the rabbit to cry.

If Usagi had ever paid attention to the other jewels on her ring, she may have recognized them and realized they weren't normal. Four of them shown a little brighter than the rest: two green, one blue, another pinkish purple. They gave their master another day to return.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"I don't like it."

"Well none of us can explain it."

"Then how did it happen?"

"Guys, I think we have something else to discuss here."

Senshi meetings didn't always make sense to those watching, and Hotaru was usually the only one who was. Since she didn't have enough conscious experience in these matters, she mostly was there to stay in the loop rather than give suggestions. Still, everyone was stumped, in a lot of ways.

First there was the attack on Mars by the youma, saying it was there to destroy the holy flame and to get a boy back.

Then there was that attack in the park near their school which everyone swears the Sailor Senshi were at, but none of them were. There were also reports of a boy being involved.

And lastly there was all the drama with Chiba Mamoru, formally Prince Endymion of Earth. Normally such matters wouldn't interest the scout of death and rebirth, but since he was to be Chibi-Usa's, her best friend's, father, she did have something to be concerned about. Though she hadn't seen her friend in a year, she wanted to make sure the girl was born one day, and Mamoru-sama wasn't helping in that department.

Setsuna insisted something was going drastically wrong in that arena and they should be out looking for him still. The rest had seen the pictures Usagi was given and agreed to give him a piece of their minds next time they saw him, but he was a low priority to the subject of youma and lost little boys the senshi supposedly had. They wanted answers about this team of senshi who looked like them and took out the bad guys.

"Is it possible our future selves have come back here to save a lost prince from the future?" Makoto's question sounded faintly of a scifi TV plot, but no one could deny it, really. Except for the guardian of the time space door.

Setsuna shook her head, pouting slightly about everyone's refusal to save their future king – from what she wasn't certain of in the slightest. "I would know if someone traveled through time here. And any senshi would be seen in Michiru's mirror."

"Which still cannot show Mamoru," Michiru reminded her. "The enemy has clouded my vision and there's nothing I can do to change that. I have been trying," she added, giving pointed looks to the majority of the group, "but something is blocking it. The enemy, possible allies, everything is being blocked from my sight."

"Mine as well." Rei sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. "The only thing I can say for certain is that the boy our enemy wants is the same one the so called senshi who fought yesterday saved. Is it possible they targeted me because they thought I was one of them?"

"But they know who you are." Haruka folded her arms and glared off into space. "Why go after you if another group is the one responsible? Nothing about this makes sense."

"Case of mistaken identity," Minako stated simply. "Rei got blamed for what a lookalike did and some kid's caught in the middle. We can figure this all out any time, but what we really need to talk about is how to cheer up Usagi! She didn't come to school today and her mom said she's holed up in her room, crying the entire time! The last time she was like this was when that bastard died for her and was kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom! It took a trip to the moon to get her to think clearly again, and she didn't have as strong a connection to him back then! How are we going to cheer her up?"

"By finding Mamoru-sama and-"

"We've tried that!" Setsuna jolted slightly when Minako slammed her hand against the table. "We've been looking for a month and he never popped up until Sayuri-chan's family found him!"

"Yes… I wonder about this Sayuri-chan…" The way the ancient senshi looked at the table, Hotaru knew she suspected something was off. Others weren't willing to listen about it though, so she had a feeling Sailor Pluto would return to her old post at the door for a while to try and make sense of things. She was debating visiting her castle near Saturn to see if anything had changed herself. Something was off, and taking a second look at the source may not be a bad idea.

"Don't be so suspicious!" Makoto almost growled at them, ready to fight as always. "She has nothing to gain from lying to Usagi and never met Mamoru! She's just a messenger so lay off!"

Setsuna gave her a warning look before turning to Ami and Hotaru, the only two who hadn't spoken through this conversation. "What do you two think needs to be done?"

Ami sighed, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses in exhaustion. "Minako's right about having to cheer up Usagi-chan, but I don't know what to make of Mamoru-san either. This seems really out of character for him. I think we should continue our own investigation so we can get straight answers out of him soon. A theory is not a fact until it is proven several times from multiple sources.

"In the meantime though, we need to find a way to get her out of her room and back to school. Her grades are suffering from her absence. This isn't good for her health either. I suggest a pampering visit, possibly a sleepover where we do not bring up the subject of Chiba Mamoru.

"As for the youma searching for this young boy and who are eager to kill off Mars, and likely the rest of us thanks to those impostors, we need to prepare for the worst. Maybe if we find the boy they are looking for first, we may get the answers we seek. I suggest we get as many details about this boy as possible and find him quickly before another attack."

"We don't know squat about this kid," Haruka stated with distaste. "All the news said was that it was a young boy, so somewhere between four and ten is my best bet. There aren't even any pictures in the news."

"Exactly why the next time there is an attack, we should capture and interrogate the creature. We need more data." Clearly this was what she was tpying in the entire meeting on her computer. "The more information we have, the better judgment we can make. Understood?"

"Mostly."

"In the meantime!" Minako took charge again, energetic as always. "We need to cheer up Usagi! Who's with me!"

Pretty much everyone cheered but the quiet outers of death and time. As the rest of the team gathered up what they could to cheer up their princess, Hotaru looked up to Setsuna who was still thinking hard about what was to come. "Do you really think Mamoru-sama is the key to this?"

"I'm not sure what to believe at this point," she state quietly, keeping it away from the others in their own world. "I know King Endymion never would shirk his duties, and he loves his wife very much, along with Small Lady. I do not wish to believe those pictures, and strongly question the source of them. If we with powers of foresight and farsight cannot find him, how did a young girl with no connection to him find him in a single weekend? And such a damning one at that."

She looked off, thinking out loud slowly. "If Chiba Mamoru is truly misbehaving as such, there is a chance time will unravel. Chibi-Usa will not be born, her adventures in the past would not have occurred, the senshi would never have gone to the future, and I never would have died in the 30th century and be reborn with everyone else. I do not feel the faintest ripple in the time stream, but all of these events depend on the choices of the prince and princess here and now. So I continue to question events surrounding us.

"What of you Hotaru?" She looked down to her, asking her advice. She was one of the few who did that when she wasn't holding her glaive. "What do you think about this?"

Hotaru looked forward, her inner cold persona taking hold for a few moments. Logic came into play here, and there was no question where it led. "I trust nothing blindly when my sight is too clouded to see. I know nothing of the future, but I do know something of the past. A man who was willing to turn against his corrupted own for the love of his princess is not one who would turn his back on her so easily."

"So we continue our search."

"Always."

* * *

A/N: So Usagi's depressed, her ring is talking to her, and her scouts are going to do all they can to cheer her up. Ren's feverish and starting to remember more about senshi, Marian's trying to save his life but it keeps getting more and more complicated, and only two senshi at the moment are sure of his innocence. Such a tangled web we weave. The trick with the fake scouts won't be explained for a while, but remember, Marian has an illusion spell set up for her apartment. How hard do you think it'd be to make another one?

On a side note, I'm moving in RL so the next update may not take place until after I get an internet connection. When that is may be tomorrow or next week, but it'll happen sooner or later. i'm only a few chapters ahead so it'd be a good time for me to do some typing. Laters.

For those not paying attention *rolls eyes at questions* this is post Stars manga with a few anime references to round things out, Usagi and the rest are in their last year of high school, which recently started, and their powers are the same if not a little greater than where the manga left off. Everything else can be easily adjusted mentally according to reason and a standard timeline. the older scouts have graduated and Hotaru may or may not be starting junior high. I'm not sure what her age is at the end of the manga and it really doesn't matter at the moment. Seriously I should not have to point this out. What I'm trying to figure out is how to sneak the cats into all of this...


	14. 13 – Comfort of a Sort

Well the move went well, but I'm so tired... Anywho, here's the next chapter! With some hints towards future parts. *evil laugh* Enjoy!

* * *

_13 – Comfort of a Sort _

"Usagi-chan…" A soft knock and her mother's voice got the girl to sit up a little bit. Exhaustion, mental and physical, seemed to bleed from every part of her body. Still, when her mother called, she would respond without a thought. "You have a visitor."

Sighing to herself for a moment, Usagi forced herself into a sitting position. Her head hurt from crying and she was a mess, but really, she was a bit done being alone. The girls didn't want to leave her the previous night, but she still needed some time to think about things. Too bad her thoughts stopped the moment she started crying. Now she just wanted to stop crying. "Minako-chan?"

"Not this time." The door opened and she gasped slightly. Her mother let in someone she never thought would come to her. Kongou-sensei walked slowly in with a soft smile. "Mind if I come in Usagi-kun?"

A little embarrassed that her favorite teacher saw her in such a state, let alone in her bedroom, she started to fuss over herself. "Kongou-sensei! What… What are you doing here?"

He chuckled softly. "One of my favorite students didn't show up to school today," he said quietly. "And after the state I found her in yesterday, I had to be certain she was still alive. How are you doing?"

Embarrassed, she peeked up at him. "A… a little better. I probably shouldn't have skipped class today. But I was so exhausted after last night, I couldn't bring myself out of bed. Did I miss anything important?"

"Two tests and a lab." Her face lost all the color that had absorbed her face earlier. That would put all her efforts to a C average down the drain. Kongou-sensei chuckled lightly. "It won't count against you. Your mother called ahead and told us you weren't feeling well. You'll be able to make it up easily if you return to class soon."

"I see…"

"I brought your missed homework," he added, "plus todays notes from my class for you to get a head start."

"Ah… thank you Kongou-sensei." Color returned to her cheeks, her eyes going to the floor. Her teacher was so nice. She never had one quite like him before. He set a stack of papers on her vanity before spotting something on the floor near her bed.

"Are those the same pictures that upset you the other day?"

Usagi froze for a moment before nodding. Clumsily she gathered them back up and shoved them under her pillow for safe keeping. "I really shouldn't bother you with silly pictures Kongou-sensei. They'll only rot your brain and steal your soul."

"Then you should put them and whoever is in them out of your mind," he counseled her wisely. "Whoever it was that made you cry is not worth another thought."

Slowly she nodded, but still thought the idea was difficult to do. Mamochan was a hard man to forget. "I will do my best to sensei."

"Usagi-chan." She looked up to the door again to see her mother waiting. She had a smile on her face as she gestured down stairs. "You have quite a few guests today. Minako-chan and the rest, along with a new girl, a Sayuri-chan I believe. Naru-chan is here too. Should I send them up or do you want to meet them all down stairs?"

There was an edge to her voice that told her daughter that on no certain terms was she to send her friends packing. Embarrassed, Usagi got off her bed and headed towards the door. "I better meet them down stairs. Kongou-sensei."

"Hm?" The man smiled patiently as she bowed to him formally.

"Thank you so much for stopping by today. I will do my best to return to school tomorrow. Please excuse my rudeness for leaving first."

"Thank you for allowing me the visit." He bowed in return and followed her out of her bedroom door. Usagi took a few deep breaths before meeting her friends downstairs and trying to follow her teacher's advice. She shouldn't think any more about Chiba Mamoru. She had a life to live and she was going to live it. And she had friends, lots of them. They were supporting her all the way.

And for pity's sake, she was Sailor Moon! She could take down Mamoru any day she wanted, once she found that guy again. They'd fight, they'd talk, and maybe they'd fix things. She saw the future before. He may still be in it.

* * *

(+)

* * *

There was dancing.

He was dancing, with the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. The princess before him moved with a grace alien to the world, and dazzled the Earth with all the glory of the moon. He never wanted to let go of her delicate hand, but a noise in the bushes caught his attention almost immediately. Instantly he held his princess close to his chest, protecting her from whatever was among his roses. No one was supposed to be there. "Who goes there?!"

There were snickers and growls and a few curses, but no one came out. Glaring at the offending brush, he mentally cursed at himself for not keeping his sword on for his rendezvous with his princess. His generals were right; he left his guard down far too often. Drawing on the power of the land, he made the bushes part, revealing four women in a variety of colored uniforms. His princess gasped, recognizing them instantly. Her guards. Red faced, the one in blue started apologizing. The others were blushing, but didn't bother feeling guilty for snooping.

"You just had to try and get closer," the one in red chided the orange one. She didn't hide her sheepish grin back at her friend.

"It was getting good too," the tall one in green murmured, sighing dramatically.

"It would have been better if they did more than just dance," the orange one piped in, casting her princess a mischievous smirk. Both he and his princess tensed at that statement. Their secret rendezvous were mostly hidden from their guards after all. They just felt like dancing this time in the open air. The gardens were just too beautiful to not enjoy. Other things could happen later in another place. Or so they thought until these people came up.

"What are you doing here?" His princess parted from him, glaring at her friends, or attempting to. Her face wasn't made for glaring fiercely. "I thought I told you to-"

"Your mother, the Queen, would have our heads if anything happened to you Serenity." The one in red scoffed, looking back to him. She didn't fully trust him; then again, she didn't fully trust anyone but her teammates and those she swore loyalty to. "And in strange lands, we need to be twice as vigilant."

"How cruel Lady Mars." A male voice came out from around the corner, revealing himself as he started to tease her. "Do you really think we'd let anything happen to your precious princess while with our prince? Do you really think we're that unobservant?"

"Jadeite…" He turned on the soldier who was his age. The cheeky man shrugged, his blue eyes dancing in amusement as he watched the fiery female. He didn't reveal through them where his comrades were hiding, but they had to be around. "How long have you been there?"

He only gave him a cheeky smile before returning to his verbal sparring match with his favorite senshi. With a sigh, the prince looked around to other possible hiding places. "Alright guys! Get out here!"

A few chuckles came from trees and bushes, surrounding them. The girls looked around in alarm as three more men came out of the wood work, along with two young boys who really should be asleep. Their father was probably looking for them right then. While his guards made their presence known with grace, the two imps ran up to him and started hanging on his arms, giggling.

"You found us!" They coursed together, giggling madly. Shaking his head, the prince knelt before them to try and get straight answers. The others knew the best way to get him not mad at them was to send these two up first. Their childlike charm was enough to make him calm down for a few minutes at least.

"What are you two doing out so late? And in the bushes of all things…" He cast his silver haired general an annoyed glare but the man wisely kept his face placid. Kunzite always knew what he was doing, and he would use every tool at his disposal to attain his goals.

"We aren't tired!" The younger boy said quickly. He couldn't be much older than five, flaxen hair a mess and golden cat-like eyes staring up to him in earnest. His brother was only two years older with hair only a shade lighter than his own. He was just as energetic as his brother. "But Daddy wants to put is in bed."

"Kunzite said we could stay up and watch you and the pretty princess if we were quiet," the older one stated, giving way the general's ploy. "He also said if you two started face battling we were supposed to save you."

"Face battling?"

Both of his other two generals held back snickers. It was the younger one, Tanzanite, with sparkling green eyes and light brown, almost blond, hair who spoke. "Kissing milord."

"Kissing's icky," the younger boy stated. "Face battling's more fun!"

"Nephrite did it to Jupiter," the elder stated, pointing to the brunette then to the woman in green. Both turned red, all the girls' attention on the often competitive warrior. "They were wrestling too. Right over-"

"Okay, that's enough out of you." Faster than they could blink, Nephrite picked up the young brunette and propped him on his hip. "It really is time for you to get to bed."

"But I don't wanna-"

"Prince Endymion will tuck you and your brother in." Kunzite's voice cut them all off with a finality they could not argue with. No one dared. He was the oldest there and knew best. The rendezvous was over. These little ones wouldn't go to bed and leave them alone unless their prince led them there, and no one was really going to let the secret royal couple meet alone, at least that night. Kunzite bowed to the women there, polite and formal as ever when needed. "If you will excuse us ladies, these young ones need their rest."

"We're not tired!"

"Silva…" The prince, himself, Endymion, carefully picked up the younger one still on his arm and propped him on his hip. Almost immediately the kid stared to rub his eyes, weariness of the day finally coming to roost. "You need your rest. Your father Animus would not be happy if you two are found wandering because of us. Our lessons, and yours, will forbid any play tomorrow, if you do not sleep. Am I clear? Silva? Otium?"

Both boys pouted cutely, but nodded. Endymion looked once to Serenity, catching her adoring and affectionate smile, already knowing her thoughts. The future lay before them and they had time to make a family of their own. When they did, he prayed he was as good a father as he was a surrogate older brother. He prayed she would always look at him like she did now, and smiled at her in return. "I'm afraid I must take my leave your highness. I pray you have a safe journey home, Serenity."

"As I wish you a good rest, my prince Endymion." She curtsied to him, blushing beautifully, before turning back to her guards and starting to leave the garden. They themselves started towards the palace, preparing for a night's sleep.

"Bye bye moon princess!" Little Silva waved to the girls leaving, getting a chuckle from the people around them. He didn't even make it to the steps before falling asleep, his brother Otium didn't fare much better. Endymion sighed before looking at his guard again.

"Did you have to interrupt us?"

"We did nothing of the sort," Kunzite reminded him, getting a series of snickers from the men around him. "If you recall, it was her highness' ladies who alerted you to watchers, not us."

"But you were going to send these two in if we did more than speak and dance." It was a predictable tactic. No seduction can take place when two energetic children are in the room demanding your attention. One alone would ruin the situation.

"It was a possibility, sire." At least his most trusted adviser wasn't insulting his intelligence. "Should one of us have been distracted, they would perform our duty."

"Distracted eh?" He cast a cursory look towards Jadeite who always loved arguing with Lady Mars whenever she was around. Tanzanite was usually enjoying a debate with the one in blue, and they all heard how Nephrite was with Lady Jupiter. He had his own suspicions about Kunzite and the one in orange, though they were usually quite professional in his presence. "May you be distracted forever then when Serenity is here."

"And who will suffer the most if those outside our group learn of your encounters?" That made his heart stop as Kunzite reminded him of what was at stake. "King Aethlius will not be pleased and there are many others who are against any relation with those beyond our world. There is enough hatred following decisions of the higher courts as is. I believe a reminder of what is at stake is necessary every now and again.

"When you are king, much will be allowed to change," he went on, "but only so far as the people allow. Be careful in your choices my prince."

He held onto Silva a little tighter as the weight of the future returned to him. With Serenity he felt light. Without her, the weight returned along with his duty. She understood that, and wanted to support him, but truly, would he be allowed to? The weight of the entire planet rested on his shoulders, and the lives before him needed him to make the right choices.

He could only pray he made the right ones.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren opened his eyes after his dream and was greeted by the night. His head felt a lot better now and he was really thirsty, but he felt as if a large weight was taken off of his head. Slowly he struggled out of the blankets wrapped around him and pushed himself out from among them to satisfy his needs. The balcony curtains were open and moonlight filled the room so it was really easy to see and walk around. He could even see Marian curled up like a cat on the other end of the couch, likely exhausted after a full thirty-six hours watching him. She was a surprisingly heavy sleeper and didn't even stir when he managed to get out of his cocoon and onto the floor.

Silently he walked around the apartment, visiting the toilet and washing up a little to get rid of the sweaty feeling on his skin, before heading to the kitchen to find something easy to eat. He could see the roses from the day before gathered up and put into a basket, and not one of them had withered away. He picked up one for a moment, remembering his dream from his past life and the rose garden he took his love to.

Serenity.

Her name was Serenity in this world, not Selene. That was why the name didn't ring a bell before. And Serenity was Usako now. That was why he remembered her dying and coming back in different clothes before. She was a moon princess, just like Silva said…

Silva? Putting the rose down, Ren mentally wrestled with the memory and what he knew of the past already. '_Those two kids… I've never seen them before in my memories. I only remembered Kunzite and the rest. Well, it kind of makes sense. I mean, that memory couldn't have been long before we died, and they were pretty young. I guess I wouldn't have a lot of memories with Otium and Silva. But their father..._'

He remembered their father. Animus was their teacher and he made certain they learned highly advanced moves. He was strict and sometimes cold, but he was fair to everyone and had a soft spot for his boys. He also had a soft spot for justice and wouldn't punish them for defending others. Ren couldn't remember who his wife was though, and he had a feeling Endymion didn't know her either. Why was now the time he remembered two cute little kids?

For a brief moment another kid came into his mind, a young girl with pink hair and the sunniest smile he'd ever seen. Just the vague memory of this girl filled his heart with warmth he couldn't imagine, making him smile. He knew then and there he loved kids, but this little girl would always be special to him. Already he knew that the only way to see her again was to find Usako.

He'd find those three again, but the girl was the top priority. The boys were from his past, but he knew the girl was he future. He would get it all back. He swore it on the moon.

* * *

A/N: I worked forever on that dream sequence, and I kept moving it around too. A few character notes: King Aethlius really is Endymion's father in Green Mythology. Animus, Otium, and Silva are of my own invention, and all names are Latin for Understanding, Peace, and Wealth (crops and production specifically) respectfully. I wanted prosperity but I didn't like the word i was given so I went with Silva. They're for the next story, or at least the kids are. they're rather an unusual pair... Face battling instead of kissing is something my friend told me about off of a meme. I thought it'd be fun to use for young boys. I really like the idea of the Shitennou hooking up with the scouts, and something will be done with them later. We are in the earth's court after all. ;] And Ren is remembering Chibi-Usa! progress!

And with Usagi... well I think the scene explains itself. Anyone care to take a gander as to what's going on with Kongou-sensei? Do share. And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D


	15. 14 – Casual Meetings

After moving myself, I helped move my sisters. I am so sore and disinterested in things it's scary. So yeah, updates are gonna slow down. But I thought I'd leave you with a killer cliff hanger this time. Enjoy! *evil laugh*

* * *

_14 – Casual Meetings_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Marian watched Ren with trepidation, for once unsure if she should leave his side. "I mean… I don't want you to get sick again because I was out and couldn't-"

"I'll be fine!" This was the first time he ever woke up before she did, and honestly he felt completely normal, if a little exasperated by her overprotectiveness. Usually she wasn't like this, but since Ren felt a compulsion to run out of the apartment when he knew there was danger, and getting cornered by his enemies, he could see why she was hesitant to go to school. She tied a wooden talisman around his neck to dim the link, but it didn't guarantee he wouldn't feel the compulsion again. "If I feel a need to go anywhere, I'll call you first and wait. I promise."

"If you need to go to the bathroom or bed though, don't bother." Sighing slightly, the lady looked over him one last time before returning to her usual self. "Don't forget to wash yourself up okay? And only practice making the roses while I'm gone. Don't try and break any memory spells. I don't want to take you to the library if you have a fever again."

"I'll be careful." Smiling slightly, Ren went over to the basket filled with roses and started picking through them. He really had to figure out how he made these so next time he could defend himself a little. That bush dome/shield thing was pretty cool, but he didn't know if he could do it again without being terrified. "Have fun at school."

"If it were anything new it'd be fun." She eyed him one more time before mentioning one last thing. "When I get back, I want to try playing twenty questions with you. You let something slip yesterday that I need more information on. I think a fair portion of your impersonal memory may have returned."

"Really?" The idea made him look up from his roses. Did he really remember so much?

Marian shrugged. "That kind is a little harder to realize than others so it's possible. Don't worry about it. Just try and figure out those roses. Laters."

With that she left the apartment properly, through the front door. The lad went back to the roses, almost excited for what was to come.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Welcome back, Usagi-kun."

Usagi smiled softly on her teacher, hiding her pain from the other day deep within her heart as she passed through the school gates. "Good morning Kongou-sensei."

"Feeling better?" His soft smile in return lifted her heart a little. Kongou-sensei was so kind to her.

"Ung. Much better. I'm sorry for being such a burden yesterday." She bowed formally while the rest of the student population whizzed past her. "I will do my best to catch up today."

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

"I thought you wanted to hear something more interesting."

Both of them jerked up, turning to the rude voice just a few feet away. Marian gave their teacher a cold look, and it was returned by the man very easily. You could feel the temperature drop in the courtyard, but Usagi couldn't understand why they were looking at each other this way. "Marian-san…"

"Aren't there laws preventing this?" She raised an eyebrow at the man while smoothly walking in Usagi's direction.

"There are also rules against playing hooky," he rebutted, still glaring at her.

"It's not playing when you're really taking care of a kid with a hun… forty degree temperature." For a moment the blond saw the man's eyes narrow on her, but Marian ignored him, taking Usagi's hand and pulling her towards the doors. "Come on. We've got class."

"Marian-chan…" She looked at the girl in confusion before giving their teacher a hasty goodbye, following after her to the shoe cubbies. "What was that all about?"

The American shrugged, easily slipping out of her shoes for the indoor set. "I had to stay with my host family's kid and take care of him yesterday. That guy must have missed my charming personality." Her sarcasm was not lost on the blond, but she turned to her anyway, concern in her eyes. "Are you doing alright? Last time I saw you, you were falling apart."

"I'm fine!" She smiled best she could, ignoring her inner turmoil. Since when had this girl been interested in her affairs? Still, it was interesting seeing her open up to her just a little. The raised eyebrow from the girl though made her doubt herself. Wavering, she gave up a little information. "I… I just found out something really bad about my… my boyfriend…"

"What? Like he's got cancer? Or that he's cheating on you? Or he's part of the mafia?" The scenarios seemed to just flow out of her mouth, no filter or concern for if they were true. Marian truly was a heartless being. She stopped for a moment, watching Usagi, before sighing. "Did you hear it directly from him?"

She shook her head, pain coming back. "Then don't believe it."

"Eh?" Instantly she looked up and straight at the girl before her. What was that?

The brunette sighed, remembering something awkwardly. "Alex's mom… My boyfriend's mother… She's been trying to break us up for years. Even before I realized my feelings for him. We've been doing the long distance thing quite a few times and I know there are things he does I can never know about directly.

"But I decided a long time ago to believe in him. After all," she smiled fondly, "he spent the better part of a decade just trying to get me to like him. A man with that much dedication towards a relationship wouldn't throw it away on a whim, and he doesn't hide anything important from me. He eventually comes clean about everything in the end, and if a rumor is true, he tells me directly. Otherwise they're just rumors and not worth my time."

Her smile became a smirk, mocking a memory. "There was this one time someone doctored photos in order to make it look like he was sleeping around. They were good photos, but I still laughed. Alex and I never got any farther than kissing and he's too busy with work and school to entertain anyone else. Honestly, we hardly have time to be together most days. Sleeping around? Even if that didn't go against our morals, he wouldn't be able to. We laughed for weeks about that one.

"Point of the matter is," Marian concluded, "to get the truth straight from the horse's mouth. Unless your boyfriend can confirm the news, don't believe it. Believe in him instead. After all," she inclined her head to her left, "he did give you that ring, right? When Alex first asked me out, he gave me one too."

She fluttered the fingers on her right hand, showing a simple plastic ring with a five pointed star and three plastic gems going across it. "I know it's cheap coming from an eight year crush, but I wanted it for years and he hunted it down throughout the entire city just for me. Your boyfriend clearly put some thought into that custom made ring, and he gave it to you. A ring is a promise, and it doesn't have an end. Trust him to keep it."

Usagi's heart lifted in warmth, tears trying to come to her eyes. Who knew this rude girl was such a romantic? And she had a boyfriend? There was so much she didn't know about this girl. Maybe she did have a heart after all. At the very least, she lifted the burden those photographs put on her. Maybe they were fake. Maybe, just maybe, they were a misunderstanding. When she found Mamochan again, she was going to get her answers. Smiling her first real smile in two days, she thanked her.

"Don't worry about it. Instead," Marian looked at her watch, "worry about getting in class on time."

"Eh?!" Instantly alert, she looked around and found the school's clock. Class started in five minutes! "KYAAA! We need to hurry!"

"Usagi," just before she could run off at full speed, the girl grabbed her wrist to stop her, stone cold serious. "Do me a favor and don't stay in the same room with our teacher alone."

"Eh? Why?" The good feeling she was getting from this lady was fading fast. "What's wrong with Kongou-sensei?"

Marian hesitated, for once unsure about things. "It's just... you're going through a hard time right? When we go through hard times, we tend to… misinterpret the intentions of others. Until you're in a good place, to be on the safe side, try to keep your distance from him."

"What do you have against him?" Then again, maybe the girl wasn't as normal as she was beginning to believe.

Once again she hesitated, looking back to where the courtyard was and within it their teacher. "I don't like his eyes… or his voice."

Usagi just stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. His eyes and his voice? It wasn't like she was checking him out for a date. What did it matter? She rolled her eyes. What was with this girl? "Whatever. We need to get to class!"

She didn't look back to see if Marian followed but ran all the way to the classroom. If she had looked back, she would have seen her eyes meet their teacher coming in, and both of them glaring. No one stopped to ask why and it didn't last for very long (the bell was about to ring), but it was a fact neither of them could get around. They didn't like each other in the slightest, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," Sayuri said with a smile at lunch. "I was so afraid those pictures would scar you for life."

"Yeah, we were all so worried about you," Naru piped in, looking over her friend who just yesterday was moping around like her dog died.

"Well I was a real wreck," Usagi admitted, moving around the remains of her lunch with her chopsticks. She looked over to the empty desk Marian usually sat in, wondering where she went for lunch these days. Despite her aversion to Kongou-sensei, she really helped settle her heart. "But I decided to not believe them until I could talk to Mamoru myself."

"That's awfully mature of you, Usagi-chan," Makoto grinned.

"Yeah… did you get replaced with a clone or something?" Minako playfully tugged on her hair, getting a squeal before laughing. "Nope! Looks like it is you. Well, there's always brainwashing."

"Minako-chan!" Their group laughed at the joke, lightening the mood that once hung over them. "I can be mature sometimes."

"But what made you think they weren't real?" Sayuri was really curious, probably because she was the one who handed them over. "I mean, my cousins swear that's him and that's how they found him."

A pang hit her heart for a moment, but Usagi recovered with a smile. "I'm not saying they aren't real Sayuri-chan, just that they aren't the whole story. I need to give Mamochan a chance to prove himself. "

"What if he doesn't?" The new girl's nerves seemed to be on edge. "What if he never comes back and-"

"Then I guess she'll have her answer," Minako stated simply. "If he won't explain himself, then we'll just have to assume the worst of him."

Makoto eyed the troubled girl for a moment. "Something on your mind Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri hesitated to answer, all her new friends' eyes on her. Looking at the center of the desks, she quietly answered. "When my… mom left us… she didn't give us any warning. Dad found out the truth through her lawyer, three years later. Her boyfriend…"

They all exchanged concerned looks. No wonder the possibility of Mamoru cheating on Usagi made her so on edge. Slowly, one by one, each of the girls there gave her a big hug, reassuring her that none of it was her fault. Shortly thereafter they changed gears and talked about normal things. No need to be depressed any more than they all secretly were. This was a time for happy things. Let's keep them happy.

* * *

(+)

* * *

A shadow watched them leave school that afternoon, disappointed. Things were progressing well, his payment coming for all his services. Now a small setback occurred… but it was one he could easily work around. The opening was still there. This would just take more time.

He grinned openly to himself as he thought of how to make the opening bigger. Much much bigger.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren had to agree with Marian; the library was fun. Grinning to himself, he peeked at the stack they gathered from just following his natural instincts after he went through the door. They took a book from each section he was attracted to, and the range of subjects was startling. Medicine, botany, physics, mythology, gem stones, and even a small section on magic. Marian picked up one or two of those, saying they were accurate and came from good sources so they were worth looking at. She even promised to teach him magic.

"You should know the basics at least," she stated evenly as they left the library. The baskets filled with roses from that day and the first time were nearly empty on the building's steps, their 'take one, FREE' signs falling off easily now. The lady carried the bag of books over one shoulder while holding his hand. "You clearly have potential, and to neglect it without you getting an understanding of it is sure to draw trouble."

"Are you saying I'm dangerous if I don't get training?" The question put a damper on his excitement, but he understood it. She looked up in thought before nodding. Ren sighed. He knew it.

"Look, raw power is dangerous but not malicious," she stated, trying to undo the damage. "Too much sunlight burns everything in its path. Too little and nothing can grow. There has to be a balance for everything to thrive. You clearly had training once, but you can't remember it at the moment. Your roses are just the beginning.

"Spell circles are a basic form of controlled magic," the lecture continued. "They have a pattern, a set of rules, and next to no guess work. Usually the only thing that changes is the language it's being cast. I'm guessing for you it'll be Latin or ancient Greek, and that's just a guess."

"What's it for you?" This was interesting, but also a little familiar. For a moment he could imagine sitting in an ancient classroom being shown pictures of circles and lines that somehow went together. It was a clear memory, but it didn't get very far. His lessons must have only started on spell circles a little before he died in his last life.

"Elemental, from my universe." Marian's simple statement came with a smirk. "It's more instinctive and intent than a set pattern. I say things in it all the time, and usually it's insulting someone."

"You mean that gibberish you say from time to-"

"Yes, it sounds like gibberish." That got him to laugh for a moment and she rubbed his head teasingly, smirking at him. "Problem is, I can't teach you what to say because my auditory memory's shot. I got a C in my Russian class because I couldn't say a sentence clearly. I can read it fine, but-"

"You're speaking Japanese now," Ren cut in, pointing out the obvious.

"No I'm speaking English," Marian stated, sighing slightly in personal despair. "I'm using a universal translator spell so I can understand what people are saying and they can understand me. I can read everything fine, in Japanese, but my mouth and what you hear aren't lining up… unless I'm speaking elemental at which point the spell takes no effect."

"So you can speak any language?" The thought boggled his mind. He had to study hard to learn a new language! The hours he spent on English alone… His mind drifted at the stray thought, realizing he spoke more than just Japanese, and he barely heard what the lady added.

"I can only speak two languages. What is understood between me and people is another matter entirely. There are limitations of course, especially between universes. Some words here have different meanings so I get that instead of what they're implying, and the range is fifty yards. I can't shout across a football field in anything but English. It does work over technology though, once Capris got a hold of it. Really that man was a genius when it came to adapting spells to the times. And it can be used for reading different languages too, but you can't write in any language. That's a different spell entirely."

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" It still seemed like a handy spell, and Ren wanted to learn it, but it seemed like it was next to nothing to the lady next to him.

"Because languages are complicated, changing from region to region." Marian shrugged to herself. "Then there's the fact you have the habit of writing in your own language and spell circles have to be formed similarly, so there can't be any cheats with it. Making a spell upon a spell is a bad idea. I think that's against rule four of magic."

"Rules? Magic has rules?"

"Everything has rules. Science discovers them, magic deals with them." Why she went from magic to science he could never know. "Rule one is simply to not do anything with magic you can't do with your hands. You have to put every effort into what you're doing or you'll use magic as a crutch. I tried to learn languages verbally but it never stuck. I only go wind hopping when I'm late or need a quick escape. You should only make a rose shield like the other day when you're in danger, and not to make a toy to play on. Is that rule understood?"

"Think so." The boy looked around, getting a little bored of the conversation. Marian could talk for hours on magic theory if given a chance, he realized. Fascinating as it was, there would always be the need to think about other things going on in his life. His eyes wandered around the park they were taking a short cut through, finding it comfortingly familiar. A crepe stand vendor was making a killing nearby and his caretaker seemed to notice his wandering attention.

"Hungry?" He shrugged, still looking around. She nodded to herself, looking over the crepe options. "I'm guessing you'll want anything chocolate. Give me a minute…"

She let go of his hand temporarily to fish through her bags, letting him turn around to get a better view of things. Ren wondered when Marian would start those twenty questions she mentioned doing that morning. She only talked about the library and what they picked up since coming home, checking on his roses before changing for their outing. When was she going to ask her questions instead of just talking about magic and the books they got?

'_Maybe she's buttering me up to it, using magic lessons as a bribe for telling her things._' The thought struck him as believable; he saw people on TV doing something like that, but so far it didn't look like a bad thing. So long as he got his memories back, then got big again, and found-

In an instant he was running down the hill, his heart racing. He was halfway down it before he heard Marian shout his name in alarm, but he didn't stop. A big smile grew on his face with each step, his eyes locked on a single figure sitting on a bench. Lights bounced in his eyes and his heart sang at the sight.

"USAKO!"

* * *

A/N: like the cliffy? :D anyway, I'd like to point out I didn't put the ending here because of people asking. I planned on this from the beginning and couldn't find a reason to delay it any longer. Next chappie is longer (much longer, and this was a long one) and done, but I want to get the one before it done before posting. The next chapter will be strictly from one person's perspective except for the final scene which closes it all off, so be prepared to hear only one person's thoughts and a little OOCness. Just a little though. Remember, he's currently a kid and he doesn't remember becoming an adult. How he acts around her will be different than normal. That's your heads up.

As for this chapter... well... 2 guesses on who the bad guy is in that scene. Many have guessed one way or another what is going on with Kongou-sensei, and Sayuri is an interesting twist too. Yes Marian has a boyfriend who waited 8 years for her to like him back, and Endymion died (over and over again I might add) for Serenity. Boys with that much dedication to their girlfriends are not about to just cheat on them. Just a thought.

I love libraries. Heavens, I work at one! Mare's a huge bibliophile and has an idealic photographic memory, but for some reason if she doesn't have a tune with foreign words, she can't say a word in another language. she can't even understand another language when it's spoken to her. the universal translating spell is used a lot in my stories, and here, the differences between words and meanings between universes will come into play with the spell. as for Ren finding those subjects... well I did a little research and discovered part if not all of Mamoru's interests. At a library I go in autopilot after a while, going to specific sections. Therefore... *shrugs* ah well.

now please, speculate! talk to me! I need motivation to get through the next few scenes. XP


	16. 15 – Playmates

Got the next chapter done, and this and the next are long ones. Enjoy! I need to work on the chapters after. ^^;

* * *

_15 – Playmates_

Usagi did not feel like going to the arcade or the shrine today. She didn't feel like shopping or hanging out with friends either. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, weighing the options before her, and not in her bedroom crying. The Mamochan she knew would never want her moping like she had. Really the entire thing was embarrassing.

Sighing to herself, she thought over everything she learned that day from her friends and classmates. Marian said to believe in him rather than the photos. Sayuri said her mother betrayed her father and her and it hurt a lot when she abandoned them for her boyfriend when they thought she was kidnapped. Minako told her of love and betrayal, citing books she never heard of. And there was always Naru's deadbeat dad in Osaka. She had a lot of reasons to be upset, and yet she was sitting on that park bench facing the manmade lake she and Mamochan would talk on every few dates.

The view of the city was amazing, and sunset was beautiful there. It was one of their places. Mamochan would read and she would tell him everything about her day there. Despite reading difficult texts, he heard every word and gave good advice whenever she wanted it. Occasionally they would have dinner there and watch the stars. Wasn't a bad make-out spot either. That bench had so many memories…

She wanted so much to take Marian's advice. Her heart wanted to believe her words most of all. Yet her head kept saying something different. They were rarely out of sync with each other so she was very confused. Lost in her confusion, she only had an inclination someone called out to her a few seconds before a young boy appeared in front of her.

The kid couldn't be any older than seven, if that, and must have just run a marathon judging by how heavy he was sweating and breathing. His black hair and blue eyes were familiar, giving her a feeling she should know who he was, but the look on his face was not. For some reason the kid was elated, beaming at her as if she were a long lost friend he finally found. In his hand was a brilliant red rose, and he thrust it at her eagerly. "Here!"

"Eh?" Usagi blinked, thrown out of her thoughts in a second. Who was this kid giving her roses?

"A pretty girl like you deserves a pretty rose." His smile could charm the devil himself at that moment. "Though it still wouldn't do you justice."

"Ah…" Gathering her wits, the teen took the rose gently. "Thank you very much. I'm-"

"REN!"

Both their heads turned with a jerk towards the both livid and panicked voice coming towards them. Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise and fear. The glare on the girl's face could send Galaxia packing. "Marian-chan?"

Without looking at her, the American ran around the bench and straight to the kid who suddenly lost his smile. "What did I tell you about wandering off like that?!" She grabbed his shoulders, giving them one firm shake as she lectured him, kneeling down to look into his eyes. "You gave me a heart attack running down here!"

"I'm sorry!" He pled instantly, his face cringing in guilt. "I wasn't going far though. I just saw-"

"Marian-chan! Don't be so rough on him!" Usagi leapt to the boy's defense without another thought. This girl was mean in the classroom to her peers. She had no right to be mean to a child too! She gripped the rose a little tighter as her voice raised. "He was just trying to cheer me up!"

Marian turned to look at her, somehow just now realizing she was there. Her jaw fell open in surprise. "Usagi?"

"That's right. Me! Usagi!" She put her hand on her hip and pointed at her with the newly acquired rose. "This charming fellow saw me alone and decided to cheer me up with a gift! You don't need to yell at him!"

The foreign girl didn't say a word in response, her eyes moving rabidly in bewilderment. Usagi could feel her gaze moving from her face to her hand and to the rose, before looking at the somewhat guilty looking boy with them. He gave her an earnest, if sorry, look before Marian's eyes widened in realization. Whatever crossed her mind, it was settled with the kid speaking, "I had to see her."

"I see…" For another moment she just watched him before her shoulders sagged. "Some days I really am an idiot."

"You owe him an apology!" Usagi did not get what was going on in their heads, but she wasn't going to have this girl slight people anymore. The nerve of her!

"And he owes me one for not telling me before he ran off." Shaking her head, the girl's tone changed entirely. "Ren, I've told you the dangers of going off on your own. You don't have to hold my hand all the time, but I still need to watch out for you when your parents are away. Understood?"

Ren nodded a few times, nibbling his lip nervously. Marian sighed getting up, somewhat relieved. "Good. Honestly I have no problem introducing you to one of my classmates, and she's one of the good ones. Kyoshi Ren, this is Tsukino Usagi. Usagi, this is Ren, my host family's son."

Instantly the kid's mood lightened up. An excited smile grew on his face as he turned and bowed to Usagi in perfect politeness. "Nice to meet you Tsukino Usagi!"

"Nice to meet you too Ren-chan." Automatically she returned the greeting before turning her glare back to Marian. "You still haven't apologized Marian-chan."

"Neither has he," she stated simply, shrugging one shoulder. Americans… "We came to an understanding so we're even."

"But he did say sorry!" Usagi could remember it very well, and it was only a few minutes ago!

"He did?" The girl seemed to look up in thought, trying to remember almost mockingly. The blond was ready to give her a proper karate chop for the way she behaved.

"Marian-chan…"

"No fighting!" Both of them stopped whatever they were thinking when Ren's voice pulled them down. He seemed really earnest as he lectured both of them. "I really don't want you to fight! Marian's sorry! She's just not good at expressing it. She doesn't stay mad though long and forgives without having to say it. Just like me."

"Ah…" Usagi just stared at the kid, surprised by his outburst. The girl in question looked away, embarrassed, and stayed silent. She looked over to Marian carefully, trying to see her the way Ren did, but found it difficult. She was testy, stubborn, apathetic, blunt… yet gave advice that soothed her heart and clearly cared for the safety of this boy. She even gave Usagi a compliment, in a strange way. It almost reminded her of Mamoru when they first met in this life. Come to think of it, she acted a lot like him in general, without the cool confidence he always had around him. She was more like a stubborn workaholic. Seeing her a bit differently, the blond bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm horrible with social cues, and sometimes I forget what people say." Marian rubbed Ren's hair a little blindly, not really looking at either of them. Her eyes seemed to be dancing around the area, anywhere but at them apparently. It seemed a little rude, but for some reason Usagi didn't mind it.

Smiling Ren took her hand, tugging slightly. "Hey Usagi! Come play with me! Please!"

"Eh?" Baffled by how quickly the kid regained his good spirits, she looked between him and Marian, whose attention returned to them in an instant. "Ah… I don't-"

"Pretty please!" The boy was almost begging for her attention, but did look at his sitter for the okay as well. "Can we?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it. We're on our own for dinner after all and I'm not against you two playing."

"But… um…"

"Is there some place you need to be?" Marian was giving her an option out, but without thinking she shook her head. Ren's grin became bigger as he tugged on her hand again and tried to lead her to the playground equipment nearby. The American smirked kindly. "It'd really mean a lot to him if you played with him for a while."

Almost torn between wanting to be alone with her thoughts and the kid tugging on her arm, Usagi still wavered. The boy's eyes were dropping slightly as he saw her indecision, which seemed to make Marian frown. "I'll pay you with ice cream and whatever sweet is available when you're done."

"Okay let's play!"

And the two were off like a shot, almost racing to the playground equipment. Their mutual acquaintance shook her head and sat on the now vacated bench, guarding their bags as she watched them run around the play place with more enthusiasm than she clearly had. Neither of them heard her breathe out with relief. "Usa_gi_ huh? Boy do I feel like an idiot."

* * *

(+)

* * *

The sun was setting when they finally became too tired to play anymore. They went everywhere in the park: climbing equipment, swinging on swings, even picking flowers and making wreathes out of them. Ren seemed to know exactly where to look for the plants and how to pick them to make everything she wanted. Their final creations were everywhere in Usagi's hair and attached to Marian by the end of the day. She even joined in from time to time, especially when his imagination went wild with adventures fighting 'monsters'. Occasionally the foreigner would correct the way he held his 'sword' and show him just how to make a proper attack. The girl even taught Usagi how to use a staff correctly for combat, patient with each instruction.

When they were done, Usagi and Ren were sitting on the bench again, watching the sun set while Marian went off to get them something to hold them over until dinnertime. The boy leaned against her shoulder with a grin on his face that nagged at one part of her mind and pulled at her heart, lifting it skyward. The entire afternoon and evening was filled with fun and laughter, and all because of this little boy.

"Don't fall asleep just yet you two. Food's here." They both lifted their heads from their comfortable positions to see Marian's hands almost loaded down by the sweets she got them. A chocolate covered banana was handed straight to Ren without a second thought before Usagi was given a strawberry crepe and a water bottle. The girl also had a small bag with ice cream sandwiches, a couple of sports drinks, and another crepe waiting, but all of it was forgotten while the playmates started devouring their snacks. Marian chuckled fondly. "Hungry aren't we?"

"Why didn't Ren-chan get a crepe?" Usagi had to say she was impressed by the girl that day, from her wisdom with relationships (and actually having a boyfriend) to how responsible she was with Ren-chan to how she could play just as hard as they did. Turned out she wasn't heartless after all. Just awkward.

"He needs more potassium than sugar," she stated easily, settling on his other side while she fished out her crepe (savory instead of sweet) and an orange sports drink. She passed one to Usagi and the last to Ren before even attempting to eat her fill. "And bananas are loaded. If I didn't watch his diet like a hawk, he'd be eating only sugar and have his cereal with chocolate milk every day."

The kid's ears turned pink. "I only did that once!"

"Total chocoholic this one." Marian's teasing grin was something new to the blond. So serious most days, and here she was being a big sister to this boy as if it were second nature. Why wasn't she like this in class? "I bought the Recess Peanut Butter spread to snack on and he started using it for his PBnJ. And the jelly was strawberry by the way. Little bit of a fussy eater when it comes to chocolate."

"Hmph!" The boy turned up a proud nose, ready with a retort. "You're no better with those lemon candies."

She shrugged. "I like tart. Can you blame me if very few things are tart enough for me?"

"Yep." That got the girl to roll her eyes and mess up his hair again. Ren giggled cutely, getting a smirk out of the girl. Usagi just watched, smiling to herself. Yeah, this side of Marian was much easier to like. Didn't hurt that Ren was a cutie and a charmer in his own right. He seemed to make everything right between them.

"Smart-alek."

As soon as their first treats were done, Marian distributed the ice cream and gave an extra to Usagi for all her help. Rested enough, the American got up. "We should start heading home. Say-"

"NO!" Almost a panicked pout came from the boy's lips, surprising both of them. Ren grabbed onto Usagi's arm with both hands, clutching her tightly. "I wanna play with Usako more!"

Both girls were stunned at the outburst, one flattered while the other was horribly confused. Tears appeared in his eyes. "Please can we stay and play more? I don't want to go!"

Donning seemed to come to the foreigner's eyes before she looked over to his new playmate. She seemed to debate something before speaking. "Ren, Usagi and I have school tomorrow. She has her family to get back to and homework to do." The blond flinched at the word, but it was true. Playing with Ren superseded everything she was supposed to do that day. "None of us should stay up very late and we did a lot of running around today. We all need our rest."

"But if she goes, how will I find her again?!" Ren's voice trembled slightly, clearly scared of letting go of her for whatever reason. Tears sprung in his eyes against his bidding. "When will I see her again?! I don't wanna-"

"Ren." The firm note in Marian's voice spoke of authority, catching both their attention without much effort. "Usagi's in my class. I'm sure she'll play with you again soon. This Saturday sound good to you?"

She cast Usagi a pleading look, almost begging for her to come and play again. It was so strange seeing the girl who usually pushed people away begging her to do something later. Usagi giggled fondly. "Saturday sounds wonderful." She gave Ren a cheery smile. "I had a lot of fun today. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you Ren-chan."

His big blue eyes looked into hers, vulnerable and trusting, but also filled with a longing that felt painfully familiar. It nagged at her mind, but for some reason she couldn't pin point it. "But I don't wanna leave you! Please stay with me! Just a little bit longer?"

Her heart twisted at the plea, unsure what to do. She knew they couldn't stay out any longer. It was a school night and he was just a kid. He needed his rest, but it looked like if she just left him he would break into itty bitty pieces. She didn't know what to do. Marian must have sensed that. "Usagi, I know this is a lot to ask, but… would you mind walking us home? It'd mean a lot to Re-"

"Of course!" A bright smile on her face, Usagi looked back to the kid. His eyes lit up like a roman candle. "I'd love to come!"

Ren would have squealed if he was a little girl, but instead he gave that beautiful smile making him glow even brighter. He hopped off the bench and started tugging her arm again. "Come on! Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay okay!" It was hard not to laugh as the kid pulled her out of the park, their chaperone carrying all their bags easily behind them. She could swear Marian did snicker at his antics as they walked into the growing night. It was a pretty adorable sight really, especially when he was chattering away at her. The boy started to ramble, even repeating himself a few times as they walked.

"You can come by any time!" After a few blocks, it was really becoming noticeable. Not once did he let go of her hand and his energy stayed up for quite a while, but he was starting to slow down a bit though, which was a little worrying.

"Not any time," Marian amended, setting some rules. "I have to be there with him or his parents will throw a fit. Ren, are you tired?"

Instantly the kid jerked awake. "Nope!"

Well that was believable. Both girls exchanged knowing looks before Usagi sighed and let go of his hand. He tried to get it back, but she took two steps ahead of him and squat down before he could manage it. "Climb on my back Ren-chan."

"But I'm not-"

"Please?" She gave him a small pout she knew worked on little kids… and Mamochan. In seconds the boy's refusal disappeared and he was on her back, carefully wrapping his arms around her so he didn't choke her. Kid was pretty considerate. "There you go. All settled?" He nodded twice, embarrassed. It only made her giggle. "Alright then. Let's go!"

They chatted a little more, Marian leading the way now, but it really wasn't long before Usagi was supporting and keeping all of Ren's weight on her back. Soft breathing filled her ear and she looked at her reflection in a store window they passed by to confirm her suspicions. Smiling, she had to admit the kid was really cute when he was sleeping. "Looks like we've got a live one."

"He should be tired with all that running around today." The American came in a little closer to check on him as they walked, smiling softly. "I'll have to massage his legs when we get home. They'll be really sore tomorrow if I know right."

"You really look out for him don't you?" She noticed all the protective looks and careful teaching the girl did all that afternoon, all the way down to making certain he ate something good for him that he'd also enjoy.

The girl shrugged. "I have a younger brother at home," she explained, "and I've been an aunt since I was six. I can't look at a kid without seeing one of them in them. And Ren reminds me of a few people I know back home. I can't not take care of him.

"Does he remind you of anyone?" Marian looked Usagi in the eye as she asked, but kept her voice soft and gentle. She really didn't want to wake the boy on her back. "You gave in to his demands rather easily but weren't humoring him or being condescending. It was rather impressive. And the way he latched himself onto you makes me wonder if you met before."

Usagi thought about it for a moment before admitting, "He does seem a bit familiar, but I can't place it. I have a younger brother too, but he's nowhere near as sweet as Ren-chan. Shingo was putting worms in my shoes at his age."

"Worms huh?" Her new friend shook her head. "Davis never got that bad. He resorted to changing my clocks and moving things around in my room when we were kids. And getting way too affectionate at all the wrong times."

"Wow… your younger brother sounds like an angel in comparison."

"Davis is older," Marian corrected. "Timothy's younger. We get along great. He has me beta testing his inventions all the time and we can talk about a lot of things Davis failed in." She smirked to herself for a moment, thinking about her family. "Davis and I were pretty much best friends when we were little, but things changed as we got older. Now his best friend's my boyfriend, and one of my friends is his girlfriend. We fight, blackmail each other, and still have no problem joining each other for dinner. That's family for you.

"So… you've never seen Ren before?" For some reason, the girl seemed to want to talk more about Ren than her own family. Thinking about it, Usagi figured it was because she missed them. It was the same reason she didn't talk about Mamochan so much lately.

She shook her head. "He does seem familiar, but I don't think so." She looked over her shoulder to the sleeping boy, trying to answer the question for her own sanity's sake. "He looks a little like Mamocha… er… my… boyfriend… But a lot of kids could pass for him. I sometimes think he's next to me and only realize it's not him before I make a fool of myself."

"I see. Hmm…" Marian looked down in thought, carefully considering something before speaking again. "What's his name? Your boyfriend that is. You've mentioned him in passing and I've never caught it."

She tensed, not sure if she should share that information. Why was she interested in who Mamochan was? '_Well_,' she reconsidered, '_she did tell me about her boyfriend, and brothers. I can at least give her my boyfriend's name._' "Chiba Mamoru."

"Chiba Mamoru?" The name sounded a little off coming from her mouth, but she was an American. She nodded, confirming the name without question. "Huh. Mamoru is it…"

Usagi didn't catch her looking at Ren at that point, but latched onto another idea. "Have you met him? Seen him at all?"

"Wouldn't know," Marian stated, looking back to her. "I'm not social and it's not like people wear nametags 24/7 outside of work. Do you have a picture of him? I can give him a heads up about this morning if you want."

They were finally at her building, a sky scraper on the edge of her school's boundaries. It was pretty far to walk, but they made it in record time. She led her to the elevator and got them inside fairly easily as they chatted, not noticing the way their spirits lifted through the conversation.

"I rather just know where he is," Usagi admitted sadly. "I haven't seen him in over a month. He was headed to Sapporo in Hokkaido after getting a letter from a P.I. about his family, and I haven't seen him since. The only word I got on him came from Sayuri-chan on Monday."

"Oh. Well…" The elevator stopped and she led the way out. "That explains a lot. It's the third one on the left." She pointed the way as it all sunk in, letting Usagi beat down the short anger in her for the easy dismissal. Marian said so herself she wasn't social. She probably meant nothing by it. She fished out a key from her bag before making any other statements. "It's a little bit of a mess, so just let me clean up for a second before you put him down okay?"

There was a soft snap just before she unlocked the door to open it. Usagi had to admit the apartment was quite nice for a family of three, plus one visitor. The pictures on the walls really made the place a home, and it wasn't as messy as Marian led her to believe. Still the host set the bags on the coffee table before picking a blanket off the couch and a few rose pedals. That was a little odd, but she decided to ignore it in favor of getting the kid off her back and onto the couch. "Shouldn't we put him in bed?"

"He'll wake up soon anyway for dinner," the girl stated, waving it off as she took Ren's shoes away. She felt his forehead for a moment and sighed in relief. "No fever. Good. That last one could have done him in."

"Does he get sick often?" Looking at the boy now resting on the couch, the blond couldn't see him as being the sickly type. He had lots of energy earlier and ran pretty fast.

Marian shook her head. "Not that I know of, but he does get a lot of fevers. Doctors are still running tests as to the cause. Most of them go away over night, but Monday he got one so bad he collapsed. I had to leave school early to take care of him.

"His dad's away on a business trip and his mom works afternoons and evenings," she explained before Usagi could ask. "I take care of him whenever I can, and lately it's a lot. Thank you so much for playing with him today. He's been getting serious cabin fever and needed the change."

"And you thought the library would be a good one?" The teasing remark got a smirk out of the girl.

"It was for me. Usagi," she looked up to her from the couch, coming back to something from before, "do you have a picture of your boyfriend on you?"

"Eh?" That made her blink. She wanted Mamochan's picture?

"I need to know what he looks like in case I do run across him," Marian stated as if it were obvious. "Missing persons is something of a hot topic back home and everyone looks when a kid is missing. At the very least I can keep an eye out for him."

"Could you?" Hope leapt in her chest as the blond grabbed her bag and dug out one of her photos of him. It was a little old, but it was Chiba Mamoru to a T, right down to his designer clothes and princely smile. She presented it with a smile. "I've been so worried since he promised he'd be back in three days at the most and he hasn't called and no one's seen him and everything else says he made it back to Tokyo but his apartment hasn't been touched and-"

"I get it, he's missing." She took the photo and looked at it as if she was memorizing every detail about the image. "He kind of sticks out too… How tall is he?"

"About yea tall." Usagi raised one hand level to where his head would stop, glad she didn't have to get on her toes to describe him.

"Does he do any sports?"

The question was odd, but then again, so was Marian. "He does karate and I think some kendo, but mostly he just runs and does pushups like every other guy."

"How old is he?"

"Um…" She flushed. "He's twenty. He'll be twenty-one in August."

"Hm. Three year age gap. Is he in college?"

When she didn't get any guff for dating an adult, Usagi went on courageously. She was sure Marian wouldn't approve. "He's finishing up his pre-medicine program. Or was."

A worried look flashed across the lady's face, thinking of a lot of factors. She was silent for a while before asking more. "How long have the two of you been dating?"

"Three years."

"So he was in high school when you started." Looking to the side, she sighed and handed back the picture. "Earlier than me and Al, but not really an issue here. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you so much!" Almost elated to have another pair of eyes on her side, the blond merrily took her photograph back. Mamochan's gentle eyes were looking at her with more love than she could contain, and she missed him every second. "I know with enough people looking, we may find him really soon."

"Unless he's already been found." The thought reminded Usagi of the photographs in her room she wanted to forget existed, but she couldn't deny the possibility. Marian looked off in thought, holding back what she really wanted to say. "It's hard to make decision when you only have part of the information."

"Eh?" That was out there. The strange girl waved it off, almost pointing out the time with the gesture. Usagi nearly screamed in a panic. "Ah! I should be home! I'm so sorry!"

"No, I should apologize for not realizing the time earlier." The girl stepped away from the couch and started towards the door. "If you want I can call your parents and apologize formally for your lateness."

"No need. I just need to go. Ah…" Usagi looked back to the couch and the sleeping boy there. How would he react when he woke up and she wasn't there? Internally she struggled. Panicky kid or furious parents? Which was worse?

"Just say good night to him as he sleeps and remind him you will be back on Saturday to play." Marian always seemed to have the answer with some things, or at least with Ren. "He'll be fine."

"I see. Well…" She knelt down next to the sleeping boy's head and brushed back his hair to get a better look. Such a pretty angel. Seeing him like this made her heart flip. "Good night Ren-chan. Sleep tight. I'll see you on Saturday."

She pressed her lips lightly against his forehead and smiled as his lips did the same. Quietly she got up and went to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya later Usagi. Be safe." With that, the blond raced out of the apartment building and all the way home, eager to eat dinner and get some sleep. Homework remained far from her mind, along with a few problems of her own.

Back in the apartment, Marian locked the door securely before snapping her fingers and clicking her tongue at the same time. The illusion of a normal family apartment faded away, leaving everything as it should be. The stranger from a far off place looked around in silence before looking at the kid still sleeping on the couch. "Chiba Mamoru huh? Well… Now we have a place to start."

* * *

A/N: See?! They met! and Usagi didn't directly recognize him and Ren didn't have a break down! Marian's putting things together without exposing anything yet, but I think you're getting a better picture of what's happening too. Now what are they going to do with this information? Hmm... if you noticed, Marian didn't lie as much as she could have, though she did have to come up with something for the parents not being there. She's also a lot more responsible than other girls in high school. At the park she was keeping an eye out for monsters if you didn't catch that. The real question though is why Usagi didn't recognize him. Her heart and her head are fighting each other... Hmmm...

I'll post the next chapter when one ahead is done. Laters!


	17. 16 – Connections in Pictures

Another update! Yeah, I'm bored and shouldn't spend money right now so I'm typing and vegging when I'm not working. If anyone knows a good SM fic with Mamochan being awesome, or even being "evil"/brainwashed to Usagi that's not too intense but still a little edgy, and not terribly long, please suggest it. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

* * *

_16 – Connections in Pictures_

Usagi couldn't help but to giggle to herself as she recalled that morning. She ran into the foreign girl almost first thing and asked about Ren's reaction when he woke up. Marian had to hold back a laugh, a first that stunned everyone around them. "Oh he cried, begging to see you again. It took me twenty minutes to get him to calm down and remind him about Saturday. He's really looking forward to it and is going to do everything possible to make your play _date_ come faster. It was really cute."

That was about the extent of their friendly interaction that morning, and they didn't get any other opportunities to talk since. The reason was simple: Usagi was fifteen minutes late. Not even kind Kongou-sensei on gate duty could save her from detention this time. He did though determine what it was.

'_Well, filing paperwork is a lot better than writing lines or cleaning the gym,_' she admitted privately, '_though a little exhausting._' The teen looked up from her pile of paperwork to where her teacher was sitting, marking worksheets and tests quietly. Her time was almost up, right? She was nearly done with the stack she was given anyway.

The man she was waiting to get the OK to leave from got up from his seat, stretching his arms and back slowly. He looked to the clock and raised his eyebrows. "Well, looks like we should wind down for the day. Thank you for all your hard work, Usagi-kun."

Usagi blushed, adjusting the folders she was working with so they fit together. "It was nothing. Did you get everything graded sensei?"

"Pretty much. Just need to input the grades later. Mind putting everything away while I brew us some tea?" Kongou-sensei went over to the tea and coffee area of the teachers' lounge, heating up some water quickly while he took out some mugs and a jar. He gave her a comforting smile, one she didn't like denying. "It's a special blend I developed to help sooth away stress and anxiety."

"Oh yes please!" She almost leapt up to put away the files, but her klutziness came into play and half of it scattered onto the floor. "CRAP! This would happen today! And I was feeling so good too… Ah…"

With dread she looked to her teacher, wondering if he would add time to her detention for her word choice. Some people did that and she hated them very much. Her teacher merely chuckled at her embarrassed face, coming over to the mess. "It's not that bad Usagi-kun. See? They're still in order, just everywhere. You just need to know how to slide them."

Together they slid every file into place, knocking hands into each other every now and again. It was a little awkward, but between them they got the mess cleaned up, still in order, and soon they were putting them back into the filing cabinet where they belonged. "There, no harm done. And in record time too."

"Thank you sensei." She bowed to him as was appropriate and went back to the desk to collect more files, just not as many. "I have to admit, his has been one of my better detentions."

"I wish it didn't take detention to get you in here," Kongou-sensei admitted, going back to the tea. "I've offered assisting me here as extra credit from the beginning of the year, but you never took me up on it."

"I didn't need extra credit that badly," Usagi insisted, not liking the implications.

"I didn't say you needed it." He gave her a charming smile, stirring the tea slowly. "I'm just saying I enjoy your company Usagi-kun."

The girl blushed, almost hiding her face in the folders she was holding. Earlier he said she was his favorite student, now this. She was never anyone's favorite student, and she never had a favorite teacher. This was really a first for her, and she couldn't help feeling flattered. "Thank you Kongou-sensei. I enjoy your company as well."

"I especially love your smile." Paperwork away, came to her side and passed her the tea he promised. The aroma was very relaxing and lovely, and she couldn't help but want to be smothered in it. What was it called? "I don't think I could go a day without seeing it."

"You're exaggerating sensei." She took a sip of the tea and could feel herself relax at last. Needing a rest, she sat back down and sipped it slowly. "My smile cannot be that great compared to others."

"No… I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful smile." Her heart fluttered at the compliment and she couldn't help but smile prettily. She hadn't heard a compliment like that since Mamochan and her parents. "It brightens up a room in an instant and makes this otherwise dull life a joy to have. If it were up to me, I'd keep it on your face every hour of the day.

"Anyone who dares to remove it is a fool and should be removed from this world." Sensei kept it at that, bringing his mug to his lips. Usagi didn't know what to say about this so she just drank her tea. It really was good tea and it allowed her thoughts to drift. She hadn't smiled much recently, and if she did it was typically forced. The only time she could think of recently when she didn't force a smile at the start was when Ren-chan appeared before her, begging for a playmate. That and Kongou-sensei's compliments. He was far too kind to her. "I hope to see it again tomorrow, if you're willing to help me again after school."

Nodding, she agreed to come help more tomorrow. Paperwork didn't stop when it came to school work. He'd always need help. Commitment made, and detention over, Usagi got up from her seat and bowed to her teacher, excusing herself for the day.

"Usagi-kun," Kongou-sensei took her hand before she could leave, keeping her attention on him. His gentle smile made her feel warm. "Thank you so much for helping me today. I look forward to tomorrow."

"So do I Sensei." Slowly she extracted her hand from his and left the room, both soothed and excited by their talk. Her teacher was so kind and amazing… She sighed for no reason, wandering home in a small daze.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ren could not hold still really. He wanted Saturday to come immediately, but after making enough roses of every color imaginable to fill the bathroom (very inconvenient), he realized it wasn't possible to make time go faster. That was not a power he could have.

Marian looked up from her computer, almost jerked out of her serious thoughts. Whatever she was reading, it started out good but then turned bad. She watched him for a moment in silence before going back to her laptop and typing some things in rapidly. "Research. Don't worry about it."

"That's a cover up if I've ever seen one." Now he was really curious. What was it she was reading so intently earlier? He left his spot on the couch to see what was on the screen. "What were you-"

"I'll tell you all about it after your date Saturday." A sneaky smirk crossed her face before she looked over to him and his childish attempts to read over his shoulder. "You do want to go on that date with Usa_ko_, right?"

The boy bristled momentarily, then turned pink. "Of course I do. Are you going to stop it?"

"Nope." She smiled back at him, almost laughing at his unease, then she got serious. "But if I shared what I was looking up though, you might have a really bad fever and not be able to go. Best to save it until after your date."

That made him stare at her, surprised at her strange forethought. "Okay… thank you?"

"You're welcome. Anyway," she looked up over her shoulder to him, back to her usual self, "there's some other research and question I have for you to cover today. I think you already know most of the answers and not realize it so they should be safe. Ready for them?"

"Maybe…" Here it was, the twenty questions thing he was warned about the other day but managed to avoid somehow. She saw his hesitancy and gave him a comforting smile.

"Ren, I want you to know I have no interest in make a mess of your life here, or the lives of others. I'm not your enemy. If anything, I am an ally. Until you ran into my legs, I would have stayed out of everything and been gone as soon as things were settled down in my universe. Your secrets here are safe with me because I have no one to share them with who could hurt you back home."

"Okay…"

"So I want you to be honest and answer on impulse when I talk to you about these things. Mostly what I've learned and my suspicions." She gestured to her computer and a closed paper file tucked right underneath it. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone, but the more I know the more I can help you."

"Why are you saying this?" The girl's thought process was almost impossible to follow right then. It was a bit frightening.

"Because I'm going to be asking a lot of questions about people and events that otherwise you should keep quiet about." He just stared at her, letting Marian sigh. "Look, remember Monday when I saved your tail from those demon dogs-"

"Is that what those guys were? Demon dogs?" That was something she never explained but said a lot. Exasperated, she nodded.

"They can take a human form, but when they were first cataloged, those things were called demon dogs. They are born from magma when a person is sacrificed and an incantation is said. They come in counts of eight, are expert trackers, and are loyal to their castor. Their opposite element is water, obviously, though ice and wind does a good job too. If the flame comes from a positively charged source, fire is also its enemy. They are genderless and typically associated with golems, except golems are neutral and often used for guarding something else and can't have a voice and…" She waved it aside. "Anyway, they're typically made by those who have turned into demons and obey them like dogs, so they're referred to as demon dogs.

"But that's beyond the point." She waved it off again, going back on subject. "The point is, something I didn't expect happened around that event that got me thinking a great deal. Look."

Marian worked on her computer for a few seconds, bringing up a news report about that afternoon. The anchorman was talking about the sailor senshi at the park saving a little boy then disappearing. Not one witness could agree on what happened during the incident, but they did know there were monsters being beaten by a girl and she saved a young boy. Ren was a little confused by it, but didn't think it was that unusual for some reason. "Okay... What's wrong with this?"

"You see this?" She took a clear plastic cube about two centimeters cubed out of her pocket and placed it on the coffee table. "This is just like the illusion spell I have set up for the apartment." She pointed to the glass figurine on the far shelf. "But a bit more complicated. Usually with illusions you want glass or a clear gem, but I knew I'd have to use one in an emergency and those guys break easily so I had to use plastic. Also, this is an illusion other people influence rather than me."

"Huh?" That was confusing. Other people influenced this spell?

"Okay…" She ran a hand through her hair momentarily before continuing. "Do you know how perception works? How two people can see the exact same thing but interpret it in completely different ways?" He nodded, briefly remembering something from a psychology textbook. "This illusion spell works more with that than anything else. Whatever a person wanted to see to make the incident make sense to them, they saw. What they didn't see, was me. The spell is designed to hide whatever happened and replace it with anything that made sense to them. People are rather good at making themselves believe anything but the truth when the truth is too much for them to take in. It's why parents sometimes continue believing their child is not misbehaving when all evidence points out otherwise. Denial is a very powerful manipulator.

"Anyway, typically when I toss this down and cast the spell before a fight, people believe it's some isolated local occurrence, like a gang going against a gang. Or another kind of event." She pointed to the screen. "They all saw the fight, but believed I was all these… Sailor Senshi." She looked the kid in the eye. "Before this event, I didn't really look into local heroes, other than to make sure I didn't cross paths or stepped on any toes with them. After seeing this news report, I got interested and… well…" She sighed heavily. "Ren, you've pretty much let slip that you know them. And work alongside them."

That stopped him for a minute, numbly accepting the fact. Ren, before he could remember, was with the sailor senshi. He didn't object, but Marian pointed out everything thus far that pointed to it. "They use unidentifiable charms, anchored to their tiaras. They 'transform' into their uniforms which are anchored to their broaches. One of them uses a Queen's Mirror, which is often in a pocket dimension while she battles. Others have similar objects of power that are hidden the same way. They've been known to 'die' and come back a few times. They… they fought men known as Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and… Zoicite… and Tanzanite is a variant of Zoicite… Though there are no pictures and no one's seen them in three years…"

She sighed heavily. "But the real clues were your powers." She started typing again, bringing up a page. "There is only one known male member of the group, though four are assumed cross dressers… He's said to be older than the rest, wear a tuxedo and cape, heal people with a touch, and throws roses coming from nowhere while on top of high places." She looked straight into his eyes as a picture of the man in question, with a profile on the side, appeared on the screen. "He's also known for being excessively protective of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon, appearing always in the nick of time to jump in the way or whisk them out of harms reach in the middle of a battle.

"You're Tuxedo Kamen, aren't you."

Ren looked past her to the screen, able to read the English translation without even realizing it, and just stared at the picture there. A man in a tuxedo and mask was standing on a flagpole, glaring at something off camera through a white mask. There was an image of the same man with a top hat as well in one corner of the screen, but his eyes stayed on the clearest one without it. His black and red cape swished in the wind and the remains of a rose was flying around him. He was strong, proud, and confident, yet majestic and mysterious. He looked like he was going to a masquerade ball, but also to battle. A prince who was almost a king.

That's what he saw on screen. And that was him once. "Yeah. That's me."

"Then am I right in assuming Usagi is Sailor Moon?" That caught him off guard, forcing him to snap his head in her direction. His true identity was one thing, but revealing anyone else's was just not going to-

He stopped himself from denying or fighting her about this when he remembered what she just told him before she started explaining everything and putting pieces together. She wasn't interested in putting them in danger. She was from another universe so her hearing their secrets would be a lot less dangerous than anyone in theirs. She was his ally, and until he ran into her, she wasn't even interested in local events. She wanted to stay out of it. Marian only wanted to know in order to help him. Slowly, trying not to feel guilty, he nodded. "She is."

The lady sighed, rubbing her head. "Alright… I can only guess your powers come from being the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, so am I right in assuming Usagi's the same with Sailor Moon? That she's a reincarnation of your… Selene?"

"Serenity. Princess Serenity." He hadn't told her about his dream the other night. He didn't know how she'd react and didn't want to give her more of a headache than she clearly already had. "Of the Moon Kingdom."

"Hm." She brought up other screens side by side of the first, concentrating. "Princess Serenity of the Moon… Reincarnated as Tsukino Usagi… who later turned into Sailor Moon, miracle hero of Tokyo and leader of the Sailor Senshi. Well… that explains all the power I see coming from her and the anchor on her broach at school. And… she's the princess whom all the other senshi are protecting?"

He blinked at her. Since when did that slip from his mouth?! She took out the folder she had pinned earlier and started taking out pictures. "You said it when you were feverish, one of your waking moments of honesty. I'm guessing Chibi-Usa, who you also called out for while feverish, is Sailor Chibi-Moon, but I've got nothing to support it other than reports of your protectiveness and your mumbling in your sleep. No one's seen or heard of Sailor Chibi-Moon in well over a year so I have nothing else to work with."

"That's a rather large leap," Ren murmured while folding his arms and trying to lean back to be impressive. Didn't work out so well; he ended up quickly pulling his arms out and behind him to stop from falling into the couch.

"Not when you've taken psychology and schooled the teacher." Marian looked back to him momentarily in some way of apology. "I read too much. So I'm right?"

He screwed his face up in thought. "It doesn't sound wrong…"

"We'll leave it at that then." She leaned forward to the coffee table and started putting papers from them on top. "I'm going to show you some pictures – these are people I've seen around town with power at any level – and I want you to identify your allies from them. Tell me what you know about, anything from interests to power base. This may jog your memory of other events too, but mostly I want to know who we can trust and if they can help. Already I can tell you Usagi can't, not without dire consequences."

The boy snapped a slightly despairing look before thinking back to what memories he could get on Usagi, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity. Her powers… her experiences… could she actually help him? She could purify evil and seal it away, but this… she never had to deal with memories or making people grow back up. It never happened before… right? It was hard to be sure, but he had to admit that this wasn't something he knew a thing about. Marian was right about memory spells and how removing them was tricky and hard on the body; he lived through it and could see the progress so she wasn't lying in the slightest. If Usagi tried to reverse this, would he survive it?

"Is that the reason you didn't tell her who I was yesterday?" The lady looked back to him, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, yesterday, we could have told her everything. Who I am, what happened, and what we're doing. But you told me while we were playing to not try and tell her anything, just have fun. Is that why? Because she could have hurt me instead?"

Marian became silent for a moment before leaning back and sighing. "One of the reasons. Ren…" She looked at him almost sadly. "She didn't recognize you. Not really."

It hurt. Hearing that truth he already realized, it still hurt his chest. Usako didn't recognize him. Why was still a mystery to him, but he suspected the age thing was a big part of it. He probably didn't know her when they were kids so she wouldn't recognize him so easily. He didn't even know what he looked like as an adult. Not without a mask and cape at least. The two played for hours and not once did she call him anything but Ren-chan. Focusing on her company instead of that pain is what made the afternoon so enjoyable.

"She said you reminded her of yourself," Marian added after a moment, trying to make things right, "so that's a step in the right direction. Also…" She looked away, recalling something she didn't want to share. It made him anxious. What would made her hesitate with Usako? The lady shook her head.

"Things are a little complicated right now at school, and I'm still looking into it. Once I have all the details, and a plan of action, I'll tell you everything. Right now we need to identify who the good guys are and who are the bad guys. Got it?" Slowly he nodded, not really happy about this. "Good. We'll start with Usagi's friends."

He got closer to the table and started looking at the pictures. Familiar faces looked back at him, though some more familiar than others. Most of them were girls, a group of them front and center. Marian pointed to the first. "Mizuno Ami."

"Senshi. I think she's Mercury."

She nodded and pointed to the next. "Aino Minako."

"Senshi. Sailor Venus." A memory sparked that caught his interest. "She was also known as Sailor V for a while, and has her own fan following."

"Seriously?" That seemed to weird the lady out a bit before shaking her head. "Okay… that's interesting. Kino Makoto."

"Senshi. Jupiter." He almost laughed because of the memory of his dream. She and Nephrite…

Marian raised an eyebrow at him. "Remembered something funny?"

"Not from this life." Ren smiled but kept his mouth shut. He was not about to expose that bit of information just yet. It was just fun to remember and wasn't important.

She seemed to accept the answer and moved on. Marian started moving around other pictures, most of which he didn't know by name. He got off the couch and started looking at them closer to see if he recognized anyone better, but the photographs ranged from grocers to street performers to some guy waiting for the bus. There was only one more scout identified, and that was Sailor Saturn hurrying off somewhere in her school uniform.

"So we've found four," the lady murmured, picking through them and putting the 'no recognition's away. "Plus their leader, which makes five. I'll watch them for a bit and figure out if I can talk to them without getting skewered."

"You really think they'd do that?" He gave her a skeptical look, sensing she exaggerated a lot. She just shrugged, straightening the stack. Shaking his head, Ren looked through the other pictures she hadn't pointed out, wondering if he missed something. So far none of them sprung memories in particular, but he was really impressed that so many people in Tokyo Japan had power in them and never realized it. A painter in the park, a gamer working some cranes, a student at a university, a-

His heart froze in terror for a second before he threw the entire stack of leftovers away from him, desperate to get away. They went flying and he rapidly pushed himself as far into the bottom of the couch as possible, just starting at the open air. "Ren!"

Shivering, he didn't hear the name or anything else but the blood pumping through his ears. All he could hear or see was the crack of the whip, the darkness around him, and the cold voice of the one in charge. The stinging pain in his back shouldn't be there anymore, but it still felt fresh and able. His veins were on fire! His head pulsated, wanting relief from the endless rhythm going through it.

And her voice! That horrible woman's voice!

She wanted him. She hated him. He had to obey her. Forget Serenity. Become Endymion. Love only her. He was nothing without her. He was weak compared to her. He would want her too. It was so dark and cold.

"Mamoru!"

With a start, he looked up to Marian, eyes wide with fear and worry and far closer than they should be. She was holding onto his shoulders, forcing all his attention on her. If it was a way to comfort him it failed, but it did get his mind out of the darkness. Releasing a breath, she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. You're safe. Everyone's fine. You're safe here."

Shaky, he grabbed what he could of her shirt and closed what little distance there was between them, crying tears he didn't completely understand. Those memories… where did they come from? He just looked at one picture and… Terror consumed him as he tried to understand his memories and actions, ending all understanding. He couldn't take whatever happened to him, whatever locked memories were appearing. They reminded him so much of the place he was actually trying to forget. The place he woke up in and escaped from. The only thing he couldn't handle.

A slow song reached his ears, soft and gentle like moonlight. The words were unclear, but he knew they were there to comfort him. He was safe there and there was no reason to fear. The night was nothing evil, and the stars were there to protect him. As long as the moon was in the sky, the Earth would stay protected. That's what it felt like it was saying.

The tension in his body lessened, his grip loosening as he managed to look up to the one singing. Soft and clear, the usually tough and frank woman was a gentle lady telling him everything would be alright. Since when could she sing like this? He hadn't heard a voice that beautiful… ever.

As her song ended and she saw his face, Marian smiled almost motherly at him. There was something timeless about her at that moment, something he never saw before. How old was she really? She certainly knew how to calm down a panicky child. Brushing his hair out of his face, she spoke softly to him. "Feeling better?"

Slowly he nodded, a bit embarrassed by his actions. He really shouldn't have broken down like that. And what was it she called him to get his attention again? Letting out a long breath, the lady nodded. "Alright. Ren, I know you reacted to one of those photos, and I know it's hard," she hesitated and he already knew what she was going to say next, "but I need to know which one. Can you pick it out for me?"

Looking down, he debated not getting it before he slipped out of her hands and looked around for it silently. It didn't take very long, and with a slightly trembling hand, Ren picked up the picture and gave it to her. She took it and gave it a long look before saying anything.

"Chikyuu Sayuri. Your enemy. Well," Marian glared to the side in thought, "that explains a few things."

* * *

A/N: I'm tired of hiding the villain's identities. Next chapter you know for certain who the bad guys are. Sayuri, in the language of flowers for Japan(at least). means revenge or hate. Food for thought. Who she really is though is a little more complex. I will suggest using wiki or another reference site to look her up later. anyway, a few notes!

Top of the list: that spell people were asking about, the one that made everyone believe Marian was all the senshi at the same time, has been explained. People saw what they wanted to see, and they wanted to see the sailor senshi they knew killing monsters. It switched around character wise because Marian used multiple elements. it's a pretty fun illusion trick. i have to say right now that Marian is NOT a senshi, not even the slightest. She's a lot of things, but a senshi isn't one of them.

Next: she figured out who Ren is! using both detective work and logic, she figured it all out. she used his real name only to get his attention, but he doesn't really consciously remember it yet. He does know he's Tuxedo Kamen (I was sorely tempted to have her say Mask instead, but I didn't want to add more dialog than necessary) thanks to her explanation, and has no problem accepting that. Same with who the senshi are. Marian has zero interest in exposing their secrets, but she completely understands the needs for them, hence her rant before asking. She's holding back his civilian identity though for a bit because she wants to explain some details fully, and in his current state he may just overload from some of the details she found out. She's holding out until after the date to tell him.

There's a lot more I'd like to talk about, but these notes are getting long and I have another chapter to write, among other things. laters!

FYI: Avengers 2, awesome for character development. ^^V


	18. 17 – Calm Before the Storm

Okay, it's been two weeks and I haven't made it far in the next chapter, but this should probably come out at last. Bit longer, but this really sets up a little for the future. I was going to say who Kongou-sensei really was too, but I decided to drag that 'mystery' out a little longer. *laughs at self* yeah... Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

_17 – Calm Before the Storm_

Ren had a hard time waking up. All that night he had nightmares about what happened to him while with that woman. He knew her name wasn't just Chikyuu Sayuri and somehow she was connected to Endymion, but the way she acted while he was in her hands didn't seem to coincide with anything his past self could remember. What else was she known as? And why did she do all this to him? These thoughts consumed him far into the night and brought misery to his sleeping moments.

Half the night he was crying in Marian's arms, and she sang her strange ethereal lullaby quite often. He could almost see the gardens of the moon way back in the day when she sang, with white birds flying and flowing fountains bubbling nearby. It was enough to get him to close his eyes and try to sleep again, getting a few hours rest in total.

He really needed to find a way to bury his memories of being captured all over again.

Once he woke up and concluded he couldn't go back to sleep (Marian wasn't there to sing to him) he slipped out of the bedroom to the main part of the apartment. His protector was busy, going back and forth between paperwork, her computer, and making them breakfast. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, jingling the bracelet keeping him hidden from Sayuri and her flunkies, knocking it against the pendant dulling his connection to Usagi, as he made his way to the dining table. Both a file and her computer were open on top of it, getting his curiosity.

The file looked very official, all in English, and had photographs of a man in his late twenties with whitish hair and glasses among other things. There was something about the man that nagged at his mind, and it made him a little angry, but he couldn't place it. He felt like something was missing for it to be someone from his memories. Ren did know that he never met this man in his life.

The computer screen though gave him chills, remembering his nightmares. Sayuri's official school file was on the screen, along with a few other windows about her personal life. There also seemed to be another program running, analyzing the data he didn't know existed. Was she looking into this girl's life and trying to find her secret lair?

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." He jerked around when Marian called him on his snooping, but she was anything but mad. A plate of pancakes was in one hand and she put it in front of the seat opposite the computer, silently ordering him to the other side. "But in your case I'm pretty sure it'll just give you a fever and more nightmares. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Like clockwork, the lady put her hand on his forehead and neck, checking his temperature. "And heavy."

"Small fever," she told him easily. "But a few hours rest and relaxation and you should be fine. I think you only snapped the most recently laid spells yesterday, so they weren't so negatively affecting your brain. This one I think is stress induced."

"I don't need an analysis," he murmured before taking his seat and looking at his first meal of the day. There had to be a clean way to eat it, but his mind was still occupied with the woman on her computer screen. "I just need answers."

"If you have questions, there will always be answers," she smirked, going back to the kitchen for her own plate. "Even if it's just an 'I don't know'."

Ren gave a weak smile to that comment, lazily looking at his meal and taking a bite before even attempting to ask her something that was bugging him. "Why is it a lot easier to remember the bad things than the good things?"

Marian stopped for a moment, starting to sit down. Taking a breath, she released it as she found her seat. "It's not that you're just remembering the bad things. You're remembering the good too, but they aren't as impactful. Incidents that leave scars are a lot easier to remember than ones giving you a full stomach.

"Look at this." Without another thought, she thrust her left hand towards him, showing him every inch of skin between her finger tips and her elbow. It looked like an arm to him. "Take a good long look."

Confused, the boy did as he was told, looking all over her skin. After a minute, he finally spotted what she was talking about. There were scars all over it. Mostly it was a large faded burn scar, one that was miraculously nearly gone, but there were several more of long cuts, short cuts, jagged cuts, and a few dots from impact made wounds. His eyes widened, realizing he was horribly unobservant to not see these marks before; then again, they were mostly faded or matched with her pale complexion. They were hard to see.

Looking up to her, he only saw Marian smirk. "Most of these come from one of the worst battles I've ever been in. My closest friends and two of my siblings were taken over by ancient evils and nearly destroyed my home town. I was told I had to kill them to save the world."

Ren's jaw dropped. Kill them? Her family and friends? That was… "Turned out what I really had to do was break the connection between them and those evils. Three of them were easy, but that wasn't without my sister nearly dissecting my arm first. One of them though…" She sighed, shaking her head at the memory. "Eric's a fire mage, and a powerful one at that. The evil he was possessed by was heavily rooted in him and he was tired of trying to fight it. He needed a lot more help to be rid of Pyro.

"One of my natural powers is changing energy," she told him, turning the story in a different direction. She took her arm back at last, rubbing her wrist subconsciously. "I do it without even thinking and it saves my life a lot of the time, like your self-healing. I can make the darkness light just by stepping in the room. To cut Pyro away from him, I had to put my hand through his fire-self and dispel all the negative forces within him. Eric made the fiery apparition and I put my hand in. If anyone else did that, they would have lost their hand and likely everything else about them.

"It was one of the hardest fights I ever had to go through, emotionally, mentally, morally, and physically." A sad smile appeared on her face. "For a very long time, Eric and the others couldn't look at my hand without remembering that time. They were forgiven for what they did when they didn't have control over themselves, but they still felt guilt. To me though, they're just more scars. I have a lot of them. And I remember how I got each and every one.

"The thing about scars though is that they're proof you lived, got hurt, and got up again." Marian looked him in the eye, dead serious. "I've been through a lot Ren, and so have you. Your memories are proof of that. Scars also heal and fade. Memories do the same. We heal, we move on, and we try not to let it happen again. Over time we gain a new perspective about things. We learn.

"I can't tell you what song I learned to sing first, or where I took my first steps." A small smile appeared on her face, warming him. "But I can tell you it happened. Some memories are specific, others are general and get mixed together. The happier the memories, the more likely they are to mix. Not everyone's memory is the same, even if they are at the same event. Bad memories leave hurt and scars, and because of that they're easier to remember.

"You remember that girl," she started, looking briefly to her computer, "and the pain, because you haven't finished that chapter of the story yet. The wound's still fresh and hurts a lot. In order for it to just heal and scar, you have to face it. It takes time. It took years for Eric to stop looking guilty at my hand, and I don't know if Liz ever got over cutting my arm up. The main thing is to keep focused on what's important. Like Usagi is for you."

Her smile made him blush, remembering the first thing he remembered. Usako. He vaguely remembered what she looked like, but mostly he remembered her name and personality. He remembered his love for her first and above everything else. He couldn't though place many specific memories with her. What he remembered was…

Her smile.

Her voice.

The way she pouted when she didn't get her way.

Her quick wit when they bantered.

Her kindness and compassion towards others.

The way her hand fit in his.

How often she cried over small things and easily was cheered up by seeing him.

Her grace while they dance.

Her klutziness appearing at the worst and best of times.

Her laugh.

How she always knew what he needed even when he didn't.

The warmth he felt when he was with her and how the darkness disappeared whenever she was around him.

He remembered her. Ren remembered Usagi, his princess Serenity, long before he could remember a thing about himself. He remembered her.

"You focus on the good things that happen and the bad becomes less apparent." Marian's words drew him out of his thoughts gently. "I still have all my limbs and digits. And my friends are alive. I can live with having scars as long as I have those. Everyone does.

"Nightmares though come whether you like it or not." And her pep talk was over. Sighing slightly, the lady cut off a piece of her pancakes and took a large bite. "To end those, you have to confront them in real time. Overcome the monsters. They do give us a heads up what to expect though when we break the deaging spell. I have a better idea what to expect."

"Expect?" He cocked his head to the side, confused now. He was just going to become big again, right?

Sighing slightly, Marian rubbed her head. "It's a complicated spell, and the ramifications…" She gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Eat your pancakes. I'll give you details about that spell when you're better mentally prepared."

Taking the hint, Ren went back to eating, watching her from the corner of his eye as she split her time between the computer and the file, mostly reading. Who was the man in the file anyway? And what was she doing with Sayuri's information on the computer? He must have said something about it between bites because eventually she started talking again.

"Mostly I'm looking to see if any of her personal information is real. I have a program running to see if all the information needed to document a person's existence is real." She gave him a knowing look. "Having forged an identity for myself here, I know what to look for. Most of it looks like it's on the up and up, but that's why I'm still running the program.

"And this is a personal project I've been working on since coming here." She tapped the folder, hesitant to expand on it. "I'm seeing if it has any connection to Sayuri or your personal problem. Heavens' knows it'd be cleaner if they were connected."

"Why?" Who was the man in the folder? And what did she have against him?

"Because he's a lying perverted bastard that can't even teach without manipulating everyone." Glaring at the folder, Marian almost seemed to be talking to herself. "He's a walking headache, and if he's part of this, then I'll be even more justified for taking him down than before."

Wow. She really didn't like this guy. "Who is he?"

She paused for a few seconds before answering. "A _teacher_ at my school."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Sayuri didn't like being stood up, by anyone. She looked to the roof door to the school for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, impatient. Couldn't that bastard get there faster? It wasn't like he was a real teacher anyway. He didn't really have papers to grade or meetings to attend. One simple technique and everyone would believe and love him.

Well, nearly everyone. She saw for herself how that mongrel girl from the Americas seemed uncharmed by him or her. She wasn't interested in either of them in class, and only lately seemed to be on any terms with that moon whore. The one thing she had to be glad about was how the mongrel wasn't a senshi and was therefore nothing more than an annoyance. A powerless mutt like her was no challenge to her powers, or to his – if he got up there in time that was.

Finally the door opened, revealing the man she waited far too long to see. Kongou "sensei" ran a hand through his hair, striding towards her casually. "Looks like someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Considering my target is still eluding me and you haven't bedded the moon wench yet, I have." Sayuri scowled at him as only a proper lady of the ancient courts could. Normally she wouldn't deal with men like this. Still he was useful.

"Matters of the heart take time your grace." He gave her a charming smile. "I can't move too quickly or my prize will slip out of my fingers."

"Too slowly and she will either way." Disgusted with him, the woman leaned her back against the fence, facing him with arms folded and a glare. "All my work with the photographs would have failed if I hadn't planted a seed of doubt when she came to school recovered."

"Are you sure that even worked?" The man gave her a cold look, recalling the princess' actions the other day. "She was almost the same as when _he_ was in her life yesterday morning."

Sayuri scowled at him, almost ready to whip out a simple attack spell, just to shut him up. Oh if only she didn't need his powers… "Endymion isn't capable of being in her life."

"And yet he's missing." Kongou gave her a level glare, pointing out the flaws in her part of the plan. "If he's capable of eluding you, he is-"

"_When_ I find him," she hissed, "I'll give you a chance to break his will and force him to my feet. Until then, focus on bedding your whore."

"We call it 'making love' in this century," he told her, almost teasing. "Or 'sex'. Or 'fu-"

"Do not test me." Her amber eyes flared to a dangerous green, the wind picking up around her. "I brought you here from the brink of death for one purpose and one purpose only. You agreed to the terms. If you wish to live, and have your _wench_, then do as you're told."

Kongou watched her for a moment, carefully considering her every move. Eventually he smiled politely, like the docile dog he had to be, and bowed. "Of course, Duchess Iphianassa. As you will it."

The proud duchess of ancient times considered him for a moment before smile smugly. So long as he understood she was in charge, she could deal with this dog. "Keep her eyes on you, and only you. Do not let her mind wander away. I'll keep her away from those who would shift her attention as any good friend would."

"Might I make a suggestion to your plan?" He looked her in the eye, even from his bowed position. The look in them reminded her of his experiences prior to this. Slowly she nodded, wary of what he would say. "A distraction would help."

And with that, he told her his plan. Iphianassa smiled wickedly. Yes, this would do quite nicely.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Must you leave Setsuna?" Haruka and Michiru watched their eldest senshi friend looking over her vacation paperwork with misgivings. Why she had to give notice of all people was beyond them. She was the senshi of time for crying out loud! Didn't that mean she could leave and come back within an hour and be gone for months doing whatever? Then again, none of them entirely understood how all of that worked. Top of the reasons why they didn't want her to go though was why she was leaving. "Mamoru-san really shouldn't be your prime concern anyway-"

"Do you even hear yourselves?" Exhausted, Setsuna shook her head and signed the last of her documents. She would be gone for a week at least, and that was to save the time-space continuum from a disaster. "If we cannot find the prince and ensure Small Lady's existence, time will unravel. I cannot allow this. If anything can be learned by going through the time-space door, then I will go there to learn it. I will not wait for him to 'pop up' like you're hoping he will."

"We're not hoping anything." Sighing, Michiru exchanged looks with her lover. "It's just… we were thinking of going back to Sapporo and taking another look around. One of us has to be here for Hotaru and you're really the best choice for that."

"Besides," Haruka cut in, "you'd be going in blind. That isn't safe for a lone scout. Who knows what could happen there."

"Are you forgetting that I spent over two thousand years just guarding that door?" Unamused, Setsuna gave them a solid glare before putting the papers in an envelope and sending them back in time three days to guarantee approval. It was tough being a working girl. "The time-space corridor holds no dangers to me. I have left it unguarded for too long, and I fear the seal upon it may have been tampered with.

"I'll be back in a week, do not worry." Without letting them get in another word, she called forth her proper uniform and retrieved her staff, Sailor Pluto once more. "When I return, I will have much to tell you."

"You better come back," Haruka murmured, still not happy about this. Michiru put her hand on her arm, calming the stronger senshi a little. Still she hid her true feelings from them. "Hotaru will be upset when she learns you aren't here."

Smiling softly, Pluto let that one go. She and Hotaru talked extensively the previous night about her leaving and she understood better than anyone what had to be done. She promised to keep the others alive until she returned. "I'm sure she will."

With a twist of her staff and a bright light, the senshi was gone from their sights. Sighing, the remaining outers turned and went back to where they were before: discussing youma appearances and how they attacked Tokyo lately. The mysteries around them just kept going and going and going…

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren was a little overeager the following morning to be up and about. He woke up before Marian did, cleaned himself off, put together a good breakfast, and got changed into one of his best outfits within an hour (the black shirt with a rose on it and khaki shorts again; he liked it a lot). His guardian was just getting up when he started doing his dishes. "Slow down will you? We're not supposed to meet up until eleven."

"How am I supposed to slow down?!" It was Saturday. The day Usako promised to play with him again. The previous day Marian gave them an itinerary, complete with meals and going to two different parks. There was this amusement park that opened two years ago (not a youma/energy sucking plot for once) they always meant to check out on a date, but they never managed to do it. And without Chibi-Usa there to prod them on…

The stray thought about this new kid went through his head so fast and so sadly, the boy didn't know what to do. Somehow Marian missed it and sighed. "By taking deep breaths, and maybe a nap. I know you're excited, but considering how much sleep you got the past two nights, you really should conserve your energy. You'll need it while you play today."

Excitement running through him, the boy beamed up at her. He was going on a date with Usako! It was going to be the best day ever!

* * *

A/N: So you got a little more background on Marian (oh that was a fun story to write) and you got Sayuri's other name! Plus Setsuna's gonna be out of the picture for a while. Still haven't come up with a good reason Luna and Artemis haven't made an appearance though... ^^;

Iphianassa is an actual person in Greek mythology connected to Endymion, and I'd advise you look her up. Marian will know about her later in the story and give details (yeah, ranted a little too much about ancient myths already) but if you're impatient, look her up! Did a lot of research to get a name for her. XP yeah, she's horrible here. In the myths... can't say.

The main reasons I held back on sharing this one for so long was 1) the next chapter isn't done, 2) someone wanted a scene in it that I wasn't intending in having (still isn't here), and 3) I just wasn't sure it was ready. Chapters are gonna slow down for a while because I have other projects that need updating. Sorry about that. I don't wanna drag this on too long (the next few stories should be interesting!) so I'm trying to figure out how to shorten it at the same time. Gahh... I hate how my mind works sometimes... If anyone wants to help bounce ideas for the next story (the third one's pretty solid in my head) PM me. Bad guys are my weakness...

Until next time! ^^V


	19. 18 – Fights and Disappointments

Yeah, I haven't posted in a long while, but that's because this chapter took forever, I went past it and came back to it, and I'm supposed to be on hiatus to I can get a better/second job. on the plus side, I have been working on this story, adn series, the entire time. Been working on future parts, adn seriously it's beginning to look like I'll be posting 5 books for this story, at least. I've been going a little nuts on research... Yeah...

Anyway enjoy! The next chapter will be coming out shortly, and this one is long. remember to comment at the end.

* * *

_18 – Fights and Disappointments_

"Come on! Come on!" Ren grabbed Marian's hand for what had to be the fiftieth time and pulled her forward impatiently. Why wouldn't she hurry up?! The lady just stayed at her leisurely stroll, ignoring the time or the distance while fighting the smile on her face. He caught her laughing every now and again too. "We need to get there now!"

"We have over an hour before she gets there," she stated between suppressed giggles. "And I can see the gates to the park from here. I can even read the _hours_ on the gate." She couldn't suppress a short laugh this time. "Really Ren, rushing to your date like this? You'd think this was your first date."

"Isn't it really?" He pouted, remembering how Usako didn't recognize him last time. This was the first date he'd be able to remember clearly, and he didn't want to miss a second of it.

The lady shrugged, still smiling. "Only in one sense of the term. What are you planning to do for the next hour waiting for her? Recite every digit of pi? Perform Mozart? Not like you can practice making flowers in public."

Ren turned a little pink at the statement, frustrated. He got really good at making those roses by now. He made them big, small, and every color of the rainbow. He made buds, blooming, and in full bloom. He even figured out how to make them entangle around each other quickly, making a net of sorts. He even made this really long one where the pedals fell off and it became something like a cane. The apartment was getting too full of them, so he started throwing them off the balcony whenever Marian took a few baskets full to public places to give away. He mastered roses so easily and so thoroughly, she was telling him to try making daisies and tulips. The botany book was still in the place to give him ideas.

But he couldn't just perform his skills in public, not without an excuse at least. So practicing while waiting for Usako was out. He could only make one rose and pretend he was hiding it when Usako showed up so he could give her something. "I'll be fine waiting."

"Sure you will." Marian's knowing smile and tone was aggravating. She always seemed to think she knew what was going to happen, even though she didn't.

"Hey! I'm a grown up! Not a kid!" That got her to laugh for a few seconds, making him scowl with all his might. "Hey!"

"Sorry," she giggled, highly amused, "but have you looked in a mirror lately?"

His fuming glare intensified and part of him seriously debated making roses appear under her with piercing thorns, and wrap her up. She calmed down enough to talk to him seriously. "I didn't mention it before, but deaging spells have a tendency to make people act emotionally and mentally at the same level as their physical development. You may be an adult in a kid's body Ren, but you don't remember much about your adult life and the current chemical composition in your brain and lack of remembered experiences, make you behave like a child from time to time. A very capable child, but you're still a child.

"Relax will you?" She chuckled again, making him pout childishly. "It's not a bad thing. Apparently you as a child is very level headed, and only becomes giddy and excited about things you truly love. You love Usagi, so you're excited to spend time with her. And you are acting like a little kid. It's cute, and really funny."

He folded his arms stubbornly, pouting and looking away. "It's not that funny. Or cute."

"You're cute. Get over it." Before he could object further, she walked past him to a bench outside the gate to the park, rubbing his hatted hair as she swept past. Scowling at her, he fixed his hat and hurried onto the bench as well, prepared to wait an hour or more for Usako to appear. Marian settled herself next to him, taking a thick old book out of her bag, and started reading. Ren swung his feet underneath the bench, looking around impatiently and nibbling his lip in anticipation. Any time now…

Five minutes later he was starting to feel disappointed and antsy. Did she forget? No, he still had an hour to go. Why did time have to be so LONG?!

Before he could get off the bench to look around and maybe see Usako coming up the road an hour early, Marian blindly thrust the physics book they picked up at the library towards him. Surprised, he looked between her, the book, and her bag, wondering if she brought a library in that bag or if it too could contain more than was physically possible. "Get lost in a book and work on your peripheral vision. She'll be here before you know it."

"But-"

"You're making me antsy when I should be learning about Genji." She raised an eyebrow at him over her book. "Relax. Time goes faster when you're an adult, but it also goes faster as a kid when you're occupied in something you like. You picked a physics book, but nothing I've found on you makes the selection logical. You must enjoy it a little. Just read for a while. She'll be coming down the road before you know it."

Pouting slightly, the lad took the book and opened it up to the first page. He was so consumed with the botany and spell circle books earlier he hadn't started looking at it yet. '_Well, I guess I can get lost in a good book._'

Five minutes later, his mind was too absorbed in the mechanics of motion to see the people giving them questioning looks as they walked past to get into the park. It really was fascinating!

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi yawned loudly as she tried to get everything she needed for the play date together. She didn't bother with half her beauty routine because she was just meeting Ren and Marian after all; they really wouldn't care if she looked pretty that day or not. Instead she went for practical and cute, with flats instead of heels and pants instead of a skirt. The only thing she was missing was sunblock. Her mom was out too.

Sighing to herself, she decided to do a little shopping before meeting her new friends. The girl yawned again as she walked over to the nearest convenience store, wondering when she would get her usual energy back. Her mind was actually quite relaxed at that moment, and kept going back to her peaceful afternoons helping Kongou-sensei with his paperwork. She couldn't remember much about what they talked about, but the tea was good and she remembered leaving with a good feeling. She really liked helping him out. Really, he man was far too kind to her to be a normal teacher.

Finding the right sunblock at last, she went to the counter, paid for it, and left the store. She also grabbed a candy bar or two: one for now, one for Ren later. Marian didn't strike her as a candy loving person, unless it was a strong lemon candy. Ren clearly loved chocolate, reminding her momentarily of another dark haired chocolate lover. "Funny. The only times he ever got possessive over food was when I tried to steal his chocolate. I wonder if Ren-chan is the same."

The idea of that cute little boy pouting and pulling his chocolate bar away from her started a series of giggles she just couldn't stop for at least two blocks. Usagi stopped when she found a bench and started lathering on sunblock, smiling cheerfully over that day's possibilities. She hadn't felt this happy over something in a while, and she barely knew this kid too. Helped he was cute and was opening up a new friend's heart to her. Also she had her teacher supporting her, and the girls. Really, life was pretty good, so long as she ignored the whole Mamoru problem. It was getting easier to ignore it too. She had a lot of distractions to help her.

Speaking of which, the blond remembered she didn't have a lot of exposed skin to cover with the block because of her distracting thoughts. Sheepish, she tucked her new SPF40 in her bag and started towards the amusement park she promised to meet them at. She still had a little under an hour to get there so she may as well get started. For once she was going to be early to something!

"Usagi-chan!"

The girl hadn't made it three blocks before a friendly voice called her name. She turned with a snap towards it and smiled. "Ah! Sayuri-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning Usagi-chan!" Dressed in a lovely yellow sundress and sandals, with her hair elegantly pulled to the side in a messy loose bun, she looked more like a princess than Usagi ever would. For a brief moment she thought of Mamoru and how he probably preferred this kind of elegant beauty over her own, childish sort. She shoved that thought aside as her new friend came up to her with a cheerful smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Just taking a shortcut," she explained briefly, not sure yet if she should tell anyone about the budding friendship she was making with the most difficult girl on campus, especially since it was building through a young boy. "Why are you up and about today Sayuri-chan?"

"Oh! I'm…" She blushed very prettily, looking away and back shyly. "I'm trying to find a gift for my father."

"Eh?" Her father huh? Well she did seem rather close to him.

"You see, his birthday's coming up soon and I still haven't found anything I think he'll like." She sighed slightly, looking at the ground. "He's always been hard to shop for, but my mother used to know exactly what to get each time so I used to go with her. After she left us though… I'm always at a loss."

Sayuri looked up to her pleadingly. "Can you help me find something for him? I still don't know my way around and it's a lot easier to find something when I can talk to someone."

"Ahh…" For a moment she hesitated, then looked at her watch. Usagi had 45 minutes to get there. It probably wouldn't take more than 30 to find something. 40 tops. She only needed 20 to run over there, and it was pretty normal for her to be late. Ren would convince Marian to let her off if she stayed under 30 minutes after their promised time. She could do that. Grinning she nodded.

"Of course! I'd love to help!" Quickly she grabbed the girl's hand and started dragging her to a nearby shop that sold items specifically designed for men. "Now, tell me everything about your father."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Five shops later and they still didn't have a gift selected. Sayuri's dad was a really hard nut to crack after all. Apparently he had allergies which restricted what cleaners, colognes, and foods he could have around him. He hated wool and leather, and had a very particular skin tone so they had to be really careful with clothes. He didn't do sports, and despite being a computer programmer and manager, he wasn't fond of games. The allergies also prevented any living houseplants, and a few synthetic ones as well. His taste in music was all really old oldies, the kind yet to be put on CDs or sold on iTunes, and he only watched movies if judged well by high end critics.

Sayuri's dad was a headache.

"Why don't you get him a tea set?" Usagi pointed out this really old model tea set on display, thinking the man had to be really sophisticated from everything else she said about the man.

Her friend shook her head, looking over designer plates. "Daddy already has a set. He hates repeats."

"Can't have, already has, really hates…" She sighed in despair. "Your dad is harder to please than Rei's. And he's a politician who only comes around when he wants something from her."

"How sad…"

"What's sad is that I found two of my students in an antique shop instead of having fun shopping at the mall." Both girls jerked up straight and turned to see their teacher, Kongou-sensei, smirking at them at the end of the aisle. He gave them an almost mocking smirk, saluting them with the hand not carrying an old book with the title worn off. "Good afternoon ladies."

"G… good afternoon Kongou-sensei!" Nervously she bowed, not understanding why her cheeks turned pink right then. It was just sensei after all. She heard her classmate greet him as well. "Umm… may I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Picking up a book." He inclined his head towards the back room where everything was authenticated and sold to the store. "A friend of mine works here and whenever a title I'm looking for comes in, he holds onto it for me. And you two?"

"Trying to find Sayuri-chan's dad a gift." Frustration came to Usagi's face as she sighed. "He's a really hard person to shop for."

"Sadly true." Sayuri sighed as well, shaking her head.

"Sounds interesting. Mind if I help?"

"Oh we couldn't!" Usagi tried to wave him away from the idea, but he leaned in smiling.

"Oh but I insist." She could smell the man's cologne, musky but subtle too. It was quite pleasant to her senses. "Men can be quite difficult to shop for if you don't have another man helping."

"But-"

"If it isn't out of your way." Sayuri stopped Usagi from refusing any more than once, truly desperate for the help. "Daddy's a real tough nut to crack."

"Then let's get started. Usagi-kun." Kongou-sensei put his hand on the small of her back and started guiding her to the back of the store where he just came out from. She blushed as he nonchalantly led her and her friend to a place that would delight Ami, but confused every thought out of her head: antique books. "I take it your father likes antiques, Sayuri-chan? Else you wouldn't be in here."

"As a matter of fact…"

Just looking at the many _many_ worn out book titles, Usagi knew she would be stuck in there forever. Just why did she have to be so kind to her friends?

The sun was well overhead by the time they made it out of that place, and still they didn't have a present in hand. The blond sighed heavily, exhausted by all the fragile items and 'do not touch' signs surrounding her and making her worry about a klutz attack. When Sayuri announced that none of the titles would work, Kongou-sensei suggested she just buy her father a tie or tiepin. He even knew of a place with a wide variety and one of them would surely work with her father's allergies.

It was well into the afternoon before they emerged from that place with a suitable gift for the man, and by then Usagi was so tired, she debated sleeping in the men's dressing room (it was a men's specialty store). Why did she wake up before noon on a Saturday again?

"This is just perfect!" Sayuri's excited voice took Usagi out of her thoughts and threw a smile on her face. Helping out a friend in need was well worth the early day. "Thank you so much for your help Usagi-chan! Kongou-sensei!"

"It really wasn't much," the man insisted modestly. "All we did was direct you in the right direction. You made the final decision."

"Daddy will be so happy!"

Seconds after her proclamation, a chorus of stomachs cried out in mercy. Their teacher looked between the embarrassed girls before smirking in amusement. "Well, we did forget about lunch."

"Sorry…" Usagi really hated how unladylike her belly was. Maybe Rei was right and she needed to go on a diet after all. That or get some self-control. More likely the self-control.

Kongou-sensei just laughed. "No need to worry about it. Everyone gets hungry. Let's find a place and have a late lunch, okay? My treat."

"We couldn't-"

"Really?!" Excited at the idea of a free lunch, Usagi jumped for joy. "Hurray! Let's go to Le Poisson! It's right around the corner and they have the best pasta in the world! Let's go! Let's go!"

Stunned, the others weren't able to move until the girl was already at the next corner, waving them on. Sayuri gave a strained smile to the man next to her. "Your treat."

His smile back was cold and calculated, but he nodded and bowed slightly so she would pass with grace. The two of them caught up quickly with Usagi who was leaping for joy. A free meal! And she didn't have to pay for it! Nothing could make it better.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"That was so good…" Usagi pat her slightly bulging stomach, enjoying the feeling very much. Her companions only said she had a healthy appetite and smiled with her every demand. If only her other friends did that. Mamoru sometimes was embarrassed by the sheer amount of food and Chibi-Usa used to fight over plates with her, telling her she was a fat old lady. They never treated her so well. Even the tea they chose over her usual was delightful. It reminded her a bit of the tea Kongou-sensei gave her in his office, relaxing her very easily.

Just before the dessert tray came around though, Sayuri's phone went off. After a short conversation with the person on the other end, she excused herself and went on her way, leaving Usagi with their teacher and the remains of the food. Not a single morsel went to waste that day, and it showed on the girl's face. "Thank you so much sensei for such a lovely meal."

"The pleasure was all mine, Usagi-kun." The man smiled most charmingly at her, making her heart beat a bit. He was way too kind to her, and really quite handsome now that she looked at him. And oh so generous! She just wanted to stay there with him and rest off her overly full belly. "You were enjoying yourself so much, I was delighted just watching you."

"Sensei-"

"Please, just call me Kongou when we're out of the classroom." His smile shifted slightly, drawing her in. "We're not teacher and student at the moment. Just a man and a woman."

She thought about it for a moment, deciding whether or not to go with it, then shook her head. "I feel weird not calling you sensei. You'll forever he Kongou-sensei to me."

The man's eyes dropped, his mood somehow changing to depression. He sighed softly. "Is that all you see me as Usagi-kun?"

For a moment Usagi wondered why he asked that, but her thoughts were broken by a beeping on her wrist. Instantly alert, she doubled over to fake a stomach ache. "Ooo…. I think I ate too much. "

"Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly and gave him a smile. "I don't think it's too bad, but I should probably get home and sleep this off. Thank you so much for the meal sensei."

"Do you need help getting home?" Kongou-sensei stood up to help her, worry on his face, but she did her best to brush him off, getting to her own feet.

"No no! I'm fine! I just need to get going, on my own." She gave him her best smile, hoping to distract him. "Don't worry about me, I'll just be going. Thanks again for the food!"

And like that she ran as fast as she could out of the café and through the crowds until she could spot a deserted alleyway. Ducking into it, she answered her beeping communicator. "What's going on?"

"_Attack at Juuban Park!_" Of course. Jupiter was on the other end, her voice only slightly muffled and haggard. "_Our attacks aren't working on them! We've barely made a dent and called in the outers! Get over here stat!_"

"On my way!" Partly wishing she could call in sick, Usagi retained her warrior spirit and called forth her crystal. "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Using the energy of her transformation, she teleported to the park, fully dressed and ready to strike down the monster the instant she saw it. Eternal Sailor Moon landed on top of one of the jungle gyms, getting a better look at the situation before making any speeches.

She was glad she stopped and took in the sights.

There were three youma waiting for her.

A whine escaped her throat. There was no way she was going to get through this easily, and keep her lunch. Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon stepped forward and made her presence known. "Hold it right there!"

* * *

(+)

* * *

It took the combined skills of the inner and outer senshi to get rid of these youma, along with a lot of fast talking between scouts and strategizing. Mercury found the weakness of the monsters, Uranus and Saturn exposed them, and Sailor Moon struck them down with her Therapy Kiss attack. The rest made certain they didn't get away or harmed the civilians in the area. By the time they were done, the sun was setting and they were exhausted. Uranus and Neptune wanted to talk and strategize the rest of the day, which turned to night very fast, but all Usagi could think about was getting another nice meal and a long night's rest.

That day had so many ups and down, pain and happiness, it felt like a rollercoaster ride, and she wanted to get off. Home was her next destination, and oh how inviting it was. She was out the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Marian closed her book sadly, looking over to Ren. The kid's spirits dropped with the sun starting over the horizon. People were leaving the park in large groups, laughing and enjoying their prizes. They never made it into the park.

Usagi never came.

'_Maybe… Maybe she's just really late._' Even as he thought it, Ren knew that wasn't the case. He had a feeling she was late often in their past, but not like this. Never like this. '_Maybe something came up… and she's just around-_'

"Ren, we need to get home." His caretaker's voice broke through the din, but he didn't want to listen. "It's past dinner time and the park's going to be closing in an hour. We need to go before it gets too dark."

He shook his head. "No… She said she'd be here."

"Ren-"

"She wouldn't break her promise," he insisted, tears coming to his eyes. His head hurt from sitting all day in the sun, waiting, but he really didn't care. All he wanted was Usako to appear and- "She'll be here! She promised!"

"She'd be here in a heartbeat if she knew she was meeting Chiba Mamoru." Marian's statement made him stop, turning to her slowly. The lady sighed lightly, a sad look in her eyes. "Not necessarily for one Kyoshi Ren, a kid she barely met a few days ago."

"Chiba… Mamoru?" The name felt so familiar…

She nodded, putting her latest book away before she went on. "I found out who you are. Really are. In this life.

"Come on. Let's go home." She offered him her hand, getting off the bench to encourage him to get up and start moving forward. "I'll tell you everything I learned about you so far when we get there. There's a lot you need to think about, and you'll have a fever all of tomorrow by the time I'm done. Don't worry about today. I'll take care of everything."

Caught between wanting to see Usako and the need to know everything about his past, Ren hesitated. He looked around one more time and accepted the truth at last.

Usagi wasn't coming.

Saddened, he nodded and took her hand, leaving the bench and a single red rose dying from the heat.

* * *

A/N: Aww... poor Ren! or rather Mamoru (duh by now right?). Usagi was so distracted by others, she forgot all about him! Marian's not going to be happy about this. For the longest time I was stuck in the shopping trip, especially since I knew they needed a senshi fight but I wasn't sure what to do with it. I suck at combat scenes, usually. I add too many details like a comic book. *sigh*

yeah, Marian's reading the tale of Genji, a Japanese classic. She'll read pretty much anything, but she's trying to learn more about Japan adn ended up reading that. Fun for her. Mamoru likes physics according to my sources, but there's no explanation why. Took physics in high school, haven't used it since. It was also the one class I couldn't dazzle my teachers with my writing skills if my data was crap. B[

Anyway, like I said earlier, I've been doing a lot of research and theorizing, so it looks like at the end of the intended Earth Court series, the Shitennou are gonna take over. Less adventure adn more life at that point, but something is coming... but it's not winter! not yet. 5 stories in total are in my head, with two maybe coming around. One or the other really, but they're both OC centric. Which would you prefer? stopping after I settle things with the Shitennou, or continuing on to an OC centric story along these lines? Share your thoughts.

anyway, back to life, or sleep, or lack thereof. *digs grave* *lies down* *earth bends dirt to fall on her* XP


	20. 19 – Dodge This

Didn't think I'd get another chapter up this fast did jya. Well all I had to do was edit it a bit before posting it anyway so it's up pretty quickly. Still working on the next chapter, but this one was too fun not to write up. Marian's got a temper, and though she only gets violent with people she knows well, she does push the boundaries with people when someone she cares about is hurt. Kids especially. this one's fun and leads straight into the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_19 – Dodge This_

For some reason, a nagging thought she couldn't place kept nagging in Usagi's mind, saying she forgot something important. It pretty much ruined what was left of her weekend and almost belittled the things that happened Saturday completely. What was she forgetting? Luna and Artemis weren't supposed to return to Earth for at least another month, so that wasn't it. Setsuna said she'd be gone for a while and she didn't have to worry about her. Mamoru's disappearance was always there, but this was different. Very different.

Still, she put it out of her mind until the second she got into class (on time) and spotted a very moody American sitting in her usual seat. And it all came rushing back to her. "Oh crap…"

"What's 'oh crap'?" Minako looked between Usagi and the weird girl who suddenly snapped a glare at them. The diva took a weary step back. "Oh crap… Usagi-chan… what did you do to make her so mad? I haven't seen a death glare like that since I trashed Rei's uniform."

"I… er… um…"

Not waiting for her to come over and talk, Marian left her seat and strode straight to where they were standing. Others were starting to watch them too, sensing a fight in the air. The American stopped three feet away from her and folded her arms, her eyes narrowing into a glare comparable to Rei's and Haruna a few years back. This wasn't good.

"Care to explain why you tore a seven year old's heart in two on Saturday?"

"Ah…" She still didn't have an answer. In fact, she was pretty sure Marian was going to kill her if she told her the truth. An impromptu shopping trip with Sayuri and a fight with several youma did not sound like good excuses at the moment. "Well…"

"We waited until the park closed for you to arrive. Ren refused to eat anything without you there. He got sunburned and dehydrated Saturday, giving him a fever that only broke at ten last night." Her glare intensified. "I told you how much he was looking forward to Saturday. Why didn't you keep your promise and show up?"

"I-"

"Since when is Usagi responsible for your happiness?!" Minako stepped up to the plate, ready for a fight. As much as they all tolerated the American's arrogance and misplaced anger, she was not about to let her treat her best friend/princess this way! Especially after that fight on Saturday. She came just in time to stop them from being creamed! "Couldn't you have-"

"She made a promise and broke it." The glare snapped onto her face, not wavering for a moment. "She made a promise to a boy whose parents makes promises, breaks them, and leaves him alone for hours, even days on end. How can he grow up trusting anyone if someone he likes from the beginning doesn't keep her promises either?" Marian's eyes harrowed them out, turning their boldness into shame and fear. "I always keep my promises to children, no matter how small. They need to know there are people they can count on and trust in the world. It's up to us to prove it. Failing to do so is a crime I cannot allow.

"Now explain to me," she turned back on Usagi, "what reason did you have for breaking your promise to Ren? It better be life threatening and earth shattering or so help me-"

"She was helping me out."

Everyone listening stopped and looked at Sayuri coming in, taking a bold, if shaky, stance against the antagonist of the day. Licking her lips nervously once, she stepped forward to the confrontation. Seeing the two girls next to each other, everyone could see the latest transfer was at least two inches taller than the American (who, height wise, blended in quite easily in their class), yet her presence seemed smaller. It was as if the fairy princess was going against the Evil Queen. Sure felt that way at least.

"Usagi-chan was kind enough to help me out with a… a problem of mine… and it took all day long."

"Did it now." Skepticism was in every motion Marian made, every fiber of her being. Her disbelieving glare turned on Sayuri alone, causing everyone to flinch without realizing it. Was she always this scary?

"Yes… Yes it did!" Sayuri stood up straighter, compensating for the one thing the other girl seemed to have: a strong presence. Everyone had to be impressed, everyone but the person she was trying to intimidate.

"And just how urgent was this… problem?" Unimpressed, Marian looked between the girls, daring them to say the wrong thing. She really was worse than any teacher ever.

"Very!"

"So urgent it couldn't wait one day?"

Now all three of them were notably sweating. Was the shopping trip really that urgent? Nope, not really. Sayuri said her father's birthday wasn't for a while, but he was hard to shop for. They could have put it off until Sunday, but how was Usagi supposed to leave partway through the search? Especially after Kongou-sensei popped up and all thoughts of Ren-chan and the amusement park flew out the window. Then there was the youma attack and by then any thoughts she had that morning were gone. Then Usagi slept in the next day until noon, when Ami dragged her out of bed to study and have a meeting with the other senshi about these monsters – which went nowhere fast. Ren hadn't crossed her mind once since she headed out that Saturday morning.

Marian was going to kill her.

"Yes! Very urgent!"

"Uh huh… life and death urgent?" Sayuri wasn't believed for a second.

"Yes! That urgent!"

"So who was dying?" Marian sat on the corner of a desk, crossing her arms and watching them carefully. She was definitely worse than Haruna-sensei.

"Um…"

"Marian-san!" They all looked to their teacher who was less than pleased in the doorway. Kongou-sensei's eyes focused on their trouble maker. "Kindly return to your proper seat and stop intimidating your classmates."

The cold look she gave their teacher should have started an ice age, but she got off the desk and walked to her own without saying another word. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Marian may have a bad temper, and hate their teacher (and people in general), but she did listen to authority. She sat down, still glaring coldly at everyone and everything. Usagi gulped to herself as she sat down. This was not over, and everyone knew it. She cast their teacher a thankful look, grateful for the temporary save, but felt a little shaky after the confrontation. She had a bad feeling about what was yet to come from the foreign girl.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usually when the class had gym indoors, it was a good thing. This time it was dodge ball, and that was one sport all the senshi were good at. Today though…

Their entire class, boys and girls, were together for this game. The PE teachers said it'd be more fun, but there was something off about how they brought it up. They divided the class up into equal teams, and Usagi found herself with her friends in class and most of the athletic people in it as well. On the other side were dweebs, geeks, a few normal, and Marian.

The way she smirked at them made everyone fear for their lives.

Balls lined the center of the court, waiting for them to run and start the game. One of the students on their side proposed a bet (Tanaka Hiro, major athlete with an ego), where the winning side, whoever was left, would get out of day duty for the rest of the month. Everyone wanted that prize, and with one side's skill easily exceeding the other, they thought that was going to happen.

Five minutes after the whistle blew, it still looked like that's all that would happen. People on the other side were dropping like flies, leaving the court faster than they could throw a ball. Sooner than expected, all that was left on one side was the one they feared five minutes before. And she was still smiling.

"You're not gonna be smiling for very much gaijin." Hiro grinned like a maniac, throwing his ball at her at top speed. "Cuz you're outta 'ere!"

With ease and grace, Marian stepped out the way, dodging the ball as if it didn't even exist. Her smile didn't fade for even a second. In fact, it grew, her eyes on all of them. "Is that all?"

Three more balls were thrown at her at the same time, and just like the others, she side stepped them as if they were nothing. When no more came her way, she bowed to them. "Thank you so much for that delightful spectacle. You have taken out my entire team and you only lost three people. But you neglected one thing before declaring victory.

"All the balls are now in my court."

Everyone stiffened as they realized the truth. Every ball they threw before was in her court for her to use; she dodged every throw without breaking a sweat.

Not giving them any time to recover, Marian kicked three balls in succession at people's legs, throwing them out of the game. Two more hit shoulders before anyone even considered that the game was back on. Faster than they could blink, balls from one court was invading the other, hitting people right and left without taking a break. Three balls hit Sayuri at the same time, but not one hit was in a vital location or a spot that would be considered illegal. Minako, Makoto, and Usagi were dodging constantly, but at the same time knew they were not her targets. Everyone she set eyes on went out in a second, and despite their best efforts, not one ball was caught. Makoto came closest, but it bounced against her at the last second, out of her grip, and distracted her from the second ball that hit her legs a second later. Minako and Usagi dodged like their lives depended on it, but eventually even the soldier of love's ankle was hit while dodging another strike.

Then the barrage of balls stopped, giving everyone time to look around in surprise. Usagi and Marian were the only ones left on the court. Balls surrounded the blond on her side while two remained on the brunette's. Looked like it was a death match between them, and one wasn't sure if she'd make it anywhere. Anyone who saw the confrontation from that morning knew this was Marian's punishment for whatever set her off. Her temper was terrifying.

"Look like it's just you and me, Usagi." The evil smile (they all decided she was the definition of evil during the game) on her face became far too satisfied.

"You… you were just pretending to be a normal athlete in the past." Everyone had seen her during PE. Marian stayed in the middle of the group in pretty much everything. She never seemed to be trying her hardest, and even now it looked like she was just toying with everyone.

"Dodge ball's a specialty of mine. Believe me," her smirk wavered slightly, "you don't want to play the games I do with my family. You wouldn't survive, and there are no out of bounds body parts when you're double digits. After that level of training, you tend to not make a big deal out of physical education classes."

Usagi shivered. The way she said it, it couldn't be a lie. More like an understatement. She had to shake her head clear of stray doubts before she finally managed to coach herself into a better mental state. That girl was waiting for her to make the first move. Super dodge ball athlete or not, this girl was not a senshi. She wasn't endowed with reflexes or powers to help her fight the forces of evil. Usagi was Sailor Moon after all. Eternal Sailor Moon at that! She could beat her in dodge ball if she wanted to. She was going to beat her!

Giving her a firm glare, the blond nodded and whipped her ball back as if she were throwing her tiara in the past. "Here I come!"

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Well, nice knowing ya." Marian smirked evilly at her classmates as she made her way out of the classroom. Everyone scowled at her for beating them in the game; even her teammates were angry because she sacrificed all of them to get out of cleaning duty alone. Minako and Makoto glared at her for multiple reasons: one, she proved more agile, stronger, and more strategic than any senshi they met, and two, she put Usagi into another deep depression.

The blond could not believe how easily she got her out. The ball flew true and fast, right at her target, and Marian didn't move out of the way. She did though lift her ball up to block the attack, dropped her own, and caught Usagi's before it hit the ground. Hers was the only ball the American caught the entire game, and the victory smirk on her face was so agonizing they couldn't stand it!

Usagi failed everyone. She didn't win the game and Marian proved she could take out the entire class whenever she wanted to. They were so going to hate her for this…

Worst yet, she knew she deserved this for breaking her promise to Ren on Saturday. All of this was punishment. Marian's wrath was swift and decisive, and yet she still wasn't satisfied.

"I'm not the one you hurt."

Those words haunted Usagi's mind heavily. She hurt Ren pretty badly. She saw at the park how protective the girl was over him, so of course she'd be ready to hurt those who hurt him.

"I'm not going to forgive you until he does." Those were Marian's words when Usagi asked if she was satisfied with this and wouldn't hate her anymore. She was still mad at her. "When he does, and you don't break anymore promises to him, I'll think about it."

'_How am I supposed to apologize to him?_' Dread filled her thoughts as she tried to clean up her part of the classroom. On the plus side, she didn't have detention that day so as soon as the cleanup was done they could go to the arcade; but on the other hand, there was no way Marian would ever give her a chance to see Ren and apologize like she wanted her to. She sighed heavily, leaning on her broom. This was something she'd never win. Just like with Mamoru, she was destined to have happiness one day and lose it the next.

Life could not be worse.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Life could not be worse.

Ren was still absorbing as much as he could from what Marian told him after the amusement park debacle. His heart already hurting from Usako not coming was even heavier when he learned the truth.

He was Chiba Mamoru. 20 years old, pre-med student at Tokyo University. Straight A honors student in high school, all-around athlete. Popular, handsome, well liked, rich.

Orphan.

The police and medical reports were before him, along with the articles related to the crash and how he was found miraculously in one piece. Marian stated that his powers probably activated around that time and they prevented serious injury, but were unable to prevent amnesia or the death of his parents. He survived, and they died shortly after impact.

He didn't have any other relatives. No one took him in, and he lived in an orphanage until he graduated from junior high. That was the earliest in Japan he could live on his own and get a job, but he had a vast inheritance from his parents – his father had invented somethings and left the patents to his son's name – so he didn't have to focus on getting money his entire life. Instead he could go to his father's old school and focus on his education, making a career for himself. Mamoru did just that, with the goal to become a doctor to help as many people as possible.

At least that was what was written on his entry letter to Tokyo University. It got him in the elite medical program there so he wasn't about to doubt it. Marian dug up as many of his papers and letters, along with official documents and articles as she could to prove his identity. Ren read every one, and couldn't deny for one second that this was him. He was Chiba Mamoru.

And he was alone.

The swarm of memories of being alone in an orphanage crippled him over the weekend. There were times he could vaguely remember between the nightmares and fevers where Marian had put him in a tub to bring his temperature down. He cried so much his eyes nearly swelled shut. Sleeping goo though did a better job of it, requiring help cleaning his face several times in order to just see. His caretaker stayed with him the entire time, doing everything necessary to save his life and calm him down enough to rest. Honestly, even though he was going through a hard time with his surging memories of grief and loneliness, she was probably more miserable taking care of him the entire time. Ren felt horrible for being such a burden on her the entire time.

His fever finally broke late the previous night, but it was still there, even now. It dropped to a near normal level before Marian's school day started, so while putting a cooling pad on his head and neck, Ren all but pushed the girl out the door. She needed a break from him. Maybe she could catch up on sleep at school. Either way, he didn't want to be any more of a burden on her. He had a feeling she checked on him during her lunch break, but he was taking a nap then and didn't see her. Now…

Ren stopped looking at all the data Marian had gathered on one Chiba Mamoru. Right then, he wasn't Chiba Mamoru; he was Ren, a feverish seven year old boy with nearly no memory of his life. What he did remember was mostly bad, from a previous life, or Usako. And right then remembering anything about Usako reminded him that she too wasn't there for him. Depressed, the boy wandered over to the balcony and leaned on it, resting his arms and head on the railing as he looked out to the horizon. To think he was throwing flowers off of it just three days ago…

"Are you going to sulk all day or are you planning on another round of fevers?"

Ren jumped at the voice, then became completely still when a hand rested on his forehead, checking his temperature. She wasn't supposed to be back for another hour! Marian hmmed above him. "Feels normal enough."

"When did you get here?!" Unable to contain his surprise, he turned around to face her. Half her hair was down for some reason, and it looked like she stopped taking off her school uniform just to check on him.

"Just now." She let go of his head and grinned, somehow proud of herself. "I got out of school clean up and was able to distress all in one go, so I decided to take you somewhere nice. Some place I know you'll love."

"Huh?" How could she possibly-

"I took a look at your finances and found places you went to a lot that way. One of them is very encouraging." Sometimes the things this lady said really made him question her morals. Marian gave him that teasing smirk, telling him once more she was treating him as she would her nephews. "Come on and get cleaned up. Can't go out looking like you escaped your sick bed."

"But… I…" Wary, Ren looked away. He had so many things to think about, between his true identity, being an orphan, and Usako not being there on Saturday, on top of his previous problems, he didn't know if he could handle anything else at the moment.

A hand landed on his shoulder getting his attention seconds before his caretaker knelt before him, smiling. "A lot of things are buzzing through your head right now, I get that. I've been there Ren, more than I really like to admit. But if there's anything my brother and friends have taught me, is that stepping back from the problem, putting your mind far from it, and looking at something else, will put everything into perspective. You'll get your answers faster and calmer this way than if you dwell on them here. You need to get out of here and have some fun.

"Besides," a knowing smile appeared on her face, "nothing can happen, for better or for worse, unless you give yourself the opportunity for it to happen."

"What's going to happen?" A little curious, the boy decided to give it a shot. Being an orphan… that was lousy. But he knew he wasn't alone. That was a large improvement for him. And the way this girl acted and treated him, he could swear she was his big sister. Maybe she really did know what she was talking about.

"That's a secret." Her knowing smirk and wink annoyed him instantly, but she ruffled his hair and stood up anyway, ignoring his displeasure. "Come on and get changed. You really look like you've been in bed all day. Believe me," she turned towards the bedroom, "you don't want to look so wasted where we're headed."

Curiosity alight, Ren watched her leave for her closet (where she got dressed most days) before going after his clothes and escaping to the bathroom. Whatever she had planned must have been important, and interesting. Marian kept lots of secrets, but mostly kept that fact a secret. Her teasing was so weird.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh heh... yeah, FYI, later someone's going to see Marian's ultimate dodge ball practice, and it's going to scare them. She's been trained since childhood with that game so it's no wonder she'd hit her targets with ease. that aside, I wanted to give her an edge with the classroom, and yes it makes her a bit more of a jerk, but it does give her more time to do things on her own. Plus she needed to destress. Fun times.

Usagi's upset with herself for not being a good friend to Ren, and if you've noticed, his mind's almost gone full circle from the prologue. He's back to dwelling on being an orphan. Other than individual attacks though, I think all the bad parts of his life have been covered. NOw to bring out the good stuff I guess. Any particular memories you want him to get back? Just asking.

Also need ideas for youma attacks. When, where, adn whats. GIve me ideas! it's a once in a lifetime chance! Until next time! ^^V


	21. 20 – Apology Game

Happy birthday Mamochan! so he gets an update here! Still working on next chapter and this one's all fluffy, though you learn a few small things here that mesh with the end game. Enjoy!

* * *

_20 – Apology Game_

Ren gaped upwards at the sign. This was the place she was taking him? "Crown Center?"

"It's an arcade, café, and karaoke joint." Marian smirked proudly, watching his reaction before pulling him in. "It seems a bit juvenile, but I would love it if a place like this existed back home."

"Why?" He gave her a curious look, completely confused. Looking around, there were only teenagers and kids there. She was… was she an adult? Sometimes he couldn't tell. An arcade just didn't seem like her.

"Because it's meant to be just fun and relaxing." Her smile grew a little homesick as she went on. "I work at a small restaurant back home part time as a waitress, and I used to go to the arcade and cream my brother and his friends on the flight simulators there. It's just lighthearted fun. It's a good, safe environment for everyone. This place would make bank in a college town. Someday you'll remember for yourself." Her grin returned full force. "College students are the most childish people in the world.

"Let's visit the café part first." She pulled him a certain direction, where one of the workers was prepping for the after school crowd. "It was quite a walk here and you're probably dehydrated. Want a chocolate shake?"

He watched her momentarily, still confused, before realizing she was offering a chocolate shake. He was at the main counter before she was, pulling himself up onto the bar stool as fast as he could. Marian's chuckles told him he looked really funny doing this, making his face burn brightly. It wasn't that funny. He couldn't wait to be a big kid again. Ren shot her a glare, getting her to raise her hands in her defense. "Hey, it was cute alright? Sue me for living a little. I'm supposed to be in vacation."

"I don't think that word exists in your vocabulary." The girl was a workaholic. Everything he saw her do said so.

She shrugged. "Neither did I. Neither was this one. Bartender! Two chocolate shakes please!"

"One moment." An off blond young man in his early twenties turned away from the dishes he was putting away before turning around to see them. Almost instantly his eyes locked onto Ren, and he got a sense that they knew each other. In fact, the man stopped immediately, just looking at him as if he saw a ghost and wasn't sure if it was a bad thing yet. Ren just looked straight back to him, cocking his head to the side. He knew this guy; his name tag said Motoki, and it didn't sound wrong. The Crown guy was someone he knew, somehow.

"Is something the matter?" Marian's voice broke the silent spell between them, calling their attention to the now. They both looked at her, Motoki more startled than anyone. A small smile was on her face, as if she expected this, but she didn't give any more hints like that.

"Ah… Sorry about that." Professional through and through, Motoki put up a smile as if nothing had happened. "Welcome to Crown Center. Was that two chocolate shakes just now?"

"Yes, two regular sized chocolate shakes. He's got a huge sweet tooth." She thumbed over to Ren, who watched them both with interest. Why was she talking to him this way? What did she know that he didn't? Well, besides pretty much everything.

"Two chocolate milk shakes coming right up." And he was gone, making and getting their order ready. The blender drowned out his ears well enough for Ren to pull down on Marian's shirt and talk to her.

"I know that guy, don't I?"

"If you came here a lot like your finances say, then yes, you know him." She grinned sneakily. "He's been working here for his family since junior high, and he's older than you by two years. Also, Motoki here was the one who filed a missing person's police report, on you."

"Huh?" He did?

"You'll have to thank him when you get big again," she continued. "Because of that, your school was a lot easier to convince to suspend your program, so you're still in it. When you're back to normal and we've handled your enemies, you can go straight back to your life without too much paperwork or hassle."

"What?" Returning to his old life? He could… Dazed by that thought, he tried to think about the past and how he could handle things then. How often had his life as Tuxedo Kamen or being linked to Endymion made his normal life complicated? Somehow he knew it happened a lot, but couldn't place it. 'Paperwork and hassle' sounded like a nice way to put it. Nightmare seemed more accurate.

"Yeah, having a second life fighting bad guys has a tendency to make a wreck of your normal life. Both Alex and Davis had to take summer school a time or two because of crisis like that." Marian looked over to Motoki working on their shakes as she went on. "We were lucky most of our disasters happened during school breaks, so I didn't have that problem. Neither did Eric or Liz come to think of it. Course I would have gone to school even when the world was ending so I really don't count in this. And the whole thing with Pyro did delay school starting for a while…"

She closed her mouth to stop herself from reminiscing too much, looking up in thought. Watching her face was interesting, especially when she decided to stop. She gave a small shrug, shook her head, and moved on as if nothing had happened. "So anyway, I'm guessing Motoki here is a friend of yours who knows you're missing and is doing all he can as a normal person to help out. You really have to admire people like him."

A strange impression came upon him, forcing Ren to speak out in his defense. "He's married."

The startled double take she made was worth the comment. "Does it look like I'm interested?"

"A little…"

"Far from!" Her good mood became annoyed despair as she looked at the ceiling. "I just admire normal people who stand up for what's right and do everything they can to fix things. I don't care if he's married!"

"Ah but you shouldn't go after a man who could be married anyway." For no reason other than comical effect, Motoki broke into the middle of their conversation to set the shakes down. He gave Marian a kind, older brother smile, and pat her head. "Don't be in such a rush to grow up. I'm sure some guy your age will come around and love you just as you are."

For some reason that struck a chord with the girl, for she snapped on him with an embarrassed yell. "I'M NINETEEN!"

Immediately Motoki threw his hands up in his defense. "Sorry sorry-"

"And for heaven's sakes! I have a boyfriend! He's twenty-two, spent half his life chasing me, and I waited for him through his mission! Do I have to wear an engagement ring to prove our commitment or something?!" Pent up frustration just exploded, her face now a deep shade of humiliating red. Ren started working on his shake as he watched the two of them, hiding his amusement and thoughts. So she was actually nineteen huh?

Motoki's hands were up in surrender. "My apologies! You just look very young for your age and I get a lot of middle school students-"

"Junior high?!" Despair returned to her face, showing she was ready to cry. "I thought I finally looked like a high school student!" Hands went to her face as she fell back to her stool and groaned to herself. "Why was I born with young genes? Seriously Mom… big breasts and baby face… why did I get those?"

Both males couldn't resist the urge to look at her bust to see what she meant, then quickly averted their eyes to other things. Motoki went back to apologizing. "Please forgive me. My assumptions were far off the mark. I shouldn't have butted in like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," came a low mumble, one Ren was sure she didn't want anyone commenting on.

"Please forgive my rudeness. You're a very pretty young lady and I just didn't want you to make any mistakes at a young age." He sighed in disappointment. "So many young girls get in relationships over their heads when they should be focused on school and enjoying their youth."

"That we agree on." Taking out some yen from her wallet, she almost was back to normal. "My niece is in junior high and boy crazy. She was pretty much unbearable at the last reunion with her many crushes. And that's without the celebrities thrown into the mix. Back when I was her age, I was throwing my future boyfriend into poison ivy for making cracks about my not so charming personality."

"I'm surprised he stuck with you all this time." Motoki took the money as he realized what he just said. Ren stilled, wondering if she was going to do something rash now.

To their surprise, she agreed with him, sighing. "Same here. I was a bit of a stupid kid with him. He really is a…" She shook her head, smirking fondly as she thought of her man. "He's an idiot, but he sure understands me. Who's that guy there?"

Switching gears in the middle of everything, Marian pointed to a sign near the counter. Motoki turned suddenly, looking at what she was pointing at near the cash register. Surprise covered his face as he tried to find the right words. "Ah… that's… that's Chiba Mamoru. He's… well he was a regular around here. Sat just about the same place you are and ordered coffee or hot chocolate at least once a week while studying and waiting for his girlfriend."

He picked up the sign from its place and handed it to her. Ren leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at it and stared in surprise. There were two pictures on it. One picture was of his older self at a Christmas party, with a Santa hat on and serving cider to someone off screen. He looked pretty happy there, as if he were with his family and everything was right in the world. The other one was of him studying at this same bar, glasses on his nose and engrossed in what he was doing. Both looked like they were taken there in that café, and probably by the young man showing them the sign now. A brief description of him and when he was last seen was on the sign as well, along with contact information to both the police and Crown Center. There was even a reward offered.

"He disappeared over a month ago after getting a letter telling him to go somewhere," Motoki added, a little anxious to share everything. "I think it was a trick to abduct him for something, but I'm not sure what. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Can't say that I have." Marian looked over to Ren, raising an eyebrow. "But he looks a lot like Ren here. Blue eyes aren't common in Japan, are they?"

"Less common here than in Western countries," he admitted, then looked straight at Ren, something he was avoiding until then. "Yeah… I thought so too. Ren-chan is it?"

The boy nodded. Right. Right then he was Ren, not Mamoru. And yet he was… This was getting confusing. Motoki smiled awkwardly, apologizing for no real reason. "Sorry, I just thought you looked just like him when he was younger and it was hard to separate the two of you in my mind. Nice to meet you Ren-chan. My name's Furuhata Motoki."

Ren nodded, looking at Motoki's anxious face. Did he make him feel uncomfortable? Marian tried to stop their awkward moment. "Why haven't I seen his picture in the news? A missing person should be making a splash in the media and this is the first time I've seen a poster for him."

The young man looked away awkwardly, admitting something he probably shouldn't. "Truth be told, the police and even his girlfriend aren't really looking. No sign of a struggle, no evidence saying he was taken, and every indication that he just took off somewhere. His girl is networking with friends to find him, and the other week they said they were looking for him now to give them a piece of their mind. Apparently she got picture of him cheating on her somewhere."

Ren's heart stopped for a moment. He was cheating on Usako? Since when?! Marian just gave him a skeptical look. "Huh… a missing man is suddenly spotted cheating on his girlfriend is it? A man who just suddenly vanishes after a letter arrives?"

"That's the story." Motoki finished giving her the change, being just as skeptical as she was. "Sounds fishy if you ask me."

"Sounds like someone covering their tracks for their illicit operations." That got both of them look at her in surprise. She played with her shake's straw as she theorized out loud. "Take a person, make them disappear quietly, and if questions pop up, make a slightly believable story with faked evidence to get others to believe they are still around."

"You don't think he's dead, do you?" Worry appeared on his face, a lot stronger than it was earlier. Motoki was clearly worried about Mamoru, and seeing that, Ren's heart both ached and was filled with joy. Someone really missed him being gone.

"There are other fates than death to worry about. I see it all the time with my work and it's all tragic." She finally started eating her shake, letting the mystery deepen. Ren wondered what she was getting at, but whatever it was, she was doing a grand job manipulating Motoki into asking.

"Oh? What do you do?"

If she planned it, it couldn't have been better. Silently, Marian pulled a card out of her bag and handed it to him. Motoki read it quickly, his eyes widening in surprise. He glanced once at Ren then back at the card before just staring at her. What was on that card?

"Currently working at a high school," she told him quietly. "I may hate how young I look, but it has its perks. Keep my age under your hat, okay?"

"Understood. Um…" He unsurely offered the card back, and she easily took it, shoving it away. Ren was going to grab that card later and find out what she said was her job. Motoki looked around uneasily. "Are you sure you should have exposed yourself like that? I mean-"

"It's better to have as many eyes and ears open as possible." Marian fingered the missing person's sign he had up, smiling ruefully. "How are we to find others if we don't have people hunting for them? I'll keep my ear to the ground for Chiba Mamoru okay? Just don't expose me to anyone. I need to do my job."

"Got it. Ummm…" He looked over to Ren, unsure what to say. "Is he-"

"I'm looking out for him for his parents," she stated clearly. "I work with them quite often. We really just came in here for a good time. Ren's been cooped up in the apartment for too long and needs to enjoy life a bit. Can you point out a few games for him to play? I'll join him when my shake's done."

She hadn't put her change away but instead scooted it closer to him. Ren was nearly done with his shake (and frankly getting frustrated on how they were keeping him out of the conversation) so it was about time he did something else. Motoki took a look at him, hesitated for a moment, then smiled somewhere between his professional smile and his real one. "Sure. I know just the games for him. Just let me get someone to cover for me for a little while. Unazuki!"

He called back to another part of the café, leaving them for a few minutes. Ren took advantage of that, turning a glare onto his guardian. "What was that about?"

"I just wanted to give you some time alone with a male friend from your past." Marian gave him a questioning look. "Don't you-"

"I meant about the card." He pointed to her bag, glaring in frustration. Despite appearances, he was not a kid! She shouldn't treat him like that all the time.

She smirked playfully. "It's a contingency for the future. Part of my cover here."

"Cover huh?" He watched her take a long drink from her shake, coming up with the right question. "And exactly what is this cover?"

Marian only smiled. His glare must have gotten to her a little because she added, "My family has a certain policy. Whenever we have to do something that goes beyond borders, claim Interpol and everyone shuts up. Now go play for a bit. You deserve some private play time out of the house."

Ren eyed her, wondering if she was telling the truth about what was on that card or not, before hopping off the stool and seeing what Motoki was going to show him. One thing he picked up Marian didn't was how, as Chiba Mamoru, he didn't go to the game part of the place very often, just the café. Being exposed to a lot of games was going to be interesting.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi tried dropping by the Kyoshi family's apartment to talk to Ren after school, but the place was empty. Pouting, she debated staying there until someone was home, but instead decided to waste time at the arcade until later when they were sure to be home. Maybe she'd meet Ren's parents. That was preferable to Marian at the moment. Her friends asked earlier if she wanted help confronting her after school, but she knew if there was to be any reconciliation, she'd have to do it alone.

Depressed and wishing she went shopping with Sayuri and Naru, Usagi decided to head straight to her old favorite game: Sailor V. It always gave her what she needed, and there was the bonus of the secret underground base. Plus it was fun. Who didn't like fun?

She was almost there, following familiar footsteps instead of looking up, when she heard a voice she did not expect. "Seriously! Is there any end to this game?!"

Motoki's laugh afterwards made her jolt her eyes upward, her jaw dropping at the scene. Motoki was leaning over the Sailor V game, barely blocking Marian from view as she played on her machine. The V game next to her was occupied by Ren, eyes almost crossed in concentration. "You sound like Mamoru when he first played this game."

"Well it's a valid question." Frustrated, the American mashed the buttons in no particular order as she directed her avatar on the screen. "I swear I've been passed this level twice already, and only the monsters change. My hand feels like it's going to fly off at this rate. Where's the sequence? What's the pattern? Even a normal fight gives you tells and can be easily followed. This is…" She growled in frustration, even if she already beat the high score. "How do you beat this thing?!"

"I don't think you can." The arcade guy chuckled again. "It's just meant to be fun to play, nothing else. Aren't you having fun?"

"I have fun when I can find the pattern and win." Her glare briefly landed on him before returning to the screen. "Are you seriously saying this game's like Tetris and Pac-Man with better graphics?! What a rip!" With that she committed suicide on screen. She did it two more times before the game finally let her go. "I don't know why you wanted to play this game Ren. It's frustrating as anything and you can't win."

"It's fun!" The boy turned to her briefly, grinning from ear to ear. "It's like you're competing with Sailor V and she's test- AH!" His distraction made his character die, on its last life. "I died!"

"That's why you shouldn't play and talk at the same time if you can't multitask." The grin on her face as she massaged her hand was a lot like the one she had while playing dodgeball, but without the menace.

"One more game!" Determined, Ren looked around for change to put in the slot, only to find Usagi instead. They stared at each other while those around joked.

"Another game? Ren really, you've been on this machine for half an hour! Why not try the-"

"Usako!" Without warning, Ren leapt up from his seat and ran to Usagi, eyes shining brighter than a New Years' sky as he leapt up and hugged her tightly. Taken by surprise, she reacted on instinct, wrapping her arms around him to make sure he didn't fall. Of all the reactions she expected when they met again, this was not one of them. "You made it! You came! Marian promised something good would happen if I came here! And it did! You're here!"

"Ren-chan…" Stunned, she looked away from him briefly to the strange girl in question. She barely saw the girl's head turn away, trying to hide the fact she saw the exchange. Motoki was stunned next to her, almost gaping at the scene. She gave the man a smile before going back to Ren. "Did you know I was coming today?"

"Nope!" His grin had some tears with it, but he truly looked happy to see her. "It was a surprise! Hey, what happened Saturday? Why didn't you come to the park?"

His happy mood dimmed a bit, reminding her of what she had to say. "I'm really sorry Ren-chan. I should have called, but I got caught up helping a friend and then there was this youma attack," that got everyone's attention in a snap, "and by then everything slipped my mind and… I'm sorry, I forgot about everything else and went straight to bed. I didn't remember what I forgot until this morning. I'm a horrible friend."

"Are you okay?!" Instantly worry consumed the boy's face, looking over her body he was still holding on to. "Did the youma hurt you? Are you in pain?"

"Youma attack?" Marian looked up to Motoki for clarification, concerned as well.

"Monsters the Sailor Senshi fight. There haven't been many lately, and not any I've heard about in a year or so…" Motoki's worried eyes searched Usagi as well, knowing her secret where few others did. She had to stop their worry fast.

"I'm fine! They hardly even touched me!"

"They?" Marian's glare landed on her, but more in alarm than as a threat. She gave a weak smile in return, not sure what to do. "Why didn't you mention this earlier? For that matter, why wasn't it in the news? Is the press really that lazy? It didn't look like a packed news day to me."

"It really didn't matter!" Looking down to Ren still worried in her arms, she did her best to reassure them. "I'm fine. If I had kept my promise, this never would have happened. I should have been there Ren-chan. And I'm really sorry I wasn't."

"Are you really okay?" His worried gaze made her heart clench painfully. He was really worried about her, this sweet adorable boy was worried about her. Even after she stood him up that day.

Hugging him tightly, she nodded. "I'm fine Ren-chan. Do you forgive me for not being there Saturday?"

Ren nodded so much she was afraid his head would fly off. "It's okay, so long as you're okay Usako."

A familiar warmth filled her body from head to toe, taking away her worries and fears while soothing her body. She hadn't felt this kind of peace since the last night she and Mamochan were together. They snuggled a little closer, Usagi burying her face in his hair, smiling. She really missed this feeling.

"Is the news really that bad?" Marian talked to Motoki, almost ignoring the moment between the two. "I should have heard a rumor at the very least. Why did we get zippo?"

"Well…"

Remembering they weren't alone, and that it wasn't Mamochan but Ren she was holding, Usagi straightened and smiled at the boy. "Wanna play some games here since couldn't Saturday? I'll show you all the good ones."

A grin grew on his face instantly. "Sure! Marian! May I have more change please?!"

Blindly the boy's guardian took a thousand yen note and passed it to him. "That's your budget. Go have fun. So where do I look for intel on recent youma attacks?"

Usagi knew she should probably listen in on Marian and Motoki's conversation, but Ren took her hand and ran to the change dispenser to get started. "Come on Usako! Let's play!"

A laugh escaped her lips, easily swept away in the lad's excitement. Well she'd be able to milk Motoki for information later. So long as the new evil queen was sedated, she was fine. Besides, this little prince was waiting on her, and she wasn't going to disappoint again.

She didn't see the soft pleased smile on the foreigner's face as she watched them go play. She wasn't quite the evil queen she appeared to be that morning. Just a bit temperamental.

* * *

A/N: heh, Motoki doesn't have a large part to play in this story, but he's crucial for the next one. his involvement here helps with Mamoru's future too. People always seem to ignore all the small details in stories that make our every day lives work, from bills to attendance problems. In the Manga they made the senshi's problems everyone's problems for the most part so their absences weren't odd. Or they were on break. In the anime, everything was done while school wasn't in session, but in both cases Mamoru disappeared for a long time (weeks or months, we can't be sure) from the public view. How did he handle that crisis? I'd love to read a fic about that.

So Marian was figuring out the Sailor V game, really only thinking of it as a game. If you took a good look, you saw how Ren remembered more without trying there than he should have, and was enjoying the game. games that don't end are annoying. Usagi and Ren made up, which was more like an explanation then "Let's go play!" kind of moment, and Marian may have forgiven Usagi already. She's more worried about the youma.

Yes she's really nineteen and posing as a seventeen year old in high school. The card with her "work" will come into play a lot later in the story. More questions will be answered in the next chapter, when it's done. Laters! and happy birthday mamochan!


	22. 21 – Coming to a Boil

Yes, it's been a while but hey! started a second job, got three new roommates (soon to be four), and got tendentious/carpel tunnel (not sure which) in my wrist again (it comes and goes). Fun! XP Plus been working on the sequels among other things - having way too much fun writing the shitennou. Couldn't find a good stopping point with this chapter either so I just went all out. Events in the story should be getting faster soon. I took a scene almost straight from the manga here, plus some minor adjustments, then accelerated things. two scenes were written before the chapter was decided so blending them in was fun. The last scene was also fully written and I couldn't have it at the beginning of another chapter so that's why it's there.

You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

_21 – Coming to a Boil_

He was just strolling down the street, browsing likely shops for exploring that night. Yes he looked a little conspicuous in a tuxedo in broad daylight, but some of these jewelry stores didn't let you through unless you looked rich and posh. They didn't like casual browsers. His only hope was no one at his school saw him that afternoon and recognized him later.

He looked down briefly to check the address he was supposed to be checking out. Jewelry OSA-P wasn't the highest end of jewelry, but it was popular with a good sales team and great insurance policies. Maybe the crystal was-

The second he looked up, all he could see was a crumbled piece of paper. It was a good thing it hit his shades instead of his eyes, but being hit by anything was still annoying. By reflex he caught it before it hit the ground, glaring at the source of the attack. "Hey you lump head! That hurt! Did you want to give me a lump like yours?"

Steamed, the blond in a sailor uniform turned on him, screeching at him. "They're not lumps! They're called buns you jerk! Buns!"

The comment passed over him as he got a good look at the paper she threw at him. It was pathetic. "Wow… Only 30 points?" He tossed it back to her, smirking to himself. "Looks like you need to study harder, Odango Atama."

"You…" She pouted as she glared at him, clutching the bad test in a tight grip. "You need to mind your own business, jerkface!"

The girl snapped around, marching away from him angrily. If he was honest with himself, he would admit she was kinda cute, especially when she was mad. Instead, he looked at the shop, wondering how to get inside without being seen.

Later that night he found himself at the store again, slipping through its defenses quietly to take a better look around the gemstones there. The higher priced items weren't on the floor earlier, and frankly the place made him feel a little ill. Even now he wondered if the place was radiated or something; he never felt this bad doing B&amp;E before. A yelp got his attention away from the rocks, drawing him to another part of the building. A corpse-like version of the shop keeper was trying to strangle a teenaged girl who was there for some reason. She was calling out for her mother, making his heart clench instantly. That was a wound he could never close. The monster said something about tying her up in the basement, then something about killing both of them in the end anyway so it didn't matter.

A rose appeared in his hand, poised to strike, but he hesitated. He wasn't a hero. He was a guy who broke into jewelry stores and took stock of their inventory while looking like he belonged in a masquerade ball.

But this girl needed help. She was going to die. She and her mother.

He was two steps away from attacking when the doors slammed open. "Let go of her!"

The new person's appearance made him go back to the shadows on instinct. Who was this girl? And why was she wearing a short skirt, leotard version of the school uniforms he saw daily around there? Strange hair style too. Was it a new thing and he not realize it? He waited for the girl to make her move, introducing herself with gusto.

"I'm the beautiful sailor soldier of love and justice! Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

If he weren't so stunned, he probably would have laughed. He watched her run around clumsily, dodging zombified ladies and the monster's nails for a few moments before she started to cry. Her voice was so strong, it somehow managed to knock out everyone but the monster controlling everything. He took advantage of her catching her breath to encourage her from the shadows, telling her now was her chance to do something. He hadn't a clue what she could do, but considering all he could do was get a quick clothes change and make roses out of nowhere (oh and heal, can't forget healing), she had a better chance of defeating this thing for good.

And she did. Sailor Moon called upon her tiara, which turned into a disk, and threw it at the monster. It vaporized on contact and the people started reviving almost immediately. He didn't have a lot of time if he didn't want to get caught by the cops. He had a feeling the girl didn't know to leave either so he made a splashy exit out the high window.

"I didn't find what I was looking for," he started, just to be dramatic, "but I found something just as interesting. My name is Tuxedo Kamen. I look forward to seeing you again, Sailor Moon."

He winked at her almost playfully before leaving, secretly proud she was blushing in admiration when he left. The young man didn't know why he had to introduce himself, but he sure didn't regret it. Two years going around without being caught or suspected, it was nice to finally say something to someone. Besides, who was she to judge what he wore or did. She was a teenaged girl running around in a mini skirt dusting monsters by moonlight. And she was really cute to boot.

Mamoru would never forget about that day, the first day his destiny started to become clear. The first day he saw Usagi, his Usako, this life's Princess Serenity, the love of his life and other part of his soul. That day he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew the gears were turning, and he'd meet her again.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren woke from his dream with a smile, happier than he'd been in a long time. His memories of this life, the good ones, were getting clearer. His first memory of Usagi this time around made him chuckle privately. He was one step away from saving her friend Naru that day, and that was without a clue on how to take out the youma. Things could have been very different if Sailor Moon didn't show up that night. Usagi always had the best timing, and even when she was scared out of her mind and clumsy, she still did everything she could to help others. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

The previous afternoon was so wonderful and fun, he didn't want it to end. He spent hours playing with Usagi, laughing and talking with her as if nothing in the world could go wrong. A few of the senshi appeared partway through, some cooing at him and others not giving him a second thought. He thought it was odd Rei didn't recognize him even a little, especially since Motoki did, so at the end of the evening he asked Marian about it.

She did that shrug of hers and gave it her best go at an explanation. "Sometimes people's senses can be dulled or blocked by another's. You say Rei, Sailor Mars, is a psychic right? It actually makes her an easier target for those who want to keep you hidden because most psychics can sense each other, and there are ways they block each other. With training, anyone can block a psychic, but it takes a certain talent to block another psychic from using their abilities."

"Are you blocking psychics?" He looked at the bracelet and talisman she got him to wear, wondering if she was stopping them from finding him in some way.

"I'm blocking them from noticing me," she said simply. "I told you what those things are for: preventing locator spells and dulling your empathic connection to Usagi. Motoki doesn't have any power and he saw you as you were. I think…" She looked off in thought. "Your enemy didn't realize you had allies outside the senshi. They're being targeted, no one else. It's a bit sloppy by my standards, but if they're blocking them alone…"

She became thoughtful as always, calculating in her head what everything could possibly mean. He already knew part of it. Whoever took him knew not only his identity, but theirs as well. This could turn out badly for the senshi in time. And it was pretty depressing not one of them recognized him; not a single soul looked at him the way Motoki did. Who could make him unrecognizable in so many people's eyes?

Still, all these depressing thoughts could not overshadow the glee he experienced the day before. Usako was with him, smiling and happy to be at his side. She even kissed him! Sure it was a peck on the head, but it counted! Every second he was with her, he was happy. Motoki was all nice and good, but he really wanted to see his Usako again.

"When did I start calling her Usako?" He wondered out loud as he made his way to the bathroom. His memories were getting clearer every day and he didn't know when the spells were being broken anymore. Calmly, Ren just enjoyed every memory as it came.

The smell of Marian's cooking stirred memories from his ancient past, making his mind drift. His and the Shitennou's teacher, Animus, was cooking fish for them. His newborn was strapped to his back while his elder son Otium , a toddler, was asleep nearby; their mother, Animus' wife, died not long after giving birth to Silva so the two were always there during their extended lessons and training. Camping away from the Golden Fields was a reprieve they enjoyed, but wouldn't happen again for a long time. Kunzite's other duties were making trips like this nigh impossible, and Endymion had other lessons starting soon so he could learn to become king. His father was anxious to prepare him for the throne, even talking to advisers of engagements. Only Animus would let them be carefree teens and children, provided they completed their training. He knew what they were losing soon, and gave them a small amount of freedom whenever he could. He was like an uncle to them all, and they gladly took in his boys, no matter how different their birth was.

Ren had to shake himself awake from the daydream. What was that? A single smell and he was remembering details so insignificant it was like he was there again. It'd been centuries since that time, and yet a simple recipe brought it all back? Changed and awake again, the boy came into the kitchen to see what his caretaker was making.

Marian gave him an inquisitive look when he asked what she was making. "Just an old family recipe for fish. I decided to try a traditional Japanese breakfast for a change, but I didn't like their method of cooking fish. Miso soup and rice are already at the table if you're hungry."

"Do you like fish?" He couldn't recall if he had a preference at that moment, but he wanted to know if she was anything like those he remembered. Maybe she was a reincarnation and didn't know it.

She shrugged. "I really don't care about it that much, but I usually get cravings for it once a month. Fish are full of vitamins, minerals, and oils that are good for you, and this recipe adds the right amount of salts to satisfy my body's needs for a while. Why the fishy questions?"

He gave her the look saying she was making bad jokes again. It seemed any time she found an opportunity to land a pun, she did. They weren't all bad, but they were still puns. He poked at the fish with a chopstick. "It smelled like something my old teacher used to make, back in Elysian."

"Elysian?" The name got her attention more than Ren poking the fish. "As in the golden fields of Elysian? Paradise in the Greek 'land of the dead', Hades?"

"It didn't look like the land of the dead when I lived there." He hesitated looking up, but did anyway. Marian had the same frustrated expression she had when he told her about being reincarnated. She really didn't like her well set world being disrupted. "Um… it is though-"

"Underground and the home for Earth's magic and life force?"

He blinked. How did she jump to that? "Uh… yeah…"

"Edris."

"Huh?"

"We call that Edris back home." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she took the fish off the pan and set it out to eat. Sighing heavily, she tried to make sense of it all. "It was also called Eden, Asgard, and several other names, all of which linked to the ancient tree said to live in the heart of it all. It's a hidden land where power flows, is incredibly warm, and has light though it sees no sun.

"So you call it Elysian…" She looked away, still thinking, and a little loudly. "Of course it'd have a different name here. The main gate is in a different location after all."

"Main gate?" Ren cocked his head to the side as he started poking through his breakfast. This was something he didn't know about. What main gate?

Marian looked at him for a moment before glaring off into space to think more, occasionally eating something. "A location with power, even sealed off, always has a gate. There has to be a way to access it. The consequences for not having one can be disastrous. The one on my Earth is in my home town, hidden from the world and protected by several spell diagrams. The entire city was actually designed to protect the main gate. The one in this world is in the center of Tokyo, Japan's Infinity Delta. It attracts power to it, and was actually the reason I came here instead of somewhere that spoke English."

"It is?" It was a little weird that she came to Japan of all places to 'hide' - what from he still didn't know. As an American, she really stuck out in Japan. She didn't look an ounce oriental, and other than not being as hands on as he was told Americans were, she didn't act much like them either. Still Tokyo was a pretty internationally integrated area so she wasn't that unusual.

She nodded, looking a little sheepish. "The presence of the main gate and all the other powerful heroes… er… senshi… actually hide my powers. I seem to be very in sync with this universe so my powers are actually stronger here and far more stable. And very easy to hide if I follow basic rules."

"Stable?" That really took him for a spin. She seemed to always be in control, except when he vanished on her or was seriously ill (he wasn't quite sure about those times but he still got flashes from his fevers). Maybe there was more to her social ineptitude than just being a personality quirk.

She gave him a sad smile. "Too much power can be a danger to anyone remember? A few of mine are too much for me. This place actually quiets them so I'm able to sleep well and see less. This place…" she looked out the large window. "It's really been a vacation compared to home."

Ren watched her gaze out the window. There was a longing in her eyes, but he wasn't sure what for. "Do you want to stay here?"

The surprise on her face as she looked back to him surprised him too. "Stay?" He nodded, making her smirk wistfully. She ruffled his hair before speaking. "Mamoru, as much as I like the feel of this place, I have a life and duties back home. Friends and a family. And a man I want to make the rest of my life with. Yes I have it easier here in some ways, but I would be restarting my life here, and I would be abandoning them. I can't live with myself if I did that.

"I'm sure you can relate. I mean, do you want to stay a child and start your life over from this point?" Marian raised an eyebrow, testing him. "You would have a very easy time in school, you would know how others think and feel, what adults are talking about, and how to use the system to your advantage. But what would you not have? What would you be missing out on? Who would you be betraying by selfishly staying small?"

It took him a minute to process what she said, but it made him look down at his food in thought. He hadn't even thought about staying as a kid. No matter what, he was going to get his life back and put his life back in order. He would have Usako at his side and his career before him. One day he would become king of Earth, become a father, and help the world prosper. If he didn't…

A flash of a crystal palace and a girl in pink pigtails went through his mind, reminding him what was at stake. He knew the future, at least a little. He had to make sure it happened. Ren looked up to her, understanding it all a bit better. "You see? This life we're living here, right now, is just a reprieve. We have to go back to what we had and make things right, no matter what.

"Besides, me being here for an extended period of time disturbs the cosmic balance." She shrugged with a sigh, picking up her empty food bowls. "Honestly, it was really difficult for me to get this far unnoticed. I'm surprised a gate guardian hasn't appeared and threatened to kill me if I don't return home. Whatever it is, it must be busy with something else."

An image of another senshi appeared in his mind, rattling him a bit. Where was Pluto? Yesterday they saw Mars, Uranus, and Neptune, if only for a few minutes, along with many of the others. They were always near Usagi in the past so it was no real big deal, but Pluto wasn't there. Where was she?

But before that, he had another question that could be easily answered. "Why did you come to our universe anyway?"

Silence met him at that point. He leaned forward a bit to try and see if Marian was still alive, only to see her looking away with a confusing expression. Uncomfortable, irked, embarrassed… It was really hard to tell. After a moment or two, she rushed around the kitchen, cleaning up. "I need to get to school. Think you can finish up here without me?"

"Uh-"

"Good! Any capable child can clean up their dishes after a meal at your physical age." Faster than he thought she'd move, Marian gathered up what was left of the food, put them in leftover boxes and stuffed them in the fridge before tossing the dishes into the sink. Normally she was a lot neater than this. He watched her in amazement as she buzzed around the place to grab her stuff, not looking at him and fighting hard to hide the expression that hadn't left her face.

'_She must really not want to talk about why she left her universe,_' he concluded, almost dazzled by her response. '_I wonder what happened…_'

"Don't forget to clean up after yourself, and to practice your flowers. We skipped practice entirely yesterday so you really need to take care of that today. I'll see you at lunch."

"Marian…" It came out as a whine, but even wheedling wasn't going to get him the information he wanted.

She did stop for a moment and sighed, still not looking at him. "Believe me, why I left will have nothing to do with you. Or this world, or anything you deal with. I'm not leaving until after your situation's fixed at the very least. It's just… frustrating that I can't handle it on my own and have to wait to be saved. I… I'm not some weak princess stuck in a tower.

"I'll see you later Ren." With that she disappeared in the wind, not bothering with the front door like she usually did. The boy sighed, not sure what to think about that. He honestly wanted to help her out with whatever problem she had, but then there was her pride and being frustrated for not being able to handle some problem alone. Marian kept secrets, mostly by omission, but he still wanted to know more. There was so much he didn't know, despite how many memories he got back.

Sighing, he rubbed his dully aching head and went back to breakfast. The fish was pretty good.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi was late to school, again. She was not fond of the idea of having detention again. Course it was with Kongou-sensei so it wouldn't be that bad. Still she rather go back to the arcade after school and play with friends, or even have a meeting with the senshi. Yesterday was fun, and it helped calm her and others down a lot. Not everyone, but a few.

She glanced over to Marian who was in complete isolation now. Everyone but Usagi was mad at the girl for the dodgeball beating she gave them, and for throwing everyone else under the bus. But just looking at her, intensely reading an old book, you would think she hadn't noticed. Strange girl.

Come to think of it, she hadn't said she forgave Usagi yet for missing Saturday. Ren forgave her yesterday and the American didn't object to them playing, so she just assumed everything was alright now. Well, alright between them, but not anyone else. Did she know what she was getting in to when she played that dangerous game? She sighed again, waiting for the class to finish changing and for the teacher to begin.

"Good morning Usagi-chan."

"Ah!" Sayuri's voice got her out of her revere. Putting up a smile on her face, she answered. "Good morning Sayuri-chan! How'd shopping go yesterday?"

"Not as well as it should have. You should have been with us Usagi-chan." The new girl pouted cutely, drawing more attention to her. She really was a princess.

"Sorry sorry," she tried to wave off, sweating guiltily. "I just really had to take care of a few things and there wasn't a better time than the present."

"Take care of things huh?" She glanced over to the American still ignoring everyone, a little colder than Usagi was used to seeing her. "Did you give into _her_ demands Usagi-chan?"

"Um…" How could she explain it? "A little? I guess? All I really had to do was apologize to Ren-chan."

"Ren-chan?" Confusion showed on her friend's face, almost blinding.

"Well you see…" Laughing softly at herself, Usagi told Sayuri about Ren, how they met, how he made Marian's actions change, and the promise she accidentally broke on Saturday to the kid. "Marian-chan seems very protective of Ren-chan. She was mad at me because I broke his heart, and she had every right to be."

"No she didn't." Sniffing slightly, Sayuri pouted and tried to defend her in a way. "No one has the right to single you out because of a small mistake. Forcing you to bend to a child's will is-

"She didn't make me do anything!" The objection took her for a small spin, but it was true. "I forgot about meeting Ren-chan, and he's a real sweetheart! He forgave me immediately and listened to all I had to say yesterday. We spent all afternoon playing at the arcade to make up for Saturday. Marian-chan had nothing to do with it!"

"Say that after my bruises no longer ache." Hiro sat a little away from them, angry still about the other day. "Filthy gaijin. How dare she-"

"Don't be rude," Usagi tried to come to her defense, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Everyone in the class minus herself and maybe Minako and Makoto were angry at her. "She's not-"

"Alright class, settle down!" Their math teacher came in, ending the debate for now. Usagi pouted to herself and looked over to the girl they were just talking about. Marian didn't give the slightest hint she knew what was going on, just put her book away like their teacher wanted and settled in for their lesson. "Let's continue our unit on sines, cosines, and tangents."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Something had to be done. More than half the class was upset and complaining to their homeroom teacher, and the rest of them were uncomfortable about the entire thing. Kongou usually didn't single anyone outside of his personal interests, but this one problem was eking into them, had been for quite some time in fact. Why didn't his techniques work on her?

He witnessed lovely Usagi come over to the insolent brat, a little flustered, and asking if everything was alright between them now. That American just looked at her blankly. "Why wouldn't it? You and Ren made up and I got a full, logical explanation. If you had told me the entire story to begin with, I wouldn't have been so upset you know."

"It was a little hard to explain…" His bunny was sweating a little, sheepishly smiling.

"If you say so." That annoying shrug of hers returned as she picked up her bag and started towards wherever she went for lunch. Time to end matters before she got away.

"Marian-san," Kongou started, getting her attention. He witnessed yet again how her calm demeanor turned into annoyance whenever he was around. Contempt was added to lately, though he wasn't sure why. He matched her glare with cool indifference. "Come to my office. We need to talk about your behavior yesterday."

She raised a single eyebrow at him. "Talk or just starve me to death? I need to get lunch, and I have a large appetite."

His eyes narrowed on her. "In my office. Now."

They glared at each other for a moment, then she shrugged – probably to annoy him – and stepped around her desk to head out the door. He gave his favorite a small reassuring smile before following after her. The girl was a respectful student to his surprise and waited long enough for him to lead to the offices. They walked in silence until they got to the teacher's offices, which were more like small low cubical for the teachers to do their paperwork in. He sat down at his desk and turned to the student who desperately needed discipline. Marian stood at near military attention before him, glaring only slightly back at him.

"Well?"

He watched her silently for a moment before coming out and saying everything that was on his mind. "You don't like me much do you?"

The confused look on her face was priceless. "Did you call me in here for a popularity survey? Doesn't that constitute as abuse of your authority?"

Brat. "It isn't when you purposely make trouble in my classroom."

"I only state the facts and point out the details others don't, sir." Annoyance radiated from her face. "How people take it is an entirely different matter."

"And that dodgeball debacle you started?" He steepled his fingers in front of his lips, focusing his mental energies on her as he got to the root of the problem verbally. She would succumb eventually. "Attacking your entire class for some petty revenge?"

"Actually I just wanted to teach them a lesson, something you're incapable of." Her verbal slap broke his mental concentrations. Did she… "Never underestimate anyone. Stocks , supply and demand, all of that can change overnight. The underdog can win. I proved it yesterday."

"You could have proved it without humiliating your entire team." Maybe she didn't see through him. It was hard to tell.

The girl shrugged. He hated that shrug. "It was to make as little a problem with the cleaning schedule as possible. I didn't make the bet, but I did influence the outcome. One person missing from the schedule is better than fifteen."

He could not find fault with that. They could stand losing her when it came to cleaning after class, but not an entire team. "Nevertheless, you went about it all wrong. I don't know how it's done in the United States, but here in Japan, we focus on helping the team rather than the individual. You threw them under the bus for your own petty gains."

"They weren't exactly petty," she stated simply. "In the long run they were serious. Didn't you study psychology and early human development? Helping a child believe in their own worth is crucial to developing a stable emotional psyche. If they are ignored after a promise is given-"

"Stop trying to be the teacher here!" That was it. She was undermining his authority with logic and learning she should not have. Glenn Marian was a thorn in his side from the day she walked into his classroom. Not for a second did she fall under his spell, and even now she was fighting him! "I know very well you think of yourself as an intelligent and talented person, but that does not give you the authority to question every move I make and harass your fellow students!"

"You clearly aren't paying attention to what's-"

"Stop interrupting!" For once she was silent, though her eyes remained unimpressed. He really couldn't control her could he. She only stopped when she wanted to stop, and because others were around at that moment, she pretended to respect his authority by being silent this once. Kongou took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't care about whatever bet you made with your fellow students. You are to apologize to them for your behavior, prostrating yourself on the floor if need be, and are returning to cleaning duty. Your actions are deplorable and you will straighten yourself out or you will be punished more severely. Am I understood?"

The cold look she gave him spoke volumes. She was not impressed. She wasn't impressed with anyone. And now she was at the brink of challenging him. "Understood, sir."

"Good."

"But I will not comply."

What?

Before he could rise from his chair in a temper, she went on. "I am an American, and though I understand your culture's need to bow for several things, I will not grovel on the floor for forgiveness over stupid pride. Suck it up. It was only a game. I may forget the bet, but that entirely depends on whether they will allow me to or not. Not your decision, theirs. You can try and give me detentions all you want, but I'm exempt from them due to other duties I have to perform for my host family. This was ratified by the chairman and the principal so you cannot override it.

"So I believe you have no balls in your court, _sir_." The biting tone at the end made him wish he could unleash his full power. How dare she…

"Look here you-"

"Are you done yet?" The look Marian was giving him aggravated him more than he could ever admit. Why wasn't she falling under his spell? She didn't even respect him, let alone fall down at his feet as an amazing teacher. Instead it looked like she was born to torment him and make him wish he hadn't taken this job. "Because I have class to get to and you're just holding me up. Thanks for spoiling lunch."

"I'm your teacher!"

"Sure you are." Her sarcasm was very annoying. Turning away, always further than arms distance from him, she headed out of the teachers' offices. "Torture me in your class and don't bother me outside of it."

"Why you disrespectful little brat!" One of the teachers watching them confronted her immediately. They didn't realize they attracted the eyes of everyone in there. "He's trying to help you become a better member of society and you're just-"

"_Wake up and see the truth for that it is_." Her voice dropped slightly, her eyes boring into the man who stopped her leaving. No one but that teacher saw her eyes change from brown to gold or felt a shift within themselves. Quickly her demeanor and eyes returned to normal. "He has no solid grounds to keep me here, so I'm leaving. I'm hungry and have class to get to. Bye."

Two seconds after she passed him, the teacher turned on her again. "That was still extremely rude young lady. Apologize at once!"

Marian looked back to him as if he were an idiot. "No. That's me. Rude and not ginger. Bye."

"You have to deal with that every day?" One of the other teachers sighed in sympathy for Kongou, who merely glared after her. "This is why American's aren't very well liked."

"Indeed." He lightly gripped his chin, folding his arms slightly as he tried to think of a way to deal with this problem. Acting as a teacher didn't work. Using his techniques didn't work on her either. There had to be a way to be rid of this nuisance.

An idea finally formed in his mind, bringing a smirk to the surface. Well, that would do it. Yes, that would do quite nicely.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Detention sucks. Everyone can agree on that. Yet the ones with Kongou-sensei were never bad. Mostly filing and helping with the log book, plus she got tea and snacks as she worked. The tea was really nice too. It always relaxed her. That and being able to talk with her favorite teacher the entire time helped as well.

"And Marian-chan volunteered to do all the dirty, difficult jobs too!" She reported as she finished stapling one of the pamphlets. "I really think she feels bad about that bet yesterday."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kongou-sensei murmured, fingering through some paperwork. "She didn't take the advice I gave her earlier and apologize properly, right?"

"Well…" She looked up in thought, remembering the way she came to the classroom wolfing bread and milk as fast as she could with a disgruntled face. Marian didn't seem to notice anyone staring at her and kept going at her own pace. She just took the cleaning jobs without saying a word and started doing them. She didn't say sorry and she didn't ask if anyone needed help, she just acted. It was a bit like how she acted when Usagi first met Ren, and how frantic she was. She didn't really say sorry then either. "I don't think she understands the need to apologize properly. It's not in her personality."

"That is true. Are you done with those?" He pointed to the stack she just finished. Grinning she nodded, making him smile in turn. "Good. I'll take care of those. Mind taking down the assignment folder from last year? I need to compare them with this year's assignments."

"Yes sensei." Quickly she got out of her seat and looked to where the binders were. They just had to be on the highest shelf, didn't they? Just out of her usual reach. For a second she debated asking Kongou-sensei for help, but he wouldn't have given her the task if he didn't think she was capable of doing it. She needed to prove she was capable of doing something.

Ignoring everything around her, she took the rolling chair she was using earlier and propped it against the bookshelf. Standing on the seat, she felt it wobble but did her best to keep her balance. Reaching the folder was easier this way. From the corner of her eye, she saw her teacher get up and come up behind her, worried. "Usagi-kun, you really shouldn't-"

"It's fi- KYAAA!" The wobbling became uncontrollable, sending her falling backwards. Arms immediately wrapped around her to break her fall, but he didn't brace himself and fell with her. Eyes squeezed shut in terror of them hitting their heads and dying, she didn't realize they stopped moving until a she heard her sensei's voice.

"Usagi-kun, are you alright?"

"Eh?" Finally opening her eyes, she managed to twist around and look straight into the man's face, his hair scattered behind him almost perfectly. Usagi's heart leapt in her chest as she stared down into her teacher's eyes. Kongou-sensei's eyes were mesmerizing, drawing her in. She could feel herself relax around him, falling further forward towards him, their lips inching closer together. A need to know what they were like-

**_KREE KREE KREE_**

Without warning an emergency door alarm near them went off, breaking the moment and snapping her back into reality. What was she doing?! He was her teacher! She leapt off of him, apologizing with every breath. "I'm so sorry! I really need to be more careful!"

"I really didn't mind that much," she swore he said in a low tone before sitting up straight again. Kongou-sensei gave her his usual smile. "Don't worry too much about it Usagi-kun. Nothing was broken."

"But I-"

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be," he assured her to stop her from panicking. He cast a brief glare towards the door that went off, worried about other things. "Accidents happen all the time."

"Still I am really sorry Sensei." She bowed several more times, trying to stop the burning sensation in her body. How could she feel that way towards another man? Let alone her teacher! "If anyone saw that, they surely would jump to conclusions and you may lose your license."

"Don't worry about that. I'm too good of a teacher to be let go." Privately she had to agree, but Usagi wasn't as stupid as many believed her to be. She knew how often teachers were kicked out of their schools because of 'inappropriate' actions. They were innocent! They really were!

They both tried to laugh it off, unaware they were being watched. Marian scowled to herself on the other side of the sliding door, a hand half raised in case she needed to activate the door alarm again.

This was not looking good. Not good at all.

* * *

(+)

* * *

He felt hot. That was all he could think as memories swarmed through his head. He was hot, tired, and did not want to move. Images and voices of days past kept going, filled with laughter, tears, and adventure.

Fights with swords, fights with monsters, fights with roses…

Playing the Sailor V game with Motoki next to him…

Buying expensive jewelry for his special ladies…

Being told off by Kunzite for sneaking out to meet Serenity…

Getting an acceptance letter to Harvard…

Finding his scores in school…

Learning he didn't need to stay in the orphanage anymore…

Usako slowly taking off his shirt…

A door slamming shut and feet running to him- "**_REN!_**"

Okay, maybe that wasn't in his head.

It was a struggle for him to open his eyes, but the owner of the voice was picking him up before he could make any indication that he was awake. A cool soothing liquid and wind started swarming over key points of his body as the worried woman… Marian, yes, it was Marian back from school… felt his head and neck, getting an idea of how bad he was. "Stars and lights… You're burning up! How many… Oish shermara! How are you breaking them so fast?! Mamoru! I told you it was dangerous!"

"Sorry…" It barely escaped his lips, and honestly he wasn't following what she was saying. Whatever spell she was using to reduce his temperature was also helping his brain shut down. He so wanted to sleep. "Huh…?"

He heard and felt her carrying him into the bathroom, stripping him as she went. Her rapid heartbeat almost drowned out her words. "This is not good. Not good at all. Ren, Mamoru, you have to try and stay awake! I need to-"

That was the last he heard before passing out completely. Stay awake? Not possible. Not in the slightest.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUNNNN! I smell trouble. X3

So Sayuri now knows about Ren, Kongou is planning something against Marian, Usagi's falling under his spell, and Ren is burning up due to his memories! Yes, Marian is cursing in her own way at the end. She's very frustrated here, and scared. This chapter was pretty Marian-centric (sorry!) but you learned about why she was there (to a point) and a hint or two about more of her powers. She's a lower leveled psychic, and frankly hates it. the fact the gate to Elysian is in the infinity Delta will come into play in a future story so this is foreshadowing. Marian tells Mamoru a lot of small things that come into play later in the series. I swear though this is the only story she has an active part in.

the next chapter should be Usagi centric so I'm gonna get back to work on it. Have fun until then! *evil laugh*


	23. 22 – Drawing Closer

Hallo! been busy/writer's block(ish) so it's been a while. But good news! The next chapter is halfway written so it won't be as long a wait for it. And it's a chapter I wanted to write more than this one. This is all set up. Hopefully things will be moving a little faster *knocks wood* Anywho, Enjoy!

* * *

_22 – Drawing Closer_

Pluto searched the Crystal Palace for any changes since the last time she was there with confusion. Nothing had really changed. Well, not for the worse at least. Time moved on there without her (and with her but that was confusing). The world was saved from the Black Moon family and every measure possible was being taken to prevent another incident from happening. The past few years saw to the education of Small Lady Serenity, who no longer needed to return to the past. The other senshi's lives had progressed as well, privately and publically. Even the other members of the royal family were doing well.

Speaking of which…

She smiled at the blue banners and balloons found here and there around the palace. The king and queen had to be very happy, though exhausted. Who wouldn't be? They worked very hard as the king and queen of the system. And with their family growing as it has…

The warrior of time dismissed the laughter of young girls racing through the halls of the inner palace, glad it existed. Nearing the home of the royal houses was always noisy, usually with chatter and laughter. Right then she was looking for a very particular sound, and hopefully one causing it. Almost to the royal chambers, she turned left and entered a different room entirely, filled with cooing and babbling among the soft toys. There she found him, the one she was looking for.

King Endymion raised a baby above his head slowly before gently bringing it down, keeping eye contact with his child the entire time. The babe loved it, giggling and clapping its hands the entire time. Love and trust permeated from each of them, an endearing scene she was loathe to break. Yet she did, kneeling in the open doorway.

The king spotted her out of the corner of his eye, straightened his body, and brought the child back down to his knee, bouncing his knee to keep it entertained. "Setsuna, what brings you here? Especially out of your time?"

Coming here like this was against the rules, and both of them knew it. Her future self though was staying out of the way, likely remembering why she came, and what she would learn. The visit had to be short. "Forgive me sire, but I come because there are questions I cannot have answered any other way."

"Questions is it?" An amused smirk appeared on his lips, completely relaxed in the nursery. Pluto had seen him like this many times with Small Lady. With Little Maiden. Now… She chanced a look at the new child. Black hair and blue eyes, like his father. What would his title be? His name? So many questions came with this new arrival.

But none of those were relevant right now. "Yes my King. Questions of your past must be answered."

"You know the rules better than I do Setsuna." King Endymion continued to smile affectionately at his son, keeping him as still as possible. The boy wanted to move around, eyes everywhere if they weren't on his father. "I can't just tell you anything."

"I understand sire, but this is an urgent matter." She looked up to him squarely, certain to get answers. "In her majesty's final year of school, did you betray then Princess Serenity?"

Like a cold shower, all the cheer in the man's face disappeared. He looked straight at her, unmoving for at least a minute. The only sound they could hear was the babe babbling and trying to squirm towards the shiny items nearby. After what seemed like an eternity, his voice came back out. "Ah… It's that event…"

* * *

(+)

* * *

For some reason Usagi really didn't want to leave school after detention. She sighed to herself as she wandered through the streets towards her house. Despite the interruption in the office, she couldn't help but think back to how close she was to Kongou-sensei. She hadn't noticed until then just how broad his chest was, or how strong is arms were. It felt so good being held like that again. And his eyes… His lips…

Realizing where her thoughts were going, she shook her head to try and clear it. For pity's sake! This was her teacher! She shouldn't be fantasizing about her teacher!

Still it was nice to fantasize about something… What was she thinking?!

"No. No no NO! Usagi-chan, you are not going to think about him that way! Not even a little! You are an independent woman! All you need are your friends and your courage, and you can do anything!" Psyching herself up wasn't working as well as she wanted it to, but at least it stopped her from thinking about her teacher.

Or not. Within minutes she was sighing and remembering how close they were to kissing. Would it really be that bad? After all, who was she waiting for anymore? Mamoru hadn't contacted her on well over a month, nearly two. He was seen with another woman, caught on camera! Even the senshi doubted him. The advice she got to not believe it unless she got it from the source was becoming a dim memory. Why should she believe in a man who wouldn't present himself to prove his innocence? She wanted to be happy now!

Sighing, Usagi tried to stop thinking about her love life. It wasn't really much of a life, not without real love. Why shouldn't she let herself be happy? Fantasizing about a teacher she could never have but was within arm's reach was better than worrying about a man who was probably cheating on her outside of town.

But she was destined to be with her king Endymion, wasn't she?

A nagging part in the back of her mind and a slight burning from her left hand made her question so much about her feelings. Overall, she was confused. She really liked her sensei, but she loved Mamoru so much until his disappearing act. Did he abandon her? Did he care anymore? Too many questions…

"Aahhh… I need a nap." Resolving to stop thinking about it, Usagi finished her trek home and went straight to bed. So consumed by her thoughts and emotions, she didn't see or sense the Ginzuishou energy wavering or how some stones on her engagement ring glowed as brightly as they could.

Their powers were waning. The barriers wouldn't last at this rate. How was it rocks were the only ones realizing something was wrong?

* * *

(+)

* * *

She stayed at his side the entire night, keeping the cool winds and waters going at all times. Consciousness came and went constantly. She only disappeared for a few minutes here and there, getting small things to bring his temperature down. It only got outside of dangerous levels and remained there, while under her constant supervision.

"Sorry…" Ren murmured during one of his conscious moments. The lady looked exhausted, yet she stayed with him.

Marian rubbed his hair affectionately, smiling in a comforting way. "It's not your fault. I should have paid better attention. Prince of Earth… Should have realized you could be as powerful as him."

"As who?"

She only smiled kindly, eyes changing color as she placed a hand on his eyes. "_Get some rest. You need to gather your strength._"

He could feel something shift around him, changing with her voice. His stubborn will wanted to resist the voice, but it was really good advice. Slowly his eyes returned to sleep. Real sleep. He didn't hear her sigh or flop her head on the bed in exhaustion afterwards. "Sheesh… even when he's incapacitated, he's strong willed. No wonder they cast so many spells on him. I'm wiped getting him to do something he wanted to do anyway. Do me a favor and don't get worse after I pass out here. One crisis at a time please. I'm only human."

* * *

(+)

* * *

An empty desk. Usagi couldn't help but to stare at it. There was an empty desk by the window that was typically occupied every day like clockwork. Never late, never sick. How was it empty now?

Usagi wasn't the only one mystified by the sight. "Hey let's put flowers on her desk!" "No way! She's gone!" "Think the gaijin went back to where she came from?" "Oh come on! It's not like it's the first time."

"Eh?" The blond looked over to her friend Minako who sighed heavily before going to her own seat near Usagi's. "Not the first time?"

"She was out for a day and a half… what was it… Last week?" She looked sadly at her princess at the memory. "It was the same time you ditched school because of those…"

"I see…" Usagi sat down in her desk, remembering when she came back from her depressing days. Kongou-sensei had mentioned Marian was gone, and she said… "I wonder if Ren-chan is alright."

"Ren-chan? That cutie from the arcade?" Minako perked up a little from that memory. The kid obviously had a crush on her and it was adorable. His babysitter, not so much, but she did lighten up around him. That was a bonus.

Usagi nodded. "Marian-chan said he got fevers quite often, and that his parents were really busy so she had to take care of him."

"That'd explain why she's not here." Her friend sighed as she looked forward to the rest of the class. "So what do you think Takami-sensei has planned for us today?"

"Don't care." History was boring. Always was. Kongou-sensei's class though was amazing. Everyone loved it. History not so much.

"She said there was a big project coming up and-" While Minako rambled on and on about that day's activities, Usagi's mind went back to yesterday and her favorite teacher ever. She was late again today and had detention once more. She was lucky he was the one who caught her being late and not someone else. Their detentions would be horrible in comparison, and they wouldn't let her eat. Kongou-sensei was the best in the world.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Time is meaningless when you are absorbed in what you are doing and in good company. Usagi happened to be in both. She was so focused on her tasks in detention (mostly filing, organizing papers, and later cleaning the teacher's room) and talking to Kongou-sensei, she didn't realize when her time was done and past. In fact- "Eh? When did it get dark?"

"I'm not sure…" Kongou-sensei looked out the window and then at the time. "Unbelievable… I better get you home Usagi-kun."

"Eh?" She jerked up straight when he stood up and started gathering his things.

"It's too dangerous for a woman to be traveling alone this late at night. Leave everything here as is and gather your things."

"Sensei… are you walking me home?" The idea was just baffling, and flattering. Mamoru usually would walk her almost to her house if their date ran late, but stopped short of the doorstep to avoid being seen by her father – his overprotectiveness nearly cost Mamoru his life a time or two. If they knew it was just her mother at the house, they'd go inside, have tea together with her, then he'd return home. It was much more likely though she would return home on her own or, when there was danger, escorted by one of the senshi. Being walked home, just for the sake of walking her home like this (the hour was just a pretense, really) was something of a novelty for her.

Kongou-sensei looked at her as if she just spoke French. "Isn't that what I said?"

Her head felt light as a feather at the confession. The overwhelming joy from his selfless actions helped her ignore the slight burning on her left hand. How could she not accept his kindness? He pulled on his coat, grabbed his outdoor shoes, and took her book bag without asking as she marveled at him. "We better hurry and get you home before you miss out on dinner. Shall we go Usagi-kun?"

Wordless, she nodded, blushing and happy. He waited for her by the office door, opening it so she could walk through first; she couldn't help but to comply. The warmth of his hand as he guided her out the door prickled her skin, making her very conscious of how close they were. She really should step away from him.

But it really wasn't that bad. Felt rather nice really. Usagi almost missed his hand on her back when he stopped touching her.

The burning on her hand was getting very uncomfortable, and without a second thought, she removed the ring Mamoru gave her less than a year ago, putting it into her pocket. The burning stopped and she could finally enjoy Kongou-sensei's company in peace.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Walking her home?"

Kongou turned around after seeing to it his 'student' made it into her house safely, having stayed around long enough to see which room's light turned on next. He gave an icy smile to his other 'student' who hid in the shadows, glaring slightly. "Isn't that a juvenile step?"

"Most women prefer the small steps forward over the large ones." He put his hands in his pockets and strode towards where his partner in crime was waiting. No one could see them there if they tried. The prickle in the air reminded him the darkness wasn't natural. "If I jump too quickly forward, she will run away, no matter what else I do to prevent it."

"You're still slow." Iphianassa's eyes narrowed on the man, an impatient youth. "She should be in your bed by now."

"As should Endymion in yours." That was enough to silence her, but not quell her anger. Still the girl needed a small reminder of their deal. "Things do not always go according to plan. You may have moved too fast and that is what cost you your prize."

"I will find him ingrate. Don't doubt that." Her fiery glare was met by calm composure. Both of them tired of the other's company and criticisms. If they still didn't need the other, they would have parted ways long ago. "And when I do, I'll break him so thoroughly, he won't be able to breathe without me."

"Your greed astounds me. And yet your lack of progress still brings doubt."

"And what progress have you made?" she scoffed. "Walking her home? Holding hands?"

"She removed his ring." Kongou's revelation didn't make her any happier. "That is a larger step in the right direction than you will ever understand."

Scowling Iphianassa waved it off. "You're still slow. I could wipe out Serenity and her senshi long before your lips touch hers."

"Who says they haven't already?" The coy smile he gave her infuriated the lady, especially as he walked away, ignoring her demands to come back and explain himself. She needed him a lot more than he needed her, but her minions were useful as a distraction. He looked back to Usagi's window, imaging perfectly what she was doing.

As she undressed and got prepared for the night, she took the ring out of her skirt pocket and stared at it for a long minute. Slowing her eyes only for a moment, she steeled herself to do what had to be done. She took the ring box it came in out and put it back inside, snapping the box shut. It went straight into her dresser under a set of winter pajamas, where it wouldn't be disturbed for a long time.

She was done with it and its constant reminder of her once lover.

* * *

(+)

* * *

In another room, a connection ached painfully through a boy, redoubling his fever. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. And already it was sending someone into a panic.

* * *

A/N: and that's where I leave you *evil laugh* So! to recap, Setsuna's in the future, and this is gonna connect to the last story (which is coming about to being like... book 6... . I'm having a little too much fun in this world) a little, but mostly to the epilogue. If you have to know, I gave Kousagi the nickname Little Maiden. ten points if you can guess the name of the baby boy! Setsuna is doing her best to not be curious, but just know that for her, time is relative. Only a little has passed for her, but a lot more will for everyone else.

Ren has a fever, Marian's going nuts trying to keep it below 101 F. Who she's hinting he's like is someone from my personal stories (who was based off of Mamoru in all honesty, just older) and more details will come later.

Kongou is finally making notable progress to his goals, which are less than pure, while Sayuri/Iphianassa (has anyone looked her up yet?) is getting impatient, on so many levels. You're also getting a small look on why they're working together. It really is mutually beneficial, even though they don't like each other.

Anyway, next chapter will have more... fluffy scenes? I'm so used to doing family fluff that romantic scenes are hard for me. Seriously hard. I couldn't figure out what to make Kongou do and that is why I was blocked for so long. Going from Teacher/student to kissing buddies is a large jump and they haven't made it there yet so... Rambling. Wait until next time for more! ^^V


	24. 23 – Projecting Fevers and Nightmares

Told ya it'd be coming soon. ;] Anyway, things are gonna get better and worse with this chapter, but there's also some boring stuff. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_23 – Projecting Fevers and Nightmares_

Usagi stared at the empty seat near the window, wondering where the usual resident was. This was the second day in a row it was empty, and it just felt wrong. Marian wasn't known for being late or absent, especially when there was work to be done in class. People were laughing a little loudly about how good it was that the 'gaijin' wasn't there today either. None of them had her as a group member for a project in another class though, so they didn't have to worry about her. Usagi did. She and Umino and Naru and Minako were paired up with her the previous day, and frankly they needed her help. But besides that project, she was genuinely worried about the strange girl.

"Usagi-chan."

"Hm?" She looked up to Sayuri standing a little away. The sweet princess smiled kindly, trying to be understanding.

"You really shouldn't worry so much about an empty seat. I mean, she didn't make an effort to become friends with everyone you know. She's probably fine."

"I know…" Still she sighed in worry. Marian seemed very independent. If she really was feeling bad, she doubted she wanted any company. But what if Ren was left all alone because of that? Usagi knew he'd care about how, and if he was alone crying…

The blond completely missed the annoyance in her friend's eyes. Why wasn't this working? An idea came to her, sparking a smile. "How about you ask Kongou-sensei if you're so worried about her? He probably knows what's going on."

"Good idea!" Kongou-sensei always knew what to say, and since they had a project to get done together, this was just up his alley! "Or better yet – Mina-chan!"

She turned towards her friend, getting her attention instantly. "What is it Usagi-chan?"

"About that history project…"

Sayuri just watched in surprise as the two of them made plans, more than a little irked inside. Taking off that disgusting ring was a step forward? In what universe?! What annoyed her more was the moon brat didn't have detention that day. This felt like a step back rather than a step forward. That fool.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi hummed a small tune as she guided her friends to an apartment on the edges of their school's boundaries. Umino carried most of the books they needed while Naru took his laptop and tried to make his life a little easier. Minako carried the snacks while Usagi showed them the way. Between the four of them, they believed they had everything covered for their surprise visit to their missing teammate's place. This assignment was going to get done! And their grades were going to be excellent!

"This is the place!" The blond's excitement only matched the grandness of the apartment building. It really was an impressive place. Almost as grand as Ami's and the outer senshi's places. Jaws dropped all around her.

"Marian-chan lives here?"

"Wow…"

"Her host family must be rich!"

"I think she said Ren-chan's mother was a doctor or something." Usagi led the way in the building and up the elevator, impressing everyone with every step. The place could not be cheap. Even the security guards looked expensive. Who else lived there? Supermodels? They only told the person at reception they were going to the Kyoshi residence and they were let through. Apparently the building was divided between well-off and rich enough to need protection, and they lived only in the well-off section, no special keycard needed. Still, they went up a lot of floors before stopping. The Kyoshi's were very well-off. "I don't know what his father does.

"And here it is!" Though it took a while, they felt like they were at the apartment door in seconds. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded, still dumbfounded by the grandeur of the place. Funny how she didn't notice it until she left last time; carrying a cute kid on her back made everything seem superfluous. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Maybe she'd finally meet one of Ren's parents!

At first she didn't hear anything, then there was some murmuring beyond the door and a few rushed footsteps. Finally they heard the door unlock. Usagi grinned her best smile in anticipation of a new face, but instead saw a ragged, tired Marian instead. Her hair was in a messy loose ponytail, barely keeping it all off her face, her clothes looked like they were thrown on and slept in, and there were a few nice stains forming on them. Worst of all was the look of complete surprise when she saw them, an expression caught between horror and bafflement that never belonged on her face. They honestly could not believe this was the same girl who creamed them in dodgeball just the other day.

"Usagi?" Her voice didn't even match up with what they were used to. "What are you… Why are all you people here?!"

"Sheesh… You miss two days of school and you wonder why we're here?" Minako stepped forward, still a bit miffed she beat them all so thoroughly, and thrust a paper at her to read. "Takami-sensei assigned us all to be in the same group for the project. We have to come up with a presentation on the Shinsengumi's third squad on Monday, plus a paper. And since you've been missing, we decided it was a good idea to come to your place to get started on it. Let us in!"

"Minako-chan!" Naru and Usagi objected, mostly for politeness sake; they all knew this was true but it was a bit harsh to bring it up like this.

Apparently though Marian didn't think it rude. In silence she took the paper, read it through, and all the while they could see her brain starting to work. "Project… Right… She did say something about this earlier didn't she? Oish shermara… How did I…"

"May we come in Marian-chan?" Naru asked as softly as she could. It got the American to look up, no longer confused, seeing them all there at last.

"Oh… Right… yeah, you should come in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside, still looking at the paper for more instructions. "Sorry about the mess. Ren got a horrible fever that won't leave so I've been at his side the entire time. It finally settled to 101 a little bit ago so he's on the couch so I can keep an eye on him while making something to eat."

"101?!" They all jumped at the declaration. 101 degrees was-

She cringed at their voices, correcting herself. "101 in Fahrenheit. That's… 38 in Celsius I think. Not normal yet and he's still miserable. Come in but keep your voices down. I have a dehydration headache."

As she closed the door, they finally took a look around the apartment. It wasn't as bad as she said it was, but it certainly wasn't as clean as Usagi last saw it. Empty rubbing alcohol bottles, damp cloths, dirty, sweaty clothes, warm water bowls, and empty water bottles and cups were all over the room, along with a few other dirty dishes and her school bag. It looked like she was running herself ragged just to get things done and never managed to get it all picked up. Worry wormed its way into Usagi's chest, getting her to look for the young boy who had to be in the center of this chaos.

Just like Marian said, Ren was dozing on the couch, wrapped in a sheet with a cooling cloth around his neck and a cooling pad stuck to his forehead. His clothes, compared to his caretaker's, were clean and new while his hair stuck up everywhere in a sweaty mess. Just looking at him in this state made her heart twist. Poor guy… If only she could –

Suddenly his eyes were on hers and recognition was there. He started wriggling his arms out from under the sheet, trying to get to her. Her feet carried her closer to him on their own. "Usako…"

"Usagi-chan," Naru interrupted, fretting a little, "you really shouldn't get near –"

"Are you kidding?" Marian gave them a chiding look as she picked up a few things to take to the kitchen. "He's not contagious. Just feverish. Get as close to him as you can. Cuddling and sharing human body heat is known to refuse fevers."

"Been doing that all night?" Minako looked over Ren who was now reaching for Usagi, then Marian who looked like she really needed a break from being mom.

"At the temperatures he was at, I had to use other methods." Running a hand through her hair, the exhausted girl picked up the last bowl and headed to the kitchen. She really looked tired. "Stars and lights… I should have taken him to a hospital."

"Where are his parents?" Umino asked the question as Usagi came to the boy's side and took his hands, smiling gently. His pout that came a moment later was adorable.

"Conference. Both of them." Marian placed the dishes in the sink for future washing then went back around the apartment picking up every item of clothing and towel she could grab. "I called them but the location for one is really remote and the other… well super confidential hush hush. They won't be back for at least two more days."

"Not even for their kid?" Umino and Naru's objections were lost on Usagi as Ren dived into her arms and hugged her tightly. He was warm to the touch, but his actions were so needy she couldn't help but to hold him there. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"They're pretty tight lipped about their work alright? And it's the good of many over the good of one. Besides, he has me, and I do have some medical knowledge, plus a lot of experience with kids." Somehow Marian made it to Usagi's side, knelt down, and pulled the sheet off from between them to make them more comfortable. A pleading look, almost begging, came from her to the blond. "Could you please stay with him while I freshen up a bit and get this place presentable? His fever spikes so often I hardly have any time to take care of myself."

Usagi just stared at her for a moment, then sheepishly smiled. "Um… What do I have to do? I really did a lousy job with colds before and –"

"Get on the couch with him in your lap and cuddle under the sheet." Relief filled her features as Marian got up to help her do this task. Usagi easily picked up the boy and sat down, moving him around a little to get a little better comfort wise. Ren settled his head against her chest, eyes closing and a small smile on his face. Seeing him like that warmed her heart, letting her relax a little in his embrace. Her friend carefully draped the sheet over the both of them, tucking most of the kid in around her at the same time, before finding the cooling cloth she was using on him before and putting it back in its place. Finally she stopped fussing and sat back, sighing. "Alright. Just stay with him like that for a while. Thank you Usagi. He really needed this."

She smiled in response, holding the boy a little tighter. It was like holding Chibi-Usa again when she was still little. "Not a problem."

"How about you take a few minutes to yourself," Minako told her, settling herself in on the other end of the couch. "We've got snacks and you look like you could really use a break."

"What I need is a shower and clothes that's been washed." Straightening herself, Marian started taking out her hair and finger combing it, looking at the others. "You won't mind if I leave you alone for fifteen minutes to freshen up?"

"Not a bit!" A quick glare from their host reminded Minako to keep her voice down, but the others smiled and agreed with her. She really looked horrible and needed a break. Everyone in agreement, the girl nodded and left, telling them to help themselves to whatever they could find. They heard the shower running within seconds, each of them relieved she decided to take one. The lady really smelled horrible.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Naru was the first of the group to get fed up with all the research they had to do. "It's just so… Umino, do we have to learn all this?! I mean, in the end they –"

"If history only looked at the winners, then we would never learn from it." Marian still had her hair tied up in her towel like a turban, looking much better than she had two hours ago. A soup was simmering in the kitchen and some chicken and rice was cooking in the rice cooker, all this prepared while she gave them water, cleaned up the apartment, and helped them study about the old warriors. "The things Hitler did were terrible, but by looking at what he did, we can see how he made it so far without anyone stopping him. Ah…"

Realizing what she was talking about, the girl looked around the room in concern. Everyone exchanged confused looks, then smiled and waved it off. Despite Japan and the United States being on opposite sides of World War II, even they agreed Hitler was a madman. They understood what she meant. Relief shown on her face immediately as she understood their silent dismissal of the comment.

Usagi watched from the couch, impressed and surprised that Marian actually worried about people being offended for once. She readjusted Ren in her arms for what had to be the tenth time since sitting down, and wondered what else would happen in the girl's tired state. So far she was a very good host and partner, so long as everyone was doing their part. Apparently taking care of Ren was Usagi's. She hadn't been asked to help with the assignment the entire time, only if she'd be alright with Marian's dinner selections. Her opinion was asked a few times on different things, but the actual project mostly revolved around three people. Minako was having too much fun exploring the apartment.

"Your host family really has strange tastes in entertainment." The cheery blond picked up a book on gemstones, flipping through it without a care. She didn't pick up a lot of things to look at them, but most of them were books and pretty lame anyway. The TV hardly looked used.

"That's Ren's, and get back to the project." Marian switched back and forth between writing in a notebook, typing on her laptop, and reading one of the books Umino provided. That and drink from either a juice can or water bottle. She was always in motion, despite being tired.

"What's a kid like him doing reading up on rocks?" Minako looked over to Ren still resting in Usagi's arms. He seemed quite at home there and wasn't about to leave.

"The same thing I was doing looking up books on stars and planets when I was his age: being a curious kid. Now sit down and get to work, or you don't get dinner." The chiding note in her voice prompted her to immediately do as she was told. Usagi stiffened slightly, worried that she'd be chided too if she didn't do something quick. "Much better."

"Research is so boring!" The complaint was pretty much agreed by all. "Why can't we just do the presentation and ignore the paper?!"

"In order to present anything, we need something to present. Hence, research." She finally looked up at all their exhausted faces and got up. "But a break would be a good idea, and a change in pace would help. I'll get dinner out while you discuss how to make this presentation work."

"YAY!" A swift glare from their hostess reminded the blond to not be so loud, but she sighed in frustration. "Oh for pity's sakes, he's been asleep for ages. It's time for him to wake up if he's ever going to eat."

"I'm awake now." Everyone looked over to Ren, who blearily opened his eyes. The look he gave Minako made them feel like he knew her a long time, and was used to her being loud. Still it annoyed him. "Did you have to wake me up? I was actually having nice dreams."

"She does have a point Ren." In an instant the lady was at his side, feeling his face and neck. "I need to check your temperature before you eat anything, but you really do feel better. A little TLC seems to be the cure after all." She smirked up to Usagi who started to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze. What was her private joke anyway? "Give me a minute."

Marian stood up and walked straight back to the bedroom, grabbing something from in there before coming back out and handing Usagi an old thermometer. "Under the tongue, one minute. I need to check on the soup. Be good Ren."

She rubbed the boy's hair then went on her merry way to the kitchen. Usagi just stared after her for a moment before realizing she was given a task. "Ah… Open wide!"

At her command, Ren opened his mouth, lifting his tongue, and let the thermometer get into its place. His mouth closed almost instantly, and he leaned against her as if taking a nap again. He looked so at peace in her arms, she really couldn't help but to watch. If only Shingo was this cute. She sensed eyes on her and looked up to see Minako's knowing grin and Naru's giggle. It was starting to feel hot under her collar thanks to them.

The minute was up and Usagi took the thermometer out to see what the verdict was. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "99?! How can you possibly be 9-"

Marian swept in and took the device, pointing to the other side's numbers to show her the system she was used to. "37 in Celsius. Please learn conversions. In Fahrenheit, 98.6 is the average temperature for a person's body. 99 is a very slight fever. 99.2 from what I can see." A smile grew on her lips as she felt Ren's head again. "I dub the well enough to eat and sit on your own. Get up Ren. Usagi needs her lap back."

The boy pouted sourly before looking up into Usagi's eyes pleadingly. "Please Usako? Can I stay here with you?"

Her heart pounded in her chest for a second, twisting to his plea so easily. Would it really be so bad to-

"Nuh uh. Not this time you little charmer." Without his consent, Marian picked him up off of Usagi and carried him towards the dining table. He gave a little yelp but didn't fight. He just pouted, sour about his disrupted plans. It was kinda cute. "There are limits and boundaries and we really do need her to help with the project."

"This coming from turban girl?" Probably in an act of revenge, Ren grabbed the towel over her hair and pulled it off, letting it fly free. A satisfied smirk played on his lips, probably thinking he won.

Seconds later, all he had was the blinking face of his caretaker staring at him and the towel. "Huh. Forgot about that. Thanks. But you're still going to eat dinner here and let Usagi do her part of the project. You're only allowed to be spoiled when you're sick. You're a lot better now. Stop making demands from her."

He gave her a childish glare, but said nothing more. Set at the table, Marian placed a plate of chicken and rice and a bowl of soup for him before going to the others to give them their food. Usagi felt a little guilty letting the kid be chided like that, peeking looks at him every few seconds to see if he was alright. She caught him looking at her quite often, getting her to turn back around quickly. Why did she have to feel so guilty having him off her lap? And why was Marian being so strict with him now anyway?

Little annoyed, she glanced at the girl going between brushing out her hair (a feat she wasn't fond of), eating dinner, and debating with everyone else how to set up the presentation. Usagi caught her glancing at Ren every minute or two, but she didn't stop her tasks or return to him until either of their plates were empty. At which point she was a busy 'mommy' again, taking dishes, asking if he was alright, and frequently checking his temperature. And yet despite being focused on Ren, Marian was also focused on their project. She only lost track of her physical state in all the commotion.

"How about we all dress up as Shinsengumi for the presentation?" Minako was ready to get this party started, in as splashy a manner as possible.

"Did they even have women in the third unit?" The American looked over her notes quickly while Naru waved it off.

"Doesn't matter. We'll just look like guys for an hour and-"

"The last time I could pass for a man I was eleven." They all looked at her, particularly her bust, and had to agree it was probably a bad idea.

"Then what do you suggest?" Minako gave her an annoyed look, really done trying to be nice about everything. While they argued, Ren, done eating, slipped back next to Usagi and clung to her side, just watching them. "Some kind of slide show?"

Marian gave up. "I suggest I take care of the paper and you figure out the presentation. Just don't make it a flashy musical number and don't expect me to dress up."

"What? Don't like dressing up in front of people?" The blond grinned like an idiot, teasing their host. "Give it a chance! You might like it!"

"Had more than my fair share already," she stated simply, eyes already back on their research. "Have to admit though, this Saito Hajime is rather impressive so far. His lack of ambition for power and only to support his kinsmen and government isn't seen much in most societies. I can see why he's so popular in your comics and cartoons."

"I wanna dress up as Saito!" Umino nearly jumped out of his seat with his hand raised as he volunteered for this idea. Everyone else started at his sudden movements, then exchanged giggles. A plan was starting to form, and so far it looked good.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The sun was well below the horizon when they all left at last. Ren got all teary eyed and tried to beg Usagi to stay with them that night, but it didn't work. Marian put a very harsh foot down at that point, reminding him of school and how much they all needed rest for tomorrow, especially them. Usagi giggled at his pouting, promising she would come by and play with him again soon. Lightening up, he gave her a rose before she left, a big beautiful one with deep red petals. She didn't even think to ask where it came from until after she and Minako separated from Umino and Naru.

"Maybe he was saving it for you." Minako grinned impishly, nudging her side with her elbow. "I mean, he's got this huge crush on you and it's super cute-"

"A crush?" Turning red, Usagi started denying it. "No way! We're just friends! And he's just a kid!"

"He's gonna get bigger and you know it. May even be a looker if I know right."

"Minako-chan!"

"Hey, what's ten years age difference compared to true love?" Her teasing was starting to become unbearable! "I have a feeling you'd get along better with him than you ever did-"

"Don't even mention him." The cold anger in Usagi's voice stopped Minako from continuing the debate a second longer. She did not want to talk about Chiba Mamoru. He still didn't come back, and she wasn't going to wait around for him forever. Ren was adorable, but he was still just a kid. His crush on her would pass soon enough. She had other people to think about now. People who were actually there for her when she needed it most.

"Usagi-chan… I-"

Just before they could debate or comfort each other, a dark surge of energy spiked just a few blocks away from them. Both of them instantly became alert, running straight to the source of the trouble. Youma. Why did it always have to be youma! "Transform and call the others!"

"On it! Venus Crystal Power! Make up!" A flash of orange/yellow light enveloped Minako, changing her instantly into Sailor Venus. Her hand went to her ear, making a connection to the others for backup. It was time their princess got to work too.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"

Nothing happened.

Well, not exactly nothing. A cold wind blew around Usagi as her heart and head ached, her stomach falling to her feet in dread. Swallowing, she tried again. "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"

Still nothing but a cold wind and dread building inside her. Venus stopped her run to look back to her, worry now on her face. This could not be happening.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power! _Make up!_"

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power! MAKE UP!_"

Nothing happened. Nothing but the unnatural cold and dread.

Usagi fell to the ground, clutching herself in panic. Never had she not been able to transform. Not since being on Nemesis with Prince Diamond.

Why wasn't she transforming?!

"Usa-"

"**_SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!_**"

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUNNN! XD Things don't look too good for the senshi does it? Remember how the monsters were getting harder to defeat? Now their heaviest hitter can't access her powers! Oh no! Woe is me! *evil laugh* Ren's fever is gone. Not planning on another episode like that though. He's broken a lot of memory spells on his own. The Celsius/Fahrenheit jokes were fun and really shows how different Marian is from them in thought process. Marian's mothering Ren, but is still an aunt and knows how kids think. She's trying to keep things safe for him, even though he's pushing all the boundaries.

Anyway, time to get back to typing and reading. Finally got around to reading Scarlet and finished the Ascendance Trilogy (amazing! especially if you want an adventure) so off into the void I go!


	25. 24 – Testing the Waters

Thanks to someone coming back with her amazing fic (Read Never Gone R, seriously! it's awesome!) I was inspired to get this chapter done and out faster. I found a good stopping point and stopped there, so it's shorter than others. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_24 – Testing the Waters_

The fight was a nightmare. They had to combine their powers together to defeat this monster. Sailor Moon was nowhere to be found. The reports looked grim.

Marian closed the computer lid, thinking over everything carefully after telling him everything she found. She only checked some sites Motoki suggested because they both sensed the youma attack. Ren wanted to go out and find the truth himself, but as usual Marian forbade it for his sake. How much longer did he have to wait?! Frustration ate away at him a lot more than his returning fever.

He laid down on the bed with another cold pack on his forehead, trying to ignore the dimmed pain he was feeling through his connection to Usagi in order to get some sleep. Wasn't working so well. Looked like without a heavy fever, he needed a lullaby to get to sleep now. Too bad the singer was occupied trying to catch up with two days' worth of homework in the other room, among other things. Frustrated more than angry, Ren forced his eyes closed and slowly shut down his ears, a trick he learned at the orphanage. And here he swore he'd never have to use it again.

He woke in the morning to someone feeling his forehead and neck before leaving the bed to do other things. He sat up in the bed and looked straight at his caretaker who was going through her closet for something to wear. Her school uniform revealed itself within seconds. "Going to school today?"

Marian's surprise was amusing to watch, glad he caught her off guard. She wasn't like this often. She soon shrugged it off and answered. "For a little bit. I'll pick up my homework, drop a few things off, then come home. Maybe take half an hour to get a good work out in but that's only if the teachers aren't being difficult. Medical emergencies are great excuses for cutting class."

"I thought you were serious about school." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to get a better handle on the situation.

"I'm in college," she stated simply. "Graduated valedictorian, full honors, almost two years ago. I'm only going to school here to keep me under the radar. And going two years below where I am will seem too out of character for anyone to suspect. And outside of history or Japanese literature, I'm not really learning anything new. It's really easy stuff.

"Speaking about school, there's something I want you to do while I'm out." Curious, he followed her into the main part of the apartment where breakfast was waiting for them among other things. A large stack of papers sat on the table with a pencil and sharpener next to it. That stack looked horrifyingly familiar. "This is the MCAT, an entry medical exam, meant for students entering the medical field with the intent to become a doctor. I can't test your personal memory since I don't know you prior to being a kid with amnesia, but I can test your impersonal memory. You had to have taken something like this before entering your university's medical program."

"You want me to take it again?" Oh he remembered this alright. He took it only a couple months ago. Studied every day and night until he was certain he could pass. Got a 95% in the end. He was still kicking himself for missing that last 5%.

"Yep. I'll grade it when you're done." Ren pouted but glared at the test rather than the girl. The thing was annoying, but he could do it. A little out of practice, but that was the point of the test this time wasn't it? To test what he knew now? He'd get it right this time around. Nothing would stop him. Marian took her uniform and headed back to the bathroom, gesturing to a western breakfast covered by tinfoil. "Eat what you can there. I didn't want to wake you so I ate without you. Do you remember what your favorite food is yet?"

He gave her a sidelong look before going over to the plate, removing the wrapping. "I thought it was obvious already."

"I meant besides chocolate. You can't have that for breakfast all the time." The boy gave her a sneaky grin, letting her make her own conclusions. Marian shook her head, finally letting it go to take care of herself. "Cheeky devil."

"You don't know the half of it." When she was gone he finally got around to eating, thinking back to the night before. Something happened to Usagi. There was an attack, but Sailor Moon wasn't there. Something was horribly wrong outside that apartment, and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was try to remember everything about himself, his enemy, and maybe start making plans to finish them.

That's if they didn't finish him off first.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi could hardly look up from the ground when she came to school that day. She was late, as always, and thankfully Kongou-sensei was the one who found her, but nothing could lift her spirits.

The Ginzuishou's light was fading. It was so weak, she couldn't transform! This was a nightmare, and she didn't have anyone to talk to to make sense of it all. Luna and Artemis were still off planet, Setsuna was off in the future trying to get information on Mamoru, and the only other person who may have an idea of what was happening was impossible to contact without Mamoru! Why was the light fading? What was preventing it from working? Why was this happening to her?! Right when enemies no one could destroy without a lot of power were attacking too!

Frustrated, scared, and depressed, she felt like she passed through the day as a ghost. She almost completely missed the people talking around her. Minako and Makoto were doing their best to cheer her up, but they were worried too. Naru tried to cheer her on in gym class, but she wasn't able to stop her from tripping and nearly face planting in the locker-room. Usagi was jolted awake temporarily when someone else caught her. With a start, she saw Marian holding her barely up around the middle, a tingle going through her abdomen. "Th… thank you Marian-chan."

"Are you alright?" Marian kept her arm around her until she was sitting on a bench, kneeling before the blond. Worry easily confused with anger stayed on her face as she looked the blond over. Makoto and Minako were next to her in a flash, checking her out as well. "You don't look well."

"Maybe she caught whatever Ren-chan has," Naru suggested, fretting as close as she could.

"Is this Ren-chan sick?" Sayuri asked, curious for some reason. "Did he get Usagi-chan-"

"He's not sick," Marian groaned, feeling Usagi's neck and forehead to be sure. "And neither are you. Usagi, did you get any sleep last night?"

Usagi looked away, embarrassed by how easily she was diagnosed. After the battle, she really didn't get any sleep that night. She was still trying to get her head in order, and it only became an even worse mess. After a moment, Minako slid up beside her and held her close to her. "Let's go to the nurse's office and get some sleep, okay?"

"But-"

"I'll tell the teacher," Marian stated simply. She looked straight at the senshi beside her. "Make sure she gets in bed and actually sleeps. No arguing, no faking. Got it?"

"You don't have to tell us twice." Without any consensus from anyone, the senshi dragged/carried their princess out of the locker-room and to the infirmary. Naru was about to follow after them, but then the teacher called role and went with everyone else. Makoto started talking in hushed tones once they were out of the building. "Usagi-chan, if you were so tired after last night, why did you bother coming to school?"

"Because if I stayed home, I'd only make myself more miserable." Despite appearances, Usagi wasn't an idiot. She learned from last time when she learned of Mamoru's betrayal that staying home and crying would only make her life worse, not better. She had to perk up and find a solution, and that would not happen in her bedroom.

Yet she was too tired to really be of use at school. Without complaint, she slipped into a medical bed and closed her eyes to sleep. She really wasn't even dozing when the nurse shooed her friends away for privacy. Minutes passed by so slowly in her exhausted and miserable state, trying to sleep, that she started to think a youma controlling time was around, dragging her life on. It only made her think even further into the darkness.

The senshi weren't able to defeat these monsters on their own.

Sailor Moon couldn't transform.

People were in danger because of the youma.

Everyone was at risk because she couldn't do anything without the Ginzuishou!

And if she couldn't do anything, how much longer until her friends left her? Just like Mamoru did…

Tears leaked out her eyes as the misery she realized the previous night returned to her tenfold. Her heart ached painfully, twisting into a knot, as she went around in mental circles. A small part of her told her she was being ridiculous and should stop thinking about those things hurting her. That small part was ignored easily as her mind kept spinning around in circles. She _had_ to be useful to them. She couldn't just be their princess. What happened to her powers?

It seemed like ever since Mamoru got that stupid letter and vanished, everything had gone from bad to worse. Why did he have to leave her like that? Everything was going good for them, and he just had to… Then he… He never came back. He left her. He left her alone to suffer like this. Everything was his fault. Everything…

Tears continued down her face, unable to stop. She wanted so much to hate Mamoru right then, but her heart hurt too much to manage that. Usagi was never much of a person to hate anyone. Even the villains who tried to kill her and take over Earth. Many said she was too forgiving, and they were right. If Mamoru walked into that room right then and told her everything, asking for her forgiveness and told her he still loved her, she would take him back in a heartbeat. But he wasn't going to. Mamoru was…

To her surprise, a large hand rested on her forehead, comforting her in a way she hadn't anticipated. Her eyes flew open, seeing the owner sitting next to her bed. "Kongou-sensei?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, Usagi-kun." An endearing smile made her feel warm and comfortable. How did this man make her feel so good all the time? "But I sensed you were having a nightmare. Are you alright Usagi-kun?"

"Kongou-sensei…" The kind man before her made all her troubles seem small and distant. If she were a normal girl, would she have only thought of him instead of Mamoru and the senshi and youma? He had no idea how strange she was, hardly knew her, and here he was caring for her when she needed support most. Her shy smile could not be hidden. "I'm okay. Just tired."

"More than tired if I know right." Kongou-sensei ran a hand through her bangs, making her skin tingle in anticipation. "You really haven't been yourself lately. Is there anything I can do for you Usagi-kun?"

"You're already doing it Sensei." She leaned into his hand, nuzzling it affectionately. How did she come to be so lucky to have him in her life? He really was amazing. "Please take care of me."

There was silence for a moment, the man seemingly stunned by her request. Then he softened. "Daiki. Call me Daiki when we're alone, Usagi. And I will gladly," he took her hand gently as he spoke, "take care of you."

She squeezed his hand, grateful it was there. Kongou Daiki was an amazing man. She was lucky to have him.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren was nearly through his test when a feeling of dread hit him hard. He looked down to the wooden talisman hanging from his neck and wondered why he had such a bad feeling. Something was happening to Usagi, he knew it! But he couldn't figure out what. He tried to focus on the feeling, racking his memory for any time he felt something like this before.

All he could bring up was when he was running through a misty dark place, trying to find those important to him. Tuxedo Kamen was desperate to find them, but had to focus on looking for one. When he found the one…

His memories of that event were hazy after that, dazed. He had no clue what he did afterwards, or if he really even found Chibi-Usa. Worry almost paralyzed Ren's mind. Something bad had happened then, but this… this felt worse. Much worse.

* * *

A/N: X3 Good stopping point right? And it's less of a cliffy than other chapters so I thought it'd be good to stop there. the MCAT is a real test, I was looking for something Mamoru would have to take to get into a medical program and this came up. So he's taking it again, or a pretest, haven't really looked into it much. It's a good way to get him to see waht he remembers fact wise at the very least. A cognitive memory adn an impersonal memory is different. If you ever saw the late 90's/early 2000's show John Doe, you can get an idea waht I mean. You can remember factoids about the world but never know a thing about yourself if you have certain kinds of amnesia. Ah the wonders of the human brain.

The locker scene was important. It'll be brought up again later. As for Kongou's full name, I had a devil of a time picking it. I wanted to finally give him a given name! If you wish to find the meaning of it, and chuckle at it, feel free. After the big reveal, you'll laugh your socks off. If you can recall what incident Ren's remembering at the end is, you really have a leg up.

Anyway, back to typing! ^^V


	26. 25 – Saw That Episode

Quick update. Miracle, I know. Partway through writing the next one too. and considering the cliffy here... *evil grin* you'll love it. Title inspired by what a lot of people have been saying lately around me. You'll get it soon enough.

* * *

_25 – Saw That Episode_

"I'm tellin' ya! It was freaky!" Naru was still going on about something she saw the previous day after Usagi went to the nurse's office to sleep, but wasn't really paying much attention. Her thoughts were back with Daiki and how wonderful he was to her. After detention he walked her home again last night, holding her hand tightly to make sure she didn't collapse on the way. "The way she moved and how fast and all those balls flying all over the place? No one can do that! No one!"

"She did say she specialized in dodgeball," Sayuri pointed out, swirling her coke around with her straw. She snuck glances at Usagi from time to time, wondering if that buffoon's plan was working after all. "Though I do wonder how she managed to keep all those balls moving like that."

"Who knows." Naru sighed heavily in exhaustion. "Glenn-san is so hard to understand…"

Everyone at their table nodded, even those who only met the girl once or twice. All of Usagi's friends were there, trying to support her in her time of misery. Though a few of them were in the dark about everything, they all knew she needed her friends to make her life more bearable. From Mamoru's disappearance to her grades dropping to not being able to be Sailor Moon, the girl had it rough. Nothing was going her way lately.

And yet the entire conversation was lost on her. All she could think about was Daiki, Kongou-sensei. He was just so… A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to recall every microsecond they spent together. Did she ever feel with way with Mamoru?

"Well hard to understand without Ren-chan at least." Minako giggled as she told the others what she saw. "The girl was just like a mom taking care of her kid and her guests at the same time. Why does it take a kid to make Marian-chan seem human?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue."

"What's Ren-chan like?" Sayuri leaned into the group, reaching for information.

"He's a cute seven year old boy," Minako stated simply, realizing she hadn't met the kid yet. "Black hair, blue eyes, and has the biggest crush on Usagi-chan you'd ever see. He was nice enough to us, but he stuck to her like glue. If Marian-chan didn't pull him away from her every now and again, he'd have kept his hands on her forever."

"Still might," Michiru piped in, remembering the day at the arcade clearly. He really was adorable. "If he has any say on the matter, he'll try and marry her before the year is done."

Everyone laughed at the idea, knowing how cute and silly puppy love like that was. Sayuri laughed with them. "He sounds like an interesting kid. I'd like to meet Ren-chan someday."

"Who knows? Maybe you will."

If she had anything to say about it, Iphianassa would see him very shortly. She had a hunch about this 'Ren-chan', and she wasn't going to stop until she was sure. After all, something was off about Glenn Marian. No normal high schooler could dodge and keep moving thirty balls in the racquetball court at the speed she was going the other day. She didn't fall under Kongou's spell either. If she was odd, it was likely 'Ren-chan' was too.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Nah, this place is pretty lively and I've got major cabin fever." Ren looked up from his medical text as Marian talked on the phone. The call interested him a little since it was from Umino and she rarely ever was called, but since Usagi wasn't on the other end, he really didn't care near as much. "Let's meet at the library instead to finish it up. … No, tomorrow's no good for me. I'll be tied up with church activities the entire day, plus have to do some cooking. I'm sure we can finish everything today. I'll even order pizza for everyone if that'll make it better. … How? I did a lot of research and wrote half the paper yesterday after leaving school. Ren's parents got home late last night so I'm off babysitting for a bit. They're handling things now. … Yeah, library. Thirty minutes? … I'll be there."

She hung up the phone and started picking up her notes, ignoring her audience. He didn't like that, especially since she lied about the state of the apartment, and spoke up. "So… what's going on?"

"We're finishing that essay and presentation at the library. And we're having it at the library," she added, looking up to him knowingly, "so Usagi can stay focused and get the work done. If you're there, you'll monopolize her and she'll get a free ride through the class. Plus if they're all here, Minako will search the apartment again." She sighed heavily, shaking her head as she put a book into her bag, nearly done collecting everything. "I had to cook up some quick illusion spells when she searched the place before, and a lot more avoidance spells, all while making sure I wasn't seen. It was a headache I don't want to repeat. She's second in command to Usagi, right?"

Ren nodded, pouting childishly. He completely understood why he had to stay home and they couldn't come there, but he still wanted to see Usagi. Things just didn't settle right and he had a bad feeling lately that something was happening to her. He needed to know she was alright. "Marian…"

"Hm?" The lady closed her laptop and put it in her bag before double checking everything she needed was in there.

"How's Usagi lately?" He watched her stiffen for a moment before looking up at him blankly. The boy fidgeted in worry. "I mean, she didn't appear at that fight the other day, and lately I've felt that she's getting further away from me. Can you tell me how-"

"Mamoru, I am the worst person to ask when it comes to someone else's emotional state." Marian sat back briefly to talk to him. "My interpersonal skills suck remember? I can't read anyone accurately. I can say that physically she's fine, though she has lost a few pounds since I came here. She hangs out with her friends and laughs as often as she can. Her grades are improving somewhat as a whole, but some subjects are lower than others.

"Mostly… I'd say she's confused. Her mind and her heart are not aligned like they were when I got here. I can't begin to explain why you feel she is being pulled away from you, but I am doing what I can to protect her too. It's just…" She looked down, thinking over something before saying more. "It's too soon to be certain. I need evidence first. Then I can make a move. Being able to see things others can't, won't work in the long run."

"What are you talking about?" Something about what she was saying was making him more anxious than he already was. Something was going wrong with Usagi, he knew it! But why was Marian trying to hide it? "What is happening to Usagi?!"

She watched him for a moment, trying to think up an answer. She seemed more frustrated than upset about it all, then shrugged. "She's going through what pretty much every girl goes through when the man she loves disappears for two months. Other people are just pushing her along, getting there faster. When you come back into her life though, she will be so happy and relieved, she'll forget about the misery and confusion she went through. You just better not just vanish on her again after all of this."

Ren watched her for a minute, not sure how to respond. He didn't get a straight answer from her, but he did understand Usagi was confused at the moment. Only his return could change things back to the way they were. This was something he wanted more than anything, and the main reason he stuck around the apartment so long. As far as he knew, Marian was the only one who could change him back to the way he was supposed to be. "When can I change back into an adult?"

"How strong are your memories?" The boy blinked, not understanding what she was talking about. Marian rubbed her chin and nodded, eyes changing to gold. "Most of the memory spells are gone, to the point I can see the threads individually from here. There looks like a really old crude one among them, but it's not a priority. Too old to hide information you need now. If you're determined enough and can make certain your mind stays on Usagi, I can change you back to an adult this next week."

His heart leapt, stilling his breath at the statement. Next week. Today was Saturday. Sometime between then and next Saturday he would be his true self again. His caretaker started murmuring to herself. "I'll need to gather some supplies, the fresher the better. Should double check what's needed to be sure first. Oish… this is going to be a long week."

"Thank you." Marian looked up at his beaming smile, surprised by the words. Ren couldn't help it. Whatever Usagi was going through right then, the senshi could help her (he told himself). Marian was keeping tabs on it all and would tell him if anything went wrong. He just had to be patient.

"I haven't even done anything yet."

"But you will, and have done already so much." Bowing, he gave her his sincere gratitude. "Thank you Marian, for everything you have done for me. I would not have survived this without you."

Instead of thanks for his thanks, worry appeared on her face. "Say that after you've grown twelve years in under an hour. It's not going to be pretty."

"I understand," he assured her, "but still, thank you."

Nodding, she gave in and went back to gathering her stuff. There was a lot of work to be done and not a lot of time to spare. What was not said may be much worse than what was said.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The library was crowded. More than one group was together in that building and there weren't enough private rooms for them to all work in ease. Their group ended up sharing a table with another in their class, both working frantically to get their parts done. For some, the more the merrier. For at least one person though, it seemed to drag her down into an anger filled world of growling and refusing to talk unless it had to do with the project. It confused almost everyone there why Marian wouldn't answer Sayuri's questions. "Please? I just want to meet this darling boy you work so hard for."

"Over my dead and rotting corpse. Now go back to your group and do your homework." The venom in Marian's voice sent chills down everyone's spines. How did she do that? And why was she so defensive over letting Sayuri see Ren?

The princess-like girl pouted, trembling slightly from facing such a fierce person. "But… everyone else got to see him. I just want to understand you better Marian-chan."

"Stop calling me 'chan' and move to the U.S. and you may have a chance. Umino, can I see your information on Okita? I almost have the paper done." The one male in the group (who was finding it harder and harder to enjoy that feeling) passed over his notes for her to look over and then transcribe to the document she was typing up the entire time. So far no one could object to her essay, and since she was the one with her own computer there, they just let her go all out. It really was almost done, and they had free reign on the presentation once they had their information; Marian was fine just holding props during it while they did all the heavy lifting. Her creative side apparently didn't exist.

"But Marian-chan –"

"Why don't you just let her meet him?" Minako was tired of their arguments just about as much as everyone else – everyone but Usagi who was daydreaming and ignoring everyone around her. "It's not like it's a crime to –"

"She's freaking me out!" Finally the American snapped, pointing out a logical reason why she would never introduce Ren to the insistent girl invading their group. "Who begs to meet someone else's kid when they're not related like this?! I can only think of one kind of person, and I would _never_ let them near my nieces and nephews, let alone my host family's son." She turned her glare back on Sayuri who was starting to see her mistake. "You are not meeting Ren. End of debate. I will protect him from anyone who has less than pure intentions."

"Marian-chan! That's too much!" Makoto, in the other group, spoke up in her teammate's defense. She pretty much said Sayuri was a pedophile.

"Is it?" She gave the rest of them a meaningful look before looking her straight in the eye. "Tell me, would you say yes to someone who insists on meeting the kid you babysit when you haven't known them for any more than a month? And who insists like this past the initial 'no' and has good intentions? I've seen the end of that movie. Call me paranoid, but I don't want that ending to happen to Ren. I wouldn't want that fate on any kid I know. So no, it's not 'too much'. It's not enough."

Audience shocked into silence, and finding no logical way to refute her words, Marian went back to the essay, glaring at the screen and typing harder than she probably should have. Everyone but the daydreamer – who realized something big had happened and missed it – went back to their work, trying to not think about what was said. Sayuri stared at Marian, caught between tears and shock. She was seeing now why that idiot was having a hard time with her. No one could resist her, and yet…

"Can I at least see a picture of him?" It was a plea she didn't want to make, but she had to know the truth.

Marian glared up at her from her laptop. "Do you really think I'd have a picture of my host family's kid on me? Let alone show you after demanding to see him like that?"

That was it for the subject and everyone went back to their work awkwardly. Naru pulled Usagi back to reality, coming up with presenation ideas. No one dared talk to their angry transfer student first. She needed time to cool off.

After five minutes of awkward silence, Sayuri got up. "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom."

The second she was out of earshot, the American mumbled, "If she isn't back in ten minutes, I'm calling the cops."

"That really is too much Glenn-san," Umino muttered back, though trying to keep his head down.

"Not with the line of questioning she went with. I've seriously seen that movie. It never ends well."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren was seriously getting bored making flowers out of nothing and tossing them off the balcony. Every flower in the botany book he borrowed went out those windows by then, even desert ones and the kinds found in really cold areas. He decided to expand from flowers and started chucking leaves out the window. Someone was getting an early fall outside.

Sighing heavily, the boy decided that it was probably a good idea to just watch TV and try stretching his empathic powers a bit. The connection he had with Usagi couldn't be the end of his abilities. He thought he heard a baby crying next door once. Maybe he could try and feel what it felt and start understanding his powers more at the same time. If he pushed past the talisman's power, it'd prove he was stronger than Marian too. That'd be fun.

He made it to the television, almost pressing a button to turn it on, when he heard something land on the balcony fence. Ren snapped his head around, expecting to see Marian coming in a strange way, and froze, terror filling his chest.

Squatting on the balcony was one of the men who kept him captive a few weeks ago. A demon dog.

They found him.

* * *

A/N: Dun duh DUHHHNNNN! I'm picking up straight from the cliffy next time so make comments and get me to write faster. I asked a roommate if this was a better cliffhanger or something else, and she said this. So blame my roommate.

I mentioned that Marian and dodgeball would come up again later, but I couldn't find a way to sneak that scene in. So Naru just tells everyone what they saw: Marian on a racketball court dodging a lot of balls and keeping them going for a long period of time. Standard training for her. Her fighting style involves a lot of dodging and making others keep moving. She's great against groups.

Sayuri is interested in Ren, and I checked with the same roommate on how they would react if someone as asking/demanding to meet a kid you took care of. Total creeper isn't she. It didn't even register that it would send up red flags to any sane person. 'I saw that movie/episode. didn't end well' is a phrase I've heard a lot lately whenever people are told to do something that is a common plot device ending in a murder/rape/kidnapping. Have you ever seen the 'Hell no: the sensible horror film' on youtube? yeah, it people used common sense at the beginning with those films, it wouldn't end so badly or be as eye roll worthy. There were also commercials with a similar idea. 'Why don't we just get in the running car?!' yeah... rambling. marian saw red flag everyone should have seen, and kinda did see, and did the obvious right thing.

Done rambling. Back to typing!


	27. 26 – Spellbound

TADA! quite the cliffy last time. This picks up straight from there.

Anyway, more than one person has commented that 'kun' is for boys and 'chan' is for girls. Not always the case. Talked to someone who taught in Japan and 'kun' can be used for girls if a) she's a tomboy or b) the person calling them so is weird. Mogami Kyoko's boss in _Skip Beat!_ keeps calling her and her female friends 'kun' so I made it a thing for Kongou too. It's how he tries to set himself apart from other teachers and people around them. So I wasn't wrong, I made it a character trait from the beginning.

Now onto the show! :D

* * *

_26 – Spellbound_

Ren stayed perfectly still where he was, fear eating at his insides as he took in the sight. One of the demon dogs squatted on the apartment balcony, sniffing the air. The man's eyes were cold in spirit, yet a burning coal at the same time, his skin an unhealthy shade of orange and red, yet still human enough to blend in. The black suit and nice shoes, along with how he held himself, made him even creepier to the lad, as if the sniffing wasn't enough.

He didn't seem to see Ren, standing almost in front of him on the opposite side of the room, giving him a little hope of not being found, but not a lot. He had to get out of there. He had to run! He had to –

The dog-man stepped off the balcony ledge and towards the open door, sniffing still. The boy couldn't move, watching mesmerized while shaking every which way. He found him. He didn't see him. How did he find him and not see him at the same time? Ren's confusion only grew further as the thing crossed the threshold and vanished into shimmering light.

"What… what's going on?" he whispered, unsure if he should make a sound. What if the thing became invisible and was still there?! Carefully he made his way to the home phone and dialed the number he was left in case of an emergency. It picked up after two terrifying rings.

"_What happened?_"

Still scared, Ren hid the best he could in a corner of the kitchen, out of everything's view. Marian's voice sounded urgent and a little worried, but it looked like she almost expected his call. She didn't ask who he was at least. "Somebody's in the apartment!"

"_Did you let them in?_" How was she so calm yet commanding? Someone was in the blasted apartment! She promised it was safe!

"No! It's one of those demon dogs!" His harsh whisper betrayed how scared he really was. "It came in through the balcony window! I… I left it open…"

"_But you didn't invite it in right?_"

"Of course not!" Why didn't she –

"_Good. Did it disappear in a shimmer of light?_"

Stunned a bit, Ren looked back the way he came. "Y… yeah… it did. How –"

"_Good. The spell worked._" He heard her sigh in relief. It struck him then. She made it disappear?! How? "_I was a little worried the illusionary phase shifting wouldn't work in this world. Ren, you can speak normally. It can't find you. It's in a pocket reality, another dimension or realm. Basically, it's in the world of that illusion I have for the apartment when there are visitors._"

"What?" This was really going over his head. What happened?

His caretaker took a deep breath and tried to explain again. "_It's a spell used back home to hide cities, even nations, from those who would use, abuse, loot, and destroy. It's the first line of defense for my hometown's gate. I told you there were a lot of spells put in place to protect it in my universe. I used the majority of those, on a smaller scale, on the apartment. I _am_ laying low in your universe after all. I had to put up a lot of defenses few could see through_"

She took another breath and went on. "_The spell you just saw has always been there. Unless a person is invited to the apartment by a resident, they will automatically go into the illusion I setup. Some illusions, the best crafted ones, are pretty much another reality, dimension, or realm. More reality and realm than dimension, but… that's complicated. Anyway, the demon dog is seeing an empty apartment that is physically the illusion I created. He can search the place all he wants, and even take some evidence from it, and not ever see you. He's out of phase with your reality, and therefore he won't see, hear, touch, or smell you. Instead he will find an apartment that's lived in and where the residents were there within the past hour, but are not there now, a great time to break in and search in peace._"

"That… sounds really complicated." Just the idea of other dimensions and realms and illusions being used like this was spinning his head in circles. How did anyone come up with things like this?

"_It is. On a large scale, it takes about a dozen normal casters to get it right. But when tied to an anchor, it lasts forever. He can't break it. You could, by inviting him in or destroying the spell circles in place, but he doesn't have the ability. Those trapped in the illusion have to leave the same way they came, and usually do once they realize they can't find what they wanted to find._

"_You're safe Ren._" Her reassurance was something he desperately needed right then. "_The spells I put on the apartment have worked for over 500 years on my hometown. I made them to hide me from something a lot stronger and with a lot more tricks than a demon dog. That apartment is probably the safest place on Earth right now._

"_Just don't onto the balcony or open the front door until he leaves; those are the borders of the spell, though they can't see into it, they can see out of it. And even then wait half an hour. You'll be fine. I do have a question for you though._" Tension slowly leaving the boy, Ren breathed out a sigh as she asked something completely off topic. "_What's your new address? According to the records, you recently moved to the place before you disappeared. But I'm not certain if this is the same place._"

The lad rattled off an address without thinking then stopped. "Wait… was I evicted? I haven't been able to pay rent and –"

"_Probably not. You're part of an open police missing person investigation. It's almost a crime scene. I'll take care of the possible eviction in a few._"

"Good." Looking around a corner, he tried to see if the man had left yet. It was hard to tell. Taking courage, he went back into the main part of the apartment. Nothing had changed, though he did wonder where Marian put the spell's anchor. A thought struck him once he had his feet under him. "Why are you going to my apartment?"

"_You're going to need clothes that fit when you get big again_." The statement made his heart leap for joy. "_I figure you'd want clothes you like too._

"_I need to get back to the group. You can only get away with bathroom and printer excuses for so long. I'll be home in a couple hours. Errands, and I want to pick up some pizza. Think you can stay calm until then?_"

Not entirely confident, Ren nodded. "I'll try. He really can't see me?"

"_See, hear, touch, or smell. It's a very intricate spell. Gotta go now._" The phone clicked off, leaving him with a dial tone. Looking around, Ren tried to guess where the guy was in the illusion; on a childish impulse, he started making faces at the intruder. Sure beat inspirational poetry he did whenever youma appeared at least, and a lot more fun.

Half an hour later, completely at ease in the safety of the apartment, Ren spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Instantly he jolted to attention, watching the balcony threshold. The demon dog appeared once more, holding a photograph but nothing else. He looked sorely disappointed. The boy waited with baited breath as the thing leapt onto the balcony rail, looking back suspiciously. Ren pulled down an eyelid and stuck his tongue out at him. "Idiot."

Not seeing him, the monster man leapt out of the building to wherever he came from. The boy grinned to himself and turned on the TV to wait until Marian returned. He really wanted to know more about this spell. Maybe in the future he could cast it. Certainly made a place much safer than it looked.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"This is what you could find?" Iphianassa scowled at the picture she was handed by her minion. A boy around seven years old looked back up to her: black hair, blue eyes, Asian features, and smiling brightly.

The one thing he lacked were the features identifying him as a reincarnated GREEK prince. The skin tone was wrong, his shoulders were too narrow, and the face was much broader than Endymion's. This boy was almost entirely Japanese, with only one European feature: blue eyes. And they were the wrong shade of blue.

The scolded dog before her nodded dumbly, giving only a small explanation. "The place was empty, but only recently. The family must have left for an outing. All but a young woman's sent were the same. Hers smelled of sunshine."

"Wonderful." Frustrated at the dead end, the Duchess tossed the picture aside. She was so certain that American was involved somehow, maybe holding Endymion in her clutches. She was so protective of a mere uninteresting boy and irksome to her ally, she could have been an enemy. Turned out she was just an annoying American who fell under the small percent of the world unaffected by their spells and techniques. She turned away from her remaining pets and gave them their orders. "Continue to search for Endymion. Leave no stone unturned. I want him found. Now."

The three dogs bowed and did not rise until she left them be. Iphianassa scowled into the darkness. Looked like it would take a lot more than a few hunches to get Endymion back.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi could not understand why they had to work on school work on Sunday while the one behind the essay wasn't there. Marian's excuse of religion seemed shallow to her, but being an American transfer student, she was given certain liberties the rest of them didn't. Her part was done already though so they couldn't complain too much. All they had left was the presentation.

Which meant costume shopping and prop making and all those tiny details that made a project fun and right up her alley. Umino and Naru were dividing up parts of the essay and finding ways to make it into a presentation, so that left Minako and Usagi with the shopping and crafty stuff. Well, some of the crafty stuff. They all knew the blonds weren't the best craftsmen in the world. Not even second rate. This was going to be a doozy.

"It's a good thing I know of this cosplay place," Minako stated as she guided her over to the shop. It was a small hole-in-the-wall place, but the display in the window was quite promising. "The Shinsengumi are really popular right now and- SENSEI!"

To their surprise, their homeroom teacher, Kongou Daiki sensei, stood just outside the shop, contemplating the display in the window. He turned with a start at the title, spotting the girls instantly. "Minako-kun. Usagi-kun. What a surprise meeting you here."

"Sensei… What are you doing here?" Minako's questions and their teacher's answers were almost drowned out by the lightheadedness going over Usagi. Sensei… Daiki was here. Why was he…

"I need a costume for a dinner party I've been invited to by college friends." He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he went on. "Normally wouldn't want to go, but I lost a bet a few years back and that friend is finally collecting on it. Problem is, I don't know what to wear. Do you girls mind helping me out?"

"Of course-" "NOT AT ALL!" Minako leapt at the chance while Usagi tried to find the right words. Grinning from ear to ear, the warrior grabbed their teacher's arm and started pulling him inside. "We have to get Shinsengumi uniforms for a presentation and that'll take no time at all. We'll help you pick out just the right outfit for your dinner in no time flat. Like they say, you can't show off your candle if you just wear coconuts."

"I'm pretty sure that goes-" Kongou was cut off with Usagi holding up a tired hand, bowing slightly. Strain appeared on her face while Minako babbled on.

"Nothing you say is going to get her to think otherwise. Just go with it." She smiled sweetly, glad to meet up with him again. He smiled back at her, his eyes gentle. What did she do to deserve such kindness... "Shall we go in?"

"After you, Usagi-kun." He bowed slightly, allowing her to pass. Usagi giggled lightly and took the offer, ready to get to work and enjoy the company.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"And then Sensei tried on this black and red scifi uniform with his weird pin over his heart." Usagi's play by play of the day before made several of her friends curious as they picked out the costume pieces to put on for their presentation in about ten minutes. She really didn't need to tell them about all the hansom costumes their beloved teacher at the store, but she couldn't help but to glow over it. In the end, he chose a white suit and a bald cap to play Lex Luthor – which was a total shame because his hair really was quite lovely.

"That's so cool!" Umino was starting to geek out, with Naru and Minako giggling at the thought of it all. Marian almost looked horrified in her corner of the group but hadn't said anything. "That party should be amazing Usagi-chan. I wish we could go there too."

"He only invited me because he needed a partner fast." She sighed dreamily as she imagined the possibilities. Daiki and she at an adult costume dinner… how perfect. "Sensei is too kind."

"When's the party?" Marian's question tried to sound light, but they all could see she was glaring. Course she glared pretty much every day of her life. Likely she was just thinking.

"This Friday night. It'll be so-"

"Did you clear this with your parents?" Everyone there gave her an 'are you kidding?' look before deciding to ignore her. "Usagi, this is important. What if something happens and they need to get a hold of you? Or if something happens at the party and your… date… can't get you home?"

"It'll be fine!" Minako waved it off as nothing like the rest of them. It really would be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen, unless a youma attacked. Then Usagi was screwed. "Sensei wil take good care of Usa-"

"Yeah, is he even allowed to have such a familiar relationship with you?" Captain Killjoy crossed her arms, now really glaring at the blonds. "Unless they were neighbors or relatives or family friends, and also depending on the area and age difference, such interactions as you two are having would be considered illegal or grounds to fire him. Inappropriate actions towards a minor. Taking you to a private location where alcohol is likely to be served. Touch-"

"They haven't done anything wrong Glenn!" Naru's quick defense surprised everyone. Jabbing a finger into her chest, she stepped closer to the American, who suddenly became silent in surprise. "Kongou-sensei is just helping her out and lifting her spirits! He's a good man and can be trusted with our lives! Don't judge Sensei so quickly! You hardly know him!"

Marian just blinked at her for a minute before responding. "I know being around him gives me a headache, but I am in the minority here. Fine. Believe what you want. I need to get dressed."

She lifted her uniform bits and went over to a curtained off area of the room, disappearing entirely from view. Once out of sight, they all let out a collective breath. Minako and Umino pat Naru on the back for her courage standing up to her. Usagi almost joined them when she realized no actual accusations were made. She just pointed out reasons to clear it with her mother first. It wasn't a bad idea really, just not one she thought of very often. It might not be a bad idea to check with her first.

Not her dad though. He'd go nuts.

Waiting on the girl to return, another thought struck her. Being an American, she probably had no idea how to put on Japanese clothes. While the others congratulated each other for the project or current events, Usagi came to the makeshift dressing room and called out. "Marian-chan? Do you need any help putting the costume on?"

Silence for a moment, then a hesitant, "Maybe a little," came through the curtains. Usagi grinned and invited herself in. Marian was fighting to tie on the top while not dropping the bottom half. 'Maybe a little' was an understatement. She needed a lot of help. Between the two of them, she was able to look like a Shinsengumi member desperately trying to pull her hair into a ponytail. Finishing one part, Marian took a hairband out of her mouth, curiously looking over Usagi's hands. "Your ring's gone."

She stiffened for a moment before picking up the fallen school uniform and hanging it up for later. "There's no point in wearing something when it constantly reminds me of heartbreak."

"What happened to waiting for him to give you an explanation?"

The blond looked up at her briefly before looking away. This conversation was becoming a bit uncomfortable fast. "I can't wait forever."

"Usagi –"

"Did you know your eyes change color every once in a while?" Stopped, Usagi took advantage of the stunned girl before her. "I've seen them turn yellow every once in a while."

"Trick of the light. Usagi –"

"I should get dressed too. Mind if I…" She inclined her head to the closed off space, getting a sigh from the foreigner. Nodding, Marian left, taking her uniform with her. Letting out a breath, Usagi tried to focus back on school and everything that would happen later that week. It was going to be exciting!

Out of earshot, someone else let out a sigh. Looking out a window, Marian cursed to herself. "Felf… Friday huh? Need to move up the timetable. Without that ring's protection…" Dread filled her thoughts as conclusions came. Time was running out faster than she thought it would.

* * *

A/N: I'm moving up the time table so I don't have to fill in so many days with trivial things. I actually developed the illusionary realm spell thing recently for my own stories so this helped me iron what it is out. So they did not find him and Iphianassa has been thrown off their trail! Unfortunately Kongou is getting closer to his goal.

The engagement ring Mamoru gave her had an unintentional spell on it meant to protect Usagi and give her comfort whenever he wasn't around. Unintentional because he didn't say any words or make any diagrams or anything to form it. He just had four specific stones put on it and prayed with all his might she would be protected even when he wasn't there. Power went into it and the ultimate defense was given to her! So the only way to turn it off was to take it off, and with it off, Kongou's plans are going a lot faster. His powers could slide through the defenses for a while, but wouldn't get very far unless the ring was removed of her own free will.

What will happen next time? well, you'll just have to wait and see! haven't even started the next chapter, but things should be harder on them from now on. Laters!


	28. 27 – Motivation

You should know that I wanted to do this chapter forever but had a hard time starting it. You should also know that I have a horrible toothache and desperately need prayers that I'll be able to pay for it to be fixed. I'm fine with dentists and recovery, it's just being a poor, starving artist that kills me.

Anyway, this is dedicated to everyone who pestered me to keep going. Some serious requests are being granted tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

_27 – Motivation_

Dead ends. All she hit was dead ends for nearly a month! How did a little boy evade her so easily?! Iphanessa twirled a lock of hair as she muddled through her thought processes, completely ignoring the presentations going on before her. The pathetic act she had to put up all the time was growing on her nerves. Her cohort nearly had the moon wench in his hands, even she could see that now. The only reason no one objected to the obvious infatuation between the two was because of his powers persuading them otherwise.

As much as she hated to admit it, his plan was working and hers fell horribly apart. Where was Endymion?!

'_At this rate, I'll have to do a city wide search._' She heard reports of Sailor Moon being out of commission, so the search would likely be successful. Her youma could take out the other senshi easily. It was the moon brat's purifying power she couldn't make a resistance against. Nothing could really stop her forces if she went all out. A city wide search –

'_But what if he's being protected by Pluto?_' That made her scowl in thought as the last group tied up their performance. The senshi of time had a place to run to she couldn't enter. That same senshi hadn't been seen in well over a week. If she had Endymion…

A plan started to form in her mind, drawing a smile to the surface. As Takami-sensei took center stage again, she hid its true meanings, adopting yet again her Sayuri identity. Should everything play out the way she wanted it to, the future would be bright indeed.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren couldn't help but think Marian looked stress when she returned from school that day. Two bags of medical supplies weighed down her arms as she came in and she dumped them out on the coffee table almost immediately after entering. She didn't even take off her shoes. Fiddling with his ivy and mistletoe wreath (he was experimenting with other plants while she was gone), he came over to see what she was doing. "Welcome back."

"Hey." Eyes completely focused on her task, she fished out… medically approved restraints… and started casting spells. They started to glow a pale red color, making him worry.

"What… are you… What are those for?"

She didn't answer him until the glowing stopped and she set them aside. "Modifying them to grow with the body when I make you grow again. Pass me the gauze and plastic sheet."

Wary, he did as he was told, asking what they were for. "Blood loss during transition. Ren, let me work so I can put these away for when the spell happens and not scare you so much. There's a lot of prep work that needs to happen before I force you to grow rapidly. The process will not be pretty and it will hurt a lot. Then there's recovery…"

Looking away, with dread if he knew right, Marian took a breath and tried again. "Look, something is happening. Something that right now, if you knew about it, you would act rashly and likely be killed or discovered by your enemies. I've kept things, important things, from you for your own safety. Once you're an adult again and fully recovered from the regrowth process, I'll tell you everything and we can make a plan from that point on. If we're going to make things work out alright, I need to make you regrow tomorrow. Through that, your last memory spells are likely to snap and recovery will take a few days. You should be rational and coherent by Friday morning. I'll explain everything then, and we can put the whole farce to an end. I already have a plan on one of them. The other… I'll need your help. Because I have no idea who I'm dealing with and you do.

"I really need your help, Chiba Mamoru."

Dread and fear tried to pool in his stomach, but also came the fire of courage and anticipation. Something was happening. Something this powerful person who was protecting him from much more than he understood right then, could handle alone. Marian needed him as the man he was, and needed to be again. It hurt to know she was hiding things from him, but he understood she did it for his sake. He understood that long ago. Likely the important reasons for the change in plans had to do with Usagi and the others. She showed him a picture of the woman who kidnapped and hurt him before. Somehow they were mixed up with her, and things were getting bad.

Nodding, the boy gulped, steeling himself for what was to come. His time as Ren was coming to an end. "I'll do everything I can."

"Good. Now let me finished with this." She inclined her head towards the medical items, making him dread what was going to happen soon anyway. "It's not everything I'll need, but it's a start. After I'm done, I want to take you to the park and test your abilities. You'll be in the field again very soon."

Neither of them knew how soon.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi had detention again, but Kongou-sensei said she could serve it by helping him out with a few tasks around town. It was such a nice day, she couldn't help but to accept. Much better than paperwork anyway.

The errands ranged from getting supplies for a class demonstration to helping set up an order for a future event. She didn't quite understand everything going on, but even she knew what it meant when he took her to a nice Okonomiyaki place for an early dinner. "Daiki-san," she was calling him by his given name the entire afternoon, "is this a date?"

"Now why would you think such a thing?" He winked playfully at her as he picked out some ingredients to put on their okonomiyakis. "I'm just treating my favorite student to a meal as a thank you for all her help today. Would you prefer carrots or radishes?"

"Radishes." She picked out a few other toppings to use and let the waiter take the menu away. She blushed a little at the young man's knowing smile before looking back to her teacher. "Sensei, are you really sure we should be here? I'm supposed to be in detention and –"

"That ended about ten minutes ago," Kongou stated easily. "This is a treat. Really Usagi-kun, do I need to justify my actions? It'd be justifying the sun rising or your beautiful hair. I want to treat you Usagi-kun. Please let me."

"I'm not denying you anything Kongou –"

"Daiki. Please." He took her hand, careful not to hold it too close to the hotplate on the table. Usagi's blush deepened.

"Daiki-san… I just…" She looked away for a moment, almost remembering what someone said that day about how they weren't acting appropriately. It made sense and yet… Her head felt fuzzy as she tried to make sense of it all. She really liked her teacher, and it should stay at that, but she felt drawn towards him so strongly, it just didn't matter. It really didn't matter. She had to follow her feelings… She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just was worrying about some small details."

A smile grew on his face, pleased beyond anything she could understand. He gave her hands a tight squeeze, warming her quite pleasantly. Daiki was truly an amazing man. So wonderful. Dare she even…

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Okay, that's enough." Marian waved a hand, mumbling three words Ren couldn't identify, and stopped everything he made from growing and going after her. Roses littered the ground, along with debris of other plants. They felt the best way to test his abilities was for them to fight, powers only.

Well it was more like Ren threw whatever he could make at her and she deflected them. Occasionally she threw a glowing ball at him, but not one of them hurt. It was more like a pleasant energy came to him, and when it touched him, it energized him and gave him strength. And it stopped plants and smoke in midair. At least it did just then. She hadn't done that before. A smirk appeared on her face as she looked at him, forcing him to close his mouth and scowl at her instead of just being amazed. "What? Did you think you knew all my bags of tricks already?"

"No…" Still he tried to not be so impressed at her power. For some reason everything seemed to go gently backwards towards where they came from and start to dissipate into the ground. It was really weird to watch. "But… what are you doing?"

"A simple reversal of damage incantation. We do it all the time back home so it's almost like breathing now." Marian shifted her stance and brought her other hand into the near dance they made. "Thankfully there isn't a lot and everything is natural already so it's a lot easier than most days. Repairing concrete buildings and electrical wiring is trickier and –"

"What do you do back in your world again?" She never gave many specifics, but it really made him wonder if she was just another version of Sailor Moon from another universe. An opposite universe. Yet she was good, so that couldn't be right.

The girl laughed, her earlier tension gone. She must really like magic practice or combat if it relaxed her this much. "Are we talking professionally, scholarly, familiarly, socially, or for fun? I have a lot of jobs and tasks back home. But the main one is to protect everyone in front of me. And dealing with other people's screw ups. And there are a lot of screw ups."

Within moments the field was covered with flowers of every kind and new trees were in place. The smoke he created every now and again – an attack he remembered from his battles as Tuxedo Mask – was used on the plants to encourage their growth before disappearing. Everything was going back to nature, and it seemed most natural. Between the light she threw at him and the way she handled returning his attacks to the Earth, he could only guess her powers were similar to his and Usagi's, but nowhere near the same. "So you do this often?"

"Yep." She put her hands down to her sides and let out a breath. "We also learned how to contain the damage and keep the monster in a certain radius. Took a few years, but we managed it. Learning to control a situation is a large step forward in protecting the people around us."

It almost felt like she was criticizing the senshi and he on their performance, but it was hard to tell. It was always hard to tell if she was observing something as she saw it or criticizing everything. He prayed it was the former option. "So… how did I do?"

"Very well." She looked over the field, admiring the work they did. "More than half of these flowers are impossible to grow in this region, but here they are. And I'm sure a Palo Verde couldn't grow on its own here." She gestured to the green tree off near the bushes. He may have gone a little overboard in making plants. "Your creation powers are really phenomenal."

"Creation powers?" That Ren couldn't hope to comprehend. He thought he just made plants and smoke and healed. What's this about creation powers?

"The power of creation," she stated again as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, what you do to make everything here. Out of almost nothing." The boy continued to give her blank looks, getting her to sigh. "Okay, the nature of powers. Power has to come from somewhere. Matter can neither be created nor destroyed, just reformatted, right? That law of science is universal. Magic is just a science we can't explain that easily. I could go into the details of how I make a light appear out of near nowhere through my will scientifically, but that would take hours to explain. Basics of it all is how nothing comes from nothing. My light comes from the energy within myself. Wind hopping is merely redistributing atoms from one place to another. Got that?"

He nodded, feeling like she was treating him like an idiot. He nearly remembered all his magic lessons as Endymion now. Everything had to come from somewhere, even on the subatomic level. Easy enough to understand. Marian continued. "So how are you making physical items, complex structures found in nature, from nothing?"

For a moment he just stared at her, not sure what she was suggesting, before it hit him. All the senshi, including Sailor Moon, had an energy based attack. The water, fire, and electric attacks were the closest to nature any of them got with their attacks. He though threw roses. "Uhh…"

"You have the power of creation," She stated simply. "It's a very rare power for a single individual to have. Usually two people have to come together to create anything like this. To create a kind of life from near nothing. I have to use materials around me in order to make plants grow, from the ground. You make a rose appear without soil or seeds or water around you, without thinking. A solid life form. On your own. You can, without realizing it, reorganized the atoms around you to make another life form.

"I think all I've contributed was an expansion of what you can use. I mean… Tuxedo Mask was known for only making roses. I see ivy, bougainvillea, lilies, mint…" She shook her head at the sight of it all. "And all the ways you used them… You've gotten better in a lot of ways with your creation powers."

"What else can I make?!" Excitement and awe sparked in Ren's face. He could make anything! No wait… there was a reason he stuck to plants… wasn't there? Marian seemed to think so the way her mood changed to conflicted.

"Well… you've been creating new cells in your own body when it was damaged, and since you can make plants outside of yourself, I think you can create new cells in other people's bodies too. That explains your healing powers. Bet you could even make new nerve cells. Sheesh… Even Phoenix can't do that."

"Who?"

She ignored the comment as she scowled in thought. "Then there's always everyone's joint creation powers of course. That's probably the limit of your abilities. I have no idea how you'd make animals suddenly appear out of nowhere without making monsters. There's a reason the power of creation is rare after all. Probably best to stick to anything that can come out of the Earth naturally and helping beings continue living than press too far with those abilities.

"Oish… Creation powers and highly attuned empath… And I'm not even sure what that smoke attack means. You're a lot more powerful than anyone gave you credit for Mamoru."

It was hard to not grin as he tried to deflect the praise. "Not hear as powerful as you, really! All those things you did –"

"I learned from years of study and are limited to access to the world around me." She gave him a small smile, saying he was cute and being silly. "I leave Earth, any Earth, and my powers are halved. I start drawing from my reserves and will only be able to use powers and a few universal spells. This is where I'm most powerful, that's all. Creation powers like yours aren't limited by location. They're limited by imagination, your energy, and… well…" She shrugged. "I don't know all the rules, but certain powers are given to certain people for a reason. There must be a reason you were given this one. It's a hefty responsibility and should not be thought of lightly.

"Mamoru, to have the power of creation is to be a king over Earth, the planet of life." She looked at him seriously, sobering him up for the moment. "I've only known of two mortals with that power, and one wasn't mortal for long. The other… there's been debate for centuries if he's mortal anymore. You're going to have an interesting future Mamoru, no matter what happens soon."

"Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?" It was starting to be doom and gloom after such a happy time. He learned so much about his powers, when he had so little knowledge of them before. Now she was hanging such a heavy weight around his neck.

"Because neither of those men had an easy life. They had false friends, enemies on every side, were tortured and defamed by those they protected, and many people still deny they have the same power you do." Marian looked at him as if she knew the pain they went through first hand, and it really made him wonder exactly what she did in her own universe. What was her position that made her seem wiser than she had years? "They did everything they could for humanity, but humanity didn't care.

"They did though have some very loyal followers." She smirked to herself proudly. "And we've benefited from their actions greatly. Everyone did really, but we see it more. One of them helped me get started on my path, and supported me every step of the way. There was this one time he…" She trained off in thought, smiling slightly yet still pained by a memory. Shaking her head, the lady finally changed tones. "Anyway, your life is going to be interesting. I don't need to see the future to see that."

"Can you?" Trying to shake off all her vague allusions to a world he did not understand – each one making him scared for his future and worried about her life in her world – Ren tried to change the subject. "Can you see the future?"

"Not if I can help it." The statement was sealed with her picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "And not in this world. So happy about that. Come on. I'll buy you a steak dinner, with lots of greens on the side. You'll need a lot of iron for tomorrow."

He cringed at the idea of a lot of meat. Though he understood medically why she he had to eat that, he didn't like it. The boy quickly caught up to her and took Marian's hand before they left a shielded off area of the park. Marian set up a magical barrier to ensure their privacy, complete with a 'zone of inhibition' spell so they wouldn't be detected by magic searches either. The second they exited their hiding place, it was gone and everyone would be able to see his thrown together garden, with plants from around the world.

The sun was just starting to set as they walked towards the more populated part of the park, headed towards the restaurants nearby. His caretaker was mumbling to herself and probably him about what they should eat for the next twenty-four hours. Milk was high on the list, along with dark greens, red meats, bananas, and carrots to his surprise. It sounded quite expensive to him, but considering how she described what was going to happen when he regrew to adulthood, it made sense. Though lacking in many nutrients, for immediate growth, those foods covered the necessities.

They were almost to the edge of the park when he recognized a pair of blond odangos. Giddy, Ren slipped out of Marian's grip and ran towards her. "Usa-"

He stopped just short of calling out to her when he saw something he could not believe.

A man was next to her, an older man. Silver hair longer than it should be and pale blue eyes behind glasses, he looked like he belonged behind an office desk if it weren't for the muscles peeking out from his sleeves.

Sleeves Usagi had her arms around.

His Usako was laughing with him. Hanging on his arm.

How could she…

An uncontrollable burning starting in his chest took over his body, pushing him into a dead run at them. His eyes blazed, focused on only one target. There was something about him he really didn't like, screaming danger in the back of his mind, but none of that was comprehendible in his rage. Missing Usagi's gasp of surprise, he launched himself at the man's middle, toppling him over and giving sound bruises to his gut and groin area in one go.

"HEY!" "REN-CHAN!" "**_REN!_**"

He only got a couple more blows in before the man caught his fists, glaring at him in annoyance more than anger. His glasses had toppled off and it only made a nagging part of Ren's mind echo more. Before he could get out of his grip or figure it out, a pair of arms wrapped him around his middle and yanked him off the guy, yelling all around him.

"Ren-chan! What are you doing?!" "What the hell?! Who is this kid?!" "What in blue blazes are you doing Ren!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Fighting whoever was holding him, he only glared at the man who was after his only family. "DON'T TOUCH MY USAKO!"

"REN-CHAN!" Usagi's voice became easier to hear after a moment, especially since it rarely had a reproving tone like this. "You can't just go around attacking people like this!"

"Calm down!" Hearing the voice behind him, Ren realized Marian was trying to stop his onslaught. After a moment her arms tightened and she forced him to put his feet on the ground, turning him around to face her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"He's stealing Usako!" Wrenching a hand out of her steel grip, he pointed to the man he now loathed more than anyone. Why was she stopping him from tearing him apart?! "I have to stop him!"

Marian looked up at who he was pointing to, her face slowly changing from stern correction to realization. She understood the situation perfectly in an instant. The others around them though didn't seem to have a clue. "Ah…"

"What an unruly child." The man in question got off the ground with Usagi's help, adjusting his glasses as he focused a glare on the boy. "A relative of yours Marian?"

"Not –"

"Ren-chan is the son of Marian-chan's host family," Usagi explained quickly, fawning over the man's messed up shirt. The same way she used to fond over his after a battle. It pulled Ren's heart apart seeing it. Did she really care about this man? Of did she do this for everyone? "He's usually not like this Kongou-sensei. He's usually quite nice."

"A boy that age would be nice to the girl he has a crush on," Kongou stated coolly, getting another rise from Ren. Marian pulled him back, giving a sharp no as discipline. Wasn't working. They ended up glaring at each other with loathing neither girl wanted to acknowledge. So this was the great Kongou-sensei Usagi loved to talk about so much… "Doesn't he know it would never work? The age difference –"

"Like you're any better you old pervert!" He was _not_ too young for Usagi! He wasn't too old either! Mamoru was twenty! Usagi was seventeen! How old was this guy?! And a teacher to boot! Everything about this arrangement was wrong!

"Ren-chan!" Usagi's quick rebut made him stop and look at her for once. There was no kindness in her eyes, only a stern glare she gave to Chibi-Usa whenever she took her parenting role seriously. "That was very mean! Apologize to Sensei! Right now!"

"Usagi…" Marian looked conflicted, maybe trying to plead his case, but it didn't register in Ren's brain.

Usagi was siding with him. With another man.

She was with another man.

Not him.

Heartbroken and starting to hyperventilate, he did the only thing his seven year old mind and body could do. He pulled completely out of Marian's grasp and ran away, crying. He didn't hear his caretaker call out after him and he didn't care.

Usako didn't care about him anymore.

He may as well be dead.

In his run, Ren didn't see Marian get up, glare back on Kongou and Usagi at his side, ready to fight them too. Instead she huffed at them. "Some parenting skills. I hope you get caught."

"Marian-cha-" Usagi didn't get a full word in before Marian ran after the kid, ensuring his safety. Sighing to herself, the blond turned to her teacher. "I am so sorry about that Daiki-san. I knew Ren-chan had a crush on me, but I didn't think he'd take it so seriously."

"Some boys take love more seriously than others," the man stated easily, watching the two's backs retreating into the park. Suspicion rose within him faster than anything he dared show. "It's hard for them to recognize the difference between love and infatuation."

"Will he ever see the difference?" Some worry came to her voice for the boy, so he decided to brush it away, along with some strands of hair on her face.

"In time. I did." Calling her eyes back to his, he could see her concern for the boy disappear and be replaced with only thoughts of him. Just as it should be.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren ran until his legs and lungs gave out, barely managing to grab onto a tree to keep himself upright. Stars tried to light up his eyes as he gasped for breath, but it was hard to see anything but Usagi's reproving face as she sided with someone he knew, _knew_, was hurting her somehow. Nagging sensations filled the back of his mind, telling him the man was no good, but he couldn't pin it down! Somehow the idea of that man having some control over Usagi, making her like him and hang onto his arm, didn't seem farfetched in his mind.

Didn't stop it from hurting him deeply.

"Mamoru…" A gentle hand brushed his back, easily snapped back when he slapped it away. He heard an exasperated sigh between his sobs and heartache. His burning lungs and limbs weren't helping much either. "She's not thinking clearly. That man… he's got some kind of… hypnotism going on. I noticed it when I first became part of the class. He's the project I was working on before you appeared. He only got a good opening recently… His control over her will end when you –"

"Make me big again."

"Mamoru –"

"Make me big again now!" Turning fiercely, his eyes stayed on Marian's, making sure he knew this was a command, and she would obey. "I can't wait until tomorrow! I need to get Usagi back! I need her back! I can't let him win! I can't…"

More tears overtook his voice and he covered his face in grief. How could she forget him so easily? Did all that time, all those years, not matter to her? He died for her! So many times! He would die for their child! Give up everything for them to be together! Usagi had her friends and family to turn back to at any time. All he had was her! This just couldn't…

He didn't see nor sense Marian kneel in front of him until she pulled him into a strong yet gentle hug. Her hand brushed through his hair and down his back, calming his sobs slowly. Her tone stayed gentle and understanding, taking away his aches and pains if he let her. It was very difficult to do. "This is the reason why I didn't tell you what was happening. I didn't want you to do anything rash like this. Mamoru, I'm not sure if you can handle –"

"I'll handle it." He looked up at her, determined to do this more than anything. "I can take it. I've died before. And I would rather be dead than lose Usako. Especially to him." Hatred so pure came from his lips. That man could never have his princess. He stopped him once right? He would do it again.

Sighing, Marian gave a resigned nod. It was sooner than she planned, but it would have to do.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, heavy chapter isn't it. So Sayuri is starting to act a little differently adn thinking a little more so expect more from her towards the end (though I think her ending is rather weak). Kongou Daiki (twenty points if you can figure out what his name roughly translates into!) is pulling out al the stops now with usagi, and you have an idea on how he's doing it. Marian's stressing out because she's seeing all sides of it, adn Ren... Well, next chapter is the last of Ren. He's gonna grow into an adult again!

I think I'll torture you witha small chapter later covering that spell adn a little extra, but not much more. Liked the magical theory going on? I decided that Mamoru had the power of creation more than other powers. He makes flowers out of nothing! Fire, water, electricity you can explain those away with science. Flowers? nuh uh. Creation. if you can guess who I aluded to in marian's talk about that power, you get a cookie. The planet of life is somewhat cannonized by DC comics with teh blackest day/brightest night arc. Plus I thought of it first. Being the planet of life, or the source of where the power of life came from throughout the galaxy, everyone's after it. hence all the alien invasions.

Rambling now. Hope you liked! Leave a comment below and keep watching! they're gonna do some tricks!


	29. 28 – When the Bow Breaks

Still having tooth problems, but I really wanted to write this chapter! I've wanted to write the spell scene for months so It's finally here! *happy dance* longer than I anticipated, there are more scenes here than I planned. Still, it's all good. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_28 – When the Bow Breaks_

"I'm so sorry about what happened in the park Daiki-san." Usagi guiltily apologized again for the entire scene. If she had made it clear to Ren that she only thought of him as a kid or as a friend, maybe that scene never would have happened. Sure he was cute and fun and made her feel loved inside and out, but he was still a kind and she was in high school! Nothing was going to happen, no matter what Minako hinted at earlier.

"It hardly matters Usagi-kun." He walked her to the front door of her house, giving his best and most charming smile. "Boys will be boys. Let's put the matter far from our minds and not think of it again."

"You may, but I'm certain Marian-chan won't." Sighing heavily, she unlocked the door, remembering the last time Marian got defensive over Ren. "It took a while for her to forgive me for forgetting our outing a couple weeks ago. She won't take this laying down."

"Yes… I see that." Gears were working behind his eyes, but she couldn't quite figure out what was happening. A charming smile later though and she stopped wondering. "Well, you better get inside Usagi-kun. Another day is coming and you need your rest."

"Yes, of course." Usagi smiled brightly, beaming at him. He really was so kind and handsome. "See you tomorrow Sensei!"

Without warning, he leaned in close and kissed her cheek. Blushing furiously, he grinned at her. "Good night, Usagi. Sweet dreams."

"Uhng…" Unable to say anything more, the girl just nodded and went inside. She completely ignored her parents asking what she was doing out so late and, in a daze, went upstairs to change into her pajamas. Once the door closed, she melted into a puddle on the floor, pleasantly embarrassed by what happened.

"Daiki kissed me!" Her giddy whisper felt better then than any other time someone had kissed her. Her teacher kissed her! Kongou Daiki, the most amazing and handsome man she'd ever met, kissed her! Sighing longingly, she mentally pictured the scene over and over again. Who cared if she couldn't be Sailor Moon right then. Daiki kissed her! It was just perfect…

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ren did not get out of that stake dinner. While he ate, and under threat of a spanking should he leave and try to find Usagi's false new boyfriend and have plants rip him apart while stabbing him repeatedly in sensitive locations, Marian went out and gathered the last few items needed for his regrowth and, as she kept reminding him, his recovery afterwards. It honestly didn't take her long to get the items, and coming back with a cooler filled with IV drip sacks he recognized from his studies, explained why they were the last things she needed to get. Most of them didn't have a long shelf life. Especially the blood.

"Is all of this really necessary?" He poked at the three pints of O+ blood in the cooler before looking at the other bags. Glucose and saline solutions were the obvious choices, but the other ones reminded him of something far more advanced than what he covered in class.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know how much blood you're going to lose through this." Using the wind and brute force, Marian covered the bed with the plastic and gauze sheet he helped her make earlier that day. Then she threw half of the straps needed to hold him down under the bed so they wound around it. She didn't look at him once through the entire process. "You better get undressed and in that medical gown. Everything will be set when you return."

He picked up the gown with distaste from a nearby chair. It was huge. "This thing's way too big for –"

"You'll be growing so much, I'm worried it won't fit afterwards." She scowled over her shoulder at him, reminding him who he was dealing with. "I may be fine with seeing naked kids for cleaning, but I do not want to see a naked adult male until my wedding night thank you. And I don't think you want me to see you like that either."

Point well made, an embarrassed boy turned away and into the bathroom to change in private. In the bathroom, he took a good long look at his childish form. This would be the last time he was a kid, wearing those clothes and being that small. Soon he would be back to his true form, almost three times the age he looked now. In a way, he was going to miss being 'Ren'. Being a kid was freeing and fun. But he missed being Mamoru more. As a kid, Usako wouldn't have him, and his punches meant nothing to that creep. Marian was constantly protecting and caring for him, and that only made him feel guilty and scared when things did go wrong. He hated being dependent on anyone like this, but it gave him a sense of family too. No matter what happened to him later, some part of him, the Ren part, would always see Marian as a big sister to him, something he wanted and needed in his childhood and never got until now. He'd have to make it up to her later.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the boy changed clothes for what may be the last time, and did his best to make knots over the back of the gown. The thing was humiliating. It'd be worse when he was big again. Soon he was out of the bathroom and back in the bedroom where Marian was adding the last finishing touches to some diagram she made out of light on the wall. "What's that?"

"Sound suppression," she stated evenly before looking back to him. He knew her eyes were on the bracelet and the talisman on his neck in an instant, so he stood a little taller to show them off. She glanced between his wrist and the bed, now converted to a medical bed for wiggling patients. "The bracelet probably doesn't need to be on anymore. In here they can't see you or use a spell to find you. Best to just take it off. The talisman though should stay on. Don't want anything to backlash through that connection of yours."

For a moment he just stared at her before he finally took the bracelet off, setting it on the cooler. His wrist felt strange without it. He wore it for almost a month straight and pretty much forgot it was there most of the time. Such a small thing had kept him safe all that time, and he didn't even begin to understand it. But Marian was right; wearing that and the wrist bindings would be annoying if not painful. If she said the spells in there would protect him from prying eyes, he was willing to part from it.

"Alright. I'm ready."

"Not sure if I am." Marian looked around the room several times, worry apparent on her face. Her being worried both scared him and calmed him, strangely. Without a doubt she was doing all she could to help him, but still knew something bad was coming. Sighing after a moment, she nodded. "Alright. Get on the bed and I'll strap you down."

Scrambling, the boy got onto the bed's center and laid down. His caretaker started by fastening his legs in place then his wrists, buckling each one to their tightest settings without pinching him. Once his limbs were down, she buckled two more around his body pinning his chest and legs to the bed. She was careful not to block his breathing in the slightest and asked several times if it was too tight before she was satisfied with the bindings. Slowly she nodded to herself and reached into a pocket. "I got some things for you, to help."

"What?" What more did she do to try and make this experience – which she told him several times would be painful and traumatizing – any less than what it was? Her hands left her pockets, revealing a crystal crescent moon and a small bunny toy meant for doll houses. "Toys?"

"Reminders." She put one in either hand, letting him grip them tightly. "Of why you're doing this. Remember, the real trial with this process is not losing your mind. Torture and pain can make a person forget who they are and why they're alive. To survive, POWs have focused on what was important to them, and who they would return to when it was all over. The main thing was to never lose hope.

"So a moon for Serenity, and a bunny for Usagi." Marian shrugged, not sure if she helped or not. "If you focus on her, focus on returning to her and all your happy times, you'll make it through this."

He watched her for a moment before nearly wrenching his neck to see both figurines. She was right. They did remind him of Usagi. Plus they were there with him, physically with him. If she was there with him… "Thank you. You'll be here too, right?"

Quickly Marian shook her head, almost terrified by the idea. It was so strange to see. She explained. "If I see you going through the spell, or even hear your screaming, I'll want to stop it. I know myself well enough that I can't be in the same room as you during this. I'll leave once the spell starts and come back in the second it's over. The sound suppression spell is for me."

"Will it really be that bad?" She seemed to have experience with almost everything, and this was likely one she dealt with before as well. Was it really so horrible?

The lady looked away, unnerved. "My family has power growth spurts that can be painful. Mine wasn't, but Davis' was. I hated being in the same house as him during one round of it. His voice…" It was hard for her to describe it. "This… will be at least ten times worse. He didn't physically grow fourteen years in an hour. Ready?"

How could he be ready after hearing that?! He almost backed out of it, but the bunny in his hand reminded him what this was really about. Slowly he nodded, not trusting his mouth. Marian nodded and took a mouth guard out of its packaging, putting it on him before starting anything more. Assured he would not hurt himself during the process at last, the sorceress took a deep breath and started chanting in her unknown language. Her hands glowed above him, almost a white light with a splash of purple in the mix. For a moment he was reminded of a sunset and a sunrise, but then the light fell upon him, going through his body, and the chanting stopped.

That's when the pain began.

His skin felt like it was on fire, his muscles turning into molten magma, and his bones into sharp needles, as everything started to stretch outwards. Bright lights filled his vision with stars that were there as his voice started to come out, harsh and raw, barely muffled by the mouth guard keeping his teeth from crushing each other or his tongue. The pain was constant and varied at the same time, one area growing faster at one time than another for brief periods only to relax for a bit so another could reform.

Without warning, he felt a slice go across his knee, making blood come out. The pain of the old scraped knee, years ago, returned, making the process around there more painful than before. Another small cut appeared and started to heal immediately on his other knee. Tubbed toes came and went, more stretching of skin and bone, and an ache in his jaw. All the pain was dizzying, disorientating him and his every thought. All he knew was pain.

The pain of a crescent moon's point's jabbed into his hand. Bunny ears in the other. Bunny. Moon.

'_Usagi._'

His hands tightened around the trinkets as memories of both lives, filled with romance and joy, came back to him. Usagi's laugh, her smile. Their little girl yet to be born. Holding her hand. Watching her save the world despite all odds.

Now it was his turn to save her. He would get through this pain. He just needed to hold on to her. He would…

Another scream pushed past the guard, rough and painful. Burning, stretching, needles, wanting… '_Usako…_'

Unknown and unheard by the boy in his trial, Marian slipped out of the room and shut the door securely behind her. Looking at the ground with dread, she slid her back down the door and to the floor, shaking. Knowing her spell could kill him was heavy, but seeing him in that much pain for even a moment nearly destroyed her. Head in her hands, the stranger from another universe waited for it to be over. Only fifty-eight minutes to go.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Iphanessa jolted without warning as she felt something connected to her break away entirely. Her minions around her didn't understand the change any more than she did. Shaking, the girl tried to figure out what happened to unsettle her so, but nothing came to mind. Not a thing.

Something happened, but she didn't know what. That was never a good thing.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi tried to go to sleep, but was restless the entire time. In the back of her mind, she could almost see Ren screaming out in pain, reaching out to her. It pulled at her heart more than anything in the world, and in her mind she reached out to him, giving him a strong hug. Her restless dreaming shifted the further along it went.

It was Ren calling out to her, but as she held him, he slowly changed into Mamoru. Her Mamoru. He needed her, just her. '_Usako._'

"_I'm here Mamochan. I'll always be here for you._" Tears welled in her mind. She truly loved her Mamochan, and he clearly loved her there in their dreams. "_Please, come back to me._"

"_Soon._" She could hear his voice clearly for a brief moment. He looked up to her, no longer in pain and no longer changing. The man she loved and knew so well smiled upon her, brushing some loose strands out of her face. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, fighting up her throat to meet him again. Their lips met, tender and full of longing. He missed her and wanted to be with her so much… Not one second of their separation went by when he didn't miss her. Long to hold her hand. In that kiss was all the love the world could create, and even more. All from him to her. Slowly their lips parted, warmth filling every part of her, their eyes locked on each other's. "_I'll see you again soon Usako. I promise. Just wait for me._"

He kissed her forehead gently for a second before disappearing. Usagi woke briefly from her dream, warmer and more wistful than she'd been in a while. A tear rolled down her cheek as the remnants of the dream disappeared in her mind. It was like many others she had in the past two months, but felt realer than all of them combined.

Yet it was still just a dream, not real.

Like all those other times, Usagi rolled over, looking at the wall with longing, and waited for sleep to return. Mamoru wasn't coming back. It was time to move on. Time to let go of silly dreams, and latch onto reality.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The second the pain ebbed away and he started regaining his hearing, he heard the door opening. Marian was at his side, checking his vitals and muttering to herself in a panic. "Pulse rate 156 and slowing. Good. Breathing steady. Eye movement. Hearing… Mamoru, I need you to talk to me."

It was a struggle, but Mamoru opened his eyes, looking straight at her. It wasn't as if he could talk right then anyway. His throat felt raw and his jaw couldn't move. He just grunted at her, a little annoyed. Letting out a breath, Marian started unstrapping his bonds, starting with the mouth guard. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a train wreck." A hoarse, adult voice reached his ears, both familiar yet foreign to him now. His voice. His real, adult voice, had returned. He grunted and hissed a little as each binding was removed, wishing it wasn't necessary to begin with to have them.

But they were. He struggled against them several times during the process and wanted to die more than once. Without the reminders in his hands, and Usagi's voice to hold him there, he may have given up. Right then though, he was sore, lethargic, and wanted to just sleep for a million years. Everything ached, and certain areas were very tender at that moment.

"Do you remember your name?" Marian was nearly done unstrapping him, looking over him and his condition over and over again like a frantic cat. "Where you are? What year it i-"

"Chiba Mamoru, Tokyo, and I don't flippin' care. I just-" He hissed loudly as he tried to push himself upright. He had to get going. He had to –

"What's that on your back?" Faster than he could blink, his caretaker slipped behind him to his open back. Her cringe reminded him of something he really wanted to suppress. "Welts and cuts. You were tortured before turned into a child."

"Already knew that."

"You should have said something!" Her shrill tone hurt his fragile head, reminding him of all he went through. She cursed in her own way and summoned up her energy bandages, slapping them on his back. "You're in no condition to do anything right now other than sleep and recover. We still have some time to –"

"I'm tired to waiting." Again he struggled to get up, only to get grabbed and pulled back in his seat.

"That is exactly why you need to." Marian's glare was exactly like it was every time she stopped him or saved his tail from something dangerous. "You just grew fourteen years in one hour. Physical growth is one thing, but chemical adaption will take time. And in the physical state you're in, you'll be caught and back in your enemies' arms in minutes. If you really want to help anyone, you need to rest and get back to full strength."

Part of him saw her logic. The other half wanted to ignore it and go back to Usagi immediately. To prove he was still there and hadn't abandoned her. Still thinking about what to do, he didn't stop her from getting up and starting a new series of spells. Before he realized it, he was up in the air with water swirling all around him, cleaning him up. He yelped in surprise, but was easily distracted by the process. So focused on his feelings and what he knew he had to do, he didn't realize his physical state.

Mamoru was a bloody mess, in almost every conceivable way. The hospital gown he wore had stains on almost every square of paper-cloth. It was stripped off of him within seconds, and as a warm wind dried him off, underwear and pants flew onto his lower half. He twisted and looked down to the bed to see the rest of the results, making him understand her panic more. The plastic sheet was almost completely covered in blood. His blood. Marian moved quickly to remove it cleanly before pulling back some of the original covers and glancing up briefly.

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah…"

"Good." She made a motion with one hand and the drying wind put him back onto the bed, under the covers. Marian let out a sigh as she looked at his bear back again. The bandages were still there. "Those will take time. By my calculations, you need at least the three pints of blood to restock. You've gone through a lotof battles over the years Mamoru. I wish you had mentioned that."

"Didn't seem important." Mamoru's head felt heavy now he was clean and warm. The bed was very soft too.

"Everything's important. You'll remember that when you're a doctor." She felt his neck again. "Heart rate at 98. You need a transfusion soon before your heart gives out. Shirt."

His shirt, a night one Usagi gave him once, flew to her hand from a far corner of the room. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Usually don't. It gives me a headache. Raise your arms." Obediently he let her put his shirt on, too tired now to do much else. "Good job. Now lay down and I'll get those transfusions started for you. Once those are done, I'll put you into a medically induced coma for the next three days."

"Three days?" He didn't like that number. He had to see Usagi! Now!

"By then you should be fully recovered and thinking clearly. Mamoru," she looked him square in the eye, "you need this time to recover. You won't have any later. Don't start anything you can't finish, got that?"

Slowly he nodded, feeling a little dizzy. Adrenalin was wearing off. Not good. Marian saw that too and helped him lay down. Sighing, she went back to the cooler and started taking out the bags, some tubes, and the needles necessary for the job. For a moment he was glad he was passing out right then. He wouldn't feel it when the needle went into his arm.

Before she finished setting up, Mamoru was out cold. Sighing, Marian connected the young man to the bag and made sure it was working properly before relaxing. He wasn't the only one running on adrenalin. She would stay awake until he was in the clear blood wise, set up the rest of the medicine bags she had waiting for him, then rest. The evening stretched her nerves just a little too far for her liking.

Still she smiled, relieved. "You didn't break. You went through all of that and didn't break. Well done. Well done Ren."

* * *

A/N: You like? :D Yes, Ren is no more. Mamoru is back to his physical self, but still needs time to recover The question is, will he get that time? Fun question. We'll find out soon!

I really don't know what to say more about this chapter. I wasn't planning on Usagi and Mamoru's connection to come into play, but I thought it'd make a good addition at the last minute. Iphanessa felt her spells break, the very last of them. She doesn't understand that though so don't worry too much about it. The fact she felt it will come into play later. Along with Ren taking off that bracelet. There's so much going on here and it will all be revealed soon! Relatively. Chapter wise. Timing though... who knows. ;P

Anyway, comment, fave, review. Talk to me! I'll work on the next chapter after work. Laters.


	30. 29 - Tipping Hands

Here's some more! Just so you know, there's a lot of parts here and it's leading to something big that I've been plotting forever, so bear with it.

To all the well wishers of my tooth problems, thank you for your support. Root canal and filling went well, no long lasting pain, but I still need to earn money for a crown in the next two months. Being an adult sucks. Keep praying I can get that paid for quickly before my tooth breaks again. I'd set up something for others to contribute to my tooth fund, but I have no idea how and everyone i know is poor too so there's really not a point. Ah well. Prayers are best I think, and all that costs you is a little time and a little faith. After the crown I have a lot of other caveties to fill in anyway. fun! XP

Plus trying to do NaNoWriMo this time. who knows what will happen with that book. Read away here! I'm not done with fanfiction yet.

* * *

_29 – Tipping Hands_

Usagi sighed to herself as she tried to remember the dreams of the previous night. Mamoru was in one of them, holding onto her desperately as if she were a lifeline, but the one she wanted to think about more was the one with Kongou Daiki Sensei. He was so sweet and perfect towards her, she wanted to be with him more. The dream… just what happened in it?

She sighed to herself as she walked to school, only to get a thump on the head from a passing student. "Hurry up slow poke! We're gonna be late!"

"EEEP!" Instantly she was running a mile a minute to her school, barely making it before the gate closed and she could get detention. With Kongou-sensei, detention was fine, but he couldn't be around all the time. A little winded, Usagi made it to the shoe lockers and switched out quickly. She spotted a few of her friends at the same time and started talking to them about the usual stuff. After all, it was just another normal day.

Or not.

"Hey there cutie. Care to go out with the big man on campus?" Such a strange phrase caught the ear and eye of nearly everyone in the room. To their surprise, one of the American Football players was leaning over the American foreign exchange student most people avoided. Marian looked tired and annoyed at the boy leaning over her, but just rolled her eyes and went back to her usual routine.

Seeing her first thing in the morning reminded Usagi of what happened the previous day. She really needed to talk to the girl. What did she mean by 'I hope you get caught'? Caught doing what? Being out with her teacher? That wasn't anything to be ashamed of. And how was Ren doing? She really needed to explain things to him if she was ever going to correct this… whatever it was.

Caught up in her own thoughts, she did not hear what was said next or what the boy did to tick off the foreigner enough to throw him out of the building. Quite the throw too. Usagi did though hear her low growl back at him. "_Wake up_ you idiot. You definitely don't think of me that way, and I wouldn't think of you as anything but a walking road block. Don't ever touch me again if you know what's good for you."

"Ugly bi-" An indoor shoe landed on his head before he could finished the insult, and the person who was supposed to receive it huffed, turned about, and walked further into the building, head held high. Everyone there gaped at her, unsure whether to praise her, chide her, or just walk away. Letting her walk away seemed like the best option in the end, and no one dared stop her.

Well, almost no one. "Glenn-san!"

The crowd shifted their gaze to their favorite teacher, glaring at the misbehaving student. He received a glare in return, and then walked around as if he were a mannequin in the department store. Appalled by her behavior, Kongou-sensei grabbed her arm to stop her. "Stop right-"

By reflex Marian blindly twisted her arm out of his grip, turned him around, and pinned him against a wall, his large arms twisted behind him. Screams were heard and gasps were everywhere to the point no one knew who did what. Usagi was sure she was among them. None of them heard what she said to the teacher, but she was surely hissing in his ear. What a fearsome sight.

She let go of him after maybe twenty seconds and walked away, rubbing her head. Kongou-sensei pushed himself away from the wall as everyone crowded around him checking if he were alright. Some were yelling after Marian, threatening to do things to her and calling her names, but she ignored them all, walking on. Their teacher called after her last. "You will be meeting with me at lunch Glenn-san. Or I will take this matter up with the principal."

Marian waved him off, her back turned to them, and kept walking. It was the only acknowledgement she gave to any of them at that point. Why was she always so disagreeable?

The crowd was slow to disperse, despite Kongou-sensei telling them to get going. His eyes landed on Usagi last of all, who was trembling a little from the entire event. Why oh why was her new friend and favorite teacher always at odds against each other? And every time, it was her friend in the fault, never Sensei. Never Daiki. Sweet sweet Daiki…

"Usagi-kun?" Jolting her out of her thoughts, the blond looked up to her teacher now before her. Concern wrote itself across all his beautiful features. Was there ever anyone so perfect in her entire life? "Are you alright?"

"Ah… yes… Sensei…" She looked down bashfully before seeing his offered hand. How long was it out there?

"Shall we go to class?" His charming smile brought more warmth to her face than she dared to share. Oh how wonderful he was.

She put her hand in his, letting herself be led away to the classroom. "Yes. Let's."

"Sensei." A new voice brought them out of their little world for a moment, almost breaking the spell between them. Sayuri watched them not too far away, a small smile on her face. "Is everything alright?"

The man waited a moment or two before smiling and nodding. "Everything is going fine Sayuri-kun. I will see you in class I hope."

"Indeed you shall." Her eyes narrowed, her smile still in place. Something was being said silently that Usagi couldn't fathom for all, but she really didn't care at that point. Everything right there was perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Well, not yet.

Usagi waited until first break to talk to the disagreeable Marian who kept yawning through class that morning. Once away from their teacher, she was able to think about what happened the previous day and decided to do something about it. Ren had to be told the truth. It would be a good life lesson for him, and that was something Marian liked, right? She talked about keeping promises to kids before and how it helped them trust people more, so if she explained love and crushes and everything the boy was feeling, he was sure to understand and stay her friend.

At least that was the plan. There were no guarantees that it would work. And Marian might not let her anywhere near the boy now. Considering all the controversy around the girl, it was quite likely they were back to square one. The whispers in the room were rather… despairing really.

"Did you see what she did?"

"What a brute!"

"Americans… solving everything through violence."

"The nerve of that girl! How dare she treat Sensei that way!"

"I hope they throw the book at her."

"Usagi-chan, you really should stay away from her." Makoto's advice mingled with everyone else's, but she didn't want to believe it. "She's dangerous and likely crazy. We're all better off without her."

"But… what about Ren-chan?" Usagi looked her friends in the eye as she reminded them of the little boy they met that one day. He was such a sweetheart, and his sitter really watched out for him. Problem was, they were a packaged deal; you couldn't have one without the other. "I need to talk to him, and she's the only way to do that."

Makoto and Minako exchanged concerned looks, both debating whether or not to find a way to remove the boy from the violent one's clutches for Usagi's sake. While they were busy thinking about it, Usagi went up to the person in question, her head in her arms on the desk. Was she taking a nap?

"If you're selling something, I'm not buying. Unless it's chocolate. Really could use some chocolate right now." Marian's muffled words reminded the blond a little too much of a young man she was trying to forget. He said that a time or two whenever someone lingered too closely to him without saying anything and he was tired.

"Um… Marian-chan…" The brunette barely lifted her head to see who was talking to her. She really looked tired. Shifting uncomfortably, Usagi tried to get out what she wanted to say. "I really need to talk to you about yesterday. You and Ren-chan."

"Not happening." It was like an arrow pierced through her heart for a moment, thinking Marian was really mad at her again, only to get a little relief when she pulled herself up straight and rubbed her eyes clear. She didn't look angry, just really tired and trying to wake up for a conversation. "Ren left town last night about an hour after seeing you in the park. He won't be coming back for a long time."

"What?" Her heart stopped beating for a moment, another arrow hitting her right where it hurt most. She didn't even get a chance to explain herself! To say goodbye! "Why?!"

"Remember when his parents left town for a few days?" Usagi nodded, hanging on her every word. "Apparently they were in Sendai, checking out a specialist and his clinic. Ren's fevers are getting to be too much for anyone to handle alone, so they set him up there where his aunt is. When my time here is up, they'll be moving there too.

"He wanted to revisit all the places you two played before going," she added, before looking at her. "He really likes you Usagi. He'll miss you the most of anyone here. Too bad you two had to part on a bad note."

"That's…" She looked away, not sure how to talk about this. She wanted to apologize… but she wasn't sure about what. Usagi's heart ached terribly and she knew she had to talk to Ren, but how and why just escaped her.

Marian waited for her to talk more, but when no more was coming she sighed. "Look, I may not know a lot about Japanese culture, but I do know Japanese law. Maybe you should look at that first before making any statements about what is right or wrong here. It's really easy to look up.

"He's your teacher. You're his student. Think about it. Think about it as a person outside the situation, seeing you two together like that." Usagi could almost see what she meant, yet couldn't. Her head started to hurt, her chest aching. There was absolutely nothing wrong with their relationship… right? "Back home, you'd be given detention and reprimanded, maybe put into therapy. He would be arrested, do some time, lose his license to teach, and be labeled a sexual predator the rest of his life." She gasped at the idea. Who would do that to her Sensei?! "I don't know how it would work out here, but that's how it is back home. Plus some other things."

"Other things?" Usagi trembled slightly at the idea that so many things could happen to her sensei because of her. What other things could happen to him?

Marian looked away, trying to not smile at some thought. "You're better off not knowing."

"She's better off with him." Minako butted in with the support of Makoto and Sayuri, draping an arm around her princess. "After so much time being miserable, she deserves some happiness. You don't boss her around Glenn."

"Mina…" The blond's heart lifted a bit because of her friends. They really looked out for her.

The foreigner's face became stony as she saw beyond them and to the rest of the classroom. She seemed to lock onto Sayuri last, holding her there for a moment, before turning away from everyone and laying her head back down. "Believe what you want. You always seem to anyway. Forgive me for wanting to _wake you up_ to reality. I'm going back to bed."

"Marian-chan…" Usagi's heart dropped a bit as she felt the girl shut herself off from everyone all over again. Ren really made her open up, and now… There really was no chance of them being good friends was there?

Not looking at them, she waved them off. "Do what you want. You'll regret it later, but unlike others, I can't control you."

"Good thing too," Minako murmured as she and Makoto took Usagi away. Their leader looked back once, seeing Marian as she likely really was: an isolated girl who only knew how to hurt people. Poor thing. She did try to make friends though. No one could deny that.

Unknown to the senshi, Sayuri felt her stomach turn cold. Unlike others? Can't control you? Her eyes narrowed on the girl. Too many coincidences led to fate. Glenn Marian may have known more things than she ever cared to put out.

She was a danger to them all, and she needed to be dealt with immediately.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Everything was far from perfect.

For whatever reason, Kongou's target kept eluding him. When lunch came around, his latest target, who seemed to be immune to his charms and was repulsed by him, this time caused him harm. The way she twisted his arm around and pinned him against the wall that morning still made his body ache. And that boy, his tool to try and distract her, somehow was no longer under his thrall. He was supposed to seduce her, keep her away from Usagi, so he could do the finishing touches of his plan, but instead she threw him three meters and out the door the second he tried to touch her. What she hissed in his ear almost frightened him.

"Do you think I got this far without a way to handle perverts like you? Don't touch me or get anyone else to try to, or I'll perform capital punishment for predators from my country on you. I'm already three inches away from doing so now. Without anesthetic."

Without anesthetic? Just what was she talking about? And how did she know he was behind that boy hitting on her? This girl knows far more than she's letting on, a truly dangerous adversary. The man thought and waited as his reluctant, unruly student came to his part of the teacher's prep room. A few others were in there with them so he couldn't say what he really wanted to, but if she was labeled a bad student by them, maybe something more… permanent could be done.

He glanced around the room where nearly everyone was working on projects for their classes. There were a few chatting about life and one leaning out the window to smoke in peace, but nothing out of the ordinary. These people were so easy to slip past, and he didn't have to use too much of his power on them to make them believe what he wanted them to. They needed teachers and would take nearly anyone if they had credentials. He had 'credentials', and they were enough.

Finally the brat appeared, coming towards him obediently. One thing he had to praise about this girl was her militaristic duty-bound soldier behavior. She came even if she didn't want to. Her arguments though left no room for him to move. Now that she crossed a line, by hurting him and a student, plus making threats, he could punish her the way he wanted to.

Walking in front of him, Kongou knew he would win this time. Glenn was exhausted, annoyed, and in no state to form a cohesive argument. He would – "If you think you can punish me for defending myself against two perverts in a public place, think again. I was well within my legal rights."

"You are a foreigner to this country and do not understand the way people here think Glenn-san." His eyes narrowed on her, pulling in all his concentration. Something must have worked because she rubbed her head a moment later. If he only pushed harder…

"I know a pervert when I see one, _Sensei_." Her glare was more than a glare. He felt his power being slapped back at him, like a rubber band stretched too far and then released. The sharp pain hitting him blinded him temporarily. "And any _teacher_ who takes too much interest in a student of the opposite gender is subject to scrutiny by his peers, betters, and lowers. I see things a little clearer than most, and I know what you really are. You're just lucky I can't prove it."

Kongou couldn't look at the girl because of his blindness, bewildered at what just happened. A second ago he had all the power, and then it slapped him back in the face. How did that happen? Why? Focusing on the conversation was difficult, but he knew he had to regain control immediately, through words, if he had a chance against the one opponent he seemed impossible to defeat. Glenn called him a pervert, but couldn't prove it. "There's nothing to prove. Your interpretation is incorrect and foo-"

"Incorrect? Foolish?" Glenn scowled at him, the first thing he could see clearly after the rebound. Her eyes didn't look quite as brown as he remembered, more golden for a moment. Blinking a few times, the change disappeared and all he could see was her anger at him. "I know what I saw. If a _teacher_ was seen with his student in my country, the same way you were, you'd be on probation at the least by now. You don't touch students, you don't hang with them after hours outside of school activities, and you don't stay in a room alone with them on campus, especially if they are of the opposite gender! The only exception I have ever seen for any of those situations is familial relationships! And last I checked, you don't have that with any of the student body.

"So don't call me wrong or stupid. I know what you are and what you've been doing." Her glare intensified, burrowing into his brain. Dread filled his stomach more than any food could. This was not good. "Try and grab me again and I will not let it go with just twisting your arm away from me. My life has trained me to take down men like you, and I will not back down no matter what you say to me."

Enraged and threatened, Kongou got to his feet and used one advantage he had over her: his height. He balled his fists and clenched his teeth as he loomed over her threateningly, aware of the other teachers in the room. Some were watching, amused; others ignored them. Not one seemed to believe a word the girl said. They were too far under his thrall to stop him now. They would do nothing as long as he did nothing rash. "Your imagination has gotten out of hand, Marian."

"About time you used my name." Not intimidated in the slightest, the girl's glare met his with confidence he didn't think was possible. She looked ready to lunge at him if he made the slightest move, and after this morning he wasn't sure if he'd win that fight. "And it is not my imagination."

"It is, and it has disturbed the class for long enough."

"Disturbed _you_ you mean."

He only glared on her more. "You will cease and desist your thoughts and actions in this matter or you will be expelled from the program."

Her eyes narrowed so dangerously, he could almost see a dragon coming from them to swallow him whole. "Try it."

Not waiting for a dismissal, Glenn turned and marched out of the room before he could try any more mental attacks. Taking several deep breaths, Kongou stayed in his spot, trying to calm down. What he wanted to do, so very badly, was incinerate the child on the spot. If he did, the thrall he had over the staff would likely break and the senshi would break free next. So close to victory and yet this one girl, this one infuriating girl, nearly made him act before needed.

He had to get rid of her, and soon. He threatened everything he worked for, everything he wanted. How she of all people could resist his power no longer mattered. He wanted her gone.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Glenn-san." A hallway away from the staff rooms, Glenn was stopped by one of the teachers, one she passed on the way out of that room. Takara-sensei had a hard time believing his ears when the American boldly stood up against their newest employee, but thinking about the last time he heard the two fighting, he couldn't help but wonder what was really going on. The girl turned to him slowly, as if the name wasn't very familiar to her, glaring at first but then relaxing when she identified him. "May we talk for a moment?"

"Is it important?" Having dealt with her in his chemistry class, he already understood her direct way of talking. It was nearing the end of break after all so she likely wanted to get something to eat before going back to class.

"Possibly." Takara looked over his shoulder and around for a moment, unsure of his actions. "What were you talking about with Kongou-san?"

Letting out an annoyed breath, Glenn folded her arms before explaining. "I just told him he was a huge pervert and that if he tried grabbing me again, I would hurt him very badly. He threatened to have me expelled if I said anything. I told him to try it. That's about all."

"I see…" He looked down in thought, piecing things together. Something was off about that man. He noticed it last week when this same girl was marching out of the room for the first time. At first he was on his coworker's side, but after trying to stop her at the door, to correct her behavior, he started to see things a little differently.

He couldn't find Kongou's paperwork in the main office. He couldn't find his grading book. Most of all, he couldn't find any lesson plans, proving he was a teacher. It was as if he was registered as a teacher there, but he was only there for show. Yet everyone called him a great teacher and their favorite. Something was wrong about that man, and the only other person to point that out so far was this girl.

This same girl was looking at him now curiously. He had stayed silent for a while so it would make sense for her to wonder about him, wouldn't it? "Mr. Takara, is something wrong?"

"Ah nothing!" He put up a hand to deny his own thoughts, forcing a smile, and was about to send her on her way. "Just overthinking something. Nothing you need to worry about Glenn-san."

Realization came to the girl's face a second later. She stepped closer to him, releasing her arms and very serious as she looked at him. "Sir, this is about… that so-called teacher I was fighting with, right?"

"So-called?" He looked Glenn in the eye and saw an adult comprehension he wasn't sure about. She knew something was wrong, and realized he knew it too. "Why do you call Kongou-san –"

In an instant, this student took out a small wallet from her pocket and flashed its contents to him. Takara's eyes widened in recognition. Was that – "We need to talk, in private."

"Was that a –"

"_In private._" Her emphasis told him enough. This one humble chemistry teacher stumbled onto something big. Maybe too big. As if youma and senshi weren't enough to make Tokyo life exciting…

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi sighed to herself as she and her friends left school that day. She didn't really want to leave but she did have chores and homework to do, and no detention. She didn't get to have any extra time with Daiki, and she wanted so much to be with him. As much as she wanted to talk to Ren, Kongou Daiki was the one truly controlling her thoughts. What would it be like to be held in that man's arms…

"Usagi-chan! Listen up!" Minako dragged her out of her thoughts as they made it around the bend and were in a relative private location. Ami and Makoto were with her, all ready to talk business. Without Luna, Artemis, or Setsuna there to lead the meetings, they hadn't worked out much of their senshi worries yet. Like how Sailor Moon couldn't transform last time there was an attack, or the two times after she wasn't allowed to know about until their last period of class. Things were rather hard on them lately without their princess to help them in battle. "We finally got Artemis on the horn yesterday and told him about the attacks and the whole 'not transforming' thing. He and Luna are going to talk to us about it all tomorrow night when reception is good again. Ready to get to the bottom of this?"

"Yeah…" For whatever reason, being Sailor Moon didn't worry Usagi that much. In all honesty, it was probably for the better that she wasn't a senshi anymore. It only brought on more pain and struggle. She was better off just being her normal self with Sensei at her side.

Her friends exchanged worried looks. Who knew what this enemy was after; they came, attacked, died, and vanished for days, even a week, before appearing again. Nothing made sense about it from the beginning. But these guys were more powerful than any youma they faced yet! Immune to some of their attacks! Only Sailor Moon could kill these things in one go, but now she couldn't fight. A little convenient right? Pluto was still gone, and their guardians were out making contacts with other worlds to improve their support. The other outer senshi didn't have a clue what to do, and it seemed every avenue to predict the future or what was needed was blocked.

Things weren't looking good for them, and yet Usagi was sighing and impassive? Loathe as they were to admit it, they wished Mamoru was there to make sense of her. She listened to him, and he could translate her. He was rather useful then.

Something was wrong, but it was very hard for them to distinguish what and how. Hopefully they would figure it all out before a disaster struck.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Marian checked over Mamoru's vitals and IV drips thoroughly as soon as she made it back from school. When she found everything in order, she nodded, adjusted his blankets to keep him warm, and left him to sleep. Then she went straight to the couch to catch up on some of her sleep. The previous night was murder.

She sighed as she looked at her watch then at the ceiling. Progress, real progress, was being made. Going from a snail's pace to what happened that day… Realization struck her as she looked at a strange dot on the ceiling. "Felf… please tell me I didn't just force his hand. I really need the next two days…"

Cringing, the stranger from another world tried to get some sleep. She'd need all the energy she could get.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUUUUNN! Yeah, when Mare's sleep deprived, she gets grumpy and angry and makes bad choices. The bad guys have decided at last that, even if she has no link to the senshi, she is a danger to them. The teacher who realizes something is off is the same from a previous chapter, and he was shown something a little more official than Motoki. All the while, Mamoru sleeps.

Then there's Usagi who's all off her game and not a senshi at the moment. Still keeping Luna and Artemis out of this, but they really aren't needed for the story either. Whatever is happening will happen without any words of wisdom coming their way.

The whole student/teacher relationship stuff Marian's pointing out is pretty common plot devices for stories I've noticed. Some really good ones too. Sadly, in reality it isn't always like the mangas. Usagi sees it all like the Mangas out there and not the reality stories we get on the news. I had a roommate who was a teacher and she wouldn't hang out with her students out of classes and activities, despite being their favorite teacher. When they're an adult, they're allowed to hang out, but as students it's frowned upon. Yeah, in reality, a student/teacher relationship needs to be platonic and mostly business. Good teachers care, but the best know where the boundaries are and keep to them. Kongou though is not.

Enough rambling. Go review!


	31. 30 – When It Rains, It Pours

WARNING: loaded chapter ahead. Things are speeding up and I am not quitting any time soon. Been working on this chapter for a week to get everything i wanted in it and... well, only you can decide if I did it justice. I'll try to explain things at the end if I can. Many small questions will be answered.

* * *

_30 – When It Rains, It Pours_

They were driving, the rain pouring down on them outside the windows. His parents were chatting in the front seats as he played with his toys sword in the back seat. Daddy didn't really like the idea of him having that kind of toy, but Mommy was glad he had it. Said it would be good practice for the future, whatever that meant. Mommy always said strange things, but loved playing pretend with him. Daddy wasn't very good at playing pretend.

He heard his parents laughing and talking to him, but what they said didn't make a lot of sense. Nor did he really care. They were going driving to get their mind off the frequent showers there and to a place in Tokyo Mommy said was going to be important. Since he wanted to go out with them and have fun, he really didn't care where they went.

Then in the blink of an eye, everything went wrong.

"What the hell?!"

"LOOK OUT!"

_SCREEEEECH_!

_CRASH_

Screaming. So much screaming.

The car ripped apart and everything went flying. He blacked out for a moment, and in that moment he ended up outside the car, on dirt and rocks and twigs that poked into his skin.

He looked up and saw only devastation before him. Daddy was still in the car, trapped by the steering wheel. Mommy was on the ground, her body twisted in ways that it shouldn't be, and looking straight at him. Scared, he scrambled to his feet and tried to run to her.

"Stay… Stay away!"

His mother's voice scared him, stopping him in his tracks. His heart was breaking at the words.

The next ones shattered him.

"MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM US!"

The boy fell to his knees, just staring at his mother as the life left her body, still murmuring the words over and over again. Monster. Mommy called him a monster. He was a monster…

Screams surged out of his throat, power pulsing through him. Mommy called him a monster. He was a monster. He did this…

'_NOO!_'

* * *

(+)

* * *

Marian wiped Mamoru's forehead clean of sweat before sighing. "Nightmare. Well what else is new? You were bound to break the last of those spells once you were an adult again. It'd make sense that old last one would go too."

She never told him much about that last one, the oldest of the memory spells on him. It was gone now, all spells on him removed. She told him it existed, but never the truth about it.

Self-inflicted. Mamoru blocked his own memory when he was a child. Whatever that nightmare was about, it had to be the reason he blocked out a large portion of his childhood memories.

Marian looked away, pulling herself up to take care of what needed to be done. It wasn't time yet to wake him. Making sure he was comfortable, she left the prince to his rest and dreams, praying everything went well for both of them. Whatever miseries he found in his past, it would have to wait until after the present dilemmas were taken care of.

Swinging her bag over her shoulder, the foreigner headed out the door to try and have another day at school. Hopefully she'd return to being another student there rather than the bad guys' target.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi sighed heavily coming to school, feeling like the life was being taken out of her each moment she was away from Daiki. All she could think of was getting to class and being with the man who was so perfect she couldn't part with him. She was almost late to school on purpose just so she could get detention and be with him a few minutes more.

Sighing to herself, she lazily looked around the school hallways as she went to class. Everyone was there as usual, talking like usual, and everything seemed the same as always. Yet she felt a little lightheaded and her senses felt… fuzzy. Swaying for a moment, Usagi grabbed a wall for support. What was wrong with her? She should be happy and energetic, but at that moment…

"Usagi-kun?"

"Hm?" Slowly she turned to her left and saw the sight she wanted to see more than anything. "Daiki…"

Her teacher, the most perfect man she could ever hope for, gave her a worried look she couldn't help but to adore. "Are you alright?"

"A little… dizzy… Ooohhh…" Without much of a warning, Usagi pitched towards him and was caught quickly before she could possibly faint. She heard her name and a small uproar, but most of all she heard Sensei's heartbeat. So steady, so strong. Nothing could shake him.

"Usagi-kun, I'm taking you to the nurse's office, okay?" His silvery voice was music to her ears as he slipped a hand beneath her knees and picked her up gently. She gave him a small grunt in acknowledgement and settled into his arms as he took her away. Despite being so very woozy, she couldn't help but think this was the best thing in the world.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Sayuri watched as students came in one at a time, settling into their seats obediently. They gave no resistance to the order of things and did just as they should as students and drones. One seat remained empty and she frowned. '_So he doesn't want her to see this. Pity. She'd make a lovely drone._'

An evil smirk crossed her face as she watched everyone, waiting for the moment of glee. The senshi were rubbing their heads, finally sensing a little what was happening for months. They were the small fries in this though, an amusing sideshow. The main attraction sat in her seat behind Sayuri, looking through yet another old book. Glenn Marian was barely paying attention to what was going on around them, but that wasn't unusual. This was, after all, a safe classroom. Nothing could go wrong here.

When everyone was in the room, the door was shut tightly and the class started to quiet down. Sayuri looked at the glass' reflection to watch her target's reaction, smirking to herself. "Show time."

Seeing that annoying girl blink and look up at her, confused, was quite amusing, but not near as amusing as hearing the intercom crackle on and send a high pitched frequency through the air. Most people couldn't hear it, but Sayuri had a filter over her eardrums designed to keep it from affecting her. To her surprise, Marian instantly covered her ears as if in pain. '_So… this entire time she could hear it. She knew what was happening after all. Looks like we weren't that thorough._'

"Oish… What the…" Marian looked around the room, noting all the glazed over faces as she rubbed her ears. The senshi were cringing slightly but were subdued. They were ready. The newest student smiled proudly as she turned around to face the American. She never liked half breeds like this one. Americans… another word for mongrels as far as she was concerned. This one saw her smile and became perfectly still, a cat caught in a trap without an obvious way out. "Felf."

"_Kill Glenn Marian_," came a voice over the intercom. All around them students were getting up, zombie drones with one purpose in life. Sayuri echoed the order, in the sweetest voice possible.

"Kill her."

Students dived at Marian, their hands aiming at grabbing her and ending her life, within seconds of the second order. None of them managed to get any more than a wisp of hair though as she flipped back out of her chair and rolled to the floor, the desks between them. Marian leapt back to her feet, glanced an irritated look at Sayuri, identifying her as a culprit, before leaping away from another attack.

Drones aren't fast or nimble. This girl happened to be both. Leaping and flipping, Marian managed to fly over their heads and to the door. The lock should have held her in the room, but within a second of fiddling with it, the lock was undone and she was in the hallway. Students ran after her as best they could, but the American was too fast for them. Fast, and clever. She escaped the first round of their trap.

Classroom empty, Sayuri shed her costume of the dutiful school girl for her true self, Dutchess Iphanessa, and coolly watched the spectacle from the window. She smiled to herself, proud of what was taking place. With this annoyance now occupied with the student body, she could go about her search unhindered.

A hand went into her bag, taking out dozens of beads, and spread them around the classroom. "Come. Come my minions. Come to this realm at last. Come and search for the one I want. Leave no stone unturned and do not fail. Find me Endymion. Find my prince. Now!"

Dark energy spread from her to the beads, bringing them to life. Youma of all sorts filled the room, then vanished out the windows to search every inch of Tokyo. A sneer grew on her face. Sailor Moon was out of commission. At least two, likely three, senshi were drones chasing after an annoyance who either knew too much or was unlucky enough to appear so, and Endymion would be hers again within hours. Whoever got in her way now would deeply regret it, and wouldn't last long. That mongrel certainly wouldn't.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ami clutched her head in pain as she wandered into the hallways. Something was terribly wrong and she couldn't focus. Everyone in the school had gone mad, saying the same thing over and over again.

Kill Glenn Marian.

Kill Glenn Marian.

'_Who's Glenn Marian again?_' Ami struggled to get an image in her head, but it was helped greatly as said girl ran past her as fast as she could. Surprised, the smartest student gaped after her, unable to move. Marian was doing everything in her power to not be grabbed by everyone in the school, dodging books and sharp objects being thrown at her along the way. She kept near the windows for one reason or another, heading towards the stairs. Three zombie-esque students tried to block the way, but she leapt off the wall and a trash can before flipping over their heads and down the stairwell, out of sight.

Ami managed to catch up and stop at the stair railing to see her catch one of the rails, pivot on it, and make a controlled fall down the gap between the stairs to the bottom floor. Her jaw dropped watching Marian land neatly and run towards an emergency exit. One kick later, she was out the door and running on school grounds. It was like a scene out of a ninja movie.

The soldier ran towards the nearest window to the exit and gaped as the girl continued to dodge airborne attacks from students and even faculty outside, being missed by people's hands constantly. Flipping and turning, dodging and leaping, it was almost a dance, but with a dangerous consequence should she fail. Ami watched, mesmerized, as the same girl managed to get to a large tree and climb it, swinging onto a large branch and landing in a crouch, facing the wall. Her movements were very catlike, and her alertness reminded Ami too much of Luna whenever she was caught up in one of their fights. As people tried to throw more at her, to kill or knock her down, Marian whipped a long golden chain out from around her neck, and threw one end over a tall lamp post outside the school. It somehow kept a hold of the lamp, and using that line she swung out of the tree and landed on the stone wall's edge.

Standing tall on the ledge, Marian jerked the chain free, tangled it around her hand, and looked back to the school she was escaping from. Her eyes locked on Ami's for a brief second and she could swear she said something to her. Ami gasped, hoping she didn't just read her lips right.

'_Save them_.'

They were in English, but clear as day. Save them. Why did she tell her to save them?

Before she could mouth anything more, Marian dropped to the other side of the wall and ran as fast as she could away from the school before anyone could meet her outside the grounds. Head pounding, the soldier of wisdom and ice took a step back from the glass. People were being controlled, like back in Beryl's day. They were targeting Marian, a person she only met a handful of times, and though she was disagreeable, she never got the impression she was a bad person. If she was anything, Ami was reminded of the sun's warmth and the Earth's stability. Her head hurt terribly, like when the Dark Kingdom tried to control her in the past.

This was the enemy's attack. She had to talk with the others. Fast. She raised her hand to turn on her communicator and started talking, almost slurring her words. "Everyone… the enemy's begun their attack. Juuban High School's student body is under… some kind of mind control. They're targeting Glenn Marian, an exchange student, American. She managed to escape campus, but they're still going, spreading across the district. Can anyone assist?"

A crackling came from the other end of the com unit before someone picked up.

"_I'll be there in ten._" Rei.

"_Give me a few and I'll join you._" Hotaru.

"_We'd love to come_," Michiru started, "_but we're a bit busy at the moment._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Youma have appeared all over Tokyo!_" Haruka. A very angry Haruka. "_Sure picked one hell of a time to attack!_"

"A distraction?" Ami looked around her as more sense came to her senses. Something else was wrong. Why was her brain functioning so slowly?

"_Ya think?!_" Haruka could be heard fighting one of their enemies over the line, worrying them. "_Just get the others and the princess ready to fight! We need all the backup we can get!_"

Others. Princess. "Usagi-chan…"

Realizing what was wrong, Ami ran down the hall towards where her three friends had their class. She hadn't seen one of them the entire fiasco. They didn't pick up on their coms either. Her head hurt like crazy. Whatever affected the students was trying to affect her too. It was likely the others were feeling the effect too, and were either down or drones themselves. "Understood. I'll get them going."

"_Why aren't they picking up?_" Rei, now running and being annoyed.

Ami didn't answer, just kept running. Before she realized it, both Minako and Makoto were in front of her, zombie-ish and clutching their heads. They were struggling to gain back control, and not doing a good job of it. "Mina-chan! Mako-chan! Wake up!"

"Uhng…" Their groans weren't very encouraging. Asking for forgiveness quietly, Ami slapped both girls as hard as she could. Both of them snapped around, now very aware of their surroundings. "What was that for?!"

"I was waking you up!" Glaring at the two of them briefly, she slapped her cheeks, hoping the double impact was enough to clear her head. Mostly worked. There was still a dull throbbing not caused by her slaps going on. Wincing a bit, Ami pulled her computer out of her bag and started scanning the area. "Something is messing with all our heads, getting everyone to act irrationally."

"Irrationally?" Makoto held her aching head, wondering if Ami had lost hers at long last. Too much studying wasn't good for you.

"Yes. They're all out to kill Marian-san." She overheard the girl once being irritated that no one called her by her name, and, understanding she was an American, decided to refer to her as such. They didn't really talk to each other, but she was the only rival she could have in the school for top grades. She didn't think much on her though because her time there was temporary and understood that, not joining any clubs and going home the second the cleaning was done. All she knew about her, really, came from Usagi and her friends in her class. "Why is one question, but more than that, we need to stop whatever it is that's controlling everyone."

"Where is Marian-chan," Minako wondered out loud, looking around. The chaos and destruction going around, mostly as people groaned and wandered the halls, added to Ami's story so she couldn't fight it. Her head hurt a lot more than she was ever used to.

"Don't worry about her. She escaped off campus and I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." Ami looked up briefly from her computer, worried. "Do either of you know where Usagi-chan is?"

The senshi blanched, realizing too late how neglectful they were in their duties. "Oh no…"

"I'll look for the source of the chaos," Ami stated as calmly as she could. "You two find Usagi-chan and get her to safety. She can't be caught in the middle of this. Not in her current state."

"I don't think she was in the classroom earlier. Did she make it to school?"

"I'll call her place, you start looking around campus." Minako took the lead, whipping out her cell while the other two ran in opposite directions. Looking out the window, she could see cop cars coming to the school. Cursing silently, she prayed they'd all make it out of this unscathed.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto burst into the nurse's office without looking inside first. Relief filled her as she saw her friend slowly waking up from whatever nap she was taking all this time. Their teacher was with her, and both seemed very in control of themselves. "Thank heavens… have you been here the entire time?!"

"Mako-chan… What's wrong?" The blond rubbed one eye, trying to wake up fully but still felt woozy despite her nap.

"The entire school's gone crazy. Well, most of it." She looked over to Kongou curiously. Was he with Usagi the entire time? She didn't see him in classroom either now that she thought about it. "Sensei, I think you should either get to safety, or help stop the students from ripping the school apart."

"What are you talking about?" The man left his seat and approached her, demanding answers. "Makoto-kun, what is happening?"

"Someone's taken over the student body, and I think the faculty too, in order to kill Glenn-san." Usagi gasped in freight, making Makoto fret. "Don't worry! Ami-chan said she escaped the school, somehow. I'm more worried about what else is out there." While searching, she heard over the com about all the youma attacks across town. If the youma got a hold on the students while in this state, who knew what chaos would ensue. "We need to get you out of here Usagi-chan."

"But…" Worried, the princess with a heart of gold looked around uncertain. She knew she was useless without being able to transform into Sailor Moon, but she couldn't just stand back and let others be hurt either. What should she do? Luna would know what to do, but she didn't have a clue. Her head hurt so much…

A strong hand landed on her shoulder, sending electricity through her body. She looked up to her teacher, firm and immovable. "I'll get her some place safe. Leave her to me."

"Daiki…" A blush rose to her cheeks. He really cared about her, despite not knowing anything about the situation.

Makoto shook her head, looking around the room and through the windows. "Can't do that. I'll take you both somewhere safe. Just give me a minute to make sure the coast is clear."

With that the soldier stepped into the hallway and rang up her communicator to update everyone on the situation. Usagi looked after her friend in worry, dreading what was to be their future. If Daiki got hurt being with her now, she would never be able to forgive herself! Maybe if she found a way to transform or get him to safety without trying to come after her…

As possibilities surged through the girl's mind, Kongou did his best to keep his face neutral. He was so tired of waiting, and this was just the opportunity he needed to carry out his plans. It was a shame that annoying girl hadn't died yet, but that was just a matter of time. It was all about patience now. He just had to wait.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Wake up Mamoru. We're out of time."

A distant voice dragged the man out of the abyss of night and into the day, ever so slowly. He could feel needles being removed from his hand and movement around him, but very little was clear. How long had he been asleep? Murmurings switching from Japanese to another language he hadn't a hope in identifying, drawing him further out of his shell. All he could tell was that his caretaker was agitated. Very agitated.

Finally he managed to open one eye and get a glimpse at his surroundings. The room was the same as he last saw it, with the exception of the IV drips just barely out of view above him. Marian was on a phone, a set of men's clothes and large towel in her other arm while pacing the floor. She saw his eyes open a moment later and offered him the pile. "Get into the shower then get dressed. I'll have a meal ready for you the moment you're out. Yes, hello! Is this Officer Hendrix's office?"

Stiff all over, Mamoru pushed himself up into a sitting position slowly, rubbing his eyes clear. Why was she rushing around again? Who was Officer Hendrix? Carefully he reached the end of the bed, obeying her orders robotically; it's hard to think first thing after your alarm goes off, and even more so when you took something to help you sleep the previous night. He was already stripped down and warming the water in the bathroom before he could recall exactly what his situation was and soaked through before he regained the urgency he felt prior to passing out.

Usako was somehow under the charm of some man, her teacher she would praise continually prior to everything changing around them. His enemy had turned him into a child and blocked his memory so he couldn't fight against her. Prior to that, she tortured him, driving him physically and mentally into a corner he did not want to experience again. Marian gave him his memory back, along with his original age. She said he had to sleep for three days to recover from the process. Had three days passed already?

Finishing his cleaning routine in record time, and fully awake, Mamoru left the bathroom toweling his hair dry. He could smell hot sandwiches coming from the kitchen and naturally drifted towards it, the soreness leaving his muscles slowly. He heard the rarely used television blast a news report, along with his caretaker still talking on the phone.

"Everything is in the file I sent over twenty minutes ago. … No, the identity of the girl will remain confidential, but the list of previous victims along with testimonials should be sufficient. … No sir, I am certain he is connected to the incident at Juuban Municipal High School. He posed as a teacher there and activated the devices found by local authorities. You can verify this by contacting Takara Yuumei, a teacher at the school. He broke out of the trance prior to the outbreak and started investigating him on his own."

"_The chaos in Juuban has surprised even the most skeptic of doctors. At 9:14 this morning, the entire student body of Juuban Municipal High School allegedly lost consciousness and started roaming the streets without knowing how or why._

"_'They looked like a bunch of zombies,' stated local housewife Tsuruga Sumi. 'One second they were just normal students and the next they were all on the streets looking for someone, saying they had to kill them!'_

"_Thankfully no deaths have been reported, though there are many students and staff still unaccounted for. The zombie walk ended around 11:05, when teacher, Takara Yuumei reportedly destroyed two pieces of alien technology left over from when the Dark Kingdom threatened the world._"

Mamoru just stared at the television screen, absorbing everything at once. Attack. Zombies. Dark Kingdom.

Usako's school.

"Marian, what happened? How long have I been out?" He turned slowly to look at the woman in question, dreading the answers. She barely ended her phone conversation, making another toasted sandwich and putting it on a stack of similar sandwiches. Normally she made something a little more sophisticated, unless she was unprepared or in a rush. Judging by her expression, they didn't have a lot of time.

"Not long enough. You should still be under for another 38 hours, but we don't have that luxury. Start eating. We need to get to Usagi's place now." Her troubled look told him it wasn't for debate, yet he wanted to know more before they did anything.

"What happened?"

Marian looked into his eyes once before looking away in self-loathing. "I screwed up. I lost my temper yesterday and forced them to act. Lord Diamond activated his hypnotic mind control matrix in class in order to get rid of me and we don't-"

"Lord DIAMOND?" Dread filled Mamoru's stomach faster than anything else possibly could. Did she say what he thought she said? '_Please no…_'

The lady cringed. "I know it's coming out wrong, but that's what happens every time I try to say his name. That teacher we met in the park? The one Usagi was with? His name, the one everyone calls him, registers as Lord Diamond in my translation spell. It comes out every time I try to – Mamoru! What are you doing?!"

Mamoru didn't answer her immediately but turned to where he saw his adult shoes and a pair of socks, rushing to put them on his feet. Lord Diamond. _Prince_ Diamond. Why didn't he see it before?! That man was Prince Diamond, the same man who abducted his love and her friends in the past and took them to the future. He nearly destroyed all of reality putting two Ginzuishous together. He ravaged his world in the far future, just to get power and his wife!

Worst of all, he knew what the man wanted with his Usako.

"We have to get to Usagi now. Diamond can't have her. And if Iphanessa and he are working together-"

"Iphanessa?" That name took her for a whirl. He hadn't talked about her since seeing her picture one time weeks ago. Bile rose in Mamoru's throat at the memory. That witch was crueler than Beryl and Galaxia combined.

"The person who did all that to me. I think you called her Sayuri." He knotted one shoe and moved on to the next one. He glanced up to her, glaring slightly. "She wanted me to 'love' her. Diamond's a mad prince who wants Usagi. He'd do just about anything to get her."

Marian watched him silently for a moment in dread before asking, "Is she the reincarnation of Iphanessa, the daughter of Agamemnon? Consort of Prince Endymion?"

"A bride candidate decided by my father back then." A hard edge entered his voice. He was not fond of that memory, and all his memories were as clear as day thanks to her. Every single one. Shoes on, he grabbed a sandwich and started towards the door. "They're both insane. Let's go."

On his feet, he started marching to the door, not caring if Marian followed or not. He was going to find Usagi, and no force on this planet or any other was going to stop him. Especially not Diamond and Iphanessa.

* * *

A/N: *evil laugh* yes yes yes... I have finally admitted who Kongou Daiki Sensei is! Kongou can mean 'Diamond' in Japanese, and Daiki means 'ruler', at least according to behind the name dot com. great site. Go there all the time. the entire time, he was Prince Diamond! As for how no one quite recognized him, well that'll be explained next chapter, at least to Mamoru. Iphanessa is, according to wiki, the daughter of Agamemnon who was a possible bride to the King Endymion in Greek history. it's hard to discern history and legend after a certain amount of time, and according to wiki, that Endymion's wife was one of 4 women. I chose one who'd make the most sense tactically. Agamemnon was one of the men behind the Trojan horse strategy and a well respected general. he had another daughter he 'sacrificed' who may have been Iphanessa or really another girl. Contradicting stories. Anyway, she was the only one with the possibility of knowing how to strategize and didn't have an optional other husband or was a nymph. Greek legends... As for why Marian knows who she is, remember, in her universe she is a descendant of Endymion, and she reads a lot of books, particularly in history and lore (everything really, but that's a note for later). She knows a lot more about the past than most people.

That part aside, the first section! You can take a few guesses what that was about. ALL the memory spells are gone on Mamoru, so now he knows everything about his life. Unfortunately, that event he remembered while sleeping was from the perspective of a scared child. There's more to that story, and it'll be addressed in the last few chapters. Fun times.

What happened at the school will be explained soon enough. You should know that Marian is an escape artist though, and a skilled acrobat. She's a very talented girl. Everyone was effected by what Diamond's been doing and everything that happened accumulated to what you saw today.

I need to stop rambling and get back to writing. Figuring out Usagi and the scout's parts is gonna be hard. I mostly just figured out Mamochan's parts. :/ Ah well. Be back soon enough!


	32. 31 – Alls Fair in Love and War

I actually had a portion of this chapter done for a long time so I'm really glad it's done. It's a long one, with more exposition and a character I haven't really used in the story much. 2 actually. Anyway, the next chapter may take a while because there's going to be fighting soon, and I'm not that great at those scenes. Ah well. Keep reviewing! It keeps me going.

* * *

_31 – All's Fair in Love and War_

Sailor Uranus barely leapt out of the way of electrified vines, letting their charge go out before slicing through them where her sword. With luck on her side, she was able to run the sword through the youma's body, hitting the bead center along the way and turning it into dust. Panting, she tried to regain her bearings. This had to be the forth one she killed that day, and they just seemed to keep coming. It was a miracle she got as many as she had. All the earlier ones required most of them working together to defeat it. That or Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon wasn't really an option at that moment, and the senshi were spread all over town, saving as many people as they could. Never had youma been so violent and upfront before. They were overwhelmed, no doubt about that. As much as she hated to admit it, they needed those Starlights again. Hell, she'd even take that traitorous man Mamoru again. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and outdone. It was only a matter of time before they managed to corner someone and kill them off.

Still catching her breath, Uranus only gave the communicator on her wrist a little attention when it went off. "_Situation at Juuban High School contained. The police kept a perimeter until everyone regained their senses. A teacher actually destroyed two statues on the roof connected to the wi-fi and local antenna, ending the control matrix keeping everyone under the spell_."

"_At least that's one bit of good news._" Mars' response to Mercury's report echoed all their sentiments. "_Usagi-chan?_"

"_With Mako-chan and Kongou-sensei._"

"_A civilian?_" Neptune's objection was nearly identical to Uranus'. How could she leave their princess with a strange man? Just hearing about this riled her up. She was better off with just her soldiers or on her own. Nothing good came from men.

"_He wouldn't leave her side. Usagi-chan hasn't been feeling well and he's just being a good teacher._" Venus' defense of the man wasn't very encouraging to her, but what else was new? Men were always her weakness.

"_What about the enemy's target? The reason they made your school into zombies?_" Saturn's interruption reminded them they needed to regroup. Their youngest teammate shouldn't be alone long.

"_No news on her. She disappeared into the city. Should I check on her apartment?_"

Uranus shook her head before answering. "We have bigger problems to work on. You said so yourself she could handle herself. We have our jobs to do. Save the people, save the Earth, and kick evil's butt. Until Sailor Moon is able to fight, we have to do everything we can to save everyone."

Though she couldn't see it, a collective agreement went through the senshi. They had a job to do and they weren't about to fail. Letting out a long breath, Uranus straightened herself and ran towards the next place she could sense the enemy.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Iphanessa watched from her favorite perch as chaos enveloped the city. Screams could be heard every few blocks and many abandoned their cars for cover. Little good that would do. If these people just gave up Endymion, no one would be harmed. Her youma slaves were only searching for the boy after all. The other pathetic mortals here weren't her priority.

It was a little annoying for the senshi and policemen to be gaining control of the situation, but if she herded everyone the way she wanted to, both she and her partner in crime would get what they wanted. She had the numbers, he had the trust and influence to get others to do what he wished. They just had to coordinate and all would be theirs.

With the senshi out of the way, it was only a matter of time before her slaves found her lover. Iphanessa would win. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

(+)

* * *

It only took moments for Mamoru to identify where he was and where to go when he left the apartment building before he started running. A minute later Marian was at his side, annoyed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Usagi." Wasn't that obvious? He heard an exasperated sigh next to him, getting his attention briefly.

"And where pray tell is she?" He slowed to a jog within a minute, realizing what she was saying. His caretaker came into proper view in front of him as he stopped completely. "She wasn't at school, and considering who's been after her all this time, this Prince Diamond could have taken her anywhere. We need to find her, and your empathic abilities aren't going to be enough."

She flicked the wooden talisman still around his neck lightly, reminding him it was still there. Marian now wore the bracelet on her left wrist, knocking into her watch every now and again. He looked at it for a moment, wondering briefly why she kept it on her when he was the one who needed it for so long. And why did she say his connection to her wasn't going to help? "What do you suggest then? Call her up and hope she answers? If Diamond has her, he probably has her cellphone too."

Her eyes narrowed briefly in thought. "You're really going to have to explain that guy to me later."

"He used some kind of mind control on her didn't he?" Shaking his head, Mamoru could already guess what happened. The entire time… He must have used his third eye to control Usagi and the others. Maybe he was using whatever they talked about on the news to amplify his powers. How was he alive anyway? And in their time? They destroyed him!

Caught between shaking and nodding her head, Marian confirmed it for him. "A variation of psychic persuasion and hypnotism. He had an easier time getting to her when you disappeared from her life, and it intensified when she took off your ring."

That was a blow he wasn't ready for. "She took it off?"

"And the protection it gave her." Running a hand through her hair, she let out a long breath. "The ring had a built in barrier spell. I don't know how you managed that, but it kept her safe from being taken over until recently. Now all her thoughts are consumed by him. I don't think she cares about being Sailor Moon anymore either. Certainly hasn't shown her face as such."

His stomach churned. No Sailor Moon. Diamond returned. Iphanessa had youma. Things definitely weren't good for them right then. And she took off his ring. That hurt more than he wanted to admit. Why did she…

"Likely Diamond's using the attacks today to pull off his master plan, whatever that is. Don't know how he got his hands on –"

"Iphanessa has youma." The statement cut off Marian's rambling, but brought back bitter memories. "They have to be working together for some reason."

"Mutually beneficial relationship?" She looked around, thinking out loud. "It'd take more than a doppelganger to fool people into believing you were gone. He'd need you out of the way to get Usagi to believe in him, and she wanted you. By combining their abilities, I can see their plans working." She scowled at the ground. "She uses her resources and illusions to do the grunt work while he convinces everyone into believing something contrary to the truth. I can see how it worked. If she kept you this entire time, and then he took in a broken or dazed Usagi to see you, it might have done you in. You escaping saved you more than you could know.

"How did you manage to escape anyway?" The question took the man back for a second. How had he? Remembering that grey world did nothing to help his mood, and the circumstances around his escape were fuzzy. "I didn't want to bring it up when you had a childlike mind, but now that you're an adult again –"

"That doesn't matter right now," Mamoru insisted. "What matters is that we stop Diamond and save Usagi! We have to -"

His eyes caught hold of movement he hadn't seen in a while, making him second guess his words. Dropping just fifteen feet behind Marian stood a discolored, unnaturally proportioned person with black marbles for eyes. A youma. The sickening grin it bore rattled him almost as much as what it said next.

"**Found you.**"

"Crap." Taking one step back, Mamoru remembered he was being hunted. Marian mentioned something about attacks and he knew Iphanessa had these guys under her control. They were still looking for him.

Eyes narrowing on him in thought, his guardian swung a hand behind her in the general area the monster was coming from. Fire brighter than the sun surged from her movements and burned the creature into nothing. The fire died quickly and there weren't even ashes afterwards. Incinerated, blindly, with one movement and no words. No senshi could hope to do that. He took another step backwards.

"One moment." Another flick of her wrist and another fire soared past him, drawing his attention behind him. Another youma burned to a crisp, caught in its attempt to ambush them. He didn't even sense them! Marian sighed to herself. "How annoying. How many of these things are there? They're all over the city."

"I'm not sure." How had she managed to do in one move what took senshi sometimes hours to do without their princess? "I didn't see an end to them."

"Then we better get going. I don't want to use too much power here. Might draw unwanted attention. Any ideas where to start looking?" Calm as ever, Mamoru was honestly baffled at how she did everything. The fact she was that strong without even trying both thrilled and infuriated him. Where were people like her in their past battles? Saving the Silver Millennium would have been a breeze if she were there. Marian snapped her fingers in front of his face when he took too long to respond. "Hey there! Save Usagi. Any idea where to start looking for her? Or do I need to make a tracing spell?"

"How do you do that?" As he asked the question, another youma appeared across the street, coming straight at him. Not about to be outdone, he whipped out a rose and threw it at the beast. Struck between the eyes, the creature turned to dust shortly after impact. The smirk on Marian's face ended his questioning. He was doing it too, just not blindly. He pushed past her, wanting to get to Usagi before things got worse. "Never mind. Let's start at her house. If she wasn't at school, then she probably ditched."

"I wouldn't count on that." Mamoru ignored her objection and started running again. Youma were on his tail and all this waiting around was not going to save anyone. Marian caught up to him, exasperated. "For pity's sake… Hold on!"

Before he could question or object, she grabbed his wrist and turned sharply to the right. The wind whirled around him, mixing colors and space within itself. He felt himself being lifted and yet still in the same location, before the winds cleared and he was somewhere else. Stumbling, he barely caught himself when they landed. Glaring at the lady, she gave him a quick explanation. "Wind hopping. Much faster than running around blind. With you so focused on finding Usagi and me mentioning her home, it was really easy to get us here."

Marian pointed to a house he recognized easily, getting his full attention. Then she shoved a sandwich she tucked away into her school bag at him. "Eat. You're no good to anyone if you collapse from hunger."

"You can't keep me here." Determined, he started forward, only for the wind to pick up right in front of him. It was almost a solid wall, blocking his path. The man cast her an annoyed glare.

His caretaker didn't seem to care. "Eat one sandwich and I'll let you go up there. You'll eat another when we leave the house, and a third when we know where she is. Three should hold you over until a proper meal can be provided. With any luck, you'll be able to share a fourth one with her before dinner time. Agreed?"

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru took the sandwich and ate it quickly, blind to the taste. The second the last bite was in his mouth, the wind stopped and he was able to march forward towards the door he became familiar with over the years, but hadn't seen in so long. He didn't wait for Marian to catch up to him, but started knocking on the door. He had to see Usagi. He had to talk to her! Now! The past few weeks were shy of torture only because he thought she was alright. Turned out he was wrong.

"Impatient aren't we." The cheeky girl just behind him cast him a warning glare, which he didn't quite return. A permanent worried and anxious scowl seemed to be attached to his face, one most people would run away from or beg forgiveness from the sight of it. It didn't even get acknowledged by his companion. "Look, this is going to get complicated. Remember, everyone think you cheated on her. You might not make it through the front door."

"I'll make it through," he insisted. Trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach was getting harder and harder with every second. He had to see her! One way or another they were going to talk and work this out. There was no way in all the worlds he was going to let Diamond keep his hands on her.

"Without ruining future possibilities?" That he had no answer. "Listen, the second things get choppy, follow my lead."

"And what are you going to do?" He could hear the locks being undone on the other side. "Break the hypnosis? Even I know that's harder said than done."

"Actually-"

Marian was cut off by Usagi's mother opening the door, smiling until she saw him in full view. "Chiba Mamoru?"

"Tsukino-san," he started, ready to start asking for her daughter, only to see her face contort into fury. In a flash her hand seared across his face, nearly drawing blood.

"How dare you show your face here after what you've done to my daughter!" Tsukino Ikuko was never a person to mess with, and it was very clear how much she loved her daughter in just one slap. Until that moment she seemed to always be supportive of their relationship. If she knew how far they had gotten-

"Tsukino-san, please!" He tried to make her listen to him, but she just kept shouting at him.

"You good for nothing Man-Whore! What made you think you could come crawling back here after disappearing and then cheating on my baby girl! She was so worried about you, only to find out you've been living a double life with some-"

"Mrs. Tsukino." Marian caught her hand before she could land another blow on Mamoru, calmly looking her in the eye. "Please be silent for a moment so we can explain-"

"Oh?! Explain?!" Turning her fury on the girl, Ikuko almost spat in her face. "To a little hussy who stole away-"

The calm young woman raised a badge for her to see, stopping her tirade. "Marian Glimare. Interpol. I'm working on a case that has occupied Chiba-san's time for the past two months and has consequently involved your daughter. May we come inside? I do not believe you want your neighbors hearing what we have to tell you."

Mamoru had to stop himself from starting at the girl who just saved his life from what he hoped would be his future mother-in-law. The woman's jaw dropped for a moment, starting at the badge and supposed agent, then him, all in silence as she put pieces together. Slowly she removed her hand from Marian's grip and stepped aside. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Bowing slightly, Marian slipped inside and took off her shoes to respect their home. Mamoru carefully followed suit, casting Ikuko a wary look. She was scowling, but thinking as well. She looked a little like Usako like that, which only increased his need to see her again.

"Please excuse the intrusion," he mumbled in passing as he took off his shoes. "Is Usagi available?"

"Not yet." The full on glare was back on him, filling him with guilt like he hadn't felt in a long time. Usako's mother was the first real mother figure in his life he could remember, and she knew exactly how to make a man feel guilty even when he was completely innocent. She closed the door behind them before frowning and looking at the two of them again. "Now, explain exactly what is going on."

"In a moment. Could you give Chiba-san an icepack?" Marian indicated to the likely bruising cheek Mamoru now sported. "He just got out of recovery and really shouldn't exert himself."

"Recovery?" Ikuko looked over to him, losing the scowl to size him up. He really didn't look his best right then despite the shower and sandwich, so it helped whatever story his caretaker was cooking up.

"Yes, recovery. Until this morning he had a high fever and could barely leave his bed. And prior to that…" She shook her head. "Honestly he should still be in the hospital, but he insisted that he come here and help save your daughter from the fate he suffered."

At this the woman blanched. She gulped down some air before nodding and walking past them to the kitchen. "Please, sit down in the living room while I fetch one."

Mamoru directed them to the living room, murmuring in Marian's ear. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really want to explain youma and past lives to a civilian housewife?" She kept her voice low, making sure he listened but they weren't attracting attention. Whispers weren't whispers when everyone was interested. "I've been working on this story since I first saw that guy. And after meeting you and finding things out, I pieced together a believable scenario together that saves everyone's necks, not just yours.

"So shut up and just let me lay the ground work. Listen and don't object to anything I say. You won't have to lie to her or anyone if you do this right." He glared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on in that brain of hers. When he was a kid, he didn't notice this side to her. Marian was a lot nicer when he was small or feverish. Now she was all business.

Ikuko returned with an icepack, handing it to Mamoru without a single word. She didn't feel bad about hitting him, and he wasn't sure if she ever would. They all sat down on the couches there, waiting for the sign to start. She gave it. "Now, what is this case you believe my Usagi-chan is involved with? And what does it have to do with Chiba cheating on her?"

Marian opened the school bag she dragged around as she spoke, searching files calmly. "Human trafficking." Their audience gasped, and was ignored by the presenter. "I belong to a special undercover division of Interpol and was assigned to investigate a person resembling the description of a collector. He's part of an international ring and specializes in hypnotizing his victims, passing himself off as a person young women can trust, lulls them out of their safe life style, often after a heartbreak or a personal tragedy, and then brings them to a place where others break their wills and puts them up for market. This particular group specializes in grabbing young men and women that fulfill fantasies. Your daughter fulfills the requirements for a high priced request on the dark net. So does Chiba-san."

Again Ikuko gasped, horrified by the revelation. Mamoru just closed his eyes, trembling slightly. This lie could seriously damage his reputation, but it was already in the can thanks to everyone believing he cheated on Usagi. He almost forgot about that rumor too. '_So I was abducted by human traffickers now? Perfect…_'

"How… why…"

"Your daughter's high school put a particular teacher's papers in the system and our specialists managed to make a near facial match with a man on our wanted list." Marian ignored all partial questions in favor of continuing the story, passing over a file for the lady to read. "I was sent in as a student to see if he really was the man we thought he might be. He laid low for a long time and I started to question whether it was him, that is until after Chiba-san's disappearance. That was when he started making moves on your daughter. You see, until we had enough proof for suspicion, we couldn't make a move against him.

"As for your daughter," she sighed momentarily, "did you know she was susceptible to hypnosis?" Ikuko shook her head flipping through the file carefully. "Truth be told, only five to ten percent of the human population is likely to be fully hypnotized. Most people can fall under it if they choose to and a small percentage is completely resistant. I fall under the last category, making me an ideal candidate for this job. It's quite likely your daughter falls with the majority, but being young and trusting, and mentally and emotionally weakened due to… rumors… her susceptibility skyrocketed.

"Over the past three months undercover, I noticed the teacher in question played a low pitched harmonic during his lessons and spoke in calm, soothing voices while 'teaching'. All his classrooms were quiet and obedient, which makes them different from the typical classroom. He smiled a little too much to the female members of the classroom, and he paid quite a bit of attention to Usagi-chan during, before, and after classes." Marian added the girl's name for the first time in the discussion, likely to prove she knew who she was talking about. Just hearing Usako's name tightened the strings around Mamoru's heart, tying his stomach in knots. When were they going to talk to her? "Then after Chiba-san's abduction, he spent an increasing amount of time talking to her and giving 'reassuring' pats on the back. The physical contact has gradually increased since she was told he was cheating on her; I even caught them alone in an office with his arms around her.

"She wasn't resisting him or questioning his actions. I don't think I need to tell you what their intentions have been lately." She looked up to the heartbroken mother before her with tears in her eyes. Mamoru clenched his fists together even tighter than they had before, nearly drawing blood. They had to talk to her. They had to stop things from going any farther than they already had. If he just talked to her, told her the truth, everything could right itself.

But he was also angry at Marian. Why didn't she tell him this?

"My baby…"

"I already alerted the authorities about this man and what he's been doing. He realized I was onto him and I believe he activated some technology off of the black market once used by the… Dark Kingdom? Your senshi fought some years back. The incident today at the school is a result of his actions

"I did not see Usagi there. Is she here with you?"

Marian's question was answered with a frantic mother shaking her head 'no'. Mamoru's stomach plummeted. "Did she say she was staying at someone else's home last night? Or-"

"She left for school this morning like always," Ikuko insisted, now worried out of her mind. "I have no idea where she is. I didn't even… Something happened at her school? I didn't know"

The American looked over to the television. "You don't watch a lot of TV do you."

"Not until noon." Shaky, she flipped through the file, trying to get her focus. A second later she gasped in shock. "This was her teacher! Kongou-sensei! I… I served him tea just the other day for returning Usagi-chan home safely. He seemed so –"

"Every trafficker and pedophile I have seen seems like a good person when they meet the family of his victims. Do you have any idea where Usagi-chan would go? Willingly? It could narrow down where she is for us."

"Um…" Shaking her head, the housewife tried to come up with places. "Hino Rei's temple, the Hikawa Shrine. She and her friends study there from time to time. Her other friends… Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, Tenou Haruka, Osaka Naru… They might –"

"Call them and find out if she's there. May we look around her room? It may give us an idea of where she is now." Marian stood up, getting Mamoru to do the same. Ikuko stayed where she was, reading through the file.

"Yes, yes, of course. Do whatever you have to; just get my little girl back." The desperate look in her eye put pins and needles in his heart. Usagi's mother loved her daughter so much, this story Marian concocted drove her to tears. Envy reached him along with his own longing and sympathy. They had to get Usagi back.

After getting instructions to his love's room, the two left the housewife alone to go over the file then make phone calls. Once they were alone, Mamoru turned on her, glaring. "Did you have to give her that story? Miss _Glimare_?"

"When it comes to not wanting to answer a million questions, yes, it was." She went into Usagi's room and started looking around, going straight for her hairbrush. "Interpol is the leading organization against human trafficking. That ranges from the sex trade to the slave trade to even fighting rings. Victims aren't interrogated by loved ones after they are returned to their families because they don't want to hurt them more. They do send them to psychologists, but if we get her home fast enough, that won't even be necessary. And considering all his actions towards her, it's really easy to make that claim. Can you find me a used handkerchief? Or a hand crafted item? I need one to make the locator spell."

He gave her a glare but then started looking around the room. Hand crafted item or handkerchief. Strange request, but if it helped her find Usako, then he'd do anything. "Where did you get that file?"

"Made it up." He jerked his head around in surprise as Marian picked out a single long strand of hair from the brush, untangling it. Made it up? "Diamond didn't have any records, at least any that'd hold up against scrutiny. I think he's kind of like me, displaced from time and/or space. His actions at school ticked me off enough to plot his demise during his class. I wasn't planning on using that until I saw him focusing his attention on Usagi. Then you ran into me, started remembering things, and I determined it was justifiable."

Mamoru watched her for a few seconds before going back to his search. "Remind me to not make you mad."

"It was more what he did and how he did it than anything else." Her eyes narrowed at a bad memory. "He reminded me of someone in my universe. The only person I'm planning on killing in my lifetime."

"Why? What could anyone do to you to make you so angry at them?" He stopped looking in one Usagi's drawers, finding a ring box and the handkerchiefs there, but really curious. Marian usually wasn't an angry person, or at least, was forgiving enough to go on. Why was she so angry at Diamond and this other guy?

She stopped for a moment, turning into cold stone, before turning her head away from him and answering. "They both tricked inexperienced girls into behaviors outside their norm. Got them comfortable and feeling safe around them. Became their friend. He has less than pure intentions towards her and won't stop until he gets what he wants. He even used an underhanded method to break down their defenses, and keep them down.

"I let a demon succeed once. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt that way again."

Her voice sent a chill through him, but also brought him some understanding. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen. Arleen took the brunt of it… but that is one thing I can't forgive myself for. There was no reason for her to be involved. Mevric just…" She stopped talking for a moment, taking a breath. Those memories she didn't dare share with anyone must have driven her to make that file, to ruin Diamond's life there completely. By taking down Diamond, she was taking down her own problems back home. "Next time I see him, he's dead. There's no debate.

"I won't let Diamond succeed Mamoru." She turned and looked him in the eye. "That is a promise I intend to keep."

Mamoru nodded, his mind settling a bit. He figured something must have happened in her past to make her so driven, he just didn't think it was something so horrid. Sometimes the only way victims could face what happened to them was to help others through their recovery, or prevent another incident from happening. This was her chance to do both.

Putting that thought aside, he took out the handkerchief he recognized most from the drawer: the one he found years ago confirming her identity to him. He passed it over to Marian, ready to see how she cast this spell. "So, how are you going to find her?"

"How often does she use this o-" She stopped, looking at it seriously for a moment before nodding. The embroidery on it was starting to fail from how many times it was washed. It was her favorite. His too. Taking it, she wound the hair around it and started to mutter to herself in that strange language of hers.

As much as he wanted to know how she did this, Mamoru's eyes went back into the drawer to the ring box. Silently he took it out and opened it, dreading and yet hoping it was what he thought it was. Sure enough, the ring he had made a year ago stared back at him. It cost him a small fortune, especially since it was custom made, but it helped he used chipped parts of the Shitennou's stones for part of it. He prayed they would keep her safe when he wasn't there, that by having a part of them with Usagi, they would be able to see what was happening and somehow be able to help. Usagi never took it off since the say he put it on her finger. Taking it off now was just…

He could feel Marian's spell coming to a close, breaking him from his thoughts. The man put the ring in his pocket, looking to the result forming in his caretaker's hand. Above the handkerchief, an almost clear blue marble formed, Usagi's hair coiling in its center. The white light around her hands began to dim then vanished entirely when the marble became solid. Marian took a long breath, opened her eyes, then looked at him. "This should do it. If we had more time, I'd make a better one, but a one-time use like this one is safer."

"Safer how?" One-time use did not sound that great to him. What if they lost her again? A feeling of foreboding clenched his stomach.

"This thing will find her anywhere," she explained easily, "when combined with your empathic powers. It will vaporize once she's within 50 yards and in clear visual sight. It's meant to help track a person who doesn't want to be found and is being shielded from other scrying methods. It's _safer_," she paused after the word, "because any use of DNA for a spell puts the person whose DNA is involved at risk. Pieces of self can be used as a channel to control that individual from afar. A risk you people don't seem to be aware of…"

Marian looked around the room, a little disappointed. Yeah, they never had any magical training and it showed with how much was just thrown around the room. She shook her head. "It's also fast to put together, and I have a feeling we don't have a lot of time. Let's get outside and start the search for real. With all those youma out there, this may take a while."

He nodded, determination reigniting. They really didn't have a lot of time. They returned to the first floor, spotting Ikuko franticly on the phone and watching the TV now. Catching up on what happened in the past few hours was stretching her to her limits. Marian gave her a normal cop-like goodbye, including a promise to find her daughter and a business card, telling her to call if Usagi turned up. Mamoru paused only for a moment to put on his shoes and watch the woman worried over her daughter. His stomach twisted again, remembering his dream about his mother. Why wasn't his life more like Usako's? Somehow he doubted any mother would worry about him now.

Opening the door for Marian to hurry up, he heard his name. Surprised, he looked back to Usagi's mom. Worry for him came to her face, tugging at his heart. "Be careful out there."

"I'll try."

"And bring her back safe, Mamoru-kun."

His throat tightened too much to speak. Mamoru nodded, promising he would. He would do everything in his power to save the woman he loved, the girl she raised. Usagi would come home.

The second the door clicked shut behind them, Marian thrust a sandwich into his face. "Eat this and walk. We should be far enough away by the time you're done to finish the spell."

Not arguing, he wolfed down the sandwich and kept pace with her. Just a little more and he would find her. When the last bite was gone, the American put the marble into his left hand and pulled off the talisman she had him wear for so long. Mamoru thought he'd be able to feel Usako immediately once that barrier was gone, but he didn't feel any different, unnerving him. Was their connection gone?

"Focus on Usagi," Marian told him quietly, calming him for a little bit. "On who she is and what you love most about her. Get her image perfectly in your mind and focus on how you feel when you're around her." She waited a little while as his mind settled on Usagi's image, the scent of her hair, and the love he had for her. His Usako. He looked down to the marble, the hair swishing and pulling around its interior. How was this working? "Do you have her image in your mind?"

"Yes. What now?"

She closed his fist around the marble, letting out a breath. "Let the power from the gem into you. Let it change the image in your mind and show you where she is. You have to open up your mind and let the image flow into you."

It was a bit of a struggle, but Mamoru did his best to let the spell in his hand go through him and into his head. He spent the past year working on keeping people out of his brain for the rest of eternity and now he had to let something in. Just perfect. Once he was calm enough and the power ran free, an image started to form in his mind. Seeing it in motion, he knew he was seeing where she was exactly, and everything going on around her.

Usako was in the park they were playing at so long ago, with Makoto running headlong into a youma nearby and Diamond at her side, trying to get her out of there. Worried more for her friend than for herself, Usagi stayed where she was. More youma were coming. Out of options, Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter and called in reinforcements. The youma were forcing her further away from Usagi by the second. Sailor Mars came charging down a hill after one youma, fire blazing all around her. Neptune leapt onto another on the opposite side of the field, taking on another monster.

Usagi was terrified, hopeless, useless. She clung to the man who organized it all, looking on into the battle. Never had they seen such a fight, and it petrified the moon princess.

"Usako!"

Jerking out of his vision, Mamoru looked around in desperation. He had to get to her! Youma everywhere around her…. Unable to be Sailor Moon… Her friends fighting against the sea… He had to –

"Did you see her? Do you know where she is?" Dumbly he nodded, still catching his breath from the mental image. How could this hap-

"Good." Without warning, Marian grabbed his arm and turned right, pulling him into the wind and vanishing from sight.

* * *

A/N: Heavy isn't it. that little bit about Marian's past when she was 14 is in my normal story, and I just realized the similarities recently. it makes her actions towards Diamond a little less evil sounding and more justified later. The fate I have planned for him...

So youma are everywhere, Usagi's mom is worried out of her mind, a cover story is out for Mamoru and Diamond so everything after should work out, and they just used a spell to find Usagi. the whole 'using a part of someone to cast a spell on someone' is a pretty standard magic rule and a key point in _The Hogfather_. so I had Marian use some hair and something she used a lot to make a locator spell, but it has to burn out. why? so it can't be used in any evil fashion. the spell was made by someone who had no ill intent, so it is protecting the target at the same time. it's also a fast spell to put together, which they needed. yeah, fun times.

More later. Have fun with this one! ^^V


	33. 32 – Battle at Troy

Told jya it'd take a while for this chapter to come out. And honestly, it was going to be longer, but there was a great stopping point in the middle of my plans so I just split it all in half Working on the second half right now. I hate having to write a fight, so I put it off a lot and well... *shrugs* here goes! At least one villain is outed here completely so yay! Also, there are a lot of attacks here you've never heard of but are senshi attacks... from video games. I wanted to change it up. The title for the chapter has more to do with the Illiad than anything else, so sorry if it doesn't make much sense. Read the synopsis of the tale.

Anyway, hope you had a good thanksgiving! if you didn't celebrate it, it's mostly just a really big meal with family so next year make any excuse to have it! Other than walking forever with heavy bags, mine was rather good. and God does answers prayers. He kept the weather good for me long enough for me to get to and from my sisters's place! Some call it luck but I chalk it up to divine intervention. Now to blast Christmas music.

* * *

_32 – Battle at Troy_

"Did you draw the death card today Mars?" Sailor Venus barely managed to block another attack from the green youma before her, her back to her comrade in arms.

Sailor Mars scowled at the monster in front of her instead of the one she was really angry with. "Now is not the time to talk about tarot. **Flame Sniper!**"

Youma of all shapes and colors surrounded them, swarming the park. For whatever reason, they were all gathering there, at the same place and time Jupiter was trying to escort Usagi and her teacher to a safe location. They were chased all through the district by monsters, unable to find a safe haven anywhere. The entire day was starting to scream 'trap' to them, but they couldn't find a way out of it, other than to gather as many senshi as possible and protect their princess.

So far, it looked more like the civilian teacher was protecting her than they were, and they weren't the only civilians out there. At least three people in school uniforms were in the park and half a dozen businessmen who abandoned their cars when one of these things landed on them. Chaos was a nice way to put the scene, and it didn't get much better considering their powers didn't always have an effect on the monsters. All they really had was each other and their wits, and sometimes not even that. The sea of youma before them sent the senshi into a panic, and without Sailor Moon to back them up, they really didn't know if they would survive this.

"It just would have been nice to know about this _before_ I put on my good ribbon this morning. **Wink Chain Sword**!" A brightly lit chain shaped as a sword struck down one of the monsters, only for it to be replaced by another. Dread, fear, and panic were replaced with exasperation in a flash. "Is there an end to these things?!"

"**Death Reborn Revolution**!" Both scouts jerked around to see their smallest teammate wipe out three of their enemies with one strike. Saturn dropped into a kneeling position not too far from them, catching her breath. She was one of the few powerful enough to take out the enemy in one shot on her own, but these things were endless and designed (they figured) to withstand their powers. Their youngest teammate may be one of the most powerful, but she still had her limits. The two ran to her side, checking to see if she was alright. "I'm… I'm okay… Where's the princess?"

"Still with her sensei." Mars thumbed over to where she saw them last, turning to see if she was right a second later. Sure enough, they were still dodging and avoiding the youma, hand in hand, while running further away from them and the fighting. Their prayers were they made it to safety soon, because they weren't sure if they could take on all these baddies and win.

At the very least, their princess had to be safe.

"Ya know," Venus started, annoyed as more youma started coming in, "it'd be really great if Pluto suddenly arrived, or the Starlights, or Chibi Moon and the quartet, or any other number of senshi! What's the use of having interstellar allies if they don't do anything?!"

"Same question I've had for years now."

A new voice made the three of them turn around in an instant, only to see a youma coming at their backs. Instantly all three of them poised themselves for an attack, but stopped short when the creature crumbled into ashes. Just behind it stood a woman they knew of, but realized they didn't know at all. And a man they thought left them forever.

"Mamoru-sama?" "Marian-chan?"

"They're never around when you need them." Marian's smirk made them gape longer than they would have originally. "And yet they're always asking for your help."

"Couldn't you have gotten us closer?" The annoyance, anger, and impatience in Mamoru's voice was far outside his usual character, but they really weren't sure what his character was anymore. Where had he been all this time?! And what was he doing with this foreigner?!

Marian shot him an annoyed look back before calmly explaining. "With the brief image I got from your head and the negative energy concentrated in this area, this was as close as I could get. Look at the gem. Which way is the hair pulling towards?"

He looked down into his hand at something before jerking his eyes up to where they last saw Usagi. "She's over there…"

"Then get running. I'll try to clear a path." Ignoring their audience, Marian cut the air downward with her left hand and pinched across that arch with her right, making a bow and arrow of light, ready to fire. With only a glance, she aimed and released the arrow, cutting through the youma between them and its target. Each one was incinerated by its touch. The senshi's jaws dropped open while the spell caster 'hmm'ed to herself. "Well, that was more effective than anticipated. You better hurry and get to her, Tuxedo Kamen. Diamond should not be a girl's 'best friend'."

Not even reprimanding her for the pun, Mamoru ran forward, his clothes changing into the familiar black tuxedo and cape they knew all too well. Marian looked over to the threesome, almost analyzing them. "So, are you going to sit around gathering dust all day or are you going to help save people?"

"How did –" "Who are you?!" "What are you!"

She held up her hand and sighed. "I'll explain after the crisis is past. Suffice to say, your princess is in danger, and so is everyone else in Tokyo. Mamoru being here without any shields to prevent being found should draw the attention of Iphanessa, and if she's behind all this youma, then she'll rein them in here. He's bait, but also the solution. We just need to spring this trap on them fast without any civilians getting hurt. So –"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Venus pointed an accusatory finger at the strange girl. Usagi's possible friend? Weird American transfer student? Bully? And now the person who was with Mamoru and giving orders about youma?! What was she?!

"Complicated." Marian looked around at the youma now closing in on their position. "We really don't have the time to debate what I am or what I'm doing here or even if I should be here. Get the civilians out of here and make sure Mamoru makes it to Usagi. If he can talk to her, he may be able to break her out of this nightmare."

"Who are –"

"For pity's sakes… _Wake up_."

Those two words resonated in Venus' mind, snapping something in her brain quite loudly. Her head ached, making her grip it in pain and going blind and deaf for a moment or two. What was she thinking all this time? Something… something wasn't right. And that something wasn't Marian –though she was certainly strange. It was on the tip of her tongue yet she couldn't quite…

More words were said around her, but it was difficult to make out. Mars and Saturn both rubbed their heads, but weren't in near as much pain as she was. The next thing they did hear clearly was with Marian's back towards them, looking over a new field of monsters. "_Lights of the heavens… RAIN DOWN!_"

A bright light filled the sky all around them, centralizing above the youma trying to flank them, before falling down like shooting stars through each creature. They turned to dust instantly, crying out one last time in agony. Never had they seen such an attack, and they sincerely doubted they'd see one like it again.

Breathing out, Marian turned back to them. "So, take care of the civilians. Take out whatever monster is on them, but don't exhaust yourself too much. You'll need it for the big guys later. I need to set up the rest of the trap."

Mars glared on the lady, unsure whether to trust her. Venus was still heavily confused. The only one who nodded and immediately got back to work was Saturn, putting things together quickly. She was backup, an ally, one who could finish off the youma with only a few words and gestures. They needed her and she only wanted them to take care of the civilians while she worked. Mars still gave the stranger a skeptic glare. "I want a full explanation later."

"You'll get it, in spades." Marian took a stone dagger out from under her shirt, twirled it once – where it seemed to double in size – then started a charge towards the main body of youma where they were regrouping, zeroing in on Tuxedo Kamen's path. "For now though, let's just save the world."

* * *

(+)

* * *

"EEEEEEKKK!"

The squeal of a civilian being attacked got Neptune and Uranus charging at three youma at the same time. Mercury was tending Jupiter, who had gashes now down her left side. None of them looked much better, and it looked like it wouldn't be changing any time soon. All they could do was fight them with all they had and hope something would turn the tide for them soon.

"**Sea Serpent Strangle!**"

"**Space Air Turbulence!**"

Somehow they managed to throw the three monsters away from the school girl cowering on the ground. She had to be one of Usagi and the other's schoolmates, one who wandered away from the masses in confusion earlier and ended up there. Neptune knelt at her side to see if she was okay while Uranus prepared for the next attack coming their way. "You need to get out of here! The park isn't safe!"

"But… my little brother…" The girl sniffed, wiping away a tear that just seemed too convenient to them to change their thinking. "He's here somewhere and… I have to find him…"

"We'll find him," Neptune promised, already taking out her mirror to do a quick search. Despite not being able to find Mamoru on it lately, it still worked fine locating other people. "You just get to safety!"

"But I have to –"

An explosion just five feet from them threw the three a few yards away, ending all conversation. Neptune somehow managed to get up from the ground and shakily started getting the girl up, dragging her away from the battle zone. Her ears were ringing loudly so she had to rely on her sight to escape the oncoming youma. Her head turned every which way, helping her dodge a few attacks, but when a sharp streak of light singed her hair between her and the civilian, she had to abandon her duty for her self-preservation. "AHH!"

Roughly, Neptune fell on her face, let going of the one she was trying to protect.

She managed to catch herself enough to turn towards her new enemy as she fell, calling on her powers to strike right back. She expected another youma; instead she saw a girl around her age, grabbing the attack in midair and turning it towards another monster nearby. "That's the thanks I get for saving your life? So much for Japanese manners."

"Marian-chan?!"

Hearing returned in full, making Neptune wonder how these girls knew each other. Marian, the magician of some sort, glared coldly on the other girl. "Surprised to see me alive Sayuri? Or do you prefer Iphanessa?"

The civilian next to her became perfectly still, confusing the senshi. What was going on? Sayuri turned to Neptune, begging. "Please! Help me! She's going to kill me!"

"Who –"

"**Space Sword Blaster**!"

Marian jerked around in surprise at the attack milliseconds before crying, "_SHIELD!_" A bright light shield came between her and the attack, stopping its damage. "Oish! Must you attack the one person _not_ under a spell?! Seriously!"

"Get away from Neptune!" Sword poised to strike, Uranus rushed towards them, livid.

"If she gets away from a kidnapping megalomaniac, sure. Monster on your left." She inclined her head right, giving Uranus a chance against a large violet youma charging towards them. Marian brought two fingers up, looking back over to Neptune and her civilian. The fingers started to glow the same color of the energy shield. "Now, I believe there's a villain here I need to remove before things get worse. Please stand aside Sailor Neptune."

"Not until I have some answers!" Who was this girl? Where did she get these powers? And what did she have to do with the other girl behind her?

"Don't let her hurt me!" The girl behind her shook like a leaf, making Neptune want to protect her more than before.

"Cut the –" She stopped short, looking at something just behind her. "Dog."

"YOU!" Neptune jerked her head around to see a man in a business suit, livid, red eyes glowing in hatred of the lady. Growling, he leapt over them and lunged at Marian, who stepped aside, grabbed one arm, and threw him across the field. He landed on his hands and feet, turning to her to lunge again. "YOU KILLED MY BRETHEREN!"

"Considering you guys are just magical constructs created of lava and the blood of an innocent, I wouldn't say I killed anyone. Merely released the initial sacrifice into the next life." Dagger out at the ready, she easily slid into a fighting stance, glancing around briefly but not looking away from the man. "Where's the other two? The spell makes eight of you."

"DIE!" Out of nowhere, who more men like the first appeared and dived at the girl, making her turn, flip, and dodge each of them before they could land a single blow. With each passing second, they looked less human and more like… dog men from hell.

"That answers that question." Shaking her head, Marian glanced at the civilian who hadn't turned weird. "Nice trick, but I already took out five. Do you really think the last three are going to stand a chance?"

"Don't let her hurt me." The girl trembled behind Neptune, ringing in her ears somehow. The entire thing was confusing, and not well timed at all. Didn't either of them see the youma everywhere?

"Oh enough of that." Again her hand glowed and she swung it up and around, flinging the light towards them. "_Illusion dispel!_"

The second the light left her hand was the same one the demon dog men lunged at her again, their claws fiery and out in plain view. Marian dodged each attack, dancing between them as her light struck the girl just beyond Neptune's shoulder. A squeal made her turn her gaze away from the enchanting fight, and see what was hidden for so long.

The once lovely traditional Japanese princess vanished, and became a lovely blond western maiden, wearing definitive ancient Greek robes. Blond curls waved down to her waist, with bright blue eyes shaped like almonds and pales skin with an olive undertone. Each feature screamed Greek royalty, as if from their many statues. How this girl could be the same she saw before was a mystery her aching head was trying to solve. Worse yet, the woman was no longer fearful, but livid, her splendor turned into ugliness within a blink of an eye. "Kill her! Now!"

"What? Afraid I'll get rid of the next level of the illusion spell? Iphanessa?" The mocking tone of the American only made her dance seem more reckless than it was before. Neptune glanced back to her, dodging and slicing on occasion between the monsters, a challenging grin on her face. Marian landed briefly once, muttering something while raising two center fingers together on either hand; water came from the air and came to her aid without question, becoming serpentine dragons wrapping around each arm. She swung an arm in different directions, flinging the water dragons at two opponents – both screaming on contact of the spell – before clipping around and charging at the last. The two crumbled within the growing torrents of water, neither ebbing until both were nothing more than hunks of mud. The last of them snarled as he met her attack, black fire swarming his animalistic fists.

"**Splash Edge!**" Neptune threw an attack at the only thing that made sense, trying to strike down the monster. She succeeded in dousing its flames, but the stranger sliced through its body and flicked a bright light into the rest of it, turning it to dust. Those monsters were no more.

"Behind you!"

Jerking around, the senshi barely managed to summon her mirror to block whatever was coming before seeing the beautiful woman try to plunge an ornate black dagger into her back. Her turn made her miss anything vital and instead gained a gash down her arm. Hissing, Neptune thrust her mirror in Iphanessa's face. "**Sub-**"

In a flash of pure darkness, the woman blinked out of sight, proving she was anything but normal. What was going on?!

"Are you okay?" Marian's voice got Neptune out of her thoughts long enough to accept help getting to her feet. She cringed at the gash down her arm. "That's going to scar. Hope that thing wasn't laced with poison. Do you feel woozy at all?"

"What is going on?!" She jerked out of her grip, hand tightly trying to subdue the bleeding. "Who are you?! Who was she?! How did you fight them off?! What were they?!"

The lady raised an eyebrow at her, waving her knife around the field for a moment. "Is now really the time to ask questions? With their master on the run, she's likely to send everything at us at once to eliminate the rest of us. It's a wild and foolish attempt considering she just saw her strongest ones being destroyed all at once just now, but I really riled her up a moment ago taking down one of her illusionary layers and mentioning the other, so she's likely to do it any second now and I really need to set up the rest of the spell to eradicate them all at once, which the next point for the pattern should be about here and… I'm rambling. I need to get to work and you need to get back to your job holding them off."

Neptune grabbed her arm, keeping her still for one minute longer. "Who are you? Why should I trust you?"

She looked down at her hand for a moment before looking up and answering. "I'm the person who saved Chiba Mamoru from that psycho lady who just tried to kill you's plans, and brought him back to help fight your real enemy off. He's over there, trying to find Usagi before some guy called Diamond seduces her and takes her far away. Now _wake up and get back to work._"

Neptune jerked her hand away, her head ringing momentarily, before turning back to where Uranus was fighting off three youma. She was wasting time debating with a new ally. Her love was in danger and she was concentrating too much on something other than the task at hand. Marian's eyes returned to their brown color as she side stepped the senshi and started making a pattern with her knife and hands in the air. She could feel the crackle of power in the air as the stranger performed some spell, but focused on what needed to be done instead.

"Who is that girl?" Uranus demanded as she slashed through another monster. They seemed to be multiplying, and that just wasn't helping.

"An ally," Neptune stated simply, eyes narrowing. "For now at least. She said the prince was back."

"Well isn't that convenient! **World Shaking!**" She threw the attack at the closest youma then looked back to where the newcomer stood. The strange girl thrust the dagger she held into the ground then whipped out another one from under her sleeve, darting into a completely different direction. When a youma tried to attack her, light surrounded the blade and she slashed right through it, not saying a word. Uranus' eyes narrowed on her. Who was she and where did she get so much power? One thing they knew already: she was no senshi.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen could not believe the sheer amount of youma around him. Nor could he believe how easy it seemed for him to wipe them out. With a single gesture or a thought, he could bring up plants and have them strike through the creature, tearing it apart and destroying the anchor within seconds. Rose pedals and leaves became razors at his will, shredding them into pieces, a move he never did before.

In one way he was glad for such an attack. It took care of the masses quickly and prevented his progress from being hindered too badly. But it also terrified him.

'_Focus on finding Usagi,_' he told himself over and over again, ignoring as best he could all the monsters' screams and the sight of ripped apart flesh. The bodies dissolving quickly didn't make the image any easier on him. Tux looked down to the spell in his hand and knew he was close. The hair pulled towards the right, where a forest gathered. Great hiding place. A growl grew in his throat. '_He better not be doing anything to her or so help me… I'll rip him apart._'

Just when he reached the wood's edge, he spotted two people running out of one side of it. Blond hair caught the sun, and his heart. Pushing his legs faster, he ran with all his strength towards the two. He felt the marble in his hand burn and vaporize, no more needed to find the one he wanted. Mamoru's heart reached his throat as he closed in on the two. Just a little more –

Pure hatred surged through him within a split second at the sight of the two. Diamond saw him, facing him over Usagi's head as he held her close to his body. He smiled briefly before pulling his Usagi's face to his own.

'_No…_' Darkness swirled around them, removing them from his view, wrapping around them.

"**_USAKO!_**"

Panic took over him, demanding he moved faster. As his hand reached where they stood, the darkness disappeared, along with those who were in it.

They were gone. "**_USAKO!_**"

* * *

A/N: and that's where I leave you for now! I am a sadistic writer, and therefore evil to characters and readers alike. *maniacal laugh* I am working on the rest of the fight here and I hope the sequence here was good enough for now. The spell burned out because he got within 50 feet of her, which lets him see her and know which way they are going. Mamoru became very powerful while practicing his powers as a kid so that's why he's able to storm through the sea of monsters. Having a lot of power can scare people, especially the user. So long as he only uses it on youma though, he should be okay.

Well, back to getting the apartment in the holiday spirit and typing. And shopping. Black friday is scary, so I only go shopping the day after. Have fun!


	34. 33 – Fighting the Gorgon

I was gonna make this longer, but then I realized it was ten pages of text and therefore getting too long. Besides, didn't know how to transition to the next scene neatly anyway. Anyway, hope you liked the cliffhanger last time. This one's not so severe but still a bit of a cliffy. Minor one use characters are at the end, and I didn't want to use them, but there was no other way to reasonably make things work if I didn't use them. Oh... you'll see what I mean.

Took me forever to figure out a title for this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it. Ah well. Enjoy!

* * *

_33 – Fighting the Gorgon_

Usagi's mind went a mile a minute, unable to process anything clearly. Youma everywhere. Senshi in danger. Daiki pulling her away from the fighting. Screams everywhere. Running, a lot of running. Youma. She should transform and help, but she couldn't. Daiki pulled them under cover, holding her close to his body. So warm. So perfect… "Daiki…"

"Shhh… it's going to be okay." The man was breathing hard from running with her, but he smiled as he looked straight into her eyes. His glasses must have been lost in the race to where they were hiding – behind a fallen tree – and for the first time she realized just how paralyzing blue they were. So intense and enveloping… she could drown in them and not mind it for one minute. "Usagi… I need to know… do you trust me?"

"Eh?" Dazed by his eyes, she could only make a small sound. She should be scared out of her mind about the youma nearby finding them, worried for her friends and soldiers fighting them with no end in sight, but all she could think about was his eyes and voice, pouring into her. She wanted more of this…

"I may be able to get us away from all of this," Kongou admitted in a soft voice, brushing some of her hair out of her face. His touch sent electricity through her body, warming her in certain regions. "But I need to know if you trust me."

"Yes Sensei," Usagi whispered, not wanting to break the spell. "I trust you."

"Do you love me?"

Her heart twitched involuntarily, dropping in a dread her mind ignored. Consumed by him, she leaned into his touch. "I love you Kongou Daiki. You and only you."

Victory lit in his eyes, bringing a smile on his face that seemed so familiar and should be something she ran from, but it made her smile instead. Usagi was his. She would go anywhere with him, give him anything. Nothing else in the world mattered but him. Nothing at all.

Despite all the danger and fighting going on around them, Kongou leaned forward and kissed her, opening her mouth and exploring it harshly, dominating her. Usagi let him, her consciousness dismissing all the warning bells peeling through her. This was what happened when you loved someone. You let them kiss you the way they wanted to, touch you the way they pleased. This was the way she should always be with him. Always.

When he parted lips, she was gasping for air, wanting more than he gave right then. His eyes locked on hers, promising more soon. "Come with me."

Usagi didn't get the chance to nod before he pulled her to her feet and yanked her into a run. They cleared the trees quickly, barely seeing anything out there but the park, the youma, and someone running towards them. Kongou looked at the runner once before taking a black handkerchief with a silver crescent out of his pocket, then kissing her again. His arms enveloped her tightly as she lost herself in the kiss, unable to resist if she wanted to. Something dark swarmed around her vision but she paid it no mind.

Her stomach lurched like it would in an elevator or airplane, the light around them winking out. She hardly noticed. The kiss took over her mind completely. Kongou had her entire being.

"**_USAKO!_**"

* * *

(+)

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees, choking on the tears threatening to escape him. Usako… his Usako… Diamond had Usako…

The pain he suffered all this time mounted up into a scream, howling to the heavens in rage and grief. Uncontrolled power surged out of him, going through the Earth, and swarming all around him. All youma within ten yards of him turned to dust from the golden energy flooding from the ground.

He was just a foot away from her. Just a little more and…

The uncontrolled power would have expanded and decimated the rest of the youma – and life in general – around him, if white lights didn't swarm from all around him and somehow link together, pinning the power down, back into the planet. Weariness hit him momentarily as the energy dissipated. Usako… Gone… Diamond…

'_No!_' Defiance returned to him in spades. "You're not going to win Diamond. I swear it!"

* * *

(+)

* * *

The senshi pulled away from their fights the second they saw the golden energy surging up from the ground, jaws dropping. Never had they seen such a display of power, let alone from the one they knew could make it. They all thought the prince to be benign, not like –

"Felf. Out of time." Saturn looked to her left where the stranger finished stabbing another knife into the ground. Seven others were placed strategically around the entire park, baffling those who saw them. Marian knelt at the edge of the design, closing her eyes and murmuring to herself. Her hands rose from the edge slowly, glowing and bringing up a wall of sorts, connecting each knife. All the youma outside it were grabbed and pulled inside like lightning, even those far beyond the park (few though they were). Saturn put a hand through the wall effortlessly while two youma were trying to get through without success, concluding the purpose of it to her: attraction and containment.

She was getting them all at the same time.

Taking in a breath, the stranger got off her knees and stepped inside, hands glowing and clapping together. "_Fairy Lights._" She spread them apart, revealing a small ball of light between them. She crossed her wrists momentarily before flinging them apart, focused on the youma. "_Spread out!_"

One light became millions, flying from her and across the entire field in all directions. Just touching one turned a youma to dust, frightening them into inaction. But for the humans it was different. Mars touched one of them carefully but found no harm coming to her; she did feel invigorated by the light though, as if the day had started once again for her after a good night's rest. Any civilians who remained in the park were given strength and courage to stand up and look around, amazed at the sight all around them. The sight was truly out of this world, and they had seen many other worldly sights in their lives. "What is this?"

Marian wasn't done with her spell though. She drew a light bow and arrow once more and aimed at one of the lights. "NET!"

The arrow struck one of the lights, and went into every direction possible, connecting each ball together. Every youma in the 'net's' way turned to dust, obliterating the army in seconds. Not one monster survived. They won.

"What was that?" Venus looked at their savior with both horror and frustration. She didn't get a response until after the girl grabbed one part of the light net and brought it down into the earth. It dissolved away into the ground, invigorating the grass below and disappearing from everyone's sight.

"A mass attack meant to take out constructs, demons, and any army filled with evil." Marian let out a long breath, bending over slightly as she came closer to the senshi near her. She rubbed her head as she looked around. "It doesn't always kill the enemy, but it does make them less inclined to fight. Also purifies the ground if it's been contaminated. Haven't done it out of uniform before so I wasn't sure if it'd work this well. Surprisingly it can."

"You could have done that? This entire time?!" Venus charged up to the girl, peeved at how effortlessly she seemed to be able to destroy the sea of monsters they were struggling against the entire time. "Why didn't you do this earlier?!

The brunette sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I had to contain them first. You want them gone for good right? And I wasn't sure how well it would work. This was a huge gamble from the beginning. Now why did Mamoru lose control?"

She looked towards where the golden light was moments ago curiously, getting a couple scouts to look that way, but not all. Uranus joined Venus' frustration, glaring at the stranger. "Who are you? Or more importantly, what are you?! I've never seen anyone with powers like yours."

"Highly doubtful you would." She stood up straight and looked around the field, acting as a lookout no doubt. She started snapping her fingers, looking beyond them. "I'm not from around here."

"Then where are you from, Glenn-san?" Mercury helped bring Jupiter towards their circle, eyes narrowing on her in concentration. This truly was a problem that needed solving; worse yet, that order to kill this girl was returning to her ears. Why was she hearing this in her mind? "If that is your name."

Marian smirked at her, raising her hand high in the air as she spoke. A knife with a layer of dirt on it flew into her expecting hand, smoothly returned to whatever hiding spot they came from. "Well noted Ami. It's Marian Glimare actually, and I'm from another universe."

"Another universe?" As if her strange summoning of her knives wasn't weird enough, she just admitted to being an alien! Another invader? Was she like Pharoh 90? What was she?

"An alternate reality," she restated, putting another dagger away. "Another Earth. I've been hiding out here until a matter back home is resolved. Wouldn't even know I was here if it weren't for Mamo-"

Marian stopped short, a thought coming to her that disturbed her. "Where's Usagi?"

"Far away from you," Uranus growled, getting her sword ready to strike. "You're our enemy! Get her!"

"I'm not-"

Her protests fell on deaf ears as Uranus charged at her, swinging her sword at the girl's defenseless form. Marian raised a glowing hand, a defensive position in play the moment she came forward. Several senshi stepped forward to stop this madness yet knew they wouldn't make it in time. Someone screamed.

Metal struck metal, ringing through the air.

Metal?

Everyone gaped at the sight before them; Pluto's scepter blocked Uranus' sword from striking a bright shield defending her target. "Get out of the way!"

"She is not our enemy." Pluto's calm voice contradicted the physical struggle she was going through against her teammate. They never saw the two fight each other before, and feared what would happen if they did. She threw the sword aside, staying between the two.

"She's an invader from another universe! She probably was the one behind the prince's disappearance!" Uranus pointed the blade past her shoulder, focused on only one thing.

"How did you jump to that conclusion?!" Marian's outrage was cast aside by Pluto's coolness.

Her eyes narrowed on her ally. "She is my problem, no one else's."

"Ah trelk…" She ran a hand through her hair, dropping out of her fighting stance. "You're the gate guardian."

"Then let's be rid of her!" Uranus brought up her sword for a second strike, ready for blood.

"She stays as long as King Endymion allows it!" Pluto too got into a fighting stance, ready to fight and fulfill her duty."

"_WAKE UP!_" Marian's voice rang through the air, hurting most of their heads for a short while. "_ALL OF YOU!_"

"AH!" "OW!" "What the-" "What was that?!" Several senshi grabbed their heads, Uranus dropping her sword in the process. The sharp pain should have been dizzying, but it seemed everything came into better focus instead.

"That was a wakeup call." She rubbed between her eyes, getting rid of a headache. "You were all under a hypnosis, to a different level depending on the exposure. It made you irrational, among other things. I woke you up."

"King Endymion released me from my hypnosis already." Pluto settled into a more relaxed position, trusting them to be reasonable. Saturn stood firmly nearby, looking around curiously. The rest had varying degrees of headaches, but none had a pestering voice in their heads saying to kill this girl anymore.

Marian looked at their oldest, confused. "A _king_ Endymion? Are there two of them?"

"I went to the future to get answers," she stated coolly, eyeing the girl with distaste.

"The future." Unexpectedly, the American sighed and shook her head. "That's cheating. You're not supposed to use a gate that way."

"He said you were crucial to the creation of Crystal Tokyo and the New Silver Millennium." The inner senshi, once they had their bearings again, gaped at the strange girl. She was important to their future? "He needs your guidance at this time of his life to understand his powers and start him on the road he must take."

"No pressure." Marian's wit wasn't really appreciated right then, getting annoyed looks. She shook her head. "And here I thought I was only going to be here a few months."

"You will leave once all matters are settled." Pluto's firm tone put an end to the debate, getting a nod from the stranger.

"Understood. Wasn't planning on sticking around anyway. Now, are you all done trying to-"

"MARIAN!" Tuxedo Kamen came running right to where they had gathered, grabbing her arm. Desperation controlled his face in a way none of them could recognize. They hadn't seen him in months and the first thing he does and the first thing they see is him running around like this? "You need to find her!"

"Calm down!" The brunette tried to gain control of the situation, pulling away slightly but unable to break his grip. Instead he pulled her the way he came, almost leaping into the air. "HEY!"

"What's going on?" The senshi exchanged looks, rational thought returning to them at last. The youma were eradicated in one quick move, Mamoru was back, and Usagi-

Joint terror went between them all. Where was Usagi? Where was their princess?

Instantly they leapt after their prince, praying their question was only paranoia.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen's thoughts were going a mile a minute as ideas formed in his brain. Diamond had Usagi. The youma were gone. Marian made that thing that found Usagi before. She could find her again! She could somehow find a way to track down his love through any transport method Diamond used to take her away. She had much more learning than he did in magic. She could do it. She could-

"CALM DOWN AND LET ME GO!" The shout in his ear got the man to stop running, nearly to the spot he saw them disappear. Marian released a long peeved breath as he released her arm and started to rub it. "Sheesh! If this is how you are normally when she vanishes, I really pity the girl."

"He took her here," he pointed to a part of the ground he was sure he saw the two disappear from. The ground didn't look as green as it once was and a little torn up. Another part of the ground had very long grass blades and still shimmered slightly. For whatever reason, his caretaker was more interested in that than in the area he was pointing at. "Then they vanished in a shadow vortex."

"And that's when you lost control." Marian's eyes changed from brown to gold, still looking at the new grass. Couldn't she pay attention?!

"OVER HERE!" His shout got her to look his way, starting at a glare but changing into concern and contemplation quickly. She looked beyond him, dread coming into her face. "This is where it happened. You can find her again right? Trace the spell or-"

"It's an interdimensional vortex spell," she stated, pained as she stepped forward. "They cut through too many dimensions and become untraceable. Sometimes it looks like a simple doorway, but unless you have the same powers, you can't trace it."

Tux's heart plummeted. Can't trace it? "You… you can't…"

"Believe me, if I could trace it, it would have made a lot of problems back home easier." She stepped forward, touching something in the air only she could see. Troubled only began to describe how she looked. The senshi joined them soon enough, gaining the same fear and worry she now had. Their princess… gone?

"But… you found her before. You can –"

"You found her." Shaking her head, Marian stepped back. "That spell works best with an empath. Did it burn out?"

Shaking, the devastated man gaped at her. "I almost touched her."

"So that's a yes." Shaking her head, she let go of a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "This is not good."

"Where is she?" His throat started to close up, emotions and thoughts running wild. He couldn't feel her anywhere. "Where did Diamond take her?"

"Diamond?" The inner senshi looked between each other and those who knew the man before. Wasn't she with her teacher last? "How could Diamond be back?"

"Who's Diamond?" Uranus, no longer reeling from the headache and her rage now subdued, looked at Neptune and Saturn. Neither of them knew what was going on, though they sensed this was important.

"An old enemy from the 30th century," Mercury stated, figuring things out. "He had the ability… to control people's bodies with his mind…"

"But Sailor Moon killed him!" Venus looked between all of them, beyond confused. "How could he possibly-"

Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Marian's shoulder's desperately, panic in every fiber of his being. "You have to find her! You have to find her NOW!"

"Calm down!" Marian whipped her arms around, barely managing to break his grip and step away. "It's not that simple Mamoru! It never is!"

"You have no idea what he did to her last time! No idea what he…" He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. His voice failed him as he remembered the nights he heard her talking in her sleep. Usagi had nightmares about her time in Diamond's castle. She confessed to him about being forced to kiss that man, being dressed in different clothes when she woke up. Being powerless in his presence. She barely made it out of his chambers on her own two feet that time, and feared if he and Chibi Usa weren't at her side the other times he appeared, she may have fallen under his power once more. Diamond gave her nightmares like no one else. Only Galaxia and Metalia gave her worse ones, but never in the same way as Diamond did.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Pluto's question got their attention, but they weren't sure if there was an answer.

Marian raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't get any hints on your trip?" The silent glare back made her look around them. "I can say she's still on Earth, so that narrows it down a bit. We need to sit down and work through a few things before I can get a more specific location. We can find her Mamoru. We just need cool heads and time."

"We don't have time!" His scream surprised everyone near to death. Had he ever been this emotional before? None of them could remember him being so… erratic.

"We have at least twenty-four hours. The spell I put on her hasn't activated yet."

Stares went from their prince to the stranger. Her spell? "You put a spell on –"

"That's not important right now." A quick jerk of her head one way pointed out the civilians now starting to crowd around the park. "Ten more minutes and this place will be swarming with eyes and ears that are better off blind and deaf."

"Huh?"

"We need to get to a secure location and discuss things properly. Preferably one with a fully functioning kitchen and a place he can lay down in." Marian thumbed over to their prince who was looking more frazzled by the moment. "He hasn't fully recovered from his spells being removed."

"What kind of spell did you put on Usako?" Tux's demand got the answer they all wanted.

"A protective charm that I have on myself. I'll give you the details after we're in a secure location and can start the remote search. Understood?" Her stare down on all of them made them wonder what kind of person she really was, but she had far too many good points to ignore them. "Alright. Now, where are we going and how fast can we get there?"

The senshi exchanged looks, unsure where to take her. This stranger somehow knew who they were, or at least who their prince and princess were. She had power, she knew what was going on, and for some reason the prince listened to her when he couldn't think of anything other than their missing princess. But she wasn't a senshi. Where could they take her? The sailor teleport wouldn't work with her in it, and she was the one with the answers.

"Our place isn't far," Neptune stated softly. "We could be there in a few minutes if we separated into cars and –"

"Too slow and too obvious. Here." To their surprise, Marian took an until-then invisible bracelet off her wrist, and touched Netpune's head briefly. Wincing slightly, she put the bracelet back on and whipped herself around, her hand flying through the wind. "Hold on!"

The wind swirled around them all, blurring the world around them until there was nothing familiar. Then all at once the world came back into focus, landing them in the outer senshi's apartment's front room. Jaws dropped all around the circle. How did they…

The strange girl let out a long breath, kneeling on the ground. "Forgot how tiring a mass transport was. Everyone in one piece?"

"Can you find Usagi now?" For whatever reason, Tuxedo Kamen's focus remained while everyone else's filled with questions of how on all the world they got there. Jupiter would have had worried herself into a frenzy if Mercury wasn't still tending her arm. Venus already did. Many were too stunned to react.

"First you sit down and be a good boy and I'll see about resources. Ami, Makoto, come with me." Without warning, Marian pushed the man into a large chair Haruka enjoyed, then turned and grabbed the two girls, dragging them to the kitchen. How she knew where that was remained a mystery to them all. "Explain what you can to them while we fix something urgent."

"What are you -" "What just happened?!" "I can't just stay –"

"You will or I will tie you up and knock you out again." Her words put a stop to all of their objections and she didn't stop for them to recover. Soon she and the two senshi were in the kitchen where she waved her hand about and produced a shimmering bandage. Marian tossed it to Jupiter without looking at her. "Put this over your wound. It'll heal twice as fast. And until Mamoru is able to think clearly, he shouldn't be healing anyone."

"Marian-chan, what is going on?" Jupiter was more confused by the second. How did she even know who they were?

"A lot I'm afraid. Okay everybody, I'm going to need some extra hands." For whatever reason, Marian reached behind herself, as if drawing something from her back pocket but not quite, and five balls of light flew out of it. A mirror appeared in her hand at the same time, which she put on the counter as the five lights settled in front of her eye level.

"Sentical, I need to know what's going on in the other room so make a channel for us to listen in. Tal'en, get my family's uniform, armor, and weaponry ready. I won't have time to stop by my place later. Kendar, get my hair up and out of the way but in an easy to fight in style. Nothing fancy. Mercurio, Oh'hur'ah, I need these chemicals asap." She rattled off a long list of complicated names and perportions, and even one who studied couldn't make heads or tails of them. "Oh'hur'ah, look around here and find what you can. Mercurio, go find the ones she can't. Take money from my account to pay for them. I need them now."

"Your eminence," the blue one started, "there is the matter of-"

"Paperwork can wait Mercurio. Lives are at stake now. Get to work." The five lights flew in all directions, the red one flying straight to her hair as she turned to the senshi. "We need pots, jars, measuring cups, anything and everything we can MacGyver into a chemistry lab. We need to get Mamoru's biochemistry back in balance or he will end up getting himself killed when we go out and save Usagi. Or even before if we don't keep an eye on him. Makoto, you're the ace chef around and Ami, you're the girl in pre-med classes in high school.

"Help me save him."

The senshi just looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before Jupiter asked, "What were those things?"

"Trillain. Assigned helpers for…" She stopped for a moment before shaking her head. "They're helpful space pixies."

"HEY!" The red one's complaint got a glare from the girl.

"That's how Alex described you, and he's the master of layman terms." They could hear the pixie sigh in exasperation and it went back to its work. "I don't use them very often, but they're good extra hands in a pinch. Now, we need to save Mamoru from himself. We don't have a lot of time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to help him and save Usagi."

That was all that had to be said to get the girls moving. Nothing else mattered right then but to save their princess. And if they had to save the prince first to do so, then they would.

* * *

A/N: Long ain't it? Anyway everyone's free of the hypnosis and Pluto is back. Everything is confusing and rushed together because that's what the situation is like! They're still confused and don't understand exactly what is going on right now so be patient with them. Mamoru's chemistry is really out of whack right now, but they're gonna try and fix everything shortly. The intricate braids Marian had in chapter 1 were because of Kendar the space pixie. If you noted, she didn't have such nice hair after meeting Ren. She really isn't that good at hair anyway. Basically though, these five new guys are gofers, not much more.

So yeah, we started with Usagi's side of how she was taken away, and it is very clear she's under some kind of spell here because she wouldn't be willing to go into an abusive relationship like that if she were thinking straight. Uranus also was under a degree of it all, making her a little irrational, but the right words from Marian's mouth took care of that. She does have a habit of breaking spells after all.

I think that's all for now. There's going to be a lot of explanations next chapter so go ahead and speculate for me. it's fun to watch. *gets out popcorn*


	35. 34 – Recap and Revelations

For some reason, this chapter just came out very easily. Lots of explanations and recapping here so now the senshi are mostly up to date. Plus one part I didn't touch much on at all is revealed. So much fun!

In other news, it's cold! Go enjoy some hot chocolate and the story.

* * *

_34 – Recap and Revelations_

Mamoru took off his hat and mask in frustration, thoughts and emotions raging everywhere. Where was Usagi? What was Diamond doing to her now? Why were they standing in the outer senshi's apartment instead of out there getting her back?! What Marian doing in the kitchen with Ami and Makoto anyway? Was she going to use some herb or meat based spell to find her that way? If that was the case, why did she need those two? They knew just about as much about magic as he did! They were useless for this! They had to –

"Mamoru-sama." Pluto's voice jerked him out of his swirling thoughts. When did she get there? In the back of his mind he knew she was there, but he really didn't register any of the senshi being in the room with him. All he could think about was how he needed to get to Usako fast. Her calm voice though tried to keep him in the present. "Please, explain to us what is going on."

"You don't know?" Uranus, Venus, and Mars gave her outraged looks before she put a hand up to silence them.

"King Endymion was vague on much that is taking place at this time, which is to be expected. He cannot tell me much without endangering the timeline. He said to allow Marian Glimare to remain in our world until she left of her own accord and that she was an ally we need to help create the future we know. That was all." Her eyes narrowed in thought, watching their prince. "He said you and she would inform us on everything as soon as you could, then sent me back. I did not realize I would return so late."

"Good thing you showed up when you did." Saturn leaned her scythe against a wall and sat on one of the couches, waiting patiently. "I doubt we would have reasonably listened to either of them in the state we were in.

"Mamoru-sama," the girl started up again, "what happened? Where have you been all this time?"

Mamoru watched the senshi for a moment, remembering this was Chibi Usa's, his daughter's, best friend. Taking a breath, he calmed his heart enough to start talking. It was really hard to order his thoughts, but he managed to get his words out somehow.

"Two months ago I got a letter from a private investigator telling me I had a relative in Sapporo who wanted to talk to me. I called up a taxi and a plane ticket immediately, intending to meet him.

"The entire thing was a trap." He shook his head, not really wanting to remember what happened to him. "I didn't even make it to the airport. One minute I was in the taxi alone, the next this guy jumps in the back and starts talking to me. I let down my guard for a minute and he jabbed a needle into my neck. Some kind of sedative. Before I passed out, the car slowed to a stop, and a guy who looked just like me was waiting outside the doors.

"When I woke up…" He took a breath and tried again. "I was in chains, almost hanging from the ceiling. The entire place was… It was grey and black, no real color. A cold stone castle. Even the lights were a shade of grey."

He looked off silently for a moment, remembering the bitter cold of the place. It wasn't a natural cold like snow and ice, but the cold of a corpse or a tomb. From the beginning he knew the place wasn't good.

"My powers weren't working there. At least, not at first. I didn't really believe in my powers then…" He took another breath and went on. "When they knew I was awake, Iphanessa came in and tried to seduce me."

"Iphanessa?" They all exchanged looks, bewildered. Looked like he had to explain her.

"During the Silver Millennium, my father, King Aethlius, arranged prospective brides for me. Iphanessa was one of them." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated by the entire ordeal. "She was the daughter of Agamemnon, the man behind the Trojan horse, or one of them. She always beat me in any army game we played. I wasn't ever interested in her, but I had to act like I was for political reasons. When I turned my entire attention to Serenity and the problem with the Dark Kingdom though, she felt snubbed and left Elysian. I had no idea what happened to her after that.

"Turned out she joined the Dark Kingdom." They all stopped for a long minute, understanding the implications. They were fighting the Dark Kingdom again, one without Metalia to focus on. This was not good. "She has a deep hatred of Serenity, the Senshi, and anyone who isn't a pure blooded person of Earth. I believe I saw her kick Luna back then in the garden. She sure didn't like Silva."

"Who?"

He waved the question away. "A kid I knew back then of mixed heritage. Point of the matter is, she is the one now calling the shots in the Dark Kingdom, and she had me strung up at her command. She kidnapped me, and then…"

Silence encompassed the room, strangling him. Mamoru's blood pumped through his ears, making it even harder to concentrate than before. Leaping back to his feet, he started to pace the room. "Iphanessa's insane. When her seduction techniques didn't work, she tried brainwashing. That didn't hold for even a minute thanks to all those techniques I was working on. Then she…" His breathing raced as he recalled what was next. The hours… days maybe… it all blurred together. "She gave me a new collection of scars. Made it so I remembered every detail of my life as Endymion. Made it so I remembered her.

"Occasionally she gave me chances to run away." He huffed out a laugh at the memory. "A game she played with me. I was able to memorize part of the place, see her army of monsters, know how much power she had, but I never managed to escape. Not until…" The man shivered at the memory. "When I continued to refuse her, even when I only remembered being Endymion, she turned me into a child and blocked all my memories. Then she made me so scared, of everything and everyone, that I became a harmless, easy to control invalid. She didn't have to whip me anymore to get a reaction. She just had to lock me in a dark room for a few hours."

He knew what was going through all the girls' minds at this point. He saw the pity in their eyes. He went through hell while in Iphanessa's hands. Mamoru, as Ren, did everything he could to block out those memories. Bringing them up now made them more real than they were before, and he didn't enjoy a second of it.

"How did you get out of there?" Pluto was the only one who dared speak. He knew the rest believed he ran off to be with someone else of his own volition at one point, seeing the guilt start to build in them. At least she went through the effort to find out the truth for herself.

He shook his head, holding himself as he tried to remember it clearer. That part was always hazy. "The door was unlocked and I wasn't chained up anymore. I heard a voice and I followed it. It told me to keep walking and I did. I don't know how I got out of the castle in one piece, but somehow I did. When I heard someone behind me, I ran. One moment I was running in complete darkness and the next I was running down a street with two of those demon dogs on my trail.

"Then I saw your school's uniform and ran into Marian." The senshi exchanged surprised looks along with confused ones. He went on anyway. "She saw I was crying and scared and started to comfort me, then when my tail caught up, she scared them away with some kind of fire spell. She broke a tracing spell then that terror spell I was under before taking me to her place, and I was hiding with her ever since. Hiding until I could get my memories back and become an adult again. That was about a month ago."

"It was the day Sayuri came into our class." They all looked over to Marian exiting he kitchen with Jupiter and Mercury tailing just behind. She had a strange syringe in her hand filled with a pail green liquid. "Likely she didn't stop his escape because she was working on phase two of her plans. Mamoru, sit down. You're making everyone dizzy watching you."

Rubbing his head, Mamoru managed to do as told, barely. He was shaky, his breathing unsteady. What was wrong with him? Why were they sitting around talking again? And what was Marian doing coming towards him with that needle? "What's that?"

"A sedative with the right enzymes and chemicals to counterbalance your out of control hormones and brain chemistry. It'll put you to sleep for three hours, and when you wake up, we'll have answers. Now hold still."

"I hate needles!" He shrank away from her, desperate to avoid any more pain.

"Too bad!" Not waiting for any cooperation, Marian jabbed the syringe into his shoulder through his clothes and pressed the plunger down. An annoyed growl escaped her lips as his eyes started to droop. "I am not dealing with wild teenaged hormone controlled thinking on the battlefield. And seriously! If you're planning on being a doctor, you need to get used to needles Mamoru."

Struggling to stay awake, Mamoru grabbed her retreating arm. "You… you said you had… a spell on… Usako…"

The girl stiffened, likely sensing the angry looks from her friends. "Yes…"

"What is it?" He had to know. What kind of spell did she put on his love? She said it was protective but…

"A chastity belt." The stunned looks around the room could blind a hawk. Taking a strange yellow box out of her back pocket, she put the syringe in it and pressed a few beeping buttons. "It's indefinite if the girl is unwilling or unconscious. Twenty-four hours if willing. I have one on me too. Neither have been activated. We have time. So rest up. You can afford three hours."

A little reassured, the man let his grip fail and closed his eyes, entering a dreamless sleep. Usako was going to be okay. They would find her. Soon.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The moment his eyes were closed, Marian let out a long sigh and pushed herself away from him, facing the senshi. "Okay. Should I start where he left off or give you a basic profile first? Because until you can trust me like he has, I don't think we'll be getting anywhere."

"You put a chastity belt spell on Usagi?" Venus gaped at the girl. The nerve…

She shrugged. "Yeah. I thought it'd be a good precaution. I do take them."

"When did you do that?!"

"Last week in the locker room. It's completely harmless. Seriously, I have one on me right now." She looked around them, hoping to get support. "It's to prevent rape, nothing else. I designed it that way. Two years ago."

"You designed it." Getting only a nod, Venus threw her hands in the air. "Is there anything you can't do?! What even are you?!"

"Guardian, second class unlimited maker. Trained all around combatant. And Light Matron, along with a whole slew of other titles." She waved them off as nothing, rattling off those quickly. "But they don't matter right now. What matters is that my order on my Earth was made to protect the planet from alien invaders and forces bent on controlling the planet's power for their own purposes. Basically, I'm a lot like you, except planet bound and with a different set of tricks."

"_Your_ Earth?" Uranus looked over to Pluto who nodded once, listening intently.

"I'm from a parallel universe, another Earth." Marian looked at Pluto as calmly as she could, but they could tell she was the only one she was actually afraid of. "I came here three months ago to hide out for a while. This bracelet keeps me hidden from scry spells and from your alarms going off." She held up the bracelet they recalled seeing on Ren once, now on her left wrist. "And so long as I didn't completely identify myself, there was no way you could have found me with it off once I settled in. This is why you didn't know I was here. Only the maker of the spell and the person who put it on the body would be able to find the person wearing it. Unless they're an empath, but that's a different search method entirely."

"Ren was wearing that earlier." Venus pointed to the bracelet, things coming together. Slowly she pointed to Mamoru, passed out in the chair. "_He_ was –"

"Yes. The little boy named Ren you met, was actually Mamoru here." She looked back to the man, her tone softening as she spoke. "Until he ran into me, I had no intention of doing anything but laying low and keeping out of any interpersonal relationships. But he ran into me, crying for help, and I saved him from the demon dogs chasing him and brought him home.

"Oh, demon dogs were those three guys I destroyed who turned to mud." She looked over to Neptune as a way of explanation. "They're made through human sacrifice, black magic, and a volcano. I killed them all so they won't be a problem anymore.

"Anyway, when I found him, he had the two spells he mentioned, a deaging spell, and so many memory and power suppression spells I could have sworn he was a ball of yarn." Again the group was confused so she pointed to her eyes, which changed from brown to gold before they could guess what she was talking about. "I can see power when I do this. Many spells look like threads. I can see spells and then break them. It's a specialty of mine.

"Fact of the matter is," her eyes changed back to normal, "he didn't know who he was when we met, but I had to protect him regardless. Memory and deaging spells are tricky, and if not taken care of slowly and with caution, can kill the victim when undone. For the past few weeks I've been snapping memory spells and dealing with the fallout."

"The fevers." For once things started to make sense to Venus. The others were putting pieces together along with her, but didn't see it as clearly.

Marian nodded. "Those mostly happened though because his powers were breaking them faster than I was. I can't tell you how many times he knocked on death's door breaking the spells on his own. And I helped him unlock more of his powers along the way. I felt really bad about leaving a kid alone for hours when I was at school, so I tried to keep him occupied with magic practice."

"The prince doesn't have a lot of power," Uranus stated quickly, remembering all those battles where he mostly stayed on the sidelines, giving support. He hardly helped in their wars.

"He has more power than I do!" The glare Marian snapped on her should have sent her straight to hell itself. "He has the power of creation! He has access to the entire planet's energy and elements! He just doesn't know how to use it yet!" Pointing at the man, she nearly shouted, "You are looking at the most powerful mortal on Earth! And he has just begun to scratch the surface of what he can do."

Taken back, the senshi became still, watching the infuriated girl. Most powerful mortal on Earth? How could she be the judge of that? She never saw him in battle. She never saw how easily the enemy took him into their traps and turned him against them. She never saw how often he fell to the monster's attacks. He was their 'damsel in distress', not a powerful hero.

Yet Pluto stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Our apologies. Uranus did not mean to offend. We just have not seen his full potential yet."

"That I can believe. But don't ever call him weak again." Her glare remained on Uranus, daring her to object to the apology. "It's being told he's powerless over and over again that made him limit what he can do."

"Mamoru-sama's powers aside," Saturn interrupted, silently letting Neptune calm her lover as she spoke, "we must know, if he had no memory, how did you learn of his identity? Or any of ours?"

"I can see power, remember?" Marian's gaze relaxed a little, no longer glaring as she continued to explain the past month. "All I had to do was look around and take pictures to find your identities, but what started it all was the one name he remembered from day one: Usako."

The inner senshi's hearts leapt. He remembered her? First?

"Then when I took him out one afternoon, he saw Usagi and ran straight for her. That was around the same time you all started thinking he was cheating on her." She pointed to Venus and Jupiter, both abashed at the statement. How wrong they were. "He was never happy until that moment, not really. When he called her Usako, I started putting pieces together. Usagi was always talking about her boyfriend and looking for him, so I just asked her for a name and I looked more into it. Based on his powers – he woke up in a bed of roses one day – and the public profile on Tuxedo Kamen, it didn't take long for me to put all the pieces together.

"Nearly everyone with power in Tokyo is a senshi, and you're all close friends. Though there are variations depending on where your powers come from, all your energy signatures are too similar to be anything else." She gave them all a disappointed look. "Really, it wasn't that hard once I had the first piece in place. You really need to do something to protect your identities better. Anyone who's trained in magic and knows what to look for can figure it out in under a day.

"There are others in town with power too, but most don't seem to know it." The American changed subjects before anyone could object to her obvious reasoning. "The ones that mattered though were Sayuri and Diamond. No… that teacher we all had you last saw Usagi with."

"Kongou-sensei?" For a moment they all just stared at her, trying to figure it out. He was their enemy?

"That's the one." Marian pointed to her ear and mouth as she spoke. "I'm using a translation spell from another universe. There are glitches in the translation and for whatever reason, I could never say his name right. It always came out as Diamond, so I just stopped saying his name.

"Anyway, I took pictures of everyone and showed them to Ren to jog his memory and maybe give me a better idea of what to expect. When Ren saw Sayuri's picture, he freaked out. That was when I started really looking into her and realized she was actually an old Greek lady using a million spells to make herself young and beautiful. And alive. It wouldn't take much to send her into her grave if you know what you're doing. I only found out today that her name was Iphanessa. Today was also the first time I learned anything about Diamond."

"Kongou-sensei is Prince Diamond." The statement hit them like a ton of bricks. "Prince Diamond has Usagi-chan."

"Yeah, that sums it up." Marian inclined her head towards Mamoru again. "He saw the two of them on Monday on a stroll and flipped out. Most of his memories returned by then so I agreed to help him become an adult again."

"Why did that take so long?" Uranus glared at the girl, not bothering to hide her distaste for her. "If you're so great and pow-"

"Forcing a body to age again rapidly puts it through a great deal of physical, emotional, and mental stress." A glare was returned to her, annoyed at her ignorance. "If he didn't have something to hold onto, mentally and emotionally, he could have died or had a psychotic break. I did everything in my power to ensure the best chance of survival before putting him through that. He should have been asleep for three days to level out his internal chemistry, but we ran out of time today and I had to wake him up.

"You saw his state when Usagi disappeared." They stared at her and him, remembering all too well. "It was only getting worse. The injection I gave him should right everything in about two hours and thirty-nine minutes. He'll still be upset, but at least he will have a rational mind again and can work through everything instead of being taken over by erratic teenaged emotions. In the meantime, we should do everything in our power to find Usagi.

"Now, have I covered everything?" She looked around the group, ready to answer questions.

"Not everything." Mars looked over to Neptune, knowing they had the same question. "How come we didn't realize who Diamond was in time? And what did he do to Usagi-chan?"

Marian took a deep breath before starting another explanation. "Diamond is a bizarre psychic. He combined psychic suggestion with a hypnosis technique to mask his real identity and to get people to like him. He even used some strange technology to amplify his abilities at the school.

"The truth is, he didn't teach a single thing in class." Her fellow classmates just gaped at her. What? Kongou-sensei never – "He just made everyone think he did. Everyone said he was a great and amazing teacher, but he never gave out notes, never made assignments, and not once made a lecture in class. His powers were good enough to make everyone believe he was, and that they enjoyed the class immensely. He used those same powers to get you guys to like Sayuri quickly and make her seem innocent and good. You all fell for it to different degrees."

"But I remember his lessons!" Mercury objected, not wanting to believe she spent an hour doing nothing in school. How horrible that would be! "They were –"

"About what exactly?" Marian looked straight at the girl, not impressed. "He was an economics teacher, but there was no homework. More than likely, you remembered parts in a book you read on your own."

"But his lessons –" Jupiter tried to pitch in, only to get cut off.

"Define inflation."

The senshi's mind was a blank. Point proven.

"Why weren't you affected?" Venus asked quickly before her memory was tested. "I mean, you were always at odds with Sensei."

"I have Nekyon blood in me, making me impervious to hypnosis," she stated without missing a beat. Nekyon? "And my family taught me to resist psychic invasion and scans when I was a child. I don't even think about it anymore. Every time I was in class, he gave me a headache. Anytime he was near, I had a headache. That was why I was always in a bad mood around him. You would be too if every time you met up with someone they gave you a migraine.

"I was planning on setting up an investigation on him by Interpol before leaving, but then Sayuri came into the classroom and Ren ran into me and well…" She shrugged. "Once a guardian, always a guardian. I couldn't let things stand anymore."

"And we all became under his spell… how?" Neptune needed a little more for this to make sense. She couldn't remember being introduced to Usagi's teacher. How did she get affected?

That made the girl think. "You may have run into him on the street. He just needed to put a little one on you guys to make him not stand out, hide his presence for good, and make you a little more positive whenever he was involved with Usagi. From my calculations, Diamond and Iphanessa have been working on this plan for at least a year. It would take that time to make convincing identities, backstories, and to set up the mass hypnosis at least. The hardest parts would be the actual seduction and breaking of their main targets. I'm pretty sure Usagi wouldn't have ever fallen for that guy's tricks if Sayuri didn't plant the idea of Mamoru cheating on her in her head. She was pretty resilient until then."

"You broke the spell on us," Saturn stated evenly, getting everyone's attention. "How?"

"I just had to order you to wake up," Marian answered. "Exert my will over yours. Pretty simple really. Most of you wanted to be awake anyway so it was really easy. Usagi on the other hand will be tricky. Diamond's been working on her for months, wearing her down. Her resistance to him is minimal, if existent. Hence why I put that chastity belt spell on her, to prevent her from making a really bad choice. I don't know if I can wake her up.

"Now, besides the fact that Diamond's a major pervert obsessed with Usagi, who in blue blazes is he?"

The inner senshi looked between themselves and the soldier of time. "It's a long story."

"If it's as long as mine just was, then you better get started. We have two and a half hours until Mamoru wakes up, and at least twenty-four until we're in real trouble with Usagi." Marian folded her arms across her chest and waited for them to start. After a silent exchange between the five, Venus stepped forward.

"It all started three years ago after we defeated the Dark Kingdom."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi felt light as a cloud as she was led through the grey castle. The place really needed some color, but at that point, she just wanted to be with Daiki. Wonderful, perfect Daiki. His hand held hers firmly, taking her through the building to a quiet part of the building. A place they wouldn't be disturbed.

Soon they stopped at a pair of double doors, Daiki looking back to her with eyes sending shivers through her body. His smile drew her in, his eyes consuming her very soul. He drew her body against his, his hands bringing hers to his chest to feel his beating heart. Every beat was for her, and it thrilled every inch of her.

His head lowered upon hers for another kiss, taking the breath out of her. His hands left hers and roamed down her arms to her shoulders and then her back, never once breaking the kiss. He pulled her even closer to his body, strong hands going lower by the second. Her swirling brain couldn't keep up and she forced the kiss apart, gasping for air. So dizzy…

"Usagi…" He breathed out, capturing her eyes once more. His smile… his eyes… she always wanted him to look at her this way. Forever. "This uniform is getting in the way. There's a better dress waiting inside."

A hand was unlatching her skirt while another started undoing her bow. "Yes Sensei… Daiki…"

Taking the ribbon that was once her bow away, he drew in for another kiss. "Call me Diamond."

"Diamond… My love…"

* * *

A/N: Usagi is so heavily under his spell she can't make the connection even if it's dancing naked in front of her. and this is NOT an M rated story! Seriously, this is probably as far as you'll ever see me go here. I'm completely against rape and anyone who's for it should be arrested and castrated, not necessarily in that order. Also it's more fun to leave things to the reader's imagination when it comes to intimacy so a tasteful cut to black is in place. Next chapter will knock down anyone who wanted M rating down a few pegs. *evil laugh* Seriously, if anything of mine goes too adult, it'll probably be due to violence and gore anyway.

Anyway, this recap everything? I read through it a couple times to make sure but I may have missed something crucial on Mamoru's end. Mare will update him on what the scouts were doing all that time soon. You also got a general idea what happened to him between the prologue and chapter one. More about that place to come. and personally, I don't think an evil organization spread across the entire planet is going to disappear just because the old head honcho gets whacked one day. Unless the rest of the Dark Kingdom had a hive mind, they're still out there. Waiting...

Yeah, fun stuff. Now to go back to typing. :D


	36. 35 – Searching the Realm

so anyone wishing for an M rated moment, tough. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yeah, me dork. Anyway, this chapter came out pretty well and I almost didn't post the last section until next time but i decided otherwise. So enjoy this chapter and remember to comment! I love comments. Beware: magical theory has reared it's head again.

* * *

_35 – Searching the Realm_

Iphanessa couldn't help but to chuckle in her throne. Oh how the mighty had fallen. Diamond smoldered in his seat just ten feet away, messy and more than a little frustrated. His carefully laid plans foiled by a spell he never heard of before. Who ever heard of magically appearing underwear? And right when she was ready too.

"Someone's a little… bent out of shape."

"Watch your words missy. I don't see your prince anywhere." Diamond's words made her bristle, but she couldn't deny what they meant. So far their plans hadn't quite worked out. "Once I find a way to remove that barrier, Serenity is mine. What plans have you for Endymion?"

The woman remained silent, wishing he would go back to his moon whore and let her figure out her next move in peace. Her youma didn't return. Neither did her dogs. Whoever or whatever that American was, she was more than capable of fighting off what she threw at her. Able to shake off the hypnosis when no one else could, killed all her creations, and, if she was right, managed to keep Endymion out of her hands, despite being investigated. Who was this girl and how did she manage to do all of this?

Worse yet, how did she see through her illusions? Iphanessa fingered her face slowly, remembering how easily Sayuri's physical identity was destroyed by that girl. How did she do that? No one, not Zoicite and not Beryl, could do such a thing. And while fighting several enemies at once…

One thing was certain: before she took out the senshi and reclaimed Endymion, she needed to rid the world of Glenn Marian. But how? "Retrieval will be simple once his harem is out of the way. Give me time to come up with a strategy to end them first, then my prince will be within our clutches.

"In the meantime," she smirked at him, "you better find a way of removing that magic underwear."

Diamond glared at her, knowing what she said was true, but he didn't like it anyway. Their carefully laid plans were unraveling slowly, and their only real success was in his bedroom, a limp doll waiting for his return. Well, even if she was wrapped up tight at the moment, there were other things he could do with her.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Mamoru stirred from his forced sleep when he heard someone groan in frustration. Female, but considering who he associated with on a regular basis, not that unusual. Voices then started debating, barely holding off from an argument.

"She has to be somewhere."

"I know," the groaner stated, groaning again. "But it's not making sense. She hasn't left Earth, I know that for a fact, but you guys know just as assuredly that she's not on Earth. How is she both?"

"Maybe you're wrong," a third voice started, annoyed for one reason or another. "Maybe she was taken off planet."

"My spell is planet bound," came an angry rebuttal. "She leaves the planet, I'll know. Usagi is on Earth."

Usagi? His mind became clearer by the second, the full weight of events becoming clearer as his consciousness took over.

"And yet she's not." A fourth voice. "My mirror does not lie. Usagi-chan is nowhere to be found."

Trouble. Usagi gone. Fake teacher took her. Iphanessa behind a lot of it. Have to find Usagi before Daimond did something to her.

"Maybe we missed something."

"You bet you have." Everyone turned to look at where Mamoru sat, waking up and stretching out of the recliner he was forced into sleeping in earlier. His arm still felt sore from the shot and now he had a crick in his neck. He looked evenly at the four sitting in a semicircle nearby. Neptune, Mars, Mercury, and Marian were looming over computers and mirrors, trying to make some headway on their search. Pluto and Saturn stood nearby looking into the Garnet Orb. Each were in uniform but Marian had changed into a dark brown and green outfit, with leather-esque armor over her torso and wrists. Knives poked out everywhere and her hair was tied back in a five strand braid. For once she looked like a thief as she said her family once were, but one that belonged in the 12th century of Europe.

Judging by the looks they were giving him, they hadn't found Usagi yet. "Still can't find her I take it?"

"More like trying to find a way to find her." Marian let out a long breath as Neptune explained.

"Every method we've used to try and find Usagi-chan has resulted in hazy images or nothing at all. Course we've limited our search to Earth –"

"She's here," the American insisted. "I don't know where, but she is on Earth." Running a hand over her hair, Marian tried to reason it out. "She's on Earth, yet not on Earth. That really doesn't make sense."

"It made less sense when Mamoru-sama disappeared," Saturn stated, coming over to look over Mercury's shoulder. Her computer was still doing a search, never ending. "It was like he fell off the Earth into oblivion, and yet we knew he was alive and well because the planet was still thriving."

"I wouldn't say I was thriving in that place." Mamoru forced his way out of the chair and to his feet. His head was a lot clearer than before, he couldn't deny that, but the sense of urgency to find his love did not disappear. He remembered his time in that grey castle all too well.

"That place…" A thought seemed to strike the stranger, getting her to look straight at him. "Mamoru, what was that place like? The place you were held in."

His eyes narrowed coldly on his protector while others looked at her as if she were insane. Why did she want to know more about that horrible place? He didn't want to remember everything that happened there and fought hard to not have nightmares about it as a child. Yet she hadn't steered him wrong before and had ensured he was safe the entire way through. "It was a cold heartless place, one –"

"No, I mean describe it physically. What did it look like? What were the sounds? The shadows and lights like? Food, air, the ground. What did it look like out the window?" Confusion ruled everyone's faces as she asked for a different description than what he gave before.

Slowly he started to answer, unsure how to respond. "It was grey. Grey and darkness. Even the torches' lights were grey. Outside was blackness. I… I can't remember if there was wind… or any sound."

"Grey like a cloud or grey like a black and white film?" That was an odd question.

"Like a film."

Something seemed to click in her mind, a puzzle piecing together. "Of course. Staring right in front of me the entire time."

"What was staring in front of you?" They watched her earnestly, hoping she put together where Usagi was but at the same time miffed she hadn't come up with this earlier, whatever her logic was.

"She's in the same place you were. In another realm." Marian started to pace around the room, hands running over her head as she stared off into nothing. Their confusion only grew. "It all fits. It's the perfect hiding place. They couldn't find you then any more than we can find Usagi now, so it has to be the same place you were held. A place where you haven't left Earth but at the same time isn't on Earth. An undetectable location."

"Explain what you mean by another realm." Mamoru knew this girl well enough to know when she was ready to start talking about magical theory again, and none of them had a background in it to know what she was talking about from vague descriptions.

So she looked at him and started to ramble on. "Realms are somewhat like realities, like those alternate universes that are so close together they're hard to decipher from one another, but are so radically different they are their own entity. Sometimes they even interact with each other. Limara and I were both accidentally sent to our Ether Realm when we first met and we were both dead and alive to people. We were alive, obviously," she explained, noting their confused faces, "and still on Earth, but no one could see or hear us, we weren't tangible to anything or anyone we knew, and we were stuck in a state we couldn't escape from on our own. If Davis didn't see us then, we'd still be considered dead. We were pretty much ghosts already."

"How does that matter here?" Pluto seemed to be the only one who wasn't startled by such an adventure. Marian was turned into a ghost?

"Because Usagi is in a place both on Earth and not on Earth. Realms both are and aren't on this world. They're out of phase with what we know and see, and depending on the realm, they may or may not be able to interact with our realm, the core realm." She looked down in thought, eyes moving rabidly. "Merlin was a jerk and a half, but he had some really good theories about realms and interactions between them, most proving to be accurate."

"Merlin?" Mars' question remained unanswered as Marian went on.

"The tricky part would be finding the gate to that realm. Breaches can only work for so long before they can no longer be repaired and the realm spills over into ours uncontrollably. There's no way Iphanessa and Diamond want that."

"What happens if it does?" Mercury tried to get an idea of what could happen while others worried it did already.

The stranger looked at her seriously. "The contents of the place will bleed in, the realm will become unstable, likely break apart, and all the power they had because of the realm will self-destruct within those who came from it. Think of it as a million suicide bombers unleashed on the world. Destroys self, takes a few others with them, lose what you wanted to protect anyway. It's one reason travel between realms is forbidden except through gates."

"It's another reason why travel between universes is forbidden," Pluto stated simply, reminding them of the law breaking before them. Marian wasn't supposed to be there. "You being here could destabilize both of them."

"Me being here for an extended period of time," she corrected. "I am not staying here a full year.

"But rules aside, Usagi has to be there. The realm you described sounded like a negative realm." She looked back to Mamoru, coming to a conclusion. "We just have to find the gate… and that was how you escaped."

"The gate?"

"The gate to the realm. It has to be near where I found you." She looked out the window and the setting sun. "The streets won't be quiet, but we don't have much of a choice. We'll have to backtrack your escape route from there. Do you feel up for a fight?"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her, determined. "From the second I saw that pervert."

"Alright. We should grab something to eat then meet up with the others." Marian looked over to Mercury and Pluto. "Can you contact them and get them to meet us at 17th and March? East side of the street?"

"We'll take care of it," Mercury assured her, opening up another window on her computer.

"Great. I'll throw together some –"

"Oh no you don't!" Neptune stepped between her and the kitchen, alarm in her eyes. "I am not letting you make a bigger mess in _my_ kitchen. I'll make some onigiri and have them out in a few minutes. You just be prepared to explain everything to the others."

Some chuckles circled the room as the stranger looked away, chastised and sourly pouting. Mamoru came over to her, confused. "What was that about?"

Mars smirked, explaining before the perpetrator had a chance. "Glimare-san made a mess of the kitchen when she made the serum for you earlier. Michiru isn't happy about it."

"It really was an amazing sight," Mercury declared, not looking up from her computer. "She used magic to accelerate chemical reactions in champagne flutes and sake bottles. I have never seen someone mix the two before, and never seen a person's powers used in such a way. She mostly had Makoto and I crush, cut, and measure ingredients."

"I needed everything done quickly and effectively," Marian stated, sour still. "And it wasn't like I left anything potentially harmful over. All the extra stuff is from her own kitchen. I just didn't get a chance to clean up yet. I'm actually a really good cook."

"Be it as it may, you made a mess and she's still not happy about it." The girl looked away, actually ashamed of the statement. It wasn't a common sight and somehow they could all sense it. She rarely did anything she was sorry for.

"Marian," Mamoru cut in, saving her from the teasing of others (he had a feeling not all was well among them), "what happened after I passed out?"

"Mostly… Talking." From there, she told him of everything they discussed while he was unconscious. Thinking clearly, he let his emotions smolder under a much calmer façade as he listened to every word. No one could argue with what she said, keeping strictly with the facts. When she got to where the missing senshi couldn't stay still anymore and went out in a physical search of their princess, he couldn't but feel relieved someone was doing something out there. Everything was being done to find their princess, and yet he missed little. Everyone had the same thought: find Usagi. None of them would stop until she was home.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Uranus looked around the dark street, glaring at some teenagers and tweens out past dinner time. She did not like this, not one bit. Jupiter and Venus arrived a moment ago and now they were waiting on the last of their team to appear and tell them what was going on. Antsy and still upset about the upstart guardian directing their team, she silently counted to a hundred before taking off to go back to her search once again.

She got to thirty-four before the wind picked up, blurred, and revealed five senshi, one man, and one upstart kneeling on the ground. "Took you long enough."

"Glimare-san insisted we all have food before going into battle." Mercury joined her inner friends and gave them wrapped rice balls as Mars explained. Saturn was still eating one while the foreigner unwrapped one for herself, forcing another into Tuxedo Kamen's hands. He didn't look like he wanted to eat, but his self-appointed bodyguard was rather pushing about it, so he gave in. "She thinks she knows where Sailor Moon is."

"There is no thinking here," Marian piped in, looking over her shoulder at them. "I know she's there. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"And how much time do we have left again?" Uranus refused the onigiri offered to her, eyes only on the one who pushed into their circle. Know it all upstart. Just fell out of the sky and suddenly she had all the answers.

The girl stilled, looking at no one. The prince looked down on her, alarmed at the statement. He wasn't aware then. Marian coddled him too much. "Twenty-two hours and forty-eight minutes."

"Marian." The unspoken question got her to look up at the man.

"The spell was activated over an hour ago. We have twenty-two hours and forty-seven minutes left until Usagi will need serious help leaving that hypnosis. And therapy afterwards.

"We'll deal with that after we find her," she insisted, trying to cushion the blow for him. He seemed to turn to stone after hearing what she had to say. "Right now, you need to go back to that day, the day you ran into me, and think about how you got there." She looked around where they were standing then pulled him to a starting point. "This is where you ran into me. Now think back. Calmly."

Her tone and words made Uranus and the others watch his state, sending some guilt through her stomach. The man a few hours ago was erratic already, only made calm through a forced sleep. Her words just put him on edge. And he was being told to find a way back to the place he escaped from nearly a month ago.

A dark place he was tortured in, barely escaping.

Stiff, hiding as much emotion as possible, Tuxedo Kamen tried to take in several deep breaths and closed his eyes. When his shoulders were no longer so tense, he opened them and turned around. "That way. I don't know how much has changed, but I started in that direction."

"Start walking," Marian calmly told him, releasing his arm at last. "We're here with you now and we will get out of there together. Just lead us to where Usagi is."

Slowly he nodded, determination returning to him in spades. He took the lead, walking briskly but not too fast. He had to remember things several weeks old. This was not going to be easy.

When Uranus started walking with them, she felt a violent jerk of her collar, pulling her down to her assailant's level. Marian's fierce glare burned her very soul. "Watch what you say right now Tendou Haruka. When I ran into him here, his feet were bleeding near to the bone, scared nearly out of his mind. When he became an adult again, his back was covered in wounds that didn't have time to heal before being turned into a child. He's had nightmares about what happened to him there between his memories nearly every night. I have worked day and night to help him come back to you guys as an emotionally stable, competent and confident adult. Until he has overcome his trauma and is no longer easily shaken, I don't want to hear another negative or provoking word from you. Let him have a foundation and support again before you challenge him."

"You are not the boss of me." Her returning glare was just as fierce, but had no effect. The nerve of this girl.

"Then how come _you can't move_."

For whatever reason, Uranus' body became stiff as a statue. She tried to move, to shift, to do anything but breathe and look into Marian's face. How did she –

"Be a good soldier and follow orders. And until I am at least gone from your world, try to be considerate of others' needs." Marian released her hold on her collar and started walking away. Uranus still couldn't move an inch, terror starting to build in her. This power… this was how she was able to break the hypnosis on all of them. Her orders were power. She could order them to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Now she was being left behind.

"_You can move_ now."

A wave of the girl's hand, back turned to the senshi, and Uranus felt her body becoming malleable again. Wary and distrusting, she took up the rear of the procession, ignoring the people occasionally stopping to point and talk about what they saw. The sooner that foreigner was gone, the better.

* * *

(+)

* * *

It was a tumbling maze backtracking hazy movements clouded by pain from a few weeks ago. You don't exactly look around you when you're running for your life. Doing that slows you down and trips you up, letting the people you're running from catch up. Trying to find your path back after that, especially when you tried to block out that place for a while.

Yet Tuxedo Kamen did everything in his power to find the route back, in order to find his heart again. Twice bold civilians walked up to them and took selfies, but then ran away screaming at something only they could see. He took one look at Marian who quickly put away her perception illusion spell cube away, silently asking her what she was doing. She shrugged. "They were annoying, and getting in the way. I just gave them motivation to leave."

"How?" Venus asked, curious as always. He blocked out her explaining the cube to them as they turned another corner into an ally way leading to an open lot. The ground was rough and uneven, with debris and junk everywhere. On the edge of the lot was a sign saying it was 'under construction' and 'private property'. On a stone wall nearby, the words "Welcome to Hell" were written in blood red paint. It did not look familiar.

Panicked, Tux looked around the lot, trying to find something he could recognize, or another path to take. Did he miss a turn? Go too far? Not even the size of his stride was the same so he couldn't be sure. He wasn't certain about a turn a couple streets back. Should they go back and try another direction?

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" He looked over to Mars, hiding his fears. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I don't know…" Closing his eyes, he tried to remember every detail of his flight once he could see the ground, but it really was a blur. "I thought I turned from in here, but… I don't see anything."

"That's because you don't know how to look." Marian stepped forward, looking in the general direction of the graffiti, her eyes golden. Pluto also stared in that direction, seeing something they didn't. "Good job Mamoru. You led us straight to the gate."

"What gate?" The senshi swarmed near them, trying to see wat they did. Where was it?

"Do you want the honor or should I?" The American and senshi of Time shared looks, knowing what to do.

"It's about time I made myself useful. Just be prepared to fight."

"Can we try talking to the gate guardian first?" Pluto didn't answer the question but raised her staff instead, shining the Garnet orb brightly for all of them to see. Within seconds a huge door appeared, set at an angle to the words and floating a foot in the air. The ornate carvings in the door almost made them forget it was completely black and grey. The fierce giant lion dog hanging over the top of it though did a great job reminding them it wasn't a normal door. "They aren't unreasonable you know. I know a few back home who are quite friendly."

"_Who dares come knocking on the gate to the negative realm?_"

The lion dog's voice resonated in their heads, surrounding their persons and threatening to tear them apart. Never had they heard such a voice, and it seemed impossible to proceed without addressing him. Failing to please him meant certain death.

Reasonable and friendly. Right…

* * *

A/N: Okay, straight from the top, I really don't think Haruka and Marian would get along, ever. I was going to have them fight before Mamochan woke up, but this worked out better. Marian isn't a very sensitive person overall, but she does understand trauma. I know I'm probably making Haruka OOC, so please don't hate the rest because I got her wrong. Or not. It's been a few years since I saw the anime. The trick Marian used on her to keep her still was the same one she used to break hypnosis and a few other things. She can order a body to do what she wants, if the person has a weaker will than her. Mare's really stubborn, but the limit comes into play later.

Now Mamoru's mostly back to normal, but not 100%. the chemical fix only does so much and really time and recovery is the only way to fix things. One reason Mare insisted on food was to make sure they were able to function and fight later. So they have found the gate adn it's guardian, despite the hazy memory. Now they have to deal with it.

Lastly the scene at the beginning. Yeah... there won't be a lot of parts from their side for a while, and not in details either. I'll let you use your imagination. Don't forget to comment and tell me your thoughts. i'll work on teh next chapter shortly.


	37. 36 – The Gate to Nowhere

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's hoping 2016 will be better than 2015! And I swear I will finish this before the end of February. I'm getting close now. I was planning on having this chapter done before Christmas, but... let's just say getting three days off in a row for Christmas/sleeping in takes a lot of sacrifice and long hours. Then the holiday itself kept me busy to the point that I couldn't type and... well... let's see... finished one game, started another one... solved a large 3D puzzle (best way to distract me for hours or days, give me a puzzle)... well I get easily distracted. Plus there's Star Wars, but I think I covered that already, right?

Anyway, enough rambling. Now you are going to see why I hate having a large cast (future saga books will have fewer characters). They are so hard to manage. You're also going to see one of Marian's acquired skills from her story and get to understand a few limits to her abilities, ones that put the senshi into a higher power bracket under some conditions. really, working on this story has helped me figure out parts of hers. Enjoy!

* * *

_36 – The Gate to Nowhere_

"We can take 'im." Jupiter tensed, ready to spring into a fight. The rest slid into stances, ready to cast spells, charge forward, and for some to run away to figure out a new plan.

"That's not helping," came a growl near them. Marian marched forward, ahead of the group, and knelt on the ground respectfully, a fist over her heart. "Forgive us great one for intruding upon your domain; we would not if our need to enter within were not so great."

"_Your words flatter and intrigue me traveler._" The lion dog loomed slower to the ground, his giant face coming closer to the group to get a better look at them. His deep voice was surprising, going through their minds rather than his lips. How did he do that? "_Wherever your lands may be, you do right by them through your speech._"

"I thank you for your kind words great one." The lady kept her head down, not looking to him, as she clenched her fist to her chest. "My wish is only for I and my companions to be in your good graces."

"_Along with entrance into my realm,_" he murmured, coming close enough now to claw at her. Everyone tensed, ready to fight back should he start something. What was this girl doing? The gate guardian looked over to Tuxedo Kamen, both wary and puzzled by the beast. "_Why should I grant entrance back to one I worked so hard to be rid of? And add more unwanteds into my realm?_"

'_Worked to be rid of?_' It clicked in the man's head instantly. This was the same voice, the exact same being, who helped him get out of that place! "You saved me…"

"_I gave you a path to leave my realm young king,_" the lion dog corrected. "_You did the necessary actions to save yourself. I would be rid of all of your kind from my realm if it were possible._"

"Then allow us entrance to your realm to do the task for you great one." Marian took control of the conversation once again, imploring him. She finally looked into his face, determined to make him listen. "Our enemy is within your realm, along with a captured ally and dear friend. We wish to retrieve the friend and bring justice to the ones who took her. Justice in this realm."

"_And would you also perform this 'justice' on the children of my realm?_" They could feel the hatred in the creature's mind-voice but could not understand it. What was he angry at them for? "_As you have countless others?_"

Their negotiator stilled, thinking quickly before speaking. She lowered her head once again. "Our deepest apologies for any actions we unknowingly have done. I assure you, we will do our best to no longer bring pain to the natural inhabitants of your realm once we know better how not to."

The gate guardian watched her for a moment before glaring on all of them. "_You, traveler, are less at fault than those standing here, and yet they too are hardly at fault. They know not what they do._

"_You wish for passage into my realm, to remove the impurities from it._" The lion dog stepped backwards, returning to his post without bringing any arm to them. "_I shall grant it, on condition of a permanent change brought to the realm. The children of the realm will tell you all when they see you. Bring no harm to them, and remove the remaining intruders. They and their monstrosity are all that are left of the infection. Remove them, and you will have safe passage. When your task is complete, none shall pass through or breech the realm again._"

"As you wish great one." Marian nodded her lowered head in agreement before getting to her feet to look at the senshi. The surprise was hard to conceal, though some did try. Tuxedo Kamen was working through what was agreed on before she started giving them a summary. "See? Negotiations. Now let's get going before we lose any more time."

"What exactly did you promise we'd all do?" Venus stepped forward while the rest were trying to not overreact to the large beast opening the dark door floating in front of them.

"Remove those who don't belong in his realm from it. Which was our plan to begin with." She looked over her shoulder to the gate. "Also, don't kill the locals. Hold your fire until after we know the difference."

"Difference of what?"

The question was ignored as the stranger looked over to Pluto. "Apparently the place is very unstable at the moment. You can't come with us, right?"

They looked over to the senshi of time, who shook her head in confirmation. Now that they thought about it, she didn't seem surprised to see the gate or the guardian, but she wasn't fond of negotiation earlier. "Guardians of the Gates can only enter the core realm," she stated simply. "I cannot help you in there."

"But we need to stick together!" Venus objected profusely to the idea. Why couldn't their wisest member come with them? Why did she have so many rules?! "We need you to help us save –"

"It'd cause a worse breech than any other," Marian stated, looking back to the gate, "and considering the place is unstable already, she can't risk getting any closer than this. The power of her gate radiates off of her, which is why gate guardians can recognize each other. They aren't allowed to even talk to each other. The clash of energies is equal to a fusion bomb."

"Is there anything about these 'realms' that doesn't end in a horrible explosion?" Uranus' sarcastic question got a serious response.

"Not really. Ready to go?" The door was open, and yet all they could see beyond it was darkness. Tuxedo Kamen's stomach clenched involuntarily, but he managed to put one foot in front of the other to get in there. Saturn came next to him, quickly followed by Mars and Marian. Mercury stepped up next with Neptune, with Jupiter and Uranus taking up the rear.

Venus looked to Pluto one last time before joining them. "We'll be back soon, with Usagi-chan."

"Take care," Pluto murmured, pained to be left behind once again because of her duties. They all went through the gate, watching it slowly close behind them. Softly she started to pray for their safety, wishing she knew more about the future than having to guard it. There was only darkness beyond that door and it felt like a force she hadn't felt in a thousand years.

It felt like the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Darkness swirled around them for a brief moment, pulling at their stomachs and giving a brief sensation of vertigo, but it didn't last long. The door shutting behind them though cut off all light, smothering them in total darkness. Or should have.

"Uhg…" Tuxedo Kamen looked back to the sound, where a sight he never thought was possible met his eyes. The rest turned and stared in concern before surprise. Marian knelt down on the ground, covering her mouth and looking like she was about to throw up. She became paler than usual within seconds with sweat gathering over her strained face. But that wasn't the strangest part for the scene.

She was glowing. "Marian? Are you –"

"Just trying to adapt to this realm," she managed to say, sounding like she just ran a marathon with rags in her mouth. Taking deep breaths, they could see being there, somehow, was a strain she might not be able to manage. "It's very different from yours. My Earth's too. But it sure explains a lot."

"Does it explain why you're glowing?" Uranus' glare on her was a little lighter than before as she, like the others, tried to figure this out. Tux was at her side in a moment, very concerned for her, while Mercury was trying to scientifically explain and assist her.

"I was always glowing," Marian murmured, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She looked like she was fighting to not pass out. "It just wasn't as intense because I didn't have to filter large amounts of negative energy."

"Filter negative energy?"

"Well this place does give a dark presence," Mars stated simply, looking around. None of them could deny the sensation the realm gave them: a familiar never ending darkness. The difference from what they were used to though was simply the lack of mal-intent. "Haven't felt anything like this in a long time."

"I'm a natural filter for energy," the girl explained, breathing a little easier now. "A converter. My body thrives on positive energy, but when negative energy is around, it has to absorb it then change it into positive energy. The glowing you see is an after effect. The brighter the light, the more I have to work to stand."

"You're glowing pretty brightly," Saturn pointed out.

"I know," she groaned, still taking slow breaths. "It's a lot more than how it is back home too. From my estimate, all the negative energy that should have been in the core realm was transferred here. No wonder it was so easy for me to use my spells there. I didn't have any resistance."

"Are you saying you're weaker here?!" Jaws dropped all around the spectacle. All her high and mighty talk earlier and now when they needed her power, she was useless except as a glow stick!

"I just need to adapt," Marian reminded them, giving pointed glares. She wasn't weak. "Did someone 'seal away all the darkness' a few centuries ago?"

The senshi exchanged looks. "Queen Selene, when she sent the Dark Kingdom packing."

"Queen Selene huh?" A smirk crossed her face, and Tuxedo Kamen was certain only he understood why. "Powerful lady. She made an entire realm. Foolish really.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine." She looked over to the man beside her, giving a reassuring smile. His worry and concern must have shown on his face; she hadn't shown a lot of gentle kindness since he became an adult again. "We still have over twenty-two hours left. We can spare five minutes."

"Don't know which way to go right now anyway." Jupiter looked around, trying to catch sight of the horizon. There really was nothing. They wouldn't even know which way was up or down if gravity wasn't working. For some reason, they felt like they wouldn't even be able to see their hand in front of their faces if their stranger wasn't glowing so brightly. There just wasn't a light anywhere else. "Tuxedo Kamen, do you remember which way you went at all?"

He shook his head. "I just followed the voice… the gate guardian's voice… in my head and kept running. Marian, can you see anything?"

Looking at him once, Marian turned her tired head around, taking in the sights. Her eyes changed colors. "Figures, but nothing distinct. I can see about thirty yards ahead in any direction and that's it."

"Is it possible to see a path or something?" A small panic started to build in his chest. The realm made her weaker and even her special eyes may be useless in their goal. "Something leading us to the grey castle?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Spells backtracking a person's path only work efficiently if performed within three days of the path. And unless the caster has a strong connection with the target, I can't find a path to the target through spells either. It takes years to do that, and I've only known Usagi for a few months. Less if you consider how I've acted in class. We're better off asking the locals."

"Locals?" Senshi looked around their group, some looking back into the darkness. It didn't look as dark as before, but with someone glowing and giving them a backlight, a lot couldn't be considered dark anymore. Just a shade of grey.

"Every realm has locals. The gate guardian said to talk to the 'children of his realm'. That's who he was talking about." Marian continued to take deep breaths, the light around her glowing brighter then diminishing by her will ever slightly. "Earth is the planet of life. New lives are created in every setting, including this one. Evolution and survival of the fittest determines what thrives. Looks like it takes a lot for anything to thrive here."

"Will you stop analyzing and just recover so we can find Usagi?" Many stared at Tuxedo Kamen as he snapped at her, but it only got a short laugh from the patient. Realizing how he spoke, he took a deep breath to calm down. "The sooner you can move freely, the sooner we can find the locals."

"If they don't find us first," Uranus pointed out, getting several nods. The entire place put them on edge, even with the light.

"Which is more likely." The girl got more comfortable where she was, rolling her shoulders. Her complexion looked no better, but she was no longer sweating. "May as well wait until they arrive. Anyone bring cards?" The round of irked looks she received gave her answer enough. She shrugged. "Just asking."

"We'll start moving once you're able." No argument came from the statement, so Tux got up and started walking around anxiously, staying nearby in case her condition deteriorated. The other senshi were as anxious as he was but some handled it better than he did. Mercury had her computer out, analyzing the area best she could, while Neptune did the same with her mirror. Mars closed her eyes, facing the darkness and reaching out with her senses, and he could see Saturn standing guard with her glaive, looking terrifying while doing the same as the others. Uranus, Jupiter, and Venus could only do the same as he, pacing around and try to make some sense of what was going on around them while keeping guard.

Glancing at Marian, a thought crossed his mind, turning his stomach. If her powers were on the fritz… Trying to not be seen, the man reflexively made a rose out of thin air. He let out a slow breath, satisfied. His powers were fine. He made a poinsettia, daisy, and orange in quick succession, proving he could make plants of all sorts again, then decided to test another ability.

Closing his eyes, he tried to find his connection to his Usako; maybe he could find her that way. He used to, before all this craziness. Maybe he could…

A small silver light, dimming, was off in the distance. But it was only in the distance. There was no direction. Mentally he cursed to himself, wishing he could get something more. This used to be so easy, and it wasn't that long ago when he reached out to Usagi for comfort. They were so close at that time, comforting each other, and yet now…

He could almost touch that silver light, almost reattach the connection, but something shoved him away, hard. Tuxedo Kamen jerked back, awake and aware of his surroundings. What was that barrier? Dread emptied his stomach to the point that it ached. What had Diamond done to his Usako? Never did he have so much trouble reaching her in the past.

A small hand touched his arm, giving him another start. Venus looked up to him, concerned. "Are you alright?"

He just stared at her for a long moment before looking away into the dark. "I wish I could say I was. I can feel Usagi is out there, but there's no connection. I can't find a path to her. That never happened before. I could always…"

The empty feeling inside brought what little confidence he had down to the ground. He needed to find her. Without Usako… without their connection… he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I can't sense her either." Venus looked out with him, worried as well. "Usually we know how each other are and can rush to each other's aid in a moment. Usagi-chan though… I can't feel her anywhere. Not anymore. It's hard to believe she's even…"

"She's alive." That he knew without question. If she was gone, Tux knew he would fall apart. Their connection still existed. It was blocked, not severed. "We're not too late. Not this time."

V smiled weakly at him, grateful he could reassure them of that much. The scouts were all worried, and none kicked themselves as much as she did. "I just can't believe we didn't see it coming, even a little. How you disappeared should have been a bigger tip off something was wrong. Why didn't we see the similarities between Diamond and Sensei? How could we believe such an easy lie?" She held onto herself, letting her doubt out. "We fell into our enemy's hands almost willingly. How could we be so stupid?"

The man next to her clutched and released his fists several times, calming the fury that tried to take over him. His emotions were trying to take over his thinking, something he didn't realize before and needed to keep under control if he was ever going to save his love. Taking a deep breath, he chose the high road. "They had a lot of time to plan this. They watched us all carefully. They've played a long game. Only when something they didn't expect was thrown at them did we have a chance against them. We got lucky Venus. If the plan went the way they wanted it to, either you'd be dead or still peacefully ignorant of what was going on.

"None of us were stupid. They just knew what they were doing." That was the jist of it. Their enemy knew how to attack, when to, and what pieces to move before making their stance known. The senshi weren't prepared for this. None of them were. "It's up to us to fix it."

"No kidding."

Silence enveloped them all, looking back a moment or two to their light source still sitting on the ground. The ground around Marian was starting to glow too, with gold blades of grass shining here and there. Her face retained its usual color now, no longer sweating as much as she did before. The group looked outward, searching as best they could in the dark for any movement, any sign of life, but it was only when Mars stepped forward with one of her lesser attacks. "Who's there?!"

For a brief moment, everyone could see dozens of inky, spindly creatures, each with weapons and surrounding them. Then the darkness ate the fire up.

They were surrounded by monsters. But that wasn't the worst of it.

They felt like the Dark Kingdom's youma.

Instantly everyone fell into an attack formation, weapons and spells at the ready. Razor tipped roses were ready to throw and his cane grew in one hand, glaring out into the abyss. Iphanessa was not getting him again.

"**Supreme** –" "**Shine Aqua** –" "**Burning** –" "**Deep** –" "**Space** –"

"_CEASE AND DESIST!_" Everything stopped. Their attacks, their movements, even their breath for a moment. No one could move. How did – "_BARRIER!_"

A bright pale gold light surrounded them, separating the group from those who outside it. They could see clearer the monsters trying to attack them, but more clearly they could see the one who stopped the battle. Tux turned around first, looking over to Marian, strained once again but this time from casting two spells, one over all of them. That spell was breaking quickly. "What are you doing?!"

"Fulfilling our promise to the gate guardian." She took a few deep breaths before looking straight at him and the few who broke from her control quickly. "He said to not attack the locals. _These_ are the locals."

"Their youma!" Mars immediately objected, furious at the interloper. "It's our duty to –"

"If you want to get out of here in one piece, I advise you talk first and attack later!" Rubbing her head, Marian looked out of the barrier, pointing out the obvious. "You say they're youma, and you're probably right, but they aren't really a threat individually right now are they?"

Looking at the creatures, they couldn't disagree. These were not the youma they were used to seeing. Not even three feet high, they fit the description of imps or goblins more than the youma they were used to fighting. They could be described as starving black Yodas if they thought about it. Their heads had a similar shape to the muppet, with wrinkles and big ears, but their eyes were like giant black glass marbles wanting to pop out of their heads. The rest of them was stick thin with a few bulging areas where internal organs would be. Three fingers and it looked like two thumbs, had very good grips on their crude weapons, but their legs looked too easy to take out from underneath them. Their jaws looked huge, but weak as a frog's. They barely had teeth, and they weren't sure if they had clothes, or parts to cover up with them.

No, individually they weren't in the least bit threatening. Creepy, but not threating. But together they could be trouble. Most of all, they felt like youma. You never knew what those things did.

All around them they heard a gargling chatter coming from these things, some of them screeching and pointing at them with their crude weapons. It got louder with each passing second, yet was muffled by the barrier. The… mini-youma… threw things occasionally at it but none of them dared touch it.

"How long will that barrier last?" Mercury wondered when one rock made it ripple. A mob was never a good thing.

"As long as I want it to." Marian paused for a moment, watching the crowd, and whistled. "Wow… they sure don't like you guys."

"You can understand what they're saying?" Venus turned toward her, quickly followed by everyone else.

"You…" She cringed, remembering something. "My translation spell. I'm the only one who can understand them… and likely I'm the only one they'll be able to understand." She shook her head slowly, sighing. "I'll talk to them and get us safe passage. Maybe we'll get more of the story while I'm at it. Stay in the shield and don't attack anyone."

With that, the strange girl strode past them and through the barrier, her hands raised to show she meant them no harm. Tuxedo Kamen reached towards her for a moment, wanting to stop her, but he knew it'd be no good. They needed to find Usagi, and they didn't have time to perform genocide and find a way through this crazy place. Talking was their best option, even with those who's energy and presence reminded them of countless battles over the years. Quietly he mumbled, "Be careful."

His words didn't get a response. All he could really do was wait and watch as the woman who saved his life, without any thought of reward, willingly faced their enemy to try and form a kind of truce.

* * *

(+)

* * *

It felt like half an hour passed before they saw the glowing girl come back towards them, one hand tightly gripping the other's palm as she came through her barrier. "Okay, I think we have a bargain. They've promised to lead us to the castle and show us a way in on condition that we destroy the castle and the spell sucking them into it on occasion. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Are you okay?" Venus ignored the report as she swarmed her, along with Jupiter and Mercury. Though they could all see her light from where they stood, they hadn't been able to see her clearly most of the time. Tuxedo Kamen's stomach was tying itself together in knots waiting. "Did they do anything to you?"

"What really are they?" Mercury's question was heard above all the others, getting a sigh from Marian before she answered.

"They're youma, or at least what they are in their natural state before they land in your… Dark Kingdom's(?) hands." She put more pressure on her hand as she looked back to where the crowd was now talking amongst themselves, becoming a little less hostile. "Apparently there's a spell in the castle that takes them at random, puts them through some sort of transmorphic process, and turns them into the youma you know before being sent out to their deaths. They also get reincarnated into a new body each time you turn them to dust. And they remember it, every detail. One or two out there have been killed twice by you guys at different times, hence why they know who you are and don't like you. Fortunate for us, they hate our enemies at the castle more than you. 'My enemy's enemy is my friend' deal.

"Anyway, it's going to take an hour to walk it, and our walk is as fast as they can go at the moment." She looked back to their group, giving instructions. "They're going to surround us and be ready to attack the entire time, but if you don't do anything rash," she flashed a glare at all of them, "and attack at the slightest provocation, then they won't try and kill you."

"How can you even remotely trust them?" Mars exchanged looks with Uranus and Neptune, all three wary of the deal. They did not like the feeling they got looking at these guys.

"I have a few assurances," she stated calmly. Then shrugged. "Plus they know if I lose control, I can neutralize their existence in a snap. Apparently my natural glow is as bad for them as your attacks. They couldn't touch me the entire time."

"Well that's great for you," Uranus growled. "What about the rest of us?"

A smirk appeared on Marian's face. "I'm keeping the glow down. A lot. It won't hurt any of you, just them. It has to do with energy compatibility, wave lengths, and charges. Theirs is opposite mine and cannot adapt while yours is similar to mine enough that they're almost compatible. If you want I can explain it in detail along the way. We have little over twenty-one hours left until my spell runs out."

This was enough for everyone to silently get to a consensus. They had to get going and save Usagi from Diamond. Venus was the first to turn towards the youma, take a deep breath, and walk through the shield. It was effortless but nerve racking; walking among your longtime enemies peacefully was never an easy task. Saturn and Mercury went next, soon to be followed by the rest if Marian hadn't then decided to snap her fingers and end the shield. Taking a breath, she started taking the rear, making sure all their backs were covered, when Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her wrist.

Glaring slightly, he turned her to face him, removing the hand giving pressure to her other palm. He felt her flinch as he revealed a fresh cut on her hand. He glared concern into her eyes as she tried to calmly look away. Didn't work. "What exactly did you do?"

She didn't respond. He looked back to her hand, still bleeding despite the pressure she put on it before. Gently he covered the cut with his fingers, willing it to mend. "You didn't put a bandage on it."

"I make them from the power provided by the elemental realm," she explained quietly, making sure none of the senshi heard them. "Unless I'm in it or the core realm, I can't make them. I recover as quickly as any other human right now."

"You could have used something." Within moments the wound was gone, no sign of it left behind. He kept his grip firm on her wrist and hand. "Why did you cut your hand?"

It looked like she wasn't going to say anything again for a few seconds before mumbling something about 'assurances'. "I made absolutely certain that they will let everyone go home alright? It's not a bad thing."

"I may not know a lot about magic," Tux stated coolly, though inside panicking, "but I know using blood in anything makes it a powerful spell."

"Not necessarily," Marian corrected, slipping from his grip easily enough. "But yes, it is a powerful tool if used correctly. Don't worry. I did not sell my soul to them or promise to join them. It's a short term contract and fell into our plans anyway."

"Marian –"

"Are we going or not?" She took a step towards where the others were walking, surrounded and guided in one particular direction. "Time is ticking away, and unless you're okay with her possibly getting pregnant with some other man's child, we better get going. We still need to figure out a plan of attack along the way."

The man hesitated, watching her warily, worried. What exactly did she do to get the youma there on their side? Still, he didn't sense she was lying to him. She didn't really lie in the past either, just avoided the truth. At least to him. Slowly he took one step in front of another, unsure still whether to trust the monsters now surrounding them. He could trust the glowing negotiator, but these little guys… that would take time. Time they didn't have.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Despite being surrounded by little goblins who became their constant enemies in the past and guided through the dark with mutterings and clicks and growls they couldn't understand all around them, it was surprisingly fast walk towards the grey castle. Time became irrelevant, despite the anxiety within them. The ground seemed to move beneath their feet, and not focusing on their guides herding them a very particular direction, they made very good time. Occasionally one of the senshi would stop and exchange menacing glares at the pocket youma, but Marian would throw a small light ball between them to break up any near fights they could have.

Before they registered time was really passing and they were getting somewhere, something of color appeared in the distance: a grey jaggety mound. The sight of it made their resident prince's stomach clench, his every step becoming more forced each second. The senshi felt conflicted seeing their destination; dread and anticipation battled within them, wanting to run to it and run away from it at the same time. Even the youma became jittery when it started getting closer. Only the strange glowing girl seemed to be thinking of something other than the castle, or further ahead than just getting there. No anxiety seemed to be coming from her.

As it loomed closer and closer, their feelings grew, quickening and slowing steps, but none as hard as their prince. The second he got a good look at it, he stopped moving forward, paralyzed at the spot. Eyes wide, jaw open, and shaking from head to heel, Tuxedo Kamen could not stop the sheer terror going through him.

This place…

This was the place…

"Mamoru?" Marian's low voice next to him was soon followed by several concerned cries.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"I'm…" He tried to take a step forward, but lost the ability to move, falling to his knees. His eyes never left the castle. He couldn't stop shaking!

Why did it have to be this place?!

"What's wrong with him?!" "What did they do?!" "Calm down! Can't you recognize trauma when you see it?!" "Trauma?" "It's the only explanation. This castle is where he was tortured for a month and struggled to escape from. It's only natural he would be terrified of the place." "So he's –"

"That's not it." Somehow among all the voices of confusion, he was able to snap away from the sight of the place, and the memories that followed. Taking deep breaths, he looked at the ground where his knees were and tried to desperately reorganize his thoughts, take control of his life again.

"What's not it?" Came a calm voice back. He could hardly distinguish who was talking to him now. There was a lot of strange chattering around as well, adding to the confusion. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, please, tell us. What's wrong?"

Taking deep breaths, he tried to explain. "The Dark Kingdom. Beryl. This is where she took me when I died."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, going back to the dark kingdom here! If Pluto hadn't pointed it out in the beginning, Mamoru and Mare sure have now. I have a theory about youmas that gets kinda explained here. Youmas are monsters taken from one realm, morphed into something that can survive in theirs, and get tied to an anchor (those gems, cards, seeds, ect you see just before they get completely obliterated). You destroy the anchor, you destroy the monster. Youmas though seemed to have personalities in the anime, so I gave them an extended existence here. This isn't cannon, but it is fun.

Queen Selene/Serenity made the realm when she sealed away the Dark Kingdom. What Beryl found in the arctic was a breach in the realm, allowing her access to the place and even bending reality with it, making the one you know in the Manga/anime. Yes it wasn't grey in the anime and didn't look like a 'castle' castle, but I'm taking artistic liberties here and wanted to make it more dramatic. :P In the manga and Crystal, Tux died and was barely kept alive by the crystal's power before abducted by Kunzite to the Dark Kingdom, put into a healing machine/brainwashing thing and turned into a puppet for Metalia. They went back there for the final battle in that arc and he died again and got brought back again (blind too but only for a while). That castle is probably a very traumatizing place for him now and should ether make him angry or terrified. Considering his last experience there was torture for a solid month, and his brain chemistry is still out of whack, terror was the best response.

Mostly Mamochan needs to get over this, defeat this monster, or he won't grow. The castle, what it represents, and what it holds, are all things he has to overcome. And he will. This the future King Endymion after all. ;]

Until next year!


	38. 37 – Storming the Castle

HALLO! Currently working on the next chapter so there should be another update in a day or so, but I've been wanting to do that chapter forever! anyway, here's the next one! Some psychology here (not an expert, but I do watch a lot of cop/crime shows. yeah still doesn't make me qualified) and a lot of talking, but action too! And magic theory. Yeah, marian's gonna slow you down with magic theory again. Fun. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

_37 – Storming the Castle_

The silence among the humans was deafening. Many were confused, but slowly dawning came to the inner senshi. They looked back to the castle and started to see what he did, coming the same conclusion he couldn't deny anymore. The outers remained confused completely. "When you… died…"

"Wait… let me get this straight." Marian spoke up, pinching her brow as she tried to wrap her head around what he said. "You died, came here, and remember it?" He nodded slowly. "I'm guessing your reincarnation didn't have anything to do with it?"

"When we first started," Tuxedo Kamen tried to explain, getting a better grip on himself. It was only a building. Only a building. "Before we got our memories back from the Silver Millennium, I was struck down saving Sailor Moon. Her crystal saved me, somewhat, but I was taken… here… and turned into Metalia's puppet.

"I… I became a villain." He stopped and looked at his hands in horror. He remembered very little of his actions while under that witch's control, but he knew he did unforgivable things in that state. If he weren't in that state, he wouldn't be able to explain away anything. Some said he was brainwashed. He knew the truth. He was a walking corpse, barely alive, and a puppet for the evil that was sealed in there for so long. "They made me…"

He fell silent for a moment as he recalled, clearer, the time he returned there, with Sailor Moon and the inner senshi in tow. Tux looked up at them, now recalling what happened clearer. "I brought you all here, trying to get the crystal. Sailor Moon… She killed me and then herself… The Ginzuishou saved us… Then we… we destroyed Metalia. We finally won the war…

"But…" He looked beyond them to the castle. "How does the Dark Kingdom still exist? We destroyed it."

"A kingdom isn't gone because the king's dead." Marian sighed heavily, looking around at the area and the castle. It was still a ways off, and they knew it was massive. This was going to be harder than they thought. "In order to destroy a kingdom, you have to destroy everything about it: the people, the history, the buildings, everything. You took out the evil leader and left. No better than assassinating the leads of a government who started a war. It forces the remaining people to reorganize and make new choices, choose new leaders.

"The ground soldiers here have a different lifestyle and goal in mind than their oppressors you took out. If Iphanessa was with the Dark Kingdom during all of that, in the background somewhere, she was able to keep that castle up and keep the place going."

"And we still don't know how Diamond got here," Mars reminded them. "Is it possible Iphanessa and the Dark Kingdom had something to do with his revival?"

"Possible. Other realms do bend space and time compared to the core realm." Annoyed at the idea, she started to theorize. "It's possible, with the right spells and placement, for her to find his incarnation in this time, and implant all of the Diamond you knew's memories and thought patterns into his current body. Very tricky and requires a lot of energy to –"

A few of the youma started chattering up at her all at once, getting her attention. When they quieted, Marian blinked. "Oh. I see. That makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Venus and Jupiter looked between her and the imps anxiously waiting for them to get up and continue. "What did they say?"

"They said two years ago the 'witch of the castle' sacrificed a large group of them to generate enough energy to distort space, just like the 'fire haired witch' did several times to get her generals. They only saw the 'three-eyed ghost man' after that event, and he never cried or screamed out. Apparently the 'fire haired witch' was taking unwilling boys to be her commanders. One of them remembers seeing one of them crying in a dark corner as a boy… Is Beryl the 'fire haired witch'?"

"Yes." Almost in control of himself again, Tuxedo Kamen dared to look at the group theorizing and digging up information they didn't suspect to be out there. The Shitennou… they were as unwilling to join the Dark Kingdom as he was. That was a little comfort to him, but pained him as well. He almost wished they could fight Beryl again, just to make her suffer more. "Beryl was the one under Metalia… until I came along."

"And she traded up." Nodding Marian looked at the castle. "Iphanessa used to sleep in there in some kind of tomb, but her body was too frail to act as your Metalia's surrogate. She must have woken up after some event, a surge of energy reaching through the realms. Then she gained power and started to plot a way to get what she wanted. You've got an ancient, obsessed stalker mister."

"What I don't understand is how this is here." Mercury waved around the realm, especially the castle. "If this is the Dark Kingdom we fought, why isn't it in the Arctic Circle? That's where we fought them last time."

"You fought them in a breach." She shrugged as if it were nothing, inconsequential. "Breaches with realms happens all the time, but are usually healed quickly. The one I made between my universe and this one was easily fixed; I doubt Sailor Pluto could find any sign of it. The breach led you straight here. After you took out Metalia, the breach healed. All wounds heal with time.

"Or they grow too big and destroy everything," she added after a moment's thought. She looked over to the man still kneeling on the ground. Tux did not trust his legs. "So you 'died', became a puppet here, 'died' again, came back completely from the grave, fought a big evil, and several years later was kept prisoner and tortured here for a month. No wonder you don't like this place.

"But Sailor Moon is in there." That got their attention again. Usagi. Marian offered her hand to him. "Think you can brave the place one last time to save her? I promise you won't have to be in that place again after today."

Looking into her eyes, the hero felt strength return to him, slowly. "I'll more than brave it." He took her hand and got to his feet, steady at last. "I'll take the place apart brick by brick if it means finding her again."

"Good." His guardian looked around the crowd, nodding to herself. "Not likely to come to that but still good. If there's anything any of you remember about the layout, now is a good time to speak up. We should be there soon, if we go back to walking."

Catching her hint, they all silently agreed to keep moving, recounting their last battle with the Dark Kingdom as best they could. A few of the youma chattered at her too, giving any details they could, and then Marian would translate for the rest. It was an informative trek to the grey spooky castle of doom.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Big." Venus summed up the castle in one word. Big. It was also very creepy, as if a Gothic architect tried to take over a Greek project and then it was taken over by an animator for _He-Man_ in charge of Skeletor, minus the skulls. And it was all a sickening shade of grey, not an easy feat.

"And well-guarded." Uranus pointed out the guards at the doors they could see, and the army of enemy youma camped out around the building. "How are we going to get in?"

"Getting into the building won't be that difficult." They looked at Marian contemplating the building as if she was insane. "It's getting past the army that will be hard. I mean, we can't ask these guys to fight their own." She waved a hand at the 'good' youma still with them, each of them anxious standing there. Their strange chattering became a murmur they didn't dare try to understand.

The entourage led them to some kind of rocky area near the castle and hid them there while giving them a chance to get a good look at their goal. It gave them a chance to come up with a better plan of attack, despite all their discussion along the way. They had about twenty hours, so the real hard part of storming the castle was the obstacle and finding their princess was about to begin. They needed as many advantages as they could get.

"Why not?" Uranus challenged, unimpressed by her comments. "We had to."

"Because it's immoral, impractical, and a suicide mission. They're ill-equipped, untrained, and don't have the resources needed for a distraction. They've done all they can, and it's enough. The rest is up to us." Marian looked out of their hiding hole again, gears working. "Tux, were there this many out there when you escaped?"

Tuxedo Kamen stifled his anxiety as he shook his head. "No. I didn't run into any resistance when I left. There weren't even this many when I was a puppet."

One of the youma chattered near them, getting a nod from their translator. "I see. So the dramatic increase happened only in the past few hours. They haven't had time to really organize themselves. Over the past few years, the draft only took one or two a day. Makes sense."

"How does that make sense?" Mars folded her arms and leaned against what had to be a stone wall. Once you ignored the darkness, the terrain was pretty normal.

"You guys have been fighting tougher youma lately right? Some immune to your abilities?" The senshi glanced at each other nervously. Yeah, that happened. "It would take time to specialize and train those guys, like Navy Seals versus crewmen. Both get equipment and training, but the Seals get more intense physical and mental training, making them the ideal soldier. You were fighting Seals for the past month. These guys are crewmen."

"Making these guys civilians?" Jupiter got the concept easily, looking down at the youma next to her.

"Exactly. Not to say all three parties aren't dangerous, just that some are better prepared for the battle than others." She became thoughtful for a moment, silent, before shaking her head and looking out again. "Okay, we'll need a massive distraction to clear that wall over there."

She pointed to one of the outer walls decorated in black vines. It was rather secluded and had fewer guards than the others, but no doors. They gave the girl confused looks. Why there? "If I'm looking at the structure right, the second floor window should lead to a hallway attached to the main hall, or overlooking it, and it won't be guarded on the inside. It's not a place people expecting a frontal assault would care about."

"Iphanessa might. She's a military strategist." Tux was starting to get an idea of what she wanted to do.

"But she's anticipating the sailor senshi." A smirk grew on her face. "If she sees the senshi on an all-out attack on the army, she will focus her resources on them and nothing else. She doesn't know me or my thought process or my skills, and I don't think she saw you there, just knew you were in the area. We can get in without too much trouble if the area is cleared out.

"Once inside, I can find the spell keeping the enemy youma under her thumb and destroy it." She looked over to the others, and not just the senshi barely putting pieces together. "That should confuse and disperse the army enough to give you a way inside. The ones inside will likely be loyal to her under a different spell so we'll need backup. The youma can take care of their own after that. Once inside, the mission is easy: find Sailor Moon, take out Iphanessa and Diamond, and blow up the castle."

"That sounds significantly harder than you think it does." Venus couldn't help but object to how loony it all sounded. "You want us to attack them so you and Tuxedo Kamen can get into the castle undetected?"

"Pretty much." Marian looked back over to the castle. "How you attack them is up to you. You've been fighting them more than I have so you know their tactics. I know spells and how to dismantle them. There is no way any mastermind would create an army like this forcibly without some kind of assurance to their loyalty, so some kind of standing spell is in place to control them. Spell destroyed, they become free agents suddenly, and you can get into the castle directly. Tux here is the only other person with any B&amp;E experience, and I'll need someone to cover my back. Plus he knows a little bit more about the layout of the place than anyone here. We can regroup in the castle.

"Unless you've got a better plan." The retort got her glares from nearly all the senshi, but they were short lived. None of them had a better plan. All they could do was a frontal attack and hope they didn't die. At least this plan gave them some hope. When no objections came, she turned to Tuxedo Kamen. "How good is your wall climbing?"

* * *

(+)

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. The senshi set up an attack plan quickly, then doubled back on their earlier path to make it look like they were coming from another direction. Marian stayed back with Tuxedo Kamen, waiting for the show to start before making their approach. There were a few youma nearby but the large majority left to keep an eye on the senshi. Apparently the two of them were not near as much of a threat as the others. It gave them a minute to talk.

"Are you sure you can find the spell in there before they get overrun?"

"Is that really the question you want to ask me?"

He looked away, not wanting to admit she was right. Was it wrong of him to want, more than the senshi's survival, to get in there, grab Usagi, and run? He didn't know if he could find her in that place. It was huge, and his mind wasn't really working when he was last there. Plus the place still terrified him. He was just getting better at hiding it. Marian shook her head, eyes staying on the castle. "I can find the spells, all of them. The trick is deciphering them from each other.

"When we're inside, I'm sure your empathic abilities will be able to find her. The place has an interior shield that makes sensing anything through it difficult." Then she shrugged. "But truth be told, I don't know much about empathic powers. Cognitive ones sure, and a small degree of telepathy, but I'm an insensitive girl who couldn't tell when her brother's best friend, who was always around, was in love with me. Alex is the empath, not me. Really wish he was here right now."

"Would he run into a castle to save you, ignoring everything else?" From all Tux heard about her boyfriend, he sounded like something close to a saint. There was no way he would neglect his duties like he was thinking.

To his surprise, she snorted. "Has, quite a few times. Well, more like ignored my orders. Whenever I was kidnapped, it was my brother who had a cool head and kept everyone in line, especially Alex. He's likely to hack through entire armies to find me. Davis kept the casualty rate to a minimum."

"Kidnapped?" Renewed interest in her life got him to stop thinking about his fears for a moment.

Yet she waved it off. "Long story. Used to happen once a summer but then I became too difficult to snatch. I'll tell you after we're in the sun again. The darkness here is suffocating. Your Selene's Negaverse really wasn't meant for people like me."

"Negaverse." The man shook his head. Such a strange name to suddenly come up with.

She shrugged. "I'm an American. We like to make nicknames for everything. The 'Negative Realm' and the 'Dark Kingdom' felt taken, so Negaverse. It'll do for now. When the locals come up with a better name, then go by that. At least according to the International Name Treaty that's how it should go."

"International name tre-"

"We're on." Instantly Marian darted out of their hiding spot and towards the wall now clear of any guards. Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth momentarily before taking off after her. They didn't have a lot of time before the senshi could be overrun s they had to act fast. He caught up to her quickly thanks to his longer legs, but the girl was at least as fast as Usagi when she was late to school.

Occasionally they leapt over hurdles they spotted coming closer to the building, but mostly it was a clear run to the building. When they were a few yards off, Tux leapt high onto the second floor window's sill, sliding a stiff pedal in the gap between the class frames to unto the latch. He could hear his partner climbing up the building as fast as she could, pushing him to get them inside sooner. Window open, he dropped inside, summoned his cane from his usual roses, and extended it downwards outside it for her to grab onto. Within five minutes they were inside, closing the window and locking it into place. Both of them looked around the dully lit stone hallway quickly to be sure they weren't spotted. Not a soul in sight.

"Where to?"

Marian closed her eyes and muttered under her breath in her strange tongue. Tux could feel the power coming from her, probing outwards, and even the moment when she found what she was looking for. She pointed right. He nodded once and started sprinting, his compass at his heels.

Every hallway looked the same, except for the gaudy decorations here and there. Once they left one, another appeared. Then another. They went up and down stairs and through hallways like crazy, ignoring most of the doors on the side and not daring to look out the windows. He was beginning to think she didn't have a clue where to go when she pulled him back to one door, a pin in her hand. "This one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." With speed and skill he hadn't imagined, Marian picked the lock and opened the door silently, cautiously poking her head in to make sure it was clear. "The others must be giving them their money's worth. I don't even see a servant."

"I don't remember there being any here." They went through the door to see an even grander hallway, with one side open to the main hall by many archways. He didn't dare get close to the balcony and look down below. Tux had a feeling he'd know exactly where he was if he did.

"There'd have to be if anyone remotely human was running the place. Besides, why else would they have a servant's passage if they didn't have servants?" Allowing the point, the man followed as the girl kept going right, towards where the main entrance would be. They'd be over it very soon, and he wasn't sure if he'd like it. Another door though blocked their way, locked once more. Sighing, Marian knelt down and started picking this lock as well. Once unlocked she silently opened it and peeked inside. She stopped for a moment and silently closed it again. "Two guards. At least Iphanessa anticipated someone trying to take out the spell. Perhaps Diamond if he decided to double cross her."

"Care to explain that one?" She kept forgetting he didn't have the magical training she did, and Tux was starting to wonder how she got these breaking and entering skills too.

"Standing spells are like the one I have on the apartment, the ones holding up an illusion for others so they can't find the residents. They can be taken over by another if they are found and used to their advantage." Thinking quickly about other things, Marian kept explaining. "If Diamond wanted to, he could make all the youma obey him and take out Iphanessa. He just had to take over the spell, write over it and seal it in his own blood. It's tricky and requires a lot of power, but sometimes it's worth it."

"Is that your plan?" It could work. The youma completely under her control. He knew she wouldn't use them to attack the senshi, but to destroy Iphanessa and her castle once and for all.

"Not a chance. Too much of a headache." He tried not to look disappointed as she got on her feet again. "Besides, confused, suddenly liberated monsters have a much better effect than that. And only requires destroying the standing spell. It's the stone pillar in the middle of the room."

"If the youma don't like it, why haven't the guards taken it out already?" Tux could only figure that the guards were youma, as Marian had taken out all those demon dogs. Unless the witch made more, then they were in trouble.

"Spells like those come with a safe guard to stop those it's controlling from stopping them from controlling them." She looked over to him, a plan already in mind. "The guards can't see, feel, hear, or smell the spell. More than likely, the two in there think they're standing in an empty spot until doomsday and threatened that if they don't take out intruders in there, they will be blown to smithereens. Ready for a fight? I'll take the far one, you take the close one. They shouldn't be too much trouble."

Marian had a dagger out, her glow quickly encompassing it and likely enhanced, and her hand on the door, ready to charge in. Tuxedo Kamen gripped his cane tighter, wishing it was more a sword than a wooden stick at that moment, and razor sharp roses ready to go. They nodded to each other, signaling they were ready. No longer sneaking around, she threw the door open and charged at the guards. The youma, well armored and huge, were stunned long enough for her to flip over the closer one and onto the second, distracting them both from the roses sent at them the second she was out of harm's way. Tux ran head long into the monster, willing his cane to slice through it if it could.

To his surprise, it did. Like butter. Within seconds it was dust on the floor. Surprised by the success, he looked up to see how his companion was doing, and received a second surprise.

Two bright glowing knives sunk deep into the youma's neck, then whirled around its head, beheading it within moments of the wielder flipping over it. It turned to dust before he could see the body separate. Marian landed neatly on the other side of the room then turned around to face him, breathing out. "Told you they wouldn't be much trouble."

"Shouldn't they have been stronger?" He looked over the scene with confusion. Never had a battle gone so smoothly for him. "They were guarding the spell, weren't they?"

He looked over to the black obelisk nearby, etched with lettering he both did and did not know. A strange form of Latin and Greek if he knew right. No higher than his waist, a complicated circle with designs surrounded it, and it radiated with power. He'd have to be numb to the world to not sense that when he was in the same room as it.

"Well technically… they were." Her unsure statement jerked his attention. Why was she scratching her head like that? "If I know right, they should have been the two second strongest she made, if not the strongest. And they're the same class the senshi were facing the past month or so. It's just that we took them by surprise and have, individually, more power than they do on a good day."

The man just stared at her in disbelief. He had more power than the senshi? Impossible. "There's no way I'm –"

"Believe what you want," she stated quickly as she switched her attention to the spell. Kneeling down, she started to analyze every part of it, a small scowl on her face. "It honestly doesn't matter what I or anyone else says. You're more powerful than you think, and you need to use those powers wisely. Right now though you should get out there and start looking for Usagi. The moment I destroy this spell, Iphanessa will know someone is already inside and will be on the offensive. This place will be her first target.

"Go get a head start Mamoru. I'll back you up as soon as I'm done here." Blindly she pointed behind her, to a stone wall. "There are three large unique sources of power that way. Two are moving while another isn't. Likely Usagi's the unmoving one. Hypnotized people like her don't have as much energy or motive to move as conscious people. You have a one in three chance of finding her right now if you feel out power instead of through your empathic connection. Just trust yourself and get going."

He hesitated, unsure what to do. For the past month this lady was at his side, protecting him. They only separated for a few hours at a time, and with the promise she would be at his side in a heartbeat if anything went wrong. Now she was telling him to go into certain danger. He wanted to find Usako, but he was scared to go out, especially in this place, without his guardian. Taking a breath, he tried to clamp down on that fear. "Are you certain you'll be able to find me later?"

That got her to smirk at him. "After watching over you for a month, I could find you from halfway across the world. Your power signature is so unique, it's impossible for me to ignore. Now get going. I need to find the binding marks and recalibrate them for self-destruction. Not as easy as it sounds."

Nodding, Tuxedo Kamen turned and ran out of the room, stretching his senses as far as they could reach. He wasn't sure if he should try their connection again yet, so he relied on the powers he gained while battling their enemies in the past. The closest large power was a floor down and on the opposite side of the great hall. A good enough place to start as any. Using all the skills he developed, sneaking around on rooftops and creeping into buildings to find the Ginzuishou years ago, the man made his way speedily to the place he sensed power strongest, dodging the occasional youma guard.

Slipping down a large pillar, he made it to the ground floor undetected and started down another hallway. His skin started to crawl as the sensation of déjà vu hit him with each passing step. He walked this hall before. Was dragged down it. He knew this area.

He stopped in front of one door, shaking slightly. His breathing became ragged as he looked at it, his hands sweaty. This… this was the place. The place he…

And just beyond it was the power, the energy, he was looking for.

Taking a breath, he took the doorknob and turned it, knowing it wouldn't be locked. Part of him prayed Usagi was there. Another part wished she wasn't. But it was the greater part, the part dreading this place most, which was proven right when the door was opened completely.

"Hello Endymion."

Iphanessa, in all her glory, lounged on an ornate throne in the middle of the room. Her sickening sweet smile sent chills through his already trembling body. Calm as could be, she waited for him. "Welcome home, my love."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUUUNN! Battles ensue next chapter, and so far they're going pretty well! Watch Mamochan. He's gonna do a trick!

yeah, a lot of magic theory going on here, but there shouldn't be a lot more after, I hope. the next chapter is already 6 pages long so it's gonna be good. And i've only done magical theory talk once in it so far! and it's one line. This chapter was rather talky and the next one is good for realizations adn healing adn power and... Rambling. Jsut be ready for the next one soon.

Also, new poll on my profile! Please vote so I can get some questions answered. Don't forget to comment! and pray for me please; I'm getting a grown on thursday. XP


	39. 38 – Spider to the Fly

So few reviews... T-T Please say something after this one! Or after the previous one! I get so lonely... So! Combat, magic theory, and a couple new monsters! Title for this chapter is a reference to a phrase I heard a lot that is probably from a poem, and for some reason I want to say it's from Alice in wonderland. :/ "'Come into my parlor,' said the spider to the fly." or something like that.

Now tuxie's gonna do something very characteristic of himself and senshi in the anime, and towards the end things are gonna get a little edgy, but keep reading. I'm not done yet! Enjoy! and remember I have a poll!

* * *

_38 – Spider to the Fly_

Tuxedo Kamen gulped down the nothing in his throat, hoping it was his courage trying to escape him. Before him, in the very room he dreaded most, was the one who started this entire nightmare. Iphanessa, Daughter of Agamemnon, former prospective bride to Endymion of Elysian, the witch of the castle, stood before him, calmer than a summer's breeze and ready for a ball, not a fight. And yet this woman, with all her gentle beauty, was more terrifying than most of the enemies he faced down before. He knew what she was capable of, especially in that room.

"I see you are a man yet again." Slowly she stood up from her throne, radiating passion and pleasure with every movement. She was trying to seduce him again. The witch even licked her lips as if she wanted to devour every inch of his body. "That will make this so much easier, and far more satisfying.

"Come to me, my love." The seductress lifted her arm, her long nails slowly beckoning him forward. A sickenly sweet scent hit him, trying to pull him forward, into the flytrap's mouth.

If he weren't so terrified of what would happen if he went forward or ran away, he might have moved from the doorway. Instead, he stayed there, still as a statue and unblinking. Honestly he was trying to just breathe without trembling, and that smell and the way she moved was not helping! Her eyes would coax most men into her bed, but he wasn't going to move one inch towards her unless he was going to ram her through with a very sharp blade.

"Endymion, love, come here." There was a touch of anger in her voice, but it still was smooth as silk, the silk of a spider's web.

Finally he found his voice. "You have no concept of that feeling."

She blinked. "What?"

"Love. You have no idea what love really is." Shaking, but more from rage than fear, he chose to lecture her. Old habits die hard in the end. "It's more than passion between bodies, more than obedience to another's whims. Love does not wish for power or is greedy. Fearing someone is not loving them. You tried that, and failed.

"Love… it's putting the other person's needs above your own, giving and receiving willingly. It's trust, service, loyalty… all concepts you lost centuries ago." Tuxedo Kamen glared at the quietly seething woman before him. "You are incapable of love Iphanessa. And after all you've done, all the lives you've ruined, I cannot give you an iota of it."

Slowly he raised his cane like he would a sword, point aimed at her throat. "You're finished Iphanessa. Come quietly and I will grant leniency."

Iphanessa's seductive posture fell into regal defiance, complete with snort. "Leniency? In what court? When did little Endymion have any power beyond his birthright to a planet and lost land?"

She snapped her fingers and instantly large youma of all shapes and colors appeared in the room. Two appeared behind him, giving him only seconds warning before they grabbed his arms and forced him into the room. Tux struggled against their grips, but they were much stronger than he was. He barely managed to keep his grip on his cane, and his senses. He had to keep those if he was going to get out of this in one peace. The two monsters forced him to his knees before the witch who tortured and manipulated him for a solid month before turning him into a forgetful, frightened child. Sharp, long nails reached down and tilted his head upwards to see her properly. Iphanessa's cold smirk and calm demeanor made his skin crawl almost as much as her touch. "All you are is a pretty face Endymion. One I will enjoy every day for the rest of eternity. That moon whore Serenity is Diamond's plaything, a soulless doll, with no power left in her. And those senshi outside? They'll never be able to get through my army. They will be dead within the hour, and you will eat what meat is left on their bones with me. Unlike Beryl or any of the other challenges you've dealt with all these years, these youma were tailored to destroy the senshi.

"There is no hope Endymion." Her hungry smile became more sinister with each breath. "Not even that mongrel girl has a chance in saving you, or anyone for that matter. Here, I have supreme power. You are powerless, and you are mine to do as I please."

Looking at her, hearing her words, something snapped in the man's head. Powerless. Hopeless. Usako a lifeless plaything. His allies doomed to die. Hers.

_'You're more powerful than you think.'_

_'Mamochan, I will always believe in our power.'_

_'To have the power of creation is to be a king over Earth.'_

_'With you, I am invincible. Your crystal has been guiding me this entire time.'_

_'I believe in you.'_

_'Papa…'_

_'I love you, Mamochan.'_

Memories of hope, of a future he knew had to take place, surged through him, clashing with what the witch said. A growl grew from his throat, turning all the fear and doubt into anger and determination. There was no way in seven hells he was going to believe this thing again. Something surged through him, giving him strength he recognized but couldn't name.

Mostly though, he was furious. "I… will not… be CONTROLLED!"

A blinding golden light blazed out of him, starting from his chest and surging all through his person, burning the youma holding him to a crisp. Iphanessa leapt backwards, nearly taking shelter from the light behind the throne she so loved. Youma staggered back from him for a moment before snarling and diving at him. Without a thought, Tux swung his cane through one of them, seeing it sliced and turned to dust by a white and gold blade. He didn't have time to register what happened as the next attack came surging towards him without pause.

Each youma coming at him met the same fate. Dust and golden rays filled the air, with no thought of what came next other than survival. He was not weak. He was no one's toy. And he would save everybody.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The bright golden rays could be felt throughout the entire castle, turning lesser youma to dust.

Senshi and youma alike paused briefly on the battlefield as the power surged through them. Some knew their doom was coming while the others regained hope and energy.

Marian stopped scratching in a mark on the obelisk to look at where the power came from, wonder, joy, and pride coming to her in spades. "It's about time."

Diamond stopped his attempt at love making as he felt it, and a dread that came with it. That power would burn him alive.

Before him, the one he thought was subdued within his spell's mind stirred. This power… she knew it. She wanted to be with it, for it gave her strength and courage to face the future, more than anything else.

_'Mamochan… Endymion…'_

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Impossible…" Iphanessa gaped past the throne to the young man she desired more than anything. No longer did he wear a black suit, but a fine white and gold tuxedo, with lavender accents in his cape and the crest marking the house ruling the planet on his chest. His black cane was now a white and gold saber, with a golden cage around the hilt to guard the hand wielding it. Easily it could become a scepter suited for a king. On the very end of the hilt rested a golden crystal said to be gone from the world forever. "They sealed that away! They sealed the crystal away! They sealed away your powers forever!"

Breathing ragged, Tuxedo Kamen turned towards her. He barely heard what she said, but he got the general idea. She knew all this time he had power greater than he knew. She knew about the crystal he carried, of the Kinchikyuu no Hooseki. And yet she tried to take control over him, telling him he was nothing but a pretty face who threw roses.

Clearly she was wrong. Nearly everyone was. Eyes delivering all his harbored rage and frustrations narrowed on her, almost burning her skin. His voice came out as thunder, unable to be ignored and threatening pain unlike any she experienced should she not listen. "I am Prince Endymion, future king or Earth and Elysian. Wielder of the Kinchikyuu no Hooseki, the only man to ever bear a sailor crystal. If there is one thing I am not, it's weak.

"This is _my_ planet. _I_ rule here." He raised his sword level again with her chest, threatening death in every rumbling whisper. "_My_ word is law. And this ends, _now_."

"_STOP HIM!_" Iphanessa's desperate command brought more youma into the room, allowing her a chance to run to a secret door out of the room. The prince managed to slash through several of them as he closed in on the person he needed to overcome to settle his mind at last. He threw one against the wall before going through the stone archway and down another series of narrow hallways after the villain. The darkness around him didn't dare approach him down that hallway as he continued to glow with his golden light, confidence refreshed from the sure knowledge he attained.

He wasn't weak. He wasn't useless.

He was a king, a king over Earth. The most power person of this planet. No one was going to take that away from him again.

He would save everyone.

The dark hallway broke away to the light as he exited, spotting his prey once again. Iphanessa stood in the center of an ornate room, filled with power and spell circles meant to obey her every whim. Youma were positioned in random locations in there, but there was something different about them; this difference was throwing the witch off her game.

"You will obey me or you will perish!" Fireballs appeared above her hands before throwing them near a group of near mutinous monsters. Tuxedo Kamen couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Marian finished destroying her control spell, and Iphanessa lost her greatest advantage. When she raised her hand to fire at more of them, he threw a rose across her hand, making her shriek in surprise and pain. "_YOU! ATTACK HIM!_"

A cold glare was on her as he addressed the youma. "Run away and you will live. You have choices now. Make them."

Some of the youma heard his promise and fled as if hellhounds were on their heels. The rest were either stupid, loyal, or too scared to know better, charging at him. Without even looking, he threw a few roses in one direction, willing them to multiply and strike down the monsters charging from one side. His focus remained on the villainess who frantically tried chanting and making motions with her hands, casting spells to somehow get control of this situation. His sword swung almost blindly at those who dared attack him on his right side, cutting down and moving on as he hurried towards the center of the room.

Just when he thought he could reach the witch, a large stone wall materialized around her, blocking his path. Then a giant black stone creature materialized from the floor, stopping him entirely in his tracks. Great. She could make other kinds of monsters she could control without question. Just perfect.

His gut pulled at him from behind the exact same second the stone man swung its giant fist down towards him. Tux leapt out of the way, only to feel someone behind him and the clash of metal. Briefly he looked over his shoulder and smiled, relief coming to his stomach. Marian blocked another rock man from attacking him from behind with her large dagger, all her concentration forward. "Glad you could make it to the party."

"Spell was a little more trouble than I anticipated," she murmured lowly before throwing off the monster's blow and adjusting her stance to something more favorable. "Didn't know she could make golems, but it kind of make sense after the demon dogs. She likes rocks."

"Golems huh?" Tux didn't know how to take out these things, but he was glad someone recognized them. "Any ideas?"

"Remove the standing spell inside it and it crumbles to pieces. Otherwise, think rocks. Nice outfit. Going to a wedding?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the banter. Think rocks huh? An idea came to mind, daring him to raise his hand and focus on the golem before him, charging now. Green lichen grew on each piece of it, quickly and without any resistance. The speed of its growth turned the rock construct to dust before it could reach him. "White's also worn at funerals."

"Not in my culture." She leapt forward towards her target, flipping to its head and trying that beheading trick she did before. The head fell off but it kept moving; still on top of it, Marian reached in and flashed a bright light through it, forcing it to crumble into rubble. Looking up at him, she pointed a dagger at him casually. "And it's a pain and a half to get blood out of. Thank heavens that's a magical material. No laundry bill."

Besides them four more golems popped up. The youma who remained in the room backed away from the fighting, unsure what to do. Both of them settled for the next round of fighting, their back to each other to give them cover. Tux glared at the walled off area, knowing he had to take her out. "Think you can handle the golems while I take out their master?"

"You're kidding right?" Quickly she reached into an open part of her shirt and whipped out a thin gold chain at least five times longer than he was tall. A smirk grew on her face as she manipulated it around two of the golems' necks. "This was my training when I was ten! Can't she throw something harder?"

Smirking back – though admittedly scared her parents allowed such training on a ten year old – he dashed past the golems blocking his way and leapt over the barrier separating him from his abuser. Iphanessa's face was strained in concentration, trying to cast one spell or another to retain her dominance, but he wouldn't allow it. He threw a handful of roses downward, willing them into a tight, binding net around her. The witch's scream filled the air as her spell backfired in her bindings. Landing right before her bound form, Tuxedo Kamen stood to his full height, looking down on her coldly. How the mighty have fallen.

"It's over Iphanessa." He put one hand on the stone wall around them, willing lichen to break it down as well. It crumbled within moments, revealing them to the world. Not a single golem stood and the youma had fled. All that was left were piles of rubble and etches on the ground and pillars Marian was already slashing through systematically. "You're finished."

The witch tried to gurgle out another spell only for it to backfire within the rose net. A series of painful shocks went through her body, forcing her to pass out. The prince of Earth couldn't help but feel some satisfaction, some closure, with this woman unconscious at his feet after trying to attack him again. This time around, she couldn't hurt him. This time around, he had the power, and he knew how to use it. He would never be the victim again.

"Look at this place…" Marian's voice broke him from his thoughts, drawing his eyes towards her. Her meticulous steps around the room only matched her questioning eyes. "I've never seen so many standing spells in my life. I think the spells sucking the youma in here and changing them are here too. How long has she been writing them?"

"Not sure." Looking down again, Tux knew something was off about Iphanessa's appearance. Not really thinking about it, he reached down and touched where her skin should be. It didn't feel as smooth as it look, and for a second his finger blurred, through the skin. An illusion. His eyes narrowed on her. "_No more lies._"

He jerked his hand back, as if breaking a thread that wasn't there. The illusion instantly vanished, revealing the witch's true form. His stomach wanted to revolt immediately. Laying on the ground, in fine clothes and jewelry was Iphanessa, but as a barely living mummified corpse. Old and withered, it was a miracle she could move so well before. How had they been fooled by this… thing…. before him for so long?

"How did you do that?" His ally's voice was slightly strained, as if holding back fear or anger or even amazement. The man shook his head, unsure.

"Not sure. Just followed my instincts. What is she?" Slowly he looked towards the magical expert, pointing at the woman on the floor.

Marian watched him silence for a moment before looking at the captive. "A hag. I don't think she died and was reincarnated. She's been here for centuries, her powers building, absorbing the darkness, probably made this castle. Living that long and in the dark like this turns even the best of people into creatures of evil. Hags are actually relatively common and incredibly difficult to kill.

"You bested a hag. And broke her illusion." She looked back at him. "And got a new suit. Do you still doubt your powers?"

Tuxedo Kamen looked down at his captive enemy without really seeing her. "I'm not powerless. I just don't know how to use them yet."

"Well you certainly got a good head start in that. Speaking of which," a chastising tone entered her voice, "you used yours to get revenge on her? Shouldn't you be focused on saving Usagi? She's got eighteen hours and seventeen minutes before she's free game."

The small reminder brought him back to reality. Usagi. He had to find her. Something must have shown on his face because Marian sighed, shaking her head. "I'll keep an eye on her until the senshi pop up. I want to take a better look at this spell anyway. You better –"

He didn't wait for her to finish but took off running. Usako. How could he be so stupid! They probably lost their advantage! Leaping into an arched alcove, Tux ran with all his might towards where he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, where his love was.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Something was wrong.

Frustrated, in several more ways than one, Diamond got off his prize and started towards the chamber's doors, fixing his clothes along the way. He had a feeling he would be in a fight very soon and would need all his powers focused on his opponent.

"Diamond…"

His long prized goal, the jewel of a thousand lifetimes, spoke in wanting, breathing words in her position on the bed. The man looked back to the goddess he managed to tame, beautiful and obedient to him at last. He was so close to fulfilling his desires, yet a white golden power, as warm as the sun on the hottest days of summer, blocked each one. The goddess of the moon was protected by the stars above from his invasion. If only enough of the goddess' powers were released to undo that spell. He would have her forever within seconds. How he wanted this woman…

"I'll be right back Serenity. Just keep thinking of me."

"My love…"

Diamond couldn't help but to smirk in satisfaction. He already won. All that mattered was that he kept his prize.

* * *

A/N: First off, the Kinchikyuu no Hooseki is just a rough Japanese translation of Golden Crystal. Did not like the name they first gave it so I gave it a new name! So it means 'Gold Earth's Gem', according to google. It was that or the barazushou(sp)/Rose crystal from the RPG, but I didn't wanna. Please correct me if you are fluent in Japanese and can think of something better than the katakana way of saying Golden Crystal. and really, Mamochan is freakin' special! He's the only man to have a sailor crystal and is supposed to take the place of Sailor Earth! He's gotta be freakin' powerful! Plus if you noticed, he used one of Marian's tricks to break Iphanessa's last illusion, on his own. When he snapped, what was blocking all that power within him (mostly self doubt) was released, hence the level up. His new costume is my take on King Endymion's suit, with less purple and more white and gold. Sorry, but a lavender tux just makes me think 60's and 70's. No thanks.

Now for calling Iphanessa a hag, in D&amp;D, there is a monster known as a hag. in fact, there are a lot of different kinds of hags. Iphanessa lived so long and with so much power in the darkness that she became a hag. By definition, she's a hag, one that has a lot of illusions on her to be young and beautiful. Golems are constructs with animation spells inside them according to myth and D&amp;D and Pratchett. they are neither good nor bad, just constructs.

Diamond is next! and the fight should be quite... interesting. haven't started it yet but I know how it ends! You'll love the fate I have for him! or be upset that I consider it just and okay... *debates plot actions* ah well. Next chapter should be a good one! Not sure how long I should draw it out or if I should finish their fighitng next chapter. We'll see soon!

Until next time! ^^V


	40. 39 – Aggressive Negotiations

So great reading reviews! Thanks a ton! ^^V

Anyway, I decided to stretch it out a bit before the last bit of the climax because this section ended on such a great dramatic note. Over halfway done with the next chapter so It'll be up soon. For all those who wanted to see Mamochan really go all out, here's your chance! I'm not very good at fight scenes so it's kinda glossed over, but there is fighting! and the senshi are back! So yeah.. read ahead! sorry it's a little short, but the next one is gonna be big!

20 points to the geek who figures out where the title comes from. ;3 Warning: suggestive scene near end, but not explicit. I'll leave what happened in previous chapters to your imagination.

* * *

_39 – Aggressive Negotiations_

The battle outside the castle was chaos in motion, though it wasn't always that way. A few minutes ago they could all feel a dramatic change in the air, as if a massive energy field passed through them. It renewed the senshis' dwindling energy and turned to dust many defeated and weakened youma. The others became easy pickings.

Then something happened again, and the youma went from organized attacks to frantic flailing around. Some still went after the senshi, but the majority were so confused and frightened by something they couldn't see that they broke off their attack, leaving them very vulnerable to attack. Every power was used against those who continued to go after them and those who came too close for comfort, making the girls think their visitor was wrong in her assessment. But before the smoke cleared enough for them to continue the battle, the majority of the remaining youma were fleeing from the battle.

"Cowards," Jupiter murmured without spite, secretly relieved in the turn of the tide. Her earlier injury, though healed over by Saturn's powers and Mercury's know-how, was starting to ache again.

"Better they're cowards than stubborn fools who fight an endless war." Saturn once again displayed wisdom further than her years could allow, taking point while the senshi assessed their damages. Lots of scrapes and bruises were forming over the group, but nothing life threatening. The strange power boost came just when they needed it. "Gate's clear. Let's get inside. Our princess is waiting for us."

"It'd really suck if she were in another castle," Venus joked as she got up to start running. Few smiled at her comment, but all made a mad dash for the door. Each warrior only paused every now and again to allow the youma coming out of it pass. They weren't sticking around a place they didn't like anymore than the senshi would. A handful tried to attack them along the way, but the fights were short lived. Without anything commanding them to fight, they were rather pathetic fighters.

The second they entered the great hall, they realized they had no idea where to go next. Uranus took charge, barking orders. "Spread out! Stay in constant contact and call if you need help! If you find the prince or princess, report in!"

"Got it!" "Understood." "Right!" The seven girls split off into different directions, some going up while others stayed on the ground floor. They were going to find their princess, even if they had to get lost a little along the way.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen ran with everything he had towards where he sensed Usagi. One sense told him power was in front of him, but his connection told him for certain she was there. Their connection, though dim, still existed. He could feel its tender thread, pulling him towards his love unceasingly. Though he couldn't know what she felt or could assure her he was coming, he did know where she was, and how to get to her.

Unfortunately he could also sense something else between them. Turning one corner he ducked barely in time to dodge a shot of pure scorching energy. Rolling to his feet, Tux turned and faced his opponent, sword at the ready. This time he wouldn't allow someone else to end him. He was going to ram Diamond clear through and scatter his ashes into the wind.

"Hm. A change of clothes and a change in tactics." Silver eyes narrowed on the prince, hating every inch of him. "Neither will save you _Prince_ Endymion."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Slowly Tux rose to his feet, wishing a very painful death on this man. Diamond nearly brought all of time and space into oblivion once in a crazed belief that two objects from different times but were the same could occupy the same space. They lost Pluto once because of him. He terrorized Usako with his lust for her. Tuxedo Kamen would never let that happen again. "Do you really think you could win her heart with your tactics? You don't know the first thing about Usagi. She would hate you if she weren't under your spell."

"She has learned to love me," Diamond resorted coolly. Both of the men watched each other with a forced calm, ready to fight but waiting for the other to make the first move, the first mistake. He smirked wolfishly at the true prince. "I dare say she may even bear my child now. Not yours."

Inside Mamoru's gut twisted, warning him to not get riled up, but it was too late. Seething, Tux tried to mock him. "You and I both know that isn't true. You couldn't make it past second base if you tried."

Chord struck, the villain opened his third eye, to gain control of the situation. "A matter you know nothing about. Now, go be a good boy and return to Duchess Iphanessa's bed."

He could feel the hypnotic lull of the third eye's power mixed with Diamond's voice, but Tux couldn't fall under it. It wasn't a refusal, it was just impossible. Something made the lull into an annoying buzzing in his ear. If it went on for too long, he was going to get a headache. He cocked his head to the side, analyzing him critically. "Is that the best you got? Iphanessa's finished. I took down that hag compatriot of yours before coming here. Her youma are scattered and her spells are being dismantled as we speak.

"Face it Diamond. You don't have anything now." The prince of Earth stood taller, knowing he would not lose. "No Wiseman, no Nemisis, no Black Moon family, no allies or escape from me. Surrender and you _might_ live."

The man paused for a moment, thinking and glaring at the soon to be king. His hand was still raised and charged with another bolt, and the slightest twitch gave away what he was going to do. "I think not."

The bolt shot at Tuxedo Kamen who dodged left of the blast to get a shot at punching the moron's brains out. His sword was knocked out of his hand but he didn't care; the crystal automatically would return to Elysian or him whenever he needed it so long as he stayed on planet, and he could make a new sword/cane in a moment's notice. Besides, beating this monster with his fists felt much more satisfying.

Left connected with enemy's arm instead of jaw, but it jarred Diamond enough to not try any more powers. Tux's right struck a few ribs before his opponent remembered how to block. Fists went flying between them, occasionally jumping back enough to regain their individual balance before going back in or following the other into another round of fisticuffs. More than once Mamoru threw Diamond a ways off to strike him harder, but the man flipped back to his feet and charged in an instant.

Once they managed to get more than ten feet between them, Diamond shot a large bolt of energy, enough to destroy part of the ground around them and a pillar along the way. Mamoru, not having a chance to dodge it, raised his hands and willed a shield around him. Golden light burst forth, covering him and a few feet around him just before impact. The bold forced him back a foot, but he snapped his gaze past the attack to his enemy.

_He_ would not win.

The shield around him rose from its position and wrapped around the attack, sending it straight back to its source. Diamond felt the full impact of the attack and went flying against the far wall, barely alive. Breathing heavily from the fight's strain, Mamoru staggered for a moment before rushing to where his enemy struggled to try and get up. The fight wasn't over.

Before he could stand, the prince kicked the guy back to the ground, leaving a large foot sized bruise on his face and blood dripping down from a small cut. He grabbed the limp man by his torn shirt, ready to smash his face to pieces.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

The raging protector stopped, mentally snapped back into his rightful position. Usako.

"USAGI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Venus' voice rang out loud enough in the hallways for him to hear, reminding him why he was there. This wasn't a revenge mission. This was supposed to be a rescue. This was the last enemy, and he was down.

He had to stop. Usako wouldn't want him to become a murderer, especially in her name.

Growling, he pulled the man's ear close enough to listen. "Usagi… Serenity… will _never_ be yours. Whether you started lusting for her in your past or future life, know that forever. Her heart will _never_ belong to you."

Not waiting for a response, Mamoru threw one last punch across the man's head, knocking him out cold. Breathing out slowly, he got to his feet and started walking to where his love, his very heart, was being held captive.

It wasn't long before he was running, unable to stop his feet from bringing him to her faster. Before he even realized it, he was before a large set of ornate double doors. He recognized the room immediately as Beryl's once, enraging him ever so slightly, but pushed through them anyway, eager to find his love.

"Usako?!" Looking around the place for her. The chamber was as elaborate as he remembered, and just a little less tacky. He turned his head left and spotted another door slightly ajar. A shiver of dread and anticipation went through him as he stepped towards it. Taking a breath, he forced the door open the rest of the way, revealing the large bed and the occupant inside it.

Laying in all the black cushions, ruffles, and comforters was Usagi, but not in a state he wanted to find her in there. Her school uniform was tossed around the room, along with any undergarments she once wore. Her hair was in disarray, loosly in their buns and tails, and scattered around and under her like a perfect picture of desire. A black satin robe was slipping off her body, open in front for all the world to see. If it weren't for the glowing white gold ribbons covering her privates very thoroughly, he would have thought she just finished a round with the man he just defeated.

Shaking in both rage and desire, Mamoru came to the bed to see how she was, physically. Clenching his fists, he could see some marks on her skin, but she was okay in the physical sense. Her mind though… The only way to describe how she was, laying there, was in a wanton daze, seeing nothing but the imagined world Diamond created for her.

"Usako? Serenity?" Sitting at the edge of the bed, he tried to get her attention on him. Her beautiful blue eyes didn't see him, yet she sighed wistfully. "Odango, can you hear me?"

"Diamond…"

His heart stopped for a moment. The love filled whisper from her lips… another man's name… the state she was in… She didn't see him. She couldn't hear him or feel his presence. Only Diamond.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Mars ran into the room she felt the most evil, but also a strong light, not knowing what to expect. Certainly not a room covered in old runes littered with rocks and an anxious girl pacing around an unconscious shriveled woman tied up in roses, but that is what she got. Her foot knocking a pile of rubble got Marian's attention in an instant, a small amount of her anxiety leaving. "Good. It's about time one of you got here."

The senshi's scowl didn't deter her for a moment. "Where's Usagi-chan and Mamoru-sama?"

"That way somewhere," Marian waved dismissively, "but that's not important." Not important? She pointed to the old woman quickly before heading where she was waving towards moments ago. "Keep guard over her. I need to make sure we grab Diamond in time if we want to leave here in one piece."

"What are you talking about?" Why was this girl so confusing? It was like she spoke another language even when she seemed to be speaking only one!

"A miscalculation on my part. I didn't think she'd put so many clauses in her spells. Make sure she stays asleep." She turned to leave, took a few steps, then turned back around. "And try to get the others to regroup here. You'll want a quick exit."

"Quick exit? Wait!" Mars tried to get the girl's attention back but it was long gone. Marian took off sprinting in one direction before leaping, flipping, and swinging onto the second level from things hanging off the walls. Then she vanished from sight. Frustrated, she looked down to the prisoner and wondered who this dangerous person was. Why was this entire mission filled with mysteries and clouded visions?

* * *

A/N: Heh heh... so! What do you think will happen next? Diamond is down, Iphanessa's down, Usagi's in her special daze, Mamoru's heartbroken, stressed and troubled, and the senshi are still clueless and looking everywhere. Mare knows something else is up, but what is it? If I said anything more about that, I'd be spoiling everything.

Liked the fight between Mamochan and Diamond? Like I said, fight sequences aren't my strongest suit, especially since they keep changing in my head, but I got some critical parts down. Tux's pretty suit is damaged now, but not like Diamond. Best part is, Mamochan's resistant to brainwashing now! Did you catch that? The way he described Diamond's mental attack is the same thing Marian goes through whenever he tried to hypnotize her at school. She can't be hypnotized or brainwashed, and now, with his powers released, he can't be either. SO much fun!

Now people have asked who sealed away Endymion's powers, and honestly, I only came up with that two days ago when I wrote it. I know who did it and why, but I don't think that question will be answered until the next fic in the saga, Warriors of Earth. Yes, I'm planning a sequel. Several in fact. they're likely to be shorter (I hope) until the last one than this one. There are going to be a lot of loose threads here, things Marian can't explain to him and would drag the exposition out too long. That's what the rest of the Earth's Court saga is for.

Enough rambling! Back to typing! Almost done with the climax! *does happy dance*


	41. 40 – Promises Within Shadows

Just so you know, most of the chapters round out to about 5 pages each. this one was 10. I wanted to get this out earlier, but I hated out I ended it originally. Ended up deleting a few paragraphs and finished it with a shout. A little editing too so it's better. Not perfect, but better. Felt a little rushed. Still I got what I wanted down! It's pretty decent and well... I'll give some end notes and answer questions later. Either way, this one's mega big important. Yes I graduated from college; don't give me weird looks for my adjectives. ;p

Anyway, read, enjoy, and ask questions! Mostly resolution is all that's left after this. Just gotta work it out. *goes back to typing*

* * *

_40 – Promises Within Shadows_

He couldn't help but to groan in pain as consciousness returned to him. Diamond never liked waking up on good days, but when he was in this much pain, he didn't want to wake up ever. Mentally he cursed the cause of his pain, and as his memory returned of the battle, he swore to end Endymion's existence forever. Painfully. He just had to rethink his strategy now that the foolish duchess was no more. Her army could easily become his now. He was certain none of the senshi understood the mechanics behind them, or any spell really. Such children. They would be easy to take over.

It would take time, but he could do it. If he moved slower, if he was clever about it, Serenity would be his forever, and along with it the Earth and the other senshi. He doubted they could break the mental control he had over her now anyway. That fool of a boy didn't have a prayer against his powers, at least in this department.

He couldn't help but to chuckle to himself as he pushed himself off the ground and started hobbling towards a secret exit. Yes, escape and regroup. Adjust his strategy. He would still win this war. Serenity was his, forever.

"I'm surprised you're still able to walk."

With a start, Diamond looked towards the voice he didn't expect to hear again. Marian Glenn stood before him in a uniform fit for rogues and rangers from the middle ages, near black stone daggers placed at random through the entire thing. He could swear he saw crests embedded in the leather armor but it was hard to make out. A glint of gold came from under the shirt's open collar, but that was the end of the changes in color. Her glare on him was part loathing, part confusion. "I figured with your history and what you were planning with Usagi, you'd lose a limb at least. Al wouldn't have let you live. Mamoru is way too merciful."

She shook her head in exasperation, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling. What was this girl doing there? He thought the youma would have killed her! Iphanessa swore they would! And yet there she was, standing with hardly a scratch on her. And she was glowing. Since when did this brat have powers?

Yet it was a stroke of luck. If he just took control of her mind… His third eye opened, refocusing his mental powers on the girl like never before. He needed a slave to help in his plans. This girl would be per-

Instantly her boot struck his diaphragm, breaking his concentration and forcing him to bend over. He knew a cracked rib broke by now as he slid to the floor against the wall. "None of that. Hypnotism gives me a headache, and psychic invasions migraines. And don't get me started on what your illusions did to my eyes."

Coughing, Diamond couldn't believe his ears. The pain… the failure of his powers… the way this outsider, this enigma talked… She knew. She knew the entire time what he was doing. And somehow she was immune to him. How… why… He barely managed to get his breath back as the girl knelt in front of him, muttering to herself in some unknown language and focusing on her hand. Her eyes snapped back on him, a little winded, before she started talking again.

"You know, I've dealt with guys like you for a long time now. Men who wanted to take advantage of me, use me, change me, kill everyone I love to get a hand over me. I've dealt with each one differently, but with you, doing all you have towards Usagi and having a hand in what happened to Mamoru, I just can't hold back. So here." She clapped the hand she was concentrating on before onto the top of his ear. "Happy birthday. _Be ye sealed!_"

Something clamped onto the top of his ear, searing his skin and sending pain through his head and torso for a brief moment, getting him to scream for a moment. A white golden light flashed from her hand before she removed it, giving him a moment to breathe. Barely opening his eyes, he glared at the girl. "What did you…"

"Sealed away your powers, for good." Marian shook her hand out for a minute as if doing that trick did some damage to her nerves. "Done it about a dozen times, maybe more. Don't worry, you'll live. No point in killing scum like you. My people have a more fitting punishment for your kind, and I'm only getting started."

She put a hand on his abdomen, ready to start another spell, when in a fit of strength he grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly. Their eyes met, glare for glare. "Why are you doing this? This had nothing to do with you!"

Silence met him as her eyes narrowed even more than before. Loathing was mixed with duty and protectiveness in her gaze, warning him how dangerous the ground was now. "I heard enough about you and watched you enough to know how much of a danger you are to everyone in this universe. Usagi reminds me of a very good friend of mine back home, and you hurt her deeply you're your manipulations; worse if I hadn't cast that protective spell blocking you all this time.

"But most of all, you threatened my king's equivalent." A growl entered her voice, promising worse things to come. "I will _not_ allow any threat to him roam free."

Power rushed out of her as she murmured a few words in a language he didn't dare try to understand. Their result though…

Screams of endless torment filled the halls, drawing the attention of several senshi and getting several to run straight to it, praying it wasn't their princess or prince who was screaming like that. Jupiter and Uranus made it to the heavily damaged hallway and spotted the scene first. Diamond was hyperventilating, in more pain than he ever experienced in any life, and gaping between his legs, unable to move as Marian stood up to her full height, looking down on him coldly. "One of you mind taking him back down to where Mars is holding Iphanessa? I need to check on Mamoru and Usagi, see if he needs any help with her."

"What did you do to him?" Uranus had never heard a man scream like that before, or look so devastation in anyone's face like that.

"Removed the last threat from him." She kept her eyes on the man as she started to back away. "It's my Earth's capital punishment for pigs like this thing."

Still confused, they didn't even start as she formed a pinkish ball in her hand and threw it at the guy. It expanded around him, like a shield or a bubble. A handle formed off of it and it started floating off the ground, man included. Marian let out a breath. "That should do it. Just get him to Mars and keep an eye on him. I don't know how long it will take for him to recover from the shock, or how well Mamoru knocked him around, but he may be a handful later."

She tried to walk away only to get grabbed by Uranus. She glared at the lady, demanding answers. "What did you do to him?"

"You'll figure it out." Marian easily slipped out of her grip and kept going forward. "One of you take care of him. The other can follow me to Usagi. I have a feeling things aren't going so smoothly for Mamoru right now. And we really don't have a lot of time for things to go south now."

"Wait for me!" Jupiter made the decision on who had what task quickly by chasing after the American before she disappeared from sight again. Uranus almost went after them, but even she had to acknowledge the need to keep his dangerous man under wraps. Personally she would dust the man and be done with it, but the stranger promised she was setting up a punishment so perfect he'd never be a threat again. Whatever it was, looked like it already started.

Cursing to herself, Uranus grabbed the magic bubble's handle and started dragging it back to where her com said Mars was. Her prisoner either retreated into himself or passed out from whatever happened to him because he didn't make a peep the whole way. Looked like the easiest job for the day, guarding Mr. Comatose Diamond.

Fun.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Mamoru barely managed to make Usagi decent before the doors opened again. "Usagi-chan!"

"She's in here Venus," he called over his shoulder as he gently pulled her out of her limp position on the bed into a sitting one. Usagi was so limp and easy to move it was like she was a living doll. He should have hit Diamond harder for what he did. Why couldn't she break out of it!

A gasp behind him told him Venus was in the room and saw the state she was in. "Usagi-chan!" Quickly she ran to her princess' side and shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!"

"Diamond…" Was all she could get out of the doll, still lost in some kind of dream. Just hearing that over and over again broke Mamoru's heart, and Venus' too.

"Usagi-chan… Don't you recognize me? It's me! Minako! Your friend!"

"My love…"

"Usagi-chan… What did he do to her?" Desperate, she looked over to the prince, who, now that she looked at him, had a severe costume change and went through a thrashing since she last saw him. His mask and top hat were missing again too.

Stressed and a little heartbroken, Mamoru ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure, but earlier I think Marian said she was under both hypnosis and psychic persuasion. He manipulated her mind and… somehow put her in a dream like state. I haven't been able to wake her up. If you have any ideas –"

"How about you kiss her!" Ever the romantic, Venus' suggestion was the only one that made sense to her. Didn't she see it wasn't that easy? Their lives weren't fairy tales beyond being star-crossed lovers. "That usually –"

"It would be better to ask Glimare-san instead." Mercury and Neptune appeared in the doorway, both anxious. They must have heard what they were saying or they would have tried something themselves. "I mean, she did undo the hypnosis on us with only a few words. Surely she'd know what to do for Usagi-chan."

"Diamond my love…"

Unable to take her swooning for that monster, Mamoru got off the bed and started pacing the room. They had to get her out of this soon or _he_ would go mad. The senshi could feel his frustration and even shared in it. How could she be so deep in the delusion of being in love with that monster that she couldn't even recognize her friends?! They never vanished on her! So why did she…

A calm hand on his shoulder got his attention from wringing his gloved hands to death or making himself go bald early. Turning to the presence, he saw Neptune's concerned gaze. "It'll be alright your highness. Our princess will return to us soon. To you. Just have faith."

He watched the senshi for a moment in silence, regaining his focus, before looking back to the two inner senshi trying to get the full attention of their princess. "We shouldn't stay here. This place is probably part of the delusion. Let's regroup and head home. Maybe we'll figure it out along the way."

Nodding, the girls started pulling Usagi out of the bed, hoping to get her to walk on her own. Sadly, she barely made it a few steps before she fell to her knees, limp as a doll. Mamoru couldn't bear to see her in such a sad state, so he whipped off his now white and lavender cape, wrapped it around his love, and picked her up as the princess she was. Instinctively she snuggled into his arms, giving him a little hope, only for it to be dashed by a wanton sigh. "Diamond…"

Taking a slow breath, he started out of the room with Neptune leading the way. Venus closed in behind him while Mercury quickly gathered up Usagi's original clothes and tailed behind. They made it past the bedroom doors and were opening the large chamber doors when they ran, almost literally into Marian and Jupiter. They took a staggering step back to avoid collision. "Whoa."

"Where have you been?" Came his frustrated growl, getting a quick chiding glare from his guardian. It was uncalled for, but he was ready to both explode and break down. It was a miracle he was still standing.

"Taking care of business. What's her status?" Immediately Marian looked over the princess in his arms, getting a feel for what was going on. Uneasy concentration marred her face as he spoke to her.

"She doesn't respond to any of us, or acknowledge we're here. We've physically had to move her to get any response." Mamoru hesitated saying what needed to be said, hating the mere thought of it. "All she seems to think about is Diamond."

His guardian grimaced, looking back from where she came briefly. She must have seen what he did to Diamond and knew he wouldn't help them release her. "I see."

"Can you break her out of it?" Desperate, he started to plea for a miracle. "You woke the senshi up, so you can –"

"They didn't want to be hypnotized," Marian stated quickly. "They wanted, deep down at least, freedom and a clear head. That trick is best used when it works with a person's will, getting their body to overcome whatever is stopping them. I use it all the time on people too scared to run, to get them to run.

"This though may be a different story." Thinking fast, she rattled off the limitations of that power. "When you're exerting your will over someone who doesn't want to do what you want them to, they will fight back. Only if you catch them off guard or they are weaker willed than you will it work, and even then it's a strain. It's always better to work with a person's will than against it. She may not want to wake up from this dream."

"Can't we get Diamond to –"

"Useless." She brushed off Mercury's suggestion before she could fully make it. "I sealed away his powers for good, and he's in too much shock right now to even think clearly to attempt anything other than trying to kill me." She smothered a short laugh at the idea for some reason. "Have to admit that is a first. Pretty refreshing."

"Can you wake her up?" Dismissing Diamond, Mamoru begged for some result. They had to get Usagi back. She couldn't go on living as a doll like this. This was no life at all.

Marian hesitated before shrugging guiltily. "Maybe, but she's really strong willed. If she doesn't want out of this dream, I don't know."

"Please."

Just one word and the lady had to give in. Gently moving Usagi's head so their eyes could meet, she took a deep breath and let her eyes change color again. "_Usagi, wake up. You need to wake up. Now._"

Each word was slow and deliberate, in a tone commanding and brimming with power. Everyone else in the room was very awake just hearing her words. Everyone but the intended target. The strain on Marian's face became concerning as she looked away to their prince, troubled. Their hearts dropped to their feet as she admitted the truth. "I can't get through. She doesn't trust me enough to let me past her barriers, let alone into her dreams."

"Try harder!" She had to be able to do this! What good was she if she couldn't save Usagi?!

"I can't!" Troubled and apologetic, she tried to make them listen. "If I push any further, both of us will suffer from aneurisms or even strokes! I will not put either of us at that kind of risk! I'm sorry. I can't get through to her."

Despair rang through all of them at those words. Her apology and warning of the dangers were more than enough to wish they weren't so snippy. Marian did all she could do; if Usagi only wanted the same thing they did, it would have worked. If only –

"But maybe you can."

"What?" Mamoru jerked his attention back to her, a small hope leaping into his chest. The girl looked off, thinking as she spoke.

"Earlier you ordered Iphanessa to stop lying, ending her illusion hiding her true form for good. You did the exact same thing I do. You put your will into words and thoughts, overruling hers. It's possible you can wake Usagi up." His heart lifted as she made connections he didn't dare. "She trusts you, and even when she was under Diamond's influence after you disappeared, she thought of you. There is still a connection between you two, right?" He nodded, putting the idea together. "Then use it! Work your will into your connection and get her to hear you! Once she wants to get out, she will!"

"Are you certain?" Neptune stepped forward, voicing their hopes. "Can the prince awaken our princess?"

"It's the only shot you've got," Marian stated flatly, pointing out the facts. "It's a tricky ability to use and I haven't seen it used by an empath before, but where there's a will, there is a way." She looked straight at him, giving an impromptu lesson. "How to do it is to mean every word you say, completely. You can't waver for a moment. Short commands are best. Put your will into your words like you would your hands or whatever you want to create. If you can project your feelings through your connection at the same time, it may be enough to get her to change her mind and bring her out of this."

"Kiss her!" Venus' words rang over all of this, cheering them on. "Kiss her and put your heart and soul into it!"

Mamoru and Marian stared at her for a moment in silence before looking at each other. "A physical connection couldn't hurt and it could help your concentration. Wait, you still have the ring on you right?"

He nodded, understanding now what he had to do. Gently he sat Usagi down in a plush chair, kneeling before her as he took the ring box out of his pocket. Removing the ring from inside, he heard the expert continue on. "Since it was protecting her from Diamond's influence while you were gone, it may act as an amplifier. It's attuned to your energy; use that to your advantage."

Softly, lovingly, Mamoru slipped the ring back in its place on her left hand before kissing it gently. He felt her fingers twitch at his touch, bringing more hope to him. This might just work. No… it would work. Though a bit embarrassing that everyone was watching them, the man leaned forward enough to be within inches of her ear and lips. "_Usako, please, wake up. I can't live in this world without you at my side. Please, come back to me, my love._"

Gently he pressed his lips against hers, pouring all his feelings into the touch and the connection they had. The world outside of them seemed to disappear as their minds seem to merge as one. Inside her was a misty abyss, one struggling to clear itself. Mamoru looked for his heart's desire through the mist, stepping forward with a promise he would find her. The tugging connection between them pulled him forward, bringing him to a silvery image of his goddess, struggling to see beyond the mists.

_'Who's there?'_ A feeling of uncertainty and fear came from the woman's voice, proving how scared she was. It pained his heart that she felt this way for so long. Alone. Lost.

_'Usako, I'm here.'_ He offered his hand out to her, praying she'd take it again.

She shook her head, scared. _'No. Mamochan's not coming back. He left me and –'_

_'I'm right here.' _ Carefully he stepped forward, taking one of her shaky hands away from where her mouth would be. _'I may have been gone, but my heart has never left you. Please Usako, come back with me. We promised to always be there for each other. I wish to keep that through the end.'_

He could feel her hesidency to trust him, but it wavered every second, the fog in her mind lifting. _'Mamochan?'_

_'I'm here. And I won't leave you again. My love, now and forever.'_

_'Mamochan!'_ In an instant the mists were gone and the silvery shadow became the girl he knew and loved. Their powers burst from their chests as she came and returned his kiss, bringing their minds back to the physical world. Somehow in those short moments between sleeping and waking, Usagi wrapped her arms around him, pulling him so close it was possible they would suffocate. His hands wrapped around her in their rightful places, assuring each other they were there and this was real. It was only for air that they broke apart. "Mamochan?"

Smiling his first true smile in a long time, the man nodded, his forehead leaning against hers. "I'm right here Usako. And I'm not leaving again."

"MAMOCHAN!" Holding him tighter, his princess started to cry into his new tux, muttering incoherently. "I thought you… When you left I… where have… Been so scared… all alone…"

"Shhhh… It's alright now." He ran a hand through her hair, dropping soft kisses in it like raindrops. Never did he want to let go. "Everything's going to be okay."

"As sweet as that sentiment is, we're not really okay."

Marian's voice reminded Mamoru of the audience while surprising the girl to high heaven. The confusion on the blond's face was almost too adorable to ignore, but they did their best. Clearly feeling awkward, the stranger brought up something they didn't expect. "You have to get out of here asap. Iphanessa put a precautionary spell on this castle where if she should be defeated and she gave the word, the entire place would turn into a massive golem and destroy everyone inside and outside of it. This place is a ticking time bomb."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Venus and Jupiter stopped where they were – about to hug their returned princess until that moment – and started towards the doors again. Alarm shot through all of them, even when they didn't have all the details. Usagi was so confused. What was Marian even doing there?

"It took a while to find that spell among all the others," she told Mamoru specifically. "She's rather good at interweaving her spells, likely hiding that one from her 'allies'."

"Then we don't have any time to waste. Usagi, can you stand?" Carefully he put her on her feet, hoping she could support her own weight and hopefully run with them. Unfortunately she wobbled too much for that to really to be an option. Ignoring any protests that may come his way, he whipped her back into his arms to carry her out the door. "Apparently not."

"Can too!"

"Banter later, run now." Marian headed out the door, shouting back to them. "The others should be with Iphanessa and Diamond now in that spell room we found earlier. I told Mars and Uranus to regroup there."

"No time to waste then." With that everyone sprinted out the door and to where their compatriots were. Hopefully they made it out of there alive.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Mars and Uranus couldn't hide their annoyance as they waited for the others to return. It masked their anxiety from not searching for their princess. Why were they condemned to prisoner duty? Saturn was watching the area around them, making sure they weren't ambushed as they waited for the rest to arrive. She arrived shortly before Uranus did, saying the others would be back soon. Soon didn't come fast enough for them.

"Here they come." Saturn's warning turned them towards where she was looking in an instant. Soon they could hear people running towards them, fast. For a moment they feared something happened and they were being chased, but that thought went away when Venus stopped a few feet away from them, catching her breath.

"You sure took your time," came Mars' smart greeting, eager for any sign they were out of danger. V glared up at her as the rest came in. In the center of the group stood Mamoru – his mask and hat long gone, though in a new suit – carrying their dearest friend. Usagi was wrapped in both white and black, bundled securely in his arms and a bit miffed.

"Put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking!"

"Last I checked you weren't even capable of transforming!" Mars zeroed in on the princess, ready to give her a piece of her mind. What was she thinking going off with a man like that?! Hypnotism or no, she should have known better.

Gently the man placed Usagi on her feet but kept a hold on her as she regained her balance. Despite being a little wobbly, she still managed to shot an annoyed glare. "That was before I woke up and found out we were in deep trouble! We need to get out of here Rei-chan!"

"Everyone's here," Mamoru noted, looking back to where Marian was coming in last. Though her glow remained steady, anyone could tell she wasn't in the best of conditions. Usually she was a lot faster than this. "We should teleport out of here and back to our realm."

Everyone seemed to agree, but Marian shook her as she regained her breath. "Doesn't work like that. You have to leave the way you came in: through the gate. Otherwise you risk being shot into another dimension and never making it to your real homes."

"Okay, bad plan," Jupiter stated quickly. "So how do we get back to the gate? I don't remember any road signs on the way here."

"What about asking the locals to help again," Mercury offered. "You said you guaranteed our safety if we held up our part of the bargain. Haven't we –"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Marian interjected, unconsciously rubbing her earlier cut hand. Concern reappeared on Mamoru's face at the motion. Somehow blood was involved, but he didn't understand how. What did she do?

"Can someone explain what is going on?!" Fed up, Usagi started throwing a tantrum to get some answers. "Last thing I remember, we were at school and there was this weird buzzing! How did we get here?! Where are we?! What happened?! And what is that?!"

Pointing at something she barely spotted, all their attention turned towards the hag now laughing on the floor. They heard something they didn't understand from their American friend that had to be a series of curses. "She's awake."

"What a pathetic lot you are." The witch's gravelly voice was painful for them to hear and struck fear in them whether they liked it or not. "Don't even realize how much danger you're in. In the end, I win."

"Knock her out! Now!" Marian ran at the hag, likely hoping to prevent whatever it was she knew was coming, but it was useless. Already the thing was turning to dust before their eyes. "NO!"

"Endymion! Remember the prophecy given at your birth!" Iphanessa's cackle and dying eyes kept Mamoru still, his stomach filling with dread. "Every member of your court will betray you! The Earth's court will never survive so long as _you_ reign!

"Take my curse with you! To your grave!" The deranged duchess' cackles continued until all that was left of her were grains of black sand. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even breathing, and gaped at what was left of their latest foe. Nothing was left of her.

Then the building started to shake. "Mamochan!"

"Felf. Everyone run!" Marian quickly, with a string of pure light, attached Diamond's prison bubble to Uranus' back bow. "Turn him into the police when you get outside!"

Everyone started running, but Mamoru finally caught what she was implying through her actions and stopped, turning back to her. She hadn't moved. "You're staying behind?!"

Those who could hear them stopped and turned back, wondering what was going on. Usagi was the most confused of them all, and the most frightened. Marian stayed silent, standing still amidst all the shaking. Why wasn't she running?

Taking a breath, she started to talk over the rumbling. "The conditions and assurances I made with the youma was that I, not anyone else, would destroy this castle and all its spells. To make sure they would no longer be used by the Dark Kingdom as foot soldiers. So yeah, I'm staying behind. I have a job to do."

"No!" In his mind, Mamoru could see his parents' accident all over again. They may not have loved him, but he still wouldn't have anyone important to him die. Not when he could do something about it. "You don't have any allegiance to them! You don't have to –"

"I made a blood oath," she stated loudly, "and that is a magically binding contract. The conditions are for me alone. They upheld their part of the bargain, and now I have to uphold mine.

"So _go. Go home. Save yourselves._"

The power in her voice struck him, trying to make his body move according to her will. He knew this sensation. He felt it before when she coaxed him into a restful sleep weeks ago. Back then he wanted rest, but this time, he didn't want to leave without her. She couldn't make him. Eyes narrowing on her, he retorted. "No. You can't control me."

For a moment she said nothing, their wills silently clashing. Then the pressure went away, the power gone. She tsked to herself. "Nope, sure can't."

In an instant she threw a pale pink sphere at him and those still there, encompassing them in bubbles just like the one Diamond was in. They were somehow trapped in her spell, wrenching Mamoru's gut. "But I can shove you out the door."

"Marian!" Enraged, he tried to break it with his fist, only to get a ripple back at him harmlessly. Marian brought her hand back one last time then shoved forward, sending them all careening backwards through the castle quickly and picking up the rest along the way. Mamoru's voice shouted her name as it became raw. "MARIAN!"

"_Don't think me so weak,_" he heard somehow through the bubble. "_I know what I'm doing._"

The words gave little comfort as they continued to go careening through the darkness until the castle grew smaller and smaller in the distance until it was nothing. In seconds they were surrounded by confusion and darkness, feeling motion but not being able to see it. That was until they seemed to hit a wall, breaking through it, and felt moonlight again.

It was only when the stars were shining on them that the bubbles burst, releasing them on the ground. Several squeeled out in surprise and confusion, but none only Mamoru could see what was happening and realize what it meant.

Before his eyes, the lion dog gate guardian grew until he encompassed the entire door, shutting it tightly, then somehow folded into itself. It was like watching a black hole at work, sucking in the one set of objects, never to be seen again.

The gate to the Negaverse was gone. Sealed away. For good.

And so was his last protector.

"**_MARIAN!_**"

* * *

A/N: please don't kill me for killing off characters. My roommie said my readers were gonna hate me for doing this but it had to happen for the story to progress. And I know I promised no Mary Sues, but the plot wouldn't work the way I wanted it to if I didn't have Mare sacrificing herself like this. (see Mary Sue in tropes and you'll get the reference). It's totally in her character to do this, especially shoving people out doors to get them to do what she wants. If someone ever got in her way back in her world, she would throw them out of it, every time.

ANYWAY! Back to the beginning! Before anyone asks what Mare did to Diamond, it's never gonna be said directly but you will figure it out between this and the rest of the story. I'm just putting it delicately. Suffice to say, Diamond or Kongou Daiki is no longer a threat to women in one particular manner. He's not having kids any time soon either. You'll get a lot more on his up-comings soon.

Now Usagi's mental state has been restored! yay! she doesn't really remember much because of 1) denial 2) she was hypnotized so it's foggy anyway 3) wasn't really paying attention. She will put pieces together though so it will get rather embarrassing for her soon enough. I loved how Mamochan was tee one to save her in the end. She didn't want to come out of her daze and face the world, so he brought the reason for her to break out of the delusion and helped her through it. Between the power of command (something I regularly use with Marian's world) and his empathic abilities, he was able to break the hold on her completely. So much fun! Mamochan's learning how to really use his powers now!

Isn't Iphanessa a charmer? First she sets up a failsafe spell in case she died, then delivers a prophecy which will be a key part for the rest of the saga. Every person in Endymion's court will betray him. the Shitennou already have, and to a degree so has Helios. Beryl sure did. It's important to note though that the Senshi are not part of Earth's court. They're a part of the Moon's Court. HOW they betray him though is gonna be the question. Wait and find out!

I think I covered all I needed to. Questions are encouraged, but know many will be answered in text later anyway. Please don't kill me. It may be a bit though before the next chapter. I know what I want for the chapter after the next, but the next is kinda up in the air. :/ here goes nothing!


	42. 41 – World Weary and Teary Eyed

I honestly didn't think I'd buzz through this chapter so quickly. Glad no one's tried to kill me for last chapter too. Anyway, this one is a little slower than the earlier ones so enjoy it. I love doing recovery stories.

* * *

_41 – World Weary and Teary Eyed_

Usagi warmed her hands with the coffee Motoki provided at the Crown Center as they utilized their old base beneath it once more. Mamoru was asleep on the couch, his head uneasily resting on her lap in an almost childish attempt at comfort after what he'd been through. It was hard for her at first to accept everything the senshi were telling her, but after a while, everything started to make sense. Pieces in her once foggy mind were starting to be put together.

"So let me get this straight." She took in a long breath before regurgitating everything she put together. "Two months ago, Mamochan was kidnapped by… Iphanessa, an ex-fiancé from the silver millennium… who disguised herself as Sayuri-chan last month in order to help Kongou-sensei… who was really Prince Diamond of the Black Moon family… take me, willingly, to the remains of the Dark Kingdom so he could have his way with me. The same day Sayuri-chan came to our classroom, Mamochan… as a child… escaped the weird castle we were at, and ran into Marian-chan… who is actually from another universe and not a transfer student from the United States of America… and has powers on par with us. For the past month, she was taking care of Mamochan… who was Ren-chan… who had no memory of who he really was… while Sayuri-chan befriended us, gave me fake pictures of Mamochan cheating on me, and pushed me towards Sensei. The entire time, he was using hypnotism and his third eye's power to seduce me and make everyone believe he was a teacher.

"When Mamochan remembered enough, he saw me and Sensei being friendly, got upset, and had Marian-chan make him into an adult again. He was supposed to rest," she looked down to the man sleeping on her lap briefly, "but because of the attack at school… when Sensei completely took over my mind… Mamochan had to come out of hiding and helped take down the youma, with Marian-chan's help. I was kidnapped… with an emergency 24 hour chastity belt spell on… and everyone regrouped, found a gate to another… realm… where the Dark Kingdom was… and came in to save me.

"All youma aren't monsters and some of them helped you get to the castle. Everyone stormed the castle… and while you took out the monster youmas, Marian-chan and Mamochan took down Iphanessa and Prince Diamond to save me. And Iphanessa set up some kind of spell to make sure she would win even if she died? Which is what we all saw?"

"I think that sums it up." Minako looked over to Ami and Setsuna, hoping they hadn't missed anything in the explanation. It was a really basic run down of everything they were told and pieced together, with nothing else needing to be added. They were there for most of it. Any anecdotes could be added later by Mamoru when he woke up. He really needed the rest.

No one could forget his scream the moment the gate disappeared into nothing. He ran to where it was he moment the bubbles around them vanished, about to pound into it and demand admittance. There was nothing there so he fell to the ground instead, fists against the dirt floor. Tears streamed down his face, a roar of grief ripping apart his throat; a golden energy surrounded and pulsed through him, filling the air dangerously, threating to rip the world apart.

If Usagi hadn't walked to his side, her own silver aura protecting her, and wrapped her arms around him, he might have destroyed the world. The ground stopped its small tremor, the light became less erratic, and his shouts became heartbroken sobs. He latched onto his princess desperately, keeping his last important person as close to him as possible.

If Pluto hadn't used her powers to bring them all to the arcade, leaving Uranus and Jupiter to take care of the unconscious enemy they captured to the police, they would likely still be there now. The man, once he stopped wailing, became silent and in a daze for a while, before childishly curing up on the couch and using Usagi as a pillow. She stayed at his side the entire time, her heart twisting in both sadness and some jealously. He never reacted like this for anyone before. Ren must have really loved Marian.

"He's been through a lot…" Usagi murmured as she stroked her lover's hair. Mamochan moved into her touch, pushing out the jealousy. He'd done all he could and to him it wasn't enough.

"No kidding." Minako took the coffee away from her princess and looked over to Motoki still confused not too far away. They stopped hiding things from him years ago, so whenever they were at the Crown Center for a meeting they included him. Came with free coffee. The man now was still trying to wrap his mind around all the crazy plots that were circling the senshi this time, and confusing himself into knots. It was far too late at night for him to really make any sense out of it, too late for all of them. They would have gone their separate ways by then, but they wanted to find out how things went with Diamond and get a second to breathe first. They really needed a second to breathe. "You doing okay there?"

"Here I thought Ren-kun was just a kid and Marian-san was an Interpol agent. And he ends up being Mamoru-san and she's actually some kind of senshi from another universe and now dead…" Burying his head in his hands, Motoki groaned. "Some days I wish I stayed blissfully ignorant."

"Join the club." At a noise, the blond looked up to the entrance and smiled. Down the stairs walked Haruka and Makoto, both looking a conflicted about something. Honestly she expected more tears from Makoto after losing a classmate and new ally – something Minako was holding back for the others' sakes – but seeing an awkward and somewhat satisfied look on them was odd. "So how did it go? Is Diamond behind bars?"

The two exchanged unsure looks before falling into awkward postures. "Yeah he's behind bars. Apparently Marian-san came up with a file for him to stay in there forever. Interpol's gonna have him tried for human trafficking. And since he was behind that incident at your school, they're locking him up for instigating riots and disturbing the peace. Among other things."

"Other things?" Ami looked over to them with renewed interest. "What kind of 'other things'?"

"You're seriously better off not knowing." Makoto glanced once at Motoki and looked away awkwardly. "And honestly, I'm not sure if we did the right thing putting him in prison on Marian-san's orders. Not after what she did to him."

"Did to him?"

"I think it was just right," Haruka interjected. "Any man who would use a woman to satisfy his needs and desires, should lose the ability to perform. If the laws were stricter about such crimes, there would be less of them!"

"What did Marian-chan do?" Usagi demanded, really curious now. Everyone in there who hadn't figured it out already – Motoki was ready to pass out – just looked at their innocent princess with misgivings. Should they tell her?

Haruka scratched her chin then answered in the plainest way possible. "Let's just say Diamond isn't really a man anymore. He's gonna live the rest of his life as a Ken doll."

"I'm going to bed before I hear any more crazy things that happened this time around." Motoki moved so fast they could swear his pants were on fire. His face sure was. "Clean up after yourselves and lock up when you leave. You know where the key is."

Once he was gone, Usagi looked at them again in confusion. "Not really a man? A Ken doll? What are you talking about Haruka-chan?"

"Don't worry too much about it. He got what he deserved." Everyone stopped and looked to Mamoru laying still on the couch. He turned onto his back and looked up to Usagi, a sad smirk on his face. "It sounds like something Marian would do anyway."

"Mamoru-sama." "Chiba-san." "Mamochan!" They surrounded him almost immediately, mostly because they felt guilty for how they treated him for so long. Some were genuinely concerned for his health too but until they saw firsthand what his powers could do, and learned most of Diamond and Iphanessa's states were because of him, they didn't really think of him as anything but Usagi's boyfriend. Boy were they wrong.

Mamoru didn't look at anyone but Usagi, saddened by events but genuinely glad she was back with him. Things in the world were pretty much going back to where they were prior to his disappearance; after all, his last protector wasn't supposed to be in their world. "Hey there Usako."

"Mamochan, are you feeling better?" The concern and love in her eyes drew his hand upwards to cup her face. He smiled sadly, conveying his feelings to her alone through their connection. It would take more time to feel better, but if she was there, he would one day. Though he was physically fine, his heart was always a fragile thing.

He didn't say anything for a while, just taking in the fact she was there with him. Safe. For once she was safe. It was like that nightmare from the day was nothing but a passing storm. She didn't look the worse for wear, and now back in her school uniform, she didn't seem to be the least bit affected. Usagi was fine. Just the way she should be.

Sighing, Mamoru pushed himself upright. "I need to get you home. Your mother's worried sick."

"My mother?" Surprised, Usagi tried to figure out why.

"Marian and I visited your home before going to the park where you disappeared. She needed components for a locating spell. We talked to your mother for a bit." He saw his love cringe at what that meant and sadly added more fuel to that fire. "Marian told her you may have been taken by 'Kongou-sensei', the human trafficker. She was scared of what could happen and asked me to make sure you came home safely. The longer we wait, the worse she'll get. And then there's the rest of your family."

Everyone could see the guilt mounting up on their princess, who ultimately gave in, sighing. "Alright. We better get going then. Papa and Mama are going to throw fits over this, and I don't even want to know what Shingo will do."

"We should all –"

"No." Mamoru looked over the rest of the group, firm in this when in the past he let them take over. It was time he stopped hiding from Tsukino Kenji anyway. "I made a promise to her mother to get her home. I need to tell her something convincing so they don't become overprotective and isolate her movements. If there are too many people speaking at once, it'll never be convincing."

"He does have a valid point," Michiru stated, easily convincing others. "None of us were there when the two of you told her what happened, so the rest of us getting involved now would bring up too many questions."

Nodding, the senshi agreed to put their princess' fate in his hands again. Slowly they started leaving the building, promising to have another meeting soon to reassess some of their methods. Mamoru firmly took Usagi's hand as they walked to her place in the cool night air.

'_Actually, it's almost morning_.' Usagi glanced at a passing store front with clocks in the display, realizing just how late they were. It was so weird missing almost an entire day when everyone else swore it was exciting. What was she going to tell Mama and Papa anyway? And what was she supposed to do about those glowing ribbons around her body still? Curiously, she pulled back her shirt a bit to take a look at the magical bathing suit of light.

"Marian said the chastity belt spell would last for twenty-four hours after it's been activated." Startled, Usagi looked at her boyfriend, still looking forward. His face was becoming stony, like it did whenever he spoke of his accident when he was a child, the one claiming his parents and his memory of them. "I think it started around four in the afternoon yesterday so it'll be gone by tomorrow evening. Don't worry about it. That spell saved you from a lot of grief."

"Does it stop me from going to the bathroom?" It was a testy question, but she was a little annoyed he was so upset about losing Marian. Sure Marian was her friend who saved her life and body, and everyone else, but she spent two months thinking he either left her or was dead or cheating on her. Why couldn't he focus only on her? Even as she thought it, she felt guilty for the feeling. Jealousy was an ugly emotion.

"I doubt it. Marian was rather practical about her spells." That sad smile appeared again, fond and missing her. "She was a very practical person in general."

"You loved her." Usagi's statement got him to stop in his steps and stare at her. Sadness and jealousy did not become her, so she wanted to get rid of at least one before she came home. "Didn't you."

Mamoru stared at her for a moment in silence before sighing and looking down. "Yes. In a way."

"Mamochan –"

"But not in the way you think." Looking back up, he met her gaze without fail. "Usako, she took care of me, protected me, and taught me what she could when I needed it most. If I were stuck as a child forever, she would have stayed at my side and taken care of me until the end. She was my guardian, my friend. My sister. In all ways but blood.

"That's how I feel about her Usagi. Marian was a sister to me. The big sister I wish I had growing up." He smiled sadly on his love who was starting to see the truth completely. "Wouldn't you feel upset if Shingo-kun died? Could you deny your love for him if people told you to? Neither of them had connections to the Silver Millennium or our war with Chaos. But losing them hurts much more than losing anyone else. There's no reason for you to be upset because of my pain. Not like this."

Feeling guilty, Usagi took hold of his hand again, squeezing it tight. He was right. There was no reason for her to be jealous about the person who saved them all and made sure they could be together again. Leaning against him, she whispered an apology. "I shouldn't be jealous. We both lost a friend today. I lost three."

"Even though two of them were just using you?" He just had to point that out.

"When we were being friends it was nice."

"I bet it was." The slightly bitter tone in his voice got her to smirk a bit.

"Jealous Mamoru?" Looking up at him sneakily, she could see the bitterness coming out of his sorrow. He really would recover from this soon. And so would she. They were going to be fine.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Ikuko couldn't help but to smile gently when she spotted her girl's boyfriend sleeping sitting up just outside her door. The tearful family reunion several hours before almost sent him away, but she knew better than to separate these two again. Mamoru did so much to prevent Usagi from suffering at the hands of a molester, and went through a great deal before then at that group's hands. He deserved a good night's rest knowing his love was safe. She slept in her room while he dozed outside her door. It was so sweet.

Her husband frowned at the sight not too far away, still coming to grips with everything. "She's too young to have a boyfriend," he murmured halfheartedly. "She's just a child."

"Usagi-chan's seventeen dear," Ikuko reminded him, leading him away from the hall. It was midday, but because of the ruckus the previous day, everyone at their school had the day off. They were lucky their daughter was only taken away and nothing traumatic happened to her. Best of all, her evil trickster teacher was already behind bars. Agent Glimare did a good job saving their baby and keeping her name out of the papers. "She's old enough to fall in love and find someone she cares about. We did."

Blushing, her honey looked away, still unsure what to do. He didn't chase off the boy this time, nor did he really separate them. He'd have to lose all reason to not see how much Mamoru cared for his princess. They were in love as much as Kenji and Ikuko. It was just hard to let his princess grow up and leave his castle. "And we started with nothing. Far too rash. Can he even take care of her? Watch over her? If he can't –"

"He's studying to be a doctor." That got his attention better than the ones the young couple gave each other. Doctor huh? "And I believe he's already well off from an inheritance.

"Kenji dear," she started, nuzzling real close to him, "can't you just accept him? I have no doubt they'll make a lovely couple and make us some beautiful grandchildren. Don't you want to meet them? Grandpa Kenji?"

"G… Grandpa?" For a moment he started to imagine what the little ones would look like – a girl with pink odongos came to mind immediately – then shook it away. "It's still too soon! She can't –"

"If you deny them a normal relationship now, Usagi-chan will hate you forever and deny you ever get to see their babies." Innocent eyes looking up into his, she weedled her charming points into his heart. "Please darling, give Mamoru-kun a chance. You may like him as a son-in-law. You can be the father he never really had. Just imagine, being the man to make an already good catch better by helping him be a father too, to your grandbabies."

Liking the idea more and more, all of his objections fell to pieces. "Alright… I'll give him a chance."

"Good dear! I knew a smart, brave man like you would do what was right." Ikuko kissed him on the cheek and started skipping away to make them a light supper. The day was nearly over and she'd have to wake up the lovebirds soon.

Kenji wouldn't end on a weak note though. "But if he does anything I don't approve of to my princess, I will shoot him dead!"

"And I will hand you the gun personally," his wife agreed. No one hurt their baby girl.

Shingo looked up from his handheld momentarily, knowing the two crazy lovebird parents he had, didn't have a clue what those two were really up to when they were alone, and his mom won the debate again with Dad. Course he wasn't going to object to Usagi's boyfriend. He was pretty cool. So the last sane person in the household went back to playing his game as if nothing really happened. Everyone was home, everyone was safe, and their family was going to grow soon enough.

* * *

(+)

* * *

"Nothing's been moved since your disappearance," Takashi Hiroji stated as he guided Mamoru to his apartment. He hadn't seen it in two months, and frankly with his abduction he lost his keys. And passport. And identification. And a suitcase full of items he didn't think he was getting back any time soon. Thankfully the building manager was a reasonable man with a good memory. He must have gotten some information from the police earlier so no one was allowed to have the apartment but him.

Sadly, he thought Marian had a hand in this too. His heart ached thinking of her sacrifice again. His only comfort was how brave she was. Not once did she look scared, just determined to do her job.

His mind returned to the present as Takashi unlocked his door and waited for him to go in first. Bowing, he thanked the manager and stepped inside, taking off his shoes before inspecting the place. A thick layer of dust covered almost everything. There were signs of someone coming and going from the window, but he wasn't too worried about it. The clothes he was wearing were his own; Marian had to get them from somewhere. "Thank you for your assistance Takashi-san. I'd like to look things over on my own."

Catching the hint, the man handed over a new key to him and let him shut the door. Releasing a slow breath, Mamoru walked towards the shelf holding a case he needed to see once again. The second he touched it, four familiar spirits sprung forth, all talking at the same time.

"Master!" "Prince Endymion!" "Where have you been?!" "Your highness!"

A small, teary smile, wistful as he heard his guardians' voices once again. He missed them very much, and wished even more they weren't stones for all of eternity. "Kunzite, Tanzanite, Nephrite, Jadeite… It's good to see you again."

"Master Endymion," Jadeite started, firm and inquiring while trying to not be rude, "what happened? Where have you been these two months?"

"We sensed danger," Nephrite piped in, "especially for your princess. Something was interfering with our powers to protect her and –"

"Some strange woman came in through the window to get your clothes." Tanzanite butted in then looked over what he was wearing. "Those clothes in fact. Did you get a thief for a servant?"

"Master," Kunzite's voice calmed the others for a moment, "please tell us what happened. You told us you would only be gone a few days, and since then we've sensed many dangers in the world. What happened to you?"

Taking in a breath, Mamoru sat on the edge of the couch's arm. "It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere," came Nephrite's smart reply. It was nice seeing their individual personalities again, just like he remembered a millennia ago. They seemed to be too much as one until lately.

Breathing slowly again, he started his tale. "I think it started back in Elysian, with Iphanessa."

* * *

(+)

* * *

Sleep escaped the prince even after all the times he tried to. Mamoru just couldn't get past guilt of losing someone important to him, again. Moreover, Marian wasn't even supposed to be there. When her friends from her universe came to their world for her, what would happen? He had a feeling she was someone important over there, at least enough to make her hide in his Earth for a while. Every time he closed his eyes now, all he could see was his friend smirking confidently, sending them far away. Then his imagination took hold and she was crushed, blown away, torn to pieces, or in other ways gruesomely slaughtered in the darkness.

He couldn't try to sleep any more. Nearing dawn the next day, a full day since their escape from the Negaverse, he got on his old running clothes and jogged around the city. While he ran he could let go of his thoughts, his emotions. His mind cleared and the pain of before lessened. As he ran, he could feel nothing.

That was all he needed.

Running around blindly as the rest of the world started to break, the sun got into his eyes, forcing him to take a different route. The more light came to the world, the more he ran away from it. Before he realized it, he ran straight to the apartment building he stayed in until two days ago.

Struggling to regain his breath, Mamoru stretched against the building and let his thoughts come back. He was the only one who knew the truth about Marian. The only one she really trusted there. She left an apartment and many items with power and potential in there. If someone, say the police or a neighbor, found any of it, there would be an investigation and things would wander into dangerous territories. Gritting his teeth, the man knew what he had to do. As other people left the building, he went inside to settle the matters of her death, alone.

He struggled to push down the mounting guilt as he rode the elevator up to her level, remembering how he left the place last. Running out because he heard Usako was missing… how reckless. She was right, he was an emotional brat, no better than a spoiled teenager at that point. He should have listened more.

The ding at the end of the ride felt like a death gong, but he still got out of the metal box and walked down the hallway towards the apartment he knew so well. Mamoru stopped for a moment looking at the door. It was still open. Marian went after him without even considering her security.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the knob and went inside, wishing their hero from another world had more time in both of them.

* * *

A/N: And that's how it ends!

JUST KIDDING! if I were evil, that's where I'd end it! XD anyway, there's more resolution coming, just not today. Twenty points if you can figure out what happens next. If you're thinking the way I am, you know what'll happen. If not, well, enjoy the ride.

If you haven't figured out what Marian did to Diamond, I am so sorry. I'm trying to put it delicately for any possible male readers here. There will be a little more on it later but not a lot. I was gonna have a reunion scene between Usagi and her family, but I thought the chapter was getting long so I cut it out. I wanted to put a small bit with the Shitennou here so there you had them! Their personalities are being determined as we speak. More than that is spoilers!

I think I have four more chapters planned out for this so look forward to the end! I sure am! and I may ask a question after the next chapter that could make a sub story/short bits I would like to put in but would be superfluous so I don't know if I should. You'll understand my dilemma after the next chapie. Anyway, time to go back to typing! ^^V


	43. 42 – Dawning of the Day

TADA! So great news! At about 11:50 last night, I finished writing the entire story! Didn't want to put out the chapters until they were all done because, well, Mare felt a little OOC here for a while (the next chapter felt worse). read it again right now and decided otherwise. Also fixed a few typos so it was probably a good idea. So for the next 4 days, you are getting updates! I'll start working on the next book in the Saga, Warriors of Earth, shortly. A hint of what's gonna be in there happens in the epilogue here so enjoy!

In other news, for those who cared, I finishing up my root canal escapade with a final crown on Thursday so that story is done soon too. *happy dance* Shutting up now. Go read!

* * *

_42 – Dawning of the Day_

Usagi did not want to be at school. This wasn't a normal, 'I hate school and wanna stay home and play video games!' not wanting to school though. This was a 'everyone's going to know what happened and they're going to ask questions and I don't have answers and this is going to be so embarrassing! What if they all name me a slut because of this?!' not wanting to go to school. She dragged her feet there the entire way. Stupid school. It was Friday! Couldn't her parents let her skip a Friday? She had other plans!

Looking up in thought in the classroom, she tried to recall what those plans were. "Let's see… no it wasn't a meeting… it wasn't the arcade… it wasn't shopping… what was…" Finally it dawned on her and her head hit the desk. It was a date. With Kongou-sensei.

Sighing heavily, she mentally berated herself again for ever falling under his spell. It was Mamochan and Chibi Usa who got brainwashed, not her. Sighing, she attempted to try and listen to the substitute teacher taking over her homeroom. Nothing he said made any sense to her, and this used to be her best subject. Diamond just had to interfere with her education didn't he.

Finally the period let out for break and the class started buzzing with rumors. "So, what do you think happened to Kongou-sensei?"

"I heard he was tied with the yakuza."

"I heard he got frisky with one of the other teachers and got caught by Kinada-sensei."

"I heard he got cancer."

"Well according to the news, Kongou-sensei was arrested for human trafficking." One of the girls leaned in really close to the others, enjoying the attention. Come to think of it, Momoko was always a conspiracy nut. "Apparently he was targeting someone in the school for an elite organization's auction."

"No way!"

"Who do you think was his target?"

Immediately Usagi could feel eyes on her and a target on her back. Minako and Makoto were getting close to her, ready to run interference if they had to but didn't want to draw any more attention than they had to. They'd been through a lot, and their teacher did make a point of talking to other students, but they all had to be blind if they didn't notice how often he talked to Usagi. It was only a matter of time before someone put two and two together and said she was his target, or worse. Oh why couldn't a youma attack the school right then? It was far more preferable than facing this!

"Me."

Her heart stopped for a moment, not believing her ears. Slowly she turned to where she heard the voice of the brave person taking her place, and all breathing stopped. No way…

"M… Marian-chan?"

Eyes bulged all around the room, glued to the American who came waltzing into the classroom after second period ended. 'Glenn' Marian stood there, slightly annoyed at how the way to her desk was blocked, but firm in her answer. She wore a messy ponytail that day instead of anything interesting, but she was there, completely healthy and unharmed.

She was alive.

"He kept trying to isolate and seduce me since I came here. Copped a feel here and there too. Why did you think I was so disagreeable and violent with him?" Marian raised an eyebrow at them, daring them to object.

Many eyed her with disbelief. "Bull. There's no way he would –"

"It's not the first time either." Acting bored, she looked around them to find another way to her desk. "I've been stalked and kidnapped a few times back home. It was one reason my parents were fine sending me here; they heard Japan was a lot safer. Seems like there's still perverts wherever I go."

"Why would he pick you?" Miss know-it-all conspiracy-theorist called foul rather quickly. "You're a dime a dozen in the US."

"Believe it or not, my bust size isn't that common." Testy, she marched to the back of the class and found another path to her desk. "And the rest of my proportions are really rare. Physically I'm a lot of men's ideal! And honestly, you should see me dance."

"Dance?" A few of their classmates looked at her and at each other curiously. What did that have to do with anything?

"Why should we believe you?" Hiro crossed his arms, skeptical of the entire situation. As far as he was concerned, Kongou-sensei was innocent.

Giving a tired look, Marian sat down in her seat and dug out an official looking piece of paper from her bag. "Because I've spent the past two days doing paperwork! Do you have any idea how many interviews and papers I had to go through before I was allowed to come back here?"

She shoved the page into the crowd's faces long enough for them to read it; it was an excuse letter from the local police department in charge of the teacher's arrest. There was a second page under it with Interpol's official seal on it too, pretty much saying the same things as the first one. Officially she was the target of their homeroom teacher, and she was scheduled to testify against him in open court.

"My mom was frantic and Dad was about to get his knife collection out to tear him apart when they found out." She put the papers away and sighed heavily. "And you don't want to know what my siblings have planned for that pervert. I had to do a lot of sweet talking to get them to let me stick around and finish my time here, and I hate sweet talking. If they knew I came back to school already, the same one hypnotized to kill me two days ago –" The reminder made everyone cringe backwards "-then they would be dragging me home right now.

"You're a horrible throw by the way. None of you could get more than a finger on me while being zombies." The way this foreigner looked at them made everyone feel guilty. Vaguely everyone could remember being under a spell, but the fact they went after one student who eluded them all, was both embarrassing and sickening. How could they fall under that trick so easily? "Good thing I'm so good at dodgeball, else I might have died that day."

Awkward, some people debated apologizing, but the end of break came around quickly, ending their talk. Usagi, Minako, and Makoto had no choice but to suppress the urge to jump up and go talk to the girl at that moment, to find out the truth for themselves. They did look over to her, wondering if, for a moment, they only saw a ghost of if the events the other day were merely a dream.

Marian looked up from her text when they looked over to them, smiled softly, and winked at them.

* * *

(+)

* * *

As per usual, the second the lunch bell sounded, Marian was out the door and gone from everyone's sight. Makoto tried to follow and rush after her, but she was too far gone. Cursing, she went back to where Usagi and Minako were waiting. She shook her head at their expectant faces, getting sighs from all three of them. "Was that really her? It could have been something she set up in the event of her –"

"EEP!"

Something yellow buzzed past someone's face and stopped in the middle of the senshi's impromptu circle. As one of their classmates frantically tried to find the 'bee' which must have entered the room, the girls just gaped at what they saw. A blond and yellow glowing girl with wings, about two inches tall, looked up at them expectantly, a broad smile on her face.

"Good day and greetings to you all!" She started in a small voice. Minako looked around to see if anyone else noticed the pixie, trying to block everyone's view of her in the process. Where did she come from? "My mistress wishes to speak with you all under an oak tree on the south lawn. Lunch will be provided. Until then."

And off she was in a flash, a yellow glowing line vanishing within seconds. The girls looked up at each other, too surprised to speak at first. "What was that?"

"I… think that was one of Marian-san's pixie helpers," Makoto started, putting everything together. They just stared at each other, stunned for a minute, before grabbing their lunches and running out the door.

Before they realized it, they were running neck and neck with Ami and turning a corner to the large oak earlier described. At first they didn't see anything but the oak tree, but then they felt a strange sensation, as if they were walking through a magical wall, and could now see everything. Five glowing lights were buzzing around a picnic blanket where Marian was putting several pizza boxes down, scowling at the blue light.

"I told you before, I'm on vacation! No paperwork! Send that notice to the council if you have to. They're supposed to be self-sufficient anyway. That's why I made them."

"But your eminence –"

"No buts!" Animatedly annoyed, she grabbed that blue pixie by his wings and poked his chest. "They know their needs better than I do. If they need someone to make the final say, have Pearl give it. She lives there! I don't! I'm on vacation and I'm not supposed to have any contact with anyone until the matter back home is closed. That hasn't happened yet so stop bugging me about paperwork!"

They heard a series of giggles around the girl from the other lights before smiling themselves. The senshi couldn't believe their eyes. Marian was alive. And she was laughing, completely at ease! It was like the sourpuss they knew in class didn't exist. Usagi felt her heart soar as she ran up to the girl. "Marian-chan!"

"Eh?" Barely given a chance to prepare herself, Marian received a powerful hug from their princess, tears running down the blonde's face. "Usagi… Why are you –"

"Thank the gods you're alive!" "We thought you were dead!" "Where have you been?! What happened?!"

Everyone seemed to talk all at once, crying and running to hug the ghost of a girl, who definitely was solid and breathing. Whatever reception the girl was expecting when she invited them to lunch, it sure wasn't this. She nearly collapsed under their combined weight and concerns, unable to talk over them for a long time. After several minutes, and lots of patience, they somehow managed to settle down enough to eagerly listen to her tale.

Looking a little awkward after all their tearful affections, Marian looked over all of them curiously. "So… where do you want me to start?"

"How did you get out of there?!" "What exactly happened?!" "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?!"

"Does Mamochan know you're alive?" Usagi's question got her attention most of all, and was quickly waved away.

"Of course he knows I'm alive. He was the one who woke me up."

"Eh?" The group looked around each other confused. Woke her up? "What do you mean by –"

"Well…"

* * *

(+)

* * *

Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. Shortly after entering the apartment, he was blinded by the sun coming through the main balcony window. Sighing he went over to close them to look around the apartment better, only to lose the breath in his body from shock.

Marian was sleeping on the floor, curled up like a cat in the sun. She still wore that outfit from the battle and looked horribly dirty from it all, but there she was, sleeping peacefully. Knees shaking, the man fell to the floor, leaning over her and reaching to check her pulse, just to be certain this was really her, alive.

His hand half an inch away, her eyes snapped open and one hand grabbed his painfully. A glare promising death met his eyes initially, but stopped the moment she realized who he was. "Mamoru? What are you –"

"You're alive…" He still couldn't believe it. There she was, living. Breathing. Holding his hand (rather painfully too).

Blinking she just stared at him. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Hey!"

So happy to see her alive, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, crying tears of joy. She was alive! Alive! Her hands floated awkwardly in the air behind him. "Mamoru! What are – LET GO!"

"No way. I'm not letting you go and get yourself killed again."

"What are you even –"

"What were you even thinking staying behind like that?!" Suddenly enraged and worried to death, he pulled back and held her up from her shoulders. "You could have been killed! You could have –"

"REN CALM DOWN!" From her voice to her glare to the name she gave him, it was enough to snap him out of his tirade long enough for her to properly right herself and get her thoughts in order. "Let me get this straight. You really thought I died in there? Killed by Iphanessa's stupid failsafe golem castle?"

"Of course that's what I thought!" How could she be so casual about this?! She pushed all of them out of the door in order to save their lives! Whatever she was doing, and in her weakened state from being in the Negaverse, it would clearly kill her! "How could I not?!"

"Mamoru, I've had years more experience in this than you, and a lifetime of training and studying. I knew what I was doing." Sighing, the girl stretched and got out of his shadow, enjoying the sun's rays. "It just took more time to dismantle that thing than the control spell she had over the youma, and I couldn't spare any extra telling you guys what to do to help without risking everyone dying. What I did ensured _everyone_ lived. It wasn't a sacrifice, just me being practical.

"Besides, you guys were too slow to get out of there before being crushed." She waved it off as nothing but Mamoru knew she was just trying to make it seem less risky than it was. "I can make shields in my sleep. Have in fact. I was in no risk of dying. Being drained yes, but not death. I left that place when I was done cleaning things up through a breach two hours after you did.

"Sheesh… if I knew you all thought I was dead, I would have tried to contact you instead of just crashing here." She yawned loudly, making it clear she was tired. "I was so tired though I might have just not thought about it. Filtering that much energy was exhausting."

"That's what had me worried from the start!" Couldn't she see the danger she was in? Mamoru got to his feet, making sure she took what he had to say seriously. "The second we went into the Negaverse you were weakened. Then you did some crazy blood oath thing on our behalf with our enemies. You fought off youma and golems without a thought, and I heard what you did to Diamond."

"Yeah, that was fun." A somewhat cruel yet satisfied smirk appeared on her face. Zero guilt. "Capital punishment for men like him back home. Would have just sent Interpol after him if he hadn't kidnapped Usagi."

"All of that would have been enough to get even an expert, well trained, warrior in their grave if left alone behind enemy lines." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. Why wouldn't he think she would die there without them? "Didn't you have even a little concern for your safety?"

Fidgeting a bit, Marian looked away. "Some."

"Then why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Seriously, he would have been able to sleep at the very least if she said something. His heart couldn't take losing anyone again.

"Come on! It's only been a few hours!" Still she passed it off as nothing. A few hours?

"It's Friday."

Stopping, the girl just stared at him and then the clock. "Oh. It's been…"

"A day and a half, nearly."

"I see…" Looking away awkwardly, she gave in, feeling guilty. "Sorry about that. I was more tired than I thought."

Shaking his head, Mamoru waved at the ground. "Why were you sleeping in the floor anyway? Your bed isn't too far away."

"It isn't completely cleaned up from making you big again," she told him between yawns. "And there isn't any direct sunlight going into that room."

"Sunlight?"

"After being in the dark for so long, I wanted to feel the sun. Even star and moonlight were preferable to a soft bed. And the floor isn't that hard. Good carpet. Cost extra but still worth it. Frankly," she yawned again, "I should still be sleeping for the next day or so. Eating and sleeping. Need to rebuild my energy reserves."

"Are you hurt at all?" He looked over her, wondering if she was injured through the entire fiasco. She didn't look injured, just dirty. The dirt made it really hard to tell if she was.

"Maybe a few bruises here and there, but I'm fine, really." She looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "Mamoru, all I need is bedrest and a few good meals. Believe me, I've been through worse, and with a lot less training. I'm fine."

"Fine enough to go to school?" He smirked at her knowingly. Usagi and the rest would want to know she was alive soon. Their depression over her 'death' wasn't as heavy as his, but no one should be left hanging like this over something that wasn't true.

Marian looked at a clock and grimaced. "Felf. I didn't even think about that."

Laughing, Mamoru clapped a hand on her dirty shoulder. "How about you get cleaned up and ready to go and I'll make breakfast. You've taken such good care of me all this time, it's about time I returned the favor."

Blinking at him for a moment, she returned the smile. "Fine. Just no peeking and you're not staying over any more. You're not a kid anymore so the rules have changed."

"That's fine," he chuckled. "I've got my apartment back anyway. Now go take a shower before I throw you in it."

"I'd like to see you try." Marian's impish grin as she turned to get ready made him snicker to himself. A weight lifted from his shoulders, Mamoru couldn't help but look forward to what the day had in store for him now.

* * *

(+)

* * *

The girls listening's jaws dropped. That was how Mamoru found her? Marian shrugged, smiling to herself as she took another slice of pizza out of the box. She nearly finished off one completely on her own. "After proving to everyone I'm alive today, I'm going to go back to bed and sleep until I'm fully recuperated from the whole ordeal. After that, it's same old same old."

She shrugged, proving she didn't have any other plans. How could she be so casual about this? Shaking their heads, they decided to just take it as it was. There was plenty of time to get more out of her now, and plenty of time to teach her proper consideration of others. What mattered was she was alive. Their enemies were defeated and their allies were with them. That qualified as a happy ending.

* * *

A/N: SO is it a happy ending? Not the complete ending but certainly an ending. Three chapters left!

Someone predicted that Mamoru was going to find Mare chilling on the couch, but that really isn't in Mare's character. Sleeping the entire time is. She recharges by sleeping and gets really grumpy and dangerous and erratic when she's sleep deprived. You may have noticed that the sun's light was noted several times around Marian so I'm gonna head this off really fast: She is NOT a senshi and she is nothing like Sailor Sun/Sol. Is she associated with the sun, yes, but that's her story which is not talked about here. If you want her story though, check out my DA page! Same name as here. Mare has a lot devoted to her there, mostly picts and thoughts, and has been my baby for most my life. One day I will finish her scripts and find an artist I like who will work with me to get her story out there! Ending rant on Mare. she's just so much fun for me!

So Mamoru found her first and woke her up, but I felt her entrance at school was more dramatic so I went with that first. If you've noticed, Mamochan's still a little off his game with the hormones and brain chemistry so he's a little OOC. He'll be normal next chapter. Usagi and the others were supposed to first get their explanations in class, but I decided to reuse the Trillaine instead and get them to a protected area to talk. Everyone's happy she's alive, some more than others. And that's almost it. There's not a lot left over.

So yeah, see ya tomorrow!


	44. 43 – Loose Ends

So few reviews! T-T Yeah, be warned, Mare's gonna do something a little more extreme here, but it's well earned on one person's part. Don't forget to review.

* * *

_43 – Loose Ends_

Kongou Daiki AKA Prince Diamond paced around his jail cell, contemplating his next move. Despite his new… physical state… he was able to recover and think clearly again rather quickly. The injury was healed almost automatically with that witch's spell; the shock of the loss was what he had to get over first, but once surpassed, he had time to rethink his situation.

The charges were fake. All the evidence against him, forged. Whoever came up with such ridiculous tales was in for a real surprise when he disproved it all and appeared on their doorstep. He just needed to get his hands on a copy of the case against him and prove his innocence. Once that was proven, he would have media power on his side against the senshi who turned him in. To think well respected heroes would set up an innocent man in prison. What would the media think?

He knew who Sailor Moon and all the senshi were. All he had to do was open his mouth and all of them were ruined.

Smiling to himself, the mastermind prepared his speech for the reporter he'd be talking to once he picked the right one. He would still win this, even without his powers.

"Wow. Prisons really are pathetic here."

Diamond's heart stopped, getting his attention to the door of the cell. How did that brat get in there?! Standing in a ray of sunlight, the foreign witch the senshi somehow enlisted looked around aimlessly, just outside his chamber. Bile rose in his throat. Didn't this girl die?! "You…"

"No electric grid, motion sensors, or pressure plates. Did they implant you with something to keep track of you? Because those cameras are useless." She thumbed over to where a camera was positioned, just perfectly to catch him should he try to escape, but neglected to catch her shadow let alone body. She looked around critically, ignoring his anger. "And the guards' route pattern? Super predictable. I estimate we have ten minutes max before I have to vanish."

Not thinking, he rushed at the bars, willing his hands through to try and strangle the wretch. "You did this to me! You put me in here! You wretched little bi-"

"If you aren't going to be civil, you are going to be _silent_." For once he caught the change in her eyes from brown to gold, feeling his throat close up and stop any kind of sound. How did she do this?! Golden light rings appeared on her fingers before she flicked them at him, making them grow. "And really, you look ridiculous throwing your hands out there like that. _Bind_."

The flying rings grabbed his wrists and torso, throwing him to the back of the cell and binding him to the wall as if they were wall manacles. She smiled. "Better. I always thought the old dungeon wall shackles were better than handcuffs."

Within a breath she was in the cell, without opening the door or being seen. Grinding his teeth and wanting to spew a long stream of curses at her, all he could do was glare at her and wish the guard on rotation came sooner. "I take it you've gotten used to your new limitations right? Most men tend to deal with it pretty easily within a week back home. The women tend to take less time to get used to it, but recovery from their surgeries takes longer. Be glad I made sure you healed quickly. Usually, depending on the extent of the criminal's offences, the operation recovery could take anywhere from weeks to months to a year to never. Quite a few were left to bleed out because of the extent of their crimes."

"I am not a criminal." It came out slowly and harshly, but he was able to say something. The expression on her face said she didn't believe him for a moment.

"Not in a way that can be legally proven by law maybe, but I heard enough about you, Diamond, to know you are a criminal of the highest order. Treason, abduction, assisted abduction, coercion, and meddling with the time stream to the point of nearly eradicating all of existence here." She ticked off each crime he couldn't deny as she said them. "Frankly, considering who you did those to and their effects, you should be dead right now."

"You consider this a mercy?" Snarling, he pulled against his restraints. He would show her 'mercy'.

"No. I consider this just desserts." Smiling sweetly, she cocked her head to the side, mockingly considering him. "And it's not quite done yet. You see, back home, where I come from, this punishment is two or three fold. You just got one bit back then. I just delivered the last finishing touches before coming here and I wanted you to know who put you here.

"Every single tough guy here now knows who you are, what you're in for, and that you have a preference for young boys." Blood drained from his face and nearly out of his body as he heard those words. What? Her cold smile delivered his death sentence without humor. "I'll let them take care of the rest. I doubt you'll last long enough to prove your own innocence and get out of here."

"Why you…" How could anyone do something so cruel? Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion would never allow such things to happen! "Who are you to pass judgement on me?! You're no better than I am!"

The witch raised an eyebrow at him, humor now long gone. "No better than you? Who am I? I am someone who understands what you put them through, and someone who's dealt with the fallout before. I _am_ better than you. I would _never_ commit treason. I _don't_ abduct people or help others do so. I can't coerce someone, and I would _never_ risk the destruction of a time stream! I'm not a molester either, and yes, that's exactly what you are, you pervert! You would have been a rapist too if it weren't for my spell! And you did perform human trafficking when you helped supply Iphanessa with that boy! You rightly deserve everything coming your way!

"You put my king in danger," she stated simply, snippy at his attitude. "And what you did to Usagi… She reminds me very much of one of my friends back home, one who's likely to be my sister-in-law soon. Be glad you're alive. I have every right to throw you into the sun and throw away the key. And don't think I can't."

The way she stood before him and the way she spoke drove away all doubt that she could, even if it didn't make much sense. Her king? Throw away the key? To the sun? He didn't understand much of anything coming out of this girl's mouth, and frankly he didn't care. Glaring death upon her, he swore with all the power he had and would have again one day. "I will get out of this. And I will find you. And make you wish you were dead! No matter how many lifetimes it takes, I will destroy you Glenn!"

His former student glared at him coldly for a moment before smirking and slowly backing away. "Good luck with that. Enjoy prison!"

With that, she turned and disappeared into the wind. Diamond's bonds disappeared a moment later, leaving him alone in this unfriendly place. No defense, known to the world, his plans dashed. Even if it took him a thousand lifetimes, he would one day make Glenn Marian pay for what she did to him!

* * *

(+)

* * *

Getting your life back in order after disappearing for two months took more than a single afternoon. Mamoru knew this all too well from past experiences, but it was never easy for him. He couldn't count how many times he talked to the police, the bank, and his school before finally getting everything worked out. Setsuna, Ami, and Marian all helped of course, but the bulk of it had to be handled by him. It was starting to give him a migraine.

Taking a much deserved break, he stopped at a café for a cup of hot chocolate before going to meet Usagi after detention. That was another thing he had to work on. Since his disappearance and her near infidelity, the two of them felt they needed to strengthen their relationship. Helped her dad accepted their relationship now so they didn't have to sneak around near as much. And with their latest enemy gone, they actually might have a better chance at a happily ever after.

The thought made him smile. A happily ever after. Crystal Tokyo wasn't too far away after all. It wouldn't be long before he had his little family again. A family like Usako's, filled with love and understanding. His memory of the crash flashed through his head for a moment, particularly his mother's last words.

Quickly he looked away from the direction he was zoning off into, trying to find anything to get his mind off of it. He spotted the bush right next to him in the café's patio and blinked. Were there flowers on it before? Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair. Perfect. He made something grow again. Just perfect.

"I didn't know that was an azalea bush."

With a start, Mamoru looked around and spotted Marian in street clothes, grinning at him. "Hey there. Mind if I join you?"

"Please." He waved over to the other seat there and flagged down a waitress. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"I'll take a lemonade, no ice." She gave the waitress a couple hundred yen in advance to make sure he didn't pick up the bill for her, and it got the girl to leave faster. Marian nodded towards the bush he unconsciously made go into bloom. "Having trouble controlling your powers?"

"Some of them." He noticed in the past week since the Negaverse, any time he became upset, things would grow around him. Usually small things like grass or bushes or flowers, but what if one day he became enraged and made a small forest in the middle of the street? He feared his road rage. "Having them mostly sealed away most of my life, it's hard to know how to use them properly."

"Know the feeling." Marian looked over him with golden eyes, thinking. "I don't think you'll have too much trouble controlling them though. The command ability we both have requires it to be intentional so that's not going to be an issue. This one," she waved to the plants, "seems to activate when you're thinking of something upsetting. More of an overload after effect. You usually can handle your creation abilities easily so this isn't really an issue."

"Unless I lose my temper in the middle of heavily congested traffic."

"Which I doubt will happen," she stated, smirking slightly. "You're really level headed when raging hormones and chemicals aren't running through your system."

Mamoru couldn't help but to look away, embarrassed ay the memory of his behavior. Yeah, he was completely irrational back then. He only leveled out a few days ago and, looking back, could see how foolish his behavior was. Latching onto everyone important to him, believing even the smallest thing, exploding like he had, none were his regular behavior. Yet with his powers unsealed, he felt more connected with the world, emotionally. His temper flared every now and again, and he wanted to be closer to people now than he had before. It was hard for the man to understand himself at the moment.

"Honestly, unless you developed powers that interfere with your everyday life, I think you'll be fine keeping them under control. Much better than I would at least." There was some bitterness to her voice, making him look at her curiously. She read his face perfectly, sighing. "I have powers that activate by touch. You saw me use one on… Michiru? When I found out where their place was. Hate it. Gives me a headache most times I use it. Most days it's sealed away, but there are times I need to use it, so I remove it and put it back on all the time. Maybe one day I'll figure it out.

"But my powers and seals aren't up for debate here. Ah." She stopped talking as the waitress gave her her drink, smiled, and waited for her to go before reaching into her bag and taking out a thick hardbound book. "This is for you. To help you concentrate your abilities past novice level."

Confused, he took the book and set it gently on the table between them. The book looked expensive from the beginning, new yet old at the same time. Its cover though was very odd to him; a golden circle with a plus in its center, dividing it into quarters rested in the middle, with a different colored orb at each of the cardinal directions it symbolized: white to the west, black to the north, the east blue, and the south red. Some fancy curved lines hovered around them in different ways, but the heart of it all seemed familiar. Where did he see this before?

"That's the symbol for Earth," Marian stated lowly to make sure they weren't overheard. "Your Earth. Mine has lines extending between the quarters on the outside of the circle, looking like an 'X' is behind it without appearing in it, and no extra colors or circles. I put a spell on it to make it match this universe rather than mine."

"How –"

"Maker class guardian." Her simple smile greeted his gaze easily. "I'm naturally inclined to making spells and items of powers. This is the first grimoire I put together so I had to put all I could into it."

"Grimoire?" His Latin was decent, but he did not recognize that term. It certainly wasn't medical.

"Grimorum Arcanorum." Seeing his blank face, she sighed. "A spell book. I compiled it from hundreds of books, scrolls, and records I have in my archive. Open it up. It'll only open on your command now. I rigged it that way."

Surprised, Mamoru placed his hand over the cover and felt a small twinge of power, unlocking the book. It opened easily, revealing the title page, and his name.

_I belong only to the true king of Earth, Endymion of Elysian, Chiba Mamoru. Only his blood will I answer to and his soul forever._

_Long life the King!_

He looked up to her in surprise from the inscription and saw her shrug. "It's required for there to be clauses and curses against those who'd dare use another's grimoire without permission or being a blood relative. Since curses roll off my family though, we have the largest collection of magic books back home.

"It's divided into subjects, with an index in the back." She pointed out different parts of the book so he knew what she was talking about. "Spells are marked in varying shades of green, light are simple while dark is hard. The blue marks are theories, which is important to understand the spells and to make your own one day. All these theories are proven right by the way. The red parts are spell structures, also important for making your own later. And the yellow ones are strictly context on who developed each theory or spell and why. Merlin's the annoying neon orange one."

"You really don't like Merlin, do you?" Mamoru noticed it earlier, but he still wasn't sure if she was exaggerating or not. Without any pressuring, the girl gave him a frustrated look.

"That guy would not let me leave Camelot until I helped him spell the walls of the castle and the waterways, and stop a coo. All I wanted to do was grab Alex and leave! Annoying jerk of a man." She looked off in a huff, clearly not enjoying her time with the well-known magician of Europe. "Genius in magic, but rotten priorities. Had no concept of cosmic balance or time streams or anything pressing.

"Anyway, you have spells from Archimedes, Merlin, Morgana, Loki, Hecate, Solomon, Flamel, Agrippa, Faust, the Dee brothers, Nostradamus, Paracelus, Shipton, and several others I thought you might want to know about. They should give you a good idea of what to do and what to look for in future studies if you ever go deeper than what's in here."

"Thank you." He flipped through the book, smiling slightly. "But, somehow this feels like a parting gift."

"Haven't been called home yet," she reminded him, "but there's no guarantee I'll be able to teach you everything you need to know before I leave. And I won't be able to come back or call once I'm gone."

His heart lurched for a moment. So one day soon she too would leave him, and everything would be the way it once was again. Suddenly the book didn't seem so interesting as it initially was. "I see…"

"Hey," Marian got him to look up and smiled sadly, "don't look so glum. Everything will work out. And if Anous' theory about the afterlife is true, we will meet again. I'll just be restoring the cosmic balance. And it's not like I'll be completely gone from this world any way."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru didn't know if he could handle any more surprises. Not completely gone? How? As in her memory will be there? An abstract concept?

"I'm from another universe remember? Meaning another me will be here one day." Smiling broadly, she stirred her drink before bringing the straw to her lips. "Another version of me at least. When she comes around, she's going to be pretty powerful and will need someone to guide her. She may not be as lucky as I was and have a well versed family in all of this, or allies set up to fight at her side.

"According to Setsuna, you're going to live a long time. I'm counting on you to return the favor one day and help her out." She chuckled to herself softly. "If she's anything like me, she's going to blind the world with a single scream and attract danger like wildfire. Brilliant too, but most likely socially awkward. She's going to need you… Just like I needed my king."

He stayed quiet for a moment as it sunk in. "I'm your king's equivalent, aren't I?"

Nodding and shrugging, she took a drink before answering. "Yes, but I would have helped any child who ran into my legs like you did. I didn't quite put it all together until you suffered those fevers after unlocking so many of your memories on your own. My king is the most powerful person back home who is strictly from Earth, no Luvaren blood in him. Same with you. You look alike, but not so much in image as in power.

"All this proves is that I know what your potential is Mamoru, nothing more." Her reassuring smile got him to calm a little. "You're your own person, and even though he's my king and he's helped me a lot over the years, we've never really had a conversation. Course if everything goes the way it is, that'll change when Davis and Limara get married."

"Limara?"

"His granddaughter." Marian chucked to herself at the idea. "Davis, my idiot brother, is the most powerful human guardian back home and somehow snagged the heart of one of the princesses of the royal houses. Sweet girl. She's my roommate back home and has the same kind of heart as Usagi.

"But like I said," she looked at him straight in the eye, determined to make her point, "she's not Usagi, and you're not my king. You're your own person and I would have defended you anyway. You're worth it, and all the effort I put into making that book."

Mamoru couldn't help but to smile, slightly embarrassed by the statement. His mind briefly flashed back to the accident he now remembered, making him shift uncomfortably. With the crisis of Iphanessa and Diamond taken care of, all he had to think about was getting his life back in order and those memories he longed for all his life. He wished they were better. "You'd be one of the few to think so."

"What were you thinking about when I got here anyway?" In spite of being bad with people in general, she somehow managed to pick up his shifts in mood easily enough. "Something must have upset you to make the azaleas grow so fast."

He looked away, not really wanting to talk about it, but he knew she'd keep prodding him until she got answers. "I remember everything from the accident from when I was a child. About my parents. It wasn't as good as I hoped it would be."

"Why? What happened?" Curious and concerned, she leaned forward to listen more, only to get shut down. Mamoru looked through the book, wondering where he should start his personal study. Anything to avoid hearing his mother's voice again in his head. "Mamoru –"

"What do you recommend I learn first? I have some extra time before my program allows me to join in again, so I may as well study."

Marian watched him for a moment before letting it go and pointing at one of the theories on the page he was on. Yeah, he was avoiding the truth – about himself, the accident, her unavoidable departure – but he wasn't ready to face them yet. One step at a time. One step at a time, and maybe he'd be able to handle it all again.

* * *

A/N: This really was a few loose ends. Not all of them (next chapter is huge) but the ones I thought were significant. two chapies left!

So yeah, how she finished off Diamond felt ooc at first, but now that I think about it, Mare has a serious temper. If she hated a person enough, she would destroy them entirely, like she did with him. Best part is she made herself his anger's target over the Senshi and Mamoru. Since she's leaving their world soon, he'd be looking forever and find nothing.

Mamoru now has a spell book! He can start learning how to control his powers and make spells! Most of the book's sources are 'legendary' sorcerers, and these spells are from Mare's world, so Loki and Morgana aren't necessarily bad guys (Separate series entirely, same universe). Yes they're European, but this is working with the knowledge that Endymion's powers work best with Latin based spells. If you want to understand why the language being different from his native tongue is important should read Magician's Ward by Wreede. Love her.

Last bit about his parents, please look back to chapter 30/31 When it rains it pours. This isn't done being addressed so look forward to the conclusion tomorrow really, the next chapter is huge!

AND REVIEW! I need motivation to work on the next book.


	45. 44 – Goodbye Isn't Forever

Why so few reviews! Please please talk to me! Done begging, start reading. Just so you know, this takes place a month after their fight in the Negaverse (see what I did there?). It's been three months since Mamoru's disappearance and the beginning of the story. There just wasn't much happening after that.

In other news, crown done! out $2000 but I have a good molar again! =D So go brush your teeth!

* * *

_44 – Goodbye Isn't Forever_

Setsuna sensed a change in the world the second it happened, breaking away from her conversation to get a better feel of it. Someone came to their world, their time, without permission. Someone with power. Glaring outside of her job's building, she debated whether to tell the others about it or to handle it all on her own.

"Meiou-sensei."

Briefly the senshi of time wanted to freeze everything and go straight to her main job. Instead she pushed it aside to focus on her every day job. It would have to wait.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Usagi took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, glad to be done with another day of school. The weather was so nice and nothing bad had happened in a month! A solid month! So nice! "Hey! How about we go karaoke?"

"Great idea!" Minako looked over to Marian, grinning impishly. "We can have a rematch at long last!"

Marian looked up from the old book she was looking through with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know why you're so fired up about it. Your style is just different from mine, and the computer liked it better. Plus English is my native tongue. It was bound to pick me over you."

"I do not lose in karaoke!" Defiant, the blond pointed at her dramatically. "I will defeat you or I my name isn't Aino Minako!"

"Should I name you Bob then?" That gained a snicker from most everyone else. The two developed an almost rivalry over music over the past month, ever since Marian let slip she was a professional singer/musician/dancer back home. They didn't believe her at first, but after she connected a karaoke set to a strange iPod of hers and gave them a private performance, they couldn't deny her skills. Mostly they couldn't believe how much she enjoyed doing it. Good as she was at school, magic, and fighting – Haruka almost routinely challenged her to a fight every other day – she only glowed and dazzled with a smile when she performed that day.

"I will beat you Marian Glimare, count my words on that." They smirked at each other while their friends snickered. With the crisis gone and everyone allowed to relax, the five of them actually became fair friends. Friends who occasionally competed. It was a little strange how no one seemed to remember Sayuri being in their class or cared about Kongou-sensei anymore, but then again, their district was rather good at moving on after a crisis to begin with.

"Bring it Bob."

"So Crown it is!" Excited, Usagi grabbed their arms and pulled them forward. They only had a few hours before Ami took them to Rei's temple and forced them to study and Marian went off to meet with Mamoru to help him understand his powers more. Better use them to their advantage. "Let's go!"

Laughing, the group took their usual route to the center, not sensing the change in the air or what was coming towards them.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Mamoru was nearly to the Crown Center when he overheard a man talking to two girls wearing Usagi's uniform. "She's about yea high, bad tempered, and may have thrown a pervert into some poison oak." The man raised his hand about level to his shoulder as he talked. "She also would be reading big, old books and not pick up on social cues. Have you seen her?"

"Maybe," one of the girls started, making doe eyes at him, "but why would you want a rude girl like her? I'm a much better catch."

"I bet, but I really need to find her." As Mamoru got closer to the group, he noticed more about the man. Golden blond hair, grey eyes narrowing slightly on their own, and a usually friendly disposition, he could be described as attractive to girls. His build reminded him of a tennis player, but he had a little more muscle on top than most pros. Early to mid-twenties easily, and well off if the quality of his clothes were any indication. His jacket and layered look though was a little much for the season. "Do you have any idea where she is or where I can find her?"

Soon he was passing the group, catching a glance at the photo, making his eyes widen. It couldn't be…

Pretending he didn't see or hear anything, he quickly went into the establishment and went straight to Motoki. His friend spotted him quickly and grinned broadly. "Hey Mamoru-kun! Nice to see –"

"Where did Usagi take Marian this time?" He had to find her, fast. If he was right, then he didn't have a lot of time. He could feel something from that man, and that usually wasn't a good sign. Respecting his awareness, the young man pointed towards the karaoke booths not that far away. Mamoru looked that way and spotted the girls coming out as they were speaking. Looked like Minako lost another round and wasn't happy about it. Taking a quick breath, he looked back to Motoki. "There's a blond man outside the store, possibly dangerous, looking for her. Keep him distracted for ten minutes."

"On it." Quickly the worker went to work, ready to distract or turn away an unwanted patron to his establishment. It didn't take long for the two to get into a conversation no one could hear through the window.

Mamoru ran forward, straight to the merry, teasing group. Usagi lit up immediately. "Mamochan! It's so good to see –"

"We need to get out the back way," he cut off quickly, taking his love's hand without realizing it while looking at Marian. "Some's here looking for you."

"What?" Their visitor tried to look past him for a moment but his bulk blocked her view. "Who? Did you get a name?"

"Someone's after you right? That's why you came here." He put it together from their conversations. Marian was hiding in their universe because of a person or force she couldn't fight, despite all her powers and training. For a moment he could see fear in her eyes, real fear. Whatever she was running from must have been worse than anything they faced. "Let's go."

Without pause, the group ran towards the back of the establishment and out the door to the alleyway the garbage could be picked up. Marian looked back to the street where the one looking for her had to be before being grabbed and tugged through the backways. They had to get her out of there before this guy found her.

After a series of twists and turns through allies and backways, they made it to a crowded market area, ensuring they were in the clear. No one would be so brazen to attack under these conditions. Looking around to be sure, Mamoru gave the all clear. "We should lay low until we have more information."

"Mamoru, what did he look like?" Marian looked at him intently, wanting answers. The rest of the girls wanted them too, and to know what she was running from. "How did you know he was looking for me?"

"Blond hair and he had a photo of you." For some reason he felt they weren't out of the woods yet.

"A photo. What did the photo look like?"

"Marian-chan," Usagi started, concerned for her new friend's safety, "who's after you? What are you running from?"

Marian gave her an awkward look, not sure how to answer. "Ah… it's complicated. Thing is, he shouldn't be able to get here. That's why I came. It should be physically impossible for him to get here. Unless he –"

"Ran after three speed demons who like walls more than streets for half his life?" At the new voice everyone stiffened and looked to the source. The man Mamoru saw before was just behind Marian, slightly out of breath and annoyed. "Really with the way you're behaving, a man would think you never wanted to see me again! It hurts Mare!"

"Ah…" Slowly Marian turned to look at the man, surprise alone on her face and too stunned to speak. This was bad.

Or not?

The man started to dramatically touch his forehead, as if grieved and joking at the same time. "It hurts so badly, I just might break out in song!"

"NO!" The girl's alarm was immediate and complete, complete with dread. "Don't sing!"

"_Nobody know the trouble I've seen –_" Frantically Marian tried to cover his mouth, only for him to easily grab one wrist and pull one hand away from his face in a single smooth move. "_Nobody knows my sorrows –_"

"AL!" He continued to sidestep each of her tries to stop him from singing, horribly off key at that. "STOP SINGING!"

A smirk stayed at the corner of his mouth. "_Nobody knows the trouble I've-_"

Marian jumped on the man, gripping the back of his head tightly before covering his mouth with her own. Eagerly the man, Al, wrapped his arms around her, supporting her body against his as he deepened the kiss. Jaws dropped around them and several turned beet red at the sight. Showing so much affection in public was disgraceful, but mostly, Mamoru and Usagi finally understood how others felt catching them in quiet corners. A while later, the shock wore off and both of them registered the same thought.

Al?

Finally the two separated, though Al still kept Marian in the air. "Now Marian, if you wanted to kiss me so badly, you should have just run into my arms to begin with."

"You…" Beet red, she glared at him before letting her head drop to his shoulder in defeat. "Dork."

"Always." Grinning still, he pecked her cheek and held her a little tighter, almost nuzzling her hair. It was clear as day who he was now. "Why did you run? Haven't you been waiting for me to come and fetch you?"

"Misguided good intentions." Regaining some of her composure, she looked behind her to the rest. "Can you put me down? It's really hard to explain things in this position."

"I'm not letting go of you," he stated simply, getting a sour glare in response.

"You survived two years without me. Four months isn't going to make much of difference."

"Four months?" Looking at her curiously, he set her on her feet to talk, but kept his hands on her arm and waist. He really wasn't going to let her go. "It's only been one."

"There must be a time ratio difference between the universes," came her thoughtful reply. Al glanced over to the others, more aware of them than she was. "It's worth looking into."

"Or maybe it just felt like a month for me because I was so busy taking care of things," he hastily lied. Smiling he brought one of her hands to his lips for a small peck. "Course I missed you every day like it was a year and –"

"Don't bother lying. They already know." The casual way she waved off his flirting told them she was already all business. "They're pretty much the Luvarens and the royal house of this Earth."

"They already…" Looking at their audience, he put it all together and laughed in relief. "Huh. Go figure. Wait, did you make friends?"

The surprise on his face made all of them wonder what was going through his head, especially the person next to him. "Yeah…"

"You made friends!" Delighted, he looked around the group like a kid in a candy store. "Unbelievable! All on your own! This is… Amazing! I can't begin to tell you the worry her parents have gone through over the years because she's been incapable of making friends. A vast improvement really. You should have seen her when we first met. Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Alexander Eton, Marian's boyfriend, three years running. And I intend to keep it running."

"Alex!" He offered his hand to the group for shaking while grinning like a madman. Was this really such a big deal? Marian was turning red again from embarrassment, something they never really saw before. This certainly was not the kind of guy they guessed she'd be paired up with. "Cut it out!"

"Nuh uh. And what are your names? Especially you mister." Alex offered his hand with a slightly strained smile. Mamoru sensed a smidge of jealousy coming from him at that moment, bringing a small smirk from him. There was the protectiveness he heard about from Marian.

"Chiba Mamoru. And this is my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi." He shook the man's hand and pointed out Usako to him, ending all jealousy from him.

"Nice to meet you. You too Usagi…chan? That is the right way to call you, right?" Alex looked over to Usagi who giggled, starting to be charmed by this man. Well, he could be a likable character. It was hard not to be swept away with his energy. The rest introduced themselves, getting him to smile brighter and Marian to flush a deeper shade of red. "It's really nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for watching out for Marian for the past few months. I'm sorry to take her away from you, but we really need to start heading home now."

"I can go home?" The concept seemed foreign to the girl for a moment, needing some time to sink in. "I can go home…"

"Yep. Your stupid interstellar teleporting stalker is kaput." He puffed up his chest proudly as his girl looked more embarrassed than before. "Finished him off myself a few hours ago."

"Hold on a minute!" Minako stepped forward, grabbing the tidbit before anyone could say a word more. "A stalker? You came here because of a stalker?"

"Well…" Marian looked away awkwardly, trying to find the words. Her boyfriend filled in the space easily.

"Interstellar teleporting stalker. The guy hopped from one planet to another within a second. After leaping all over the place, and once trying to drop me from a mile in the air for kissing her, we thought it'd be better to get Mare out of harm's way before he realized he just had to take her off of Earth to make her weak and docile. Same thing would have killed Davis and Eric, or anyone in her family for that matter. They do know about them right? The whole guardian thing?" Alex looked at Marian who now looked like she was nursing a migraine caused by her blush.

"Most of it. Didn't talk too much about the limitations though. Didn't want to worry them." She looked at the group for a moment before looking away. No wonder she never talked about why she was there. Having a stalker like that must have been embarrassing for the usually powerful warrior. "None of us can teleport, and we have almost no powers off planet. Out of my family, I would live. Everyone else would die within an hour."

"You left your universe… for ours… because of a stalker?" It was a bit of a stretch in their mind. Couldn't she stop him? Her blush only deepened.

"It's a little difficult sealing away someone's powers when they don't stay still for any more than five seconds. Couldn't stop him, couldn't track him, couldn't follow him. I'm just glad his powers didn't extend to going between universes. What did Yura have to say about him?'

"She took care of the details," Alex assured her quickly, waving it off. "Mostly she said it was time to come home. Shall we?"

"Ah…"Despite his eager grin, Marian hesitated, looking at the group, specifically Mamoru. The longer she stayed silent the smaller his smile wilted.

"You… don't want to go home?" Confusion and concern appeared on the man's face, the first time he seemed to become serious before them.

"It's not that," she started quickly, confusing him more. "It's just…"

Donning came to his face, getting him to take a breath and nod in understanding. "You made promises."

"There're a lot of things I need to handle before I leave," his girlfriend stated, a little relieved. "And I need to get my bag and some souvenirs and –"

"Souvenirs? You?" A smile came back to Alex's face. "This place really has done you good."

Marian blushed, looking away. "There's also paperwork."

"There's always paperwork." Sighing, he lightly knocked his head against hers. "Fine. How long is it going to take? A day? A week? I promised my mom that I'd take you to dinner with her when we got back so it can't be longer. I was hoping tonight."

"Only a few hours," she promised, making the group's hearts jolt. She was leaving so soon? "Pack things up, distribute what can't go home, return books, leave a paper trail leading my ID into obscurity again, and…" She looked briefly over to Mamoru who was trying to overcome his mixed feelings right then. "A few last minute projects."

"Projects." Alex looked the way she glanced for a moment and frowned in thought. "Somehow I'm not that surprised. A few hours huh?"

"Yeah. Just a few hours. Be done by sunset at the latest."

"Then let's throw a party!" Usagi leapt forward, trying to turn her own mood and everyone else's around. This should be a joyous occasion! It was for Marian at least; not being able to see her friends or family back home must have been hard. The new couple stared at her in surprise, almost as if they forgot she was there, a foreign object. "We'll have pizza and soda and ice cream and –"

"Mare can't have anything with preservatives or artificial ingredients. Not even color dies." Everyone just stared at him, confused. Since when? Catching on he looked to her awkwardly standing girlfriend. "You still get sick, right?"

"Actually… here I can." Alex just looked at her for a moment, completely still and silent as stone. "There aren't as many limitations for me here due to –"

"Poptarts."

The group looked at him in confusion. What was with this guy? "Huh?"

"You're going to have Poptarts, original recipe, and you are going to love it!" Excited he looked around the area. "Where's a grocery store? You have to have Poptarts! The all natural ones do not do it justice."

"Alex –"

"You can eat them while you pack and take care of the paperwork. Blueberry and strawberry! You have to try them and know what you're missing! Come on!" Gripping her hand a little tighter, he started to drag her away from the group. Almost out of character for her, Marian just followed him instead of fighting back. She gave the group an apologetic smile and shrug before he turned back to face them. "You have a way to call her for when you're ready for that party, right? If not we can –"

"Of course we have a way!" Minako looked around them grinning with Usagi. This guy was a little weird, but the soldier of love could tell he just really missed his girl. Who could blame him for wanting to monopolize their time together? "We'll call you when we're set."

"Great! See ya soon!"

"Makoto," Marian started before getting carted off, "if you want any of the cooking gear I have in my apartment, meet us there. Poptarts may take a while."

Grinning, Makoto promised to see her soon. Ami waved a polite goodbye with the rest and started plotting their impromptu going away party. Mamoru did his best to smile with them, but inside fear started to rise. He watched the two's backs as they disappeared into the crowded street. Right then they had assurances it wouldn't be the last time, but that event was coming very fast.

* * *

(+)

* * *

Three hours of rapid phone calls, last minute purchases, and quick decisions ended up with a most of the senshi in Mamoru's apartment, eating pizza, drinking soda, and laughing together one last time with their visitors. Mostly though, the senshi seemed taken by Marian's boyfriend Alex who eagerly shared stories and begged them for some of their adventures. Marian was blushing profusely as he reiterated their many awkward interactions as kids, including a number of times she threw him into poison oak. It really did take nearly a decade for him to win over the girl they befriended and fought beside. Stubborn to the end, but there were ways around her thick walls, and he managed to get through them all.

Mamoru couldn't stopped the mixed feelings he got listening to everything. Part of him was happy for his former guardian, that she could go home and be with her loved ones again; that was the part everyone seemed to share and the reason they threw a party. But looming behind it all were bitter feelings, not wanting her to leave. Marian was the first person he felt was family, and only as family, who lived. This almost felt like he was being abandoned, thrown away again, before the end. The loneliness of the past was returning with a vengeance. It was really hard to push aside for his pseudo sister's sake.

Evidently the subject of conversation either became awkward or boring for the person of honor and she left the circle without so much as a word to them. Marian looked around the apartment, ignoring her boyfriend milking the girls for information on her time in their class. Mamoru smirked as he noted her approval of his near Spartan life style, since it matched her own while living in their Tokyo. This was the first time she'd been in his apartment properly now that he thought about it. Figures it'd be in her last few hours there.

She lingered a little over the photographs of his friends and love, smiling endearingly like he had over hers long ago. When she browsed his book selection, she stopped and stared at something on the shelf that was not a book. Without a word she picked up the glass case containing the only signs his Shitennou ever existed in this world. Her eyes were gold, staring at them intently.

He had to know what she was thinking. Silently he made it to her side, careful not to alarm her. "See? I wasn't lying."

"These are your friends?" she murmured, analyzing the case gently with her fingers but always looking at the gems. "The ones you told me about?"

"Kunzite, Tanzanite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. The Shitennou."

"Four heavenly kings."

He nodded, knowing she was clarifying to make sure her translation spell worked properly. "They turned into these stones when they died but even as stones they've protected me and given me advice over the years. Maybe one day they'll be reincarnated as our allies, but for now they rest here with me."

"_Turned_ into stones huh? Hmm…" That 'hmm' told him she wasn't quite sold on the story, but then again she was overwhelmed with the idea of reincarnation the first time they talked about it. It would take a while to accept this too. Marian silently considered them for a good minute before sighing and putting them back on the shelf. "Well that's a complicated spell, and a bit beyond my powers. Best of luck with them."

"What do you mean by-"

"What are you looking at Mare?" Without warning her boyfriend Alex slipped his arms around and over Marian's shoulders, poking his head at whatever was before her. Confused, he cocked his head to the side. "Gems? Since when have you been into jewels? You insisted on a cheap plastic gumball machine ring when we first started dating."

"I didn't insist," she flustered, turning a little red. "I just told Arleen that it was something I wanted when I was a kid! You were the one crazy enough to try and find it."

"Meh, gumball machines needed the monetary influx. And you still wear it. Ready to go yet?" Alex tried to keep things light, but Mamoru could tell he just wanted to get her out of there before she became too attached to people. He seemed especially wary of Mamoru, and a little nervous. It made him wonder how secure they were in their relationship, but it was clear Marian wasn't worried about it. As a kid he was treated as a kid, and when he returned to adulthood, she still treated him like a kid, though an older one. Marian only saw him as a child, one she had to take care of. She did not see him the same way she saw Alex.

"Not quite yet." Her slightly strained smile glancing at her boyfriend then Mamoru made him wonder what she was thinking, as always. Only with Alex did it seem her thoughts were on her face. With the rest though, she was harder to read. "I need to talk to Mamoru in private for a bit. Then we can go. If you're done telling everyone about how much of a brat I was as a kid."

"I haven't even started on your competitive streak," he stated, pouting a bit. Eyeing Mamoru, he slowly slipped off of Marian and sighed. "Well I guess you can take him if you wanted to. Seen you take down bigger."

"Alex." Her tone was enough to get the man to surrender, walking back to the group who were still laughing about one of their escapades. Shaking her head fondly, Marian directed Mamoru to the next room over with a door. Sadly it was his bedroom, but neither of them thought twice about it. What did she want to talk about?

Was this… her goodbye to him alone? His heart clenched at the idea. He really didn't want to see her go. This was as bad as when Chibi-Usa left for the last time. At least then they had assurances they would meet again. She was his daughter. Marian would be gone for good after that day.

"Marian, I –"

She held up her hand to stop him from rambling on, humor gone from her eyes as she reached behind herself to where she kept her hidden mirror. "It's not time to say bye yet. This is something else. Something… I've been meaning to talk to you about for the past few days. I just didn't know how to bring it up."

Curious and glad she wasn't going to send herself off quite yet, he waited as she took out a small box and a file from near nowhere. "I know you probably didn't want me to, but I looked more into your past. I looked into the accident that took your parents, and into them."

His heart became cold with dread. Worse than her going away, she looked into those two? Why? He'd nearly managed to forget about the accident he remembered and went on with his life. Only occasionally did the visions of that event haunt his thoughts and nights now. "Why…"

"Because a seven year old boy, especially in traumatic circumstances, is rarely a good witness. Especially fifteen years later. You only know part of the story. This will help you learn the rest." Mamoru stepped back as she opened the box, fearing what could be inside. What did she do? Staring inside, he felt his heart clench. He knew that ring. A simple diamond ring, nonthreatening. It just belonged on his mother's finger and not in his sight.

"We haven't gotten to it yet, but in the book I gave you is a section on memory infused items and how to turn them into memory stones. I did it for this one, isolating it to the time your father bought it to when your mother's heart stopped." Wary, Marian took it out of its box. "You need to see what happened that day. It'll clear everything up."

"No." It came out quietly and calmly, but he was shaking, just looking at the ring. He didn't want to see it again. Never again. Why did he have to remember so much pain? "I don't want to."

"Mamoru, you need to see this." Her insistence and determination wasn't without concern, but right then he didn't care. This was one thing she could not make him do. "It'll clear matters and –"

"They thought I was a monster." He glared up at her, firm in this. He did not want to relive those days. Never again. "My mother rejected me on her deathbed."

"No, she protected you." He blinked. What? "And they knew who you were before you even had a clue."

"What are you –"

Catching him off guard, Marian put the ring in the palm of her hand and grabbed onto his with it. Skin making contact with the stone, he couldn't stop the images and sounds now flooding his mind. "Watch."

From what he could see, he was in the lap of a joyously laughing woman in the front seat of a car. She was very beautiful, with short black hair and blue eyes shimmering like the deep sea. She kept looking behind her shoulder to where a young boy who looked much like her sat, playing with a toy sword.

"I still think a doctor's kit would have been a better choice," the man driving the car stated, trying to concentrate on the road. He was well built and very Japanese compared to his wife next to him. "I mean, he can heal wounds like you do. Even emotional wounds. He would make a fine doctor."

The woman gave him an incredulous look, rolling her eyes. "He's going to be a king one day, and you know it. Learning and healing are great tools, but if he doesn't learn how to defend himself personally, he might not make it to that point of his life. A sword was a better option."

Sighing, the man gave in. "If that's what you believe."

"And I'll thank you for not patronizing me, Chiba-san." There was a touch of playfulness in her voice, saying she was only teasing the man.

"Well you haven't been wrong yet," the man admitted, smirking slightly. "I'm still waiting for the day you get the lottery numbers wrong."

"Can't win if you don't –"

"What the hell?!" The man's exclamation got the woman's full attention, raising her hands over the dashboard. On the road in the rain was a dark shadowy figure. No real form but it did have eyes. Red eyes. And a deep red mark not far from where its forehead had to be. It couldn't be human.

It stayed in the car's path. "LOOK OUT!"

The man slammed on the breaks, swerving the car as much as he could to avoid hitting the thing, but it did little good. The thing ran straight for them. Within seconds everything became a mess, just as he remembered it. The thing collided with their car, throwing them over the cliff's edge. Everyone screamed in panic, scared out of their minds. He could hear bones snapping and parts of the vehicle breaking off. Something was set to explode!

Just as sudden as it started, it ended. He could see the sky at the same time as he could see the ground, and the woman he was with laid down in a grotesque way, yet she tried to move. "Uh..uhuhh… Ma… Mamo…ru…"

The lady didn't look to the car now in flames and the man dead inside. She looked towards where a small boy was struggling to stand. When he managed to get up and cry loudly, she let out a breath of relief. He could feel joy coming out of her as she looked at the kid. She was… glad he lived, even if she were to die soon.

Then she saw it. As the child saw her and scrambled to his feet to get to her, she saw that monster again. It loomed over the boy, ready to snatch him away and do gods knew what to him. Never would she allow harm to come to her son! "St… Stay… Stay away!"

Both monster and boy stopped in their steps, both immobilized by her words, but for entirely different reasons. Ignoring her son's terror, she focused all her energy, all her remaining life force, to ensure that thing would never lay a hand on him. Her power surged out of her mouth before she could consider all the consequences. "MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM US!"

In a flash of gold light the hideous thing was blown away, unable to touch the boy now. Feeling the life leave her body, her eyes went back to her terrified son, now crying heavily. In that second, she knew something went wrong to him, but it was of little consequence. He was safe from that monster. Safe. "Be… brave… my son… Forgive… mama's… weak… ness… We… will… al… ways… love… you… Ma…mo…"

And she was gone.

The image in his mind retreated and yet stayed inside Mamoru's mind. Tears wouldn't stop running down his face as his mother's last words returned to him, over and over again. She… she truly loved him. His mother gave up her last breath to ensure he was safe from that thing. He wasn't the monster. That monstrosity was. And she somehow saved him from it.

Marian's hand left his, leaving the ring in his hand. She took a step back and spoke in soft tones. "Whatever that thing was, your mother knew it wouldn't stop until it had you. Whatever it wanted you for wasn't good either. With her last breath, she used whatever powers she had to make it so that thing couldn't find you again. Made sure you couldn't be abducted by it. A mother's love is a powerful substance and can save children from the brink of death, often past the barrier. It'd take a power of equal worth to be rid of that protection.

"As a child who couldn't see the full picture, you didn't see the monster behind you, and therefore got it wrong. She wasn't yelling at you. She saved you." Looking away in thought, she naturally addressed what had to happen next. "Thing is, her protection is gone. You've easily exceeded her abilities, long before I met you. That thing is still out there and now it can find –"

"Metalia." Mamoru cut her off, wiping a few tears off his face. "That's was Metalia. Our first enemy. It's dead now. You don't have to worry about it."

"Oh. Okay." Taking it in for a moment, she couldn't help but to ask, "What was it?"

"Something born from a black spot on our sun. It brought about the end of the Silver Millennium." Smiling sadly, he knew what his mother's final sacrifice did for him. Without her, he would have succumbed to the Dark Kingdom before he ever had a chance. His entire life would have ended that day if she hadn't shouted out those words, words which harmed him as a child. Now that he saw the full picture though, he knew they were words meant to protect him forever. "A personification of Chaos."

"Chaos? As in… the Greek mythological figure?" If she was trying to get him to stop dwelling in his memories, it was succeeding. Becoming very confused, she held up a hand. "Never mind. I'll just assume so and move on. So the one your mother protected you from is gone. No more need for me to worry then.

"This file has everything I could find about your family and the incident. Sadly you don't have any close relatives, but you do apparently have a fourth cousin in Russia. That's where your eyes come from." Marian gave a small smile for comfort as she handed over the thick file. He couldn't help but smile at himself. His search at the beginning started with a file. Now his search for his past was over, and he still had a file. Just perfect. "I believe you already know about your father's patent. Left you quite a nest egg. Other than gathering that information, there's not much more I can do for you."

"You've done more than enough Marian. More than you could know." Smiling sadly, he recalled all she did for them in their time of need. "You saved me from Iphanessa, protected and provided for me when I was alone, taught me so much, and gave me a chance to become more than I was already. You undid everything Diamond did to the senshi, and saved Usagi from herself."

"I just did what I could," she tried to brush off, but he wouldn't let her.

"You did more for us than any ally who came here for a brief time. The Starlights, the Sailor Guardians… They helped with one fight, entirely for their own interests. You had nothing invested in this war of ours, in our universe. You know very well I am not your king." She looked away at the statement, unable to deny it. "And yet you served as if I was. For that, I am in your debt likely forever. I don't think I'd make it anywhere as a king if you didn't give me the confidence in myself. So, thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Mamoru bowed as respectfully as he possibly could without getting on his hands and knees. He knew she'd hate it if he did, but she couldn't argue with his sincere gratitude. Mixed feelings of her leaving remained, but they weren't so painful now. Those who left him, loved him to the end. Marian was no exception.

"You're welcome, I guess…" She murmured in English, sounding very awkward. He smiled to himself as he rose from his bow. There weren't any words in Japanese that would translate her acceptance of his thanks to the degree they needed. "But seriously, even if it is polite, you shouldn't be bowing to everyone. You're a king. People should be bowing to you."

"So no one bows to you?" It was a suspicion he had for a while but said nothing about it. Marian looked way, refusing to answer, which was answer enough. She had a position, a high rank, in her universe, more than as a 'guardian'. She was too well versed and trained in diplomacy and etiquette to not be.

"I think it's time we rejoined the others. I really should be leaving now." A pang of sadness hit his heart, but Mamoru agreed silently. They left the room and almost immediately Alex latched onto her. He must have really missed her while she was away. "Done humiliating me to everyone?"

"Mare, all I have to do is leave you alone with a tool kit and a stack of wood to get that done. Finally ready to go?" Eager, the man almost exploded with joy when she nodded her head. "Alright! So Liz said we could make a new breach anywhere. So do we do it here or on the roof?"

"It's not going to harm the building or make a mess," Marian stated before looking at Mamoru. "And in all honesty, the more privacy the better. Don't want any secret identities getting out. May we do it here?"

"By all means." Mamoru managed to keep the sorrow from his voice as he gave her permission, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He saw the glances his way; they were all checking how he was.

"We're really gonna miss you Marian-chan." Usagi leapt forward and gave the strange girl a tight hug, feeling as if she were losing Chibi Usa to the future all over again. Her friend was stiff for a moment then returned the hug best she could. Alex had joked she was only good with hugging kids and family growing up, so her returning one to a new friend was important. Warmth filled Usagi as they parted, tears barely forming in her eyes though she smiled. She hated parting ways with friends. "Are you sure you can't come back?"

"Cosmic balance is thrown off enough as is," she reminded them, confirmed by Setsuna's approving nod. "Can't come back, can't even send letters. You will find my equivalent one day though, right? And teach her how to use her powers?"

"Of course we will!" Minako forced a hug on the girl and to no one's surprise she didn't get a hug back. Marian was closest to Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi stepped back to where Mamoru stood, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze to support him. "I need someone to compete with in karaoke. She better be as good as you."

"It'll take time."

"I hope she's as smart," Ami said out loud. "It was really nice having intelligent conversations about advanced scientific theories."

"And about supernatural occurrences," Rei added. Both remembered their conversations with her about their favorite subjects. They didn't always agree, but she at least knew how to support an intelligent argument.

"Thank you so much for the pans," Makoto added, giving the girl a hug as well. "And those recipes. And the knives. And –"

"Did she end up with your kitchen sink too?" Alex couldn't help but to butt in the middle of that rambling.

His girlfriend shrugged. "Nearly."

"Haruka Papa is going to miss her sparing sessions with you." Hotaru stepped forward, having to give the messages on their behalves. "And Michiru Mama really wanted your recipe for that casserole. It was really tasty."

"Glad you liked it." Marian smiled kindly at Hotaru. Being both a powerhouse and a child, they had a different connection than with others. "The recipe is actually really easy and easy to modify. All it requires is –"

"Thinking what you want for a taco salad and layering that." Again Alex cut them off, eager to go. He got a glare in return to which he guiltily looked away from. "You said it was that easy back home. Cook everything beforehand, layer it as much as you can in a pan, 400 for 20 minutes until the top layer of cheese is fully melted. Trickiest part is making sure there is the right amount of sauce. Your words."

"When did I tell you how I –"

"You were trying to teach Lizya." Marian thought about it for a moment then cringed. Must have been a disaster. Alex looked expectantly at Setsuna but she didn't budge from where she stood. They all knew she wanted the intruders gone, as was her job, so no one tried to make her say goodbye. Confused Alex looked around for a moment before clapping his hands. "If that's all the goodbyes there are, let's be on our way. Mare, you're the expert, get cracking."

She gave him a sidelong look before extending his hand to him as if expecting him to give her something. "Ah. Right." Mentally kicking himself, he took a slightly clear grey rock out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Forgot about that."

"Clearly." Taking a deep breath, Marian closed her eyes, her hands holding the stone between them as she started muttering words they couldn't understand. Power surged around the room, focusing on the stone. The air popped several times but other than that, they couldn't see or hear any changes to their environment. When her eyes popped open, the stone flashed with a pale golden light, humming in the air. Marian took a step back, releasing the stone, and letting it float in the air, humming. The spell was ready.

She looked over to Alex who had her bag in hand. "Well, that's it. Ready?"

"The return trip's going to be the same as the first one right?" She nodded. "Then it won't be so bad. Let's go!"

"Hold on." Rei stopped them for a moment, recalling something they neglected to say before. A whole month since the battle and no one thought of it? How could they be so negligent! "Iphanessa said something before she died. She said Mamoru-sama's court would always betray him. What did she mean by that?"

The two strangers looked at each other in confusion while Mamoru looked away. He didn't want to think about that. His 'court' didn't exist anymore. The Shitennou were his court back in the day, and long ago they betrayed him. Helios may be considered part of his court, but he failed to protect Elysian years ago, nearly destroying the world. Iphanessa was technically part of his court, and she did so much to them it hurt. He had no court. No allies outside the senshi, and they served Usagi.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy?" offered Alex with a shrug. Marian almost did the same.

"She was nuts. She wanted the last say and she got it. It really depends on what you believe in. Personally, I wouldn't bother with having a court. A parliament perhaps, but a court isn't worth the effort. You really have to keep a close eye on them."

"Not everyone is like the Mystics Marian," her boyfriend reminded her with an eye roll, getting a sour look from her. He looked over to Mamoru and smirked compassionately. "If you really need the support of a court, make your own. Most of those 'end of their life prophecies' are bogus anyway. Just follow your heart. I think you can manage that without too much trouble."

Mamoru smirked at the teasing man. He was beginning to see what Marian did when it came to him. If they had time, they probably would have been friends.

"But she said it was a curse," Rei pointed out. "Did she curse –"

"Most curses are just mindsets," Marian reminded them. "Psychology. Don't believe it and it won't come true. Don't worry too much over it." She looked straight at Mamoru, making sure he understood. "Trust yourself and others and you'll do fine."

"Shall we go?" Alex gave his infectious smile to Marian, who caught it easily enough. He grinned at the others. "See you in the next life!"

"Goodbye Usagi, Mamoru." The stranger gave them all one last smile, took her boyfriend's hand, and walked straight to the floating, humming rock. Within seconds they faded away and vanished from their world for good.

The grey stone fell to the ground lifelessly, the only proof left of the event.

Silence encompassed the room, feeling the change in the air almost tangibly. The visitor was gone, never to return. Setsuna let out a slow relaxing breath, somehow giving finality to it all. It still didn't quite seem real.

Mamoru left Usagi's side and stepped to the stone and knelt down, picking it up. Silently, while everyone else watched, he took it to the shelf and opened the glass case containing the Shitennou, placing it in the center before closing it. It was a dead stone which once connected two universes together. It deserved a place on honor in his 'court'. Each stone glowed faintly , but none fainter than this stone's constant pale gold light.

* * *

A/N: In truth, Marian was more like a Shitennou than a senshi, a protector of Earth and it's king. She has other, many, positions in my universe, but that's another story entirely. Most of the powers you saw her use were the kind I imagine they and magic users of their world would use, other than the control/command one and her light tricks. The memory stone trick with the ring is a commonly used magic trope, not something invented by _Once upon a time_ trolls. you could also associate it with post-cognitive powers like displayed in Hands Off. thing is, stones are around almost forever so if they were watching us, they would know the truth. As for what she she was talking about with the Shitennou... that's another story entirely. *evil laugh*

So how did you like Alex? He's acting extra goofy right then because he really missed Marian and started monopolizing her when normally he doesn't. He can't sing and will use every skill, and lack thereof, to get Marian to be romantic, even a little. He really does have a thing for Poptarts though, which is my personal plug for S.O.S., and I applaud everyone who knows what I'm talking about. I missed out on having him doing movie quotes though; totally nuts about them. they know each other really well - grew up together really and he's always had a crush on her - so he gets to tease and embarrass her a ton. He's a fun character. Not my ideal man (dunno what that is) but plenty entertaining.

OCs aside, how'd you like the new version of Mamoru's parents' deaths? I'm likely to touch more on family having powers in future books. I have plans for the future concerning what else happened around the accident and Metalia, but that's later. One less hole is in Mamoru's heart thanks to that vision, but seeing her leave (with a stone left behind no less [no idea what kind, you pick]) has left another mark on him. Sad sad prince of earth...

Epilogue is all that's left! It's short but lovely. Enjoy!


	46. Epilogue

Waaaahhh... no reviews for last chapter... *sniff* I sincerely hope it's a glitch. Well this is the end of it! the first chapter of the next book is done but i'll hold off until February to start posting it so you can get consistent updates. Hints to it and the last book here. Enjoy!

* * *

_Epilogue_

King Endymion couldn't help being pained slightly having not being able to tell Pluto everything he knew of the events she asked about. Rules were rules for a reason, and that one rule had to be followed if his past self were to be a great king one day.

The pain didn't last though as his new son eagerly got his attention. Blue eyes just like his and hair only a little lighter shade of black, he was bound to look much like his father. The boy was just as excitable as his mother though, and his older sisters at this age. Honestly the man didn't mind. He love being a father, much more than being a king.

A soft knock on the nursery door made him look up briefly. "Come in."

He hardly looked at the door as he settled the boy on his knee and let his finger be used as a chew toy. Six months and some of his teeth were coming in. They hadn't stopped celebrating his birth yet and already he was teething. The young prince was advancing quite smoothly compared to Small Lady.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt your play time, but you have a meeting with the ambassadors today." The man who came in didn't bother bowing – neither of them liked it – but he did use polite language when the situation called for it. To think when they first met the guy didn't do polite for anyone but his parents. "They won't meet with the queen and refuse anyone outside the royal family. Since Princess Lady Serenity is out with her senshi and Princess Selene is far too young for this –"

"Yes I know." Sighing slightly, the king looked at his aide. Dark brown hair that now had some grey in it and amber eyes stared back at him above his uniform. They knew each other well after all this time, but it was still strange to see him in that uniform. Uniforms didn't suit him. Suits really shouldn't be every day wear either, but there they were, in uniforms and suits. The boy on his knee looked at their guest in wonder, getting a broad smile back. The man was fairly good with kids. "Serenity isn't back yet from her meeting. Would you mind watching Ren until she gets back Otium?"

"Would I?" Laughing, the man almost ran to them, eager to play with the babe. Giggles erupted from the small prince, already slobbering over the man the second he made it to him. "Hey there Ren! Wanna play with Uncle Otium?"

"Babuh!" was the reply, getting more giggles out of everyone. Endymion smiled at the two, glad they could have fun.

"At the rate Silva's going, you're going to be an uncle again." Some sadness came to the man's eyes, but was dismissed easily as Otium spun with the babe in his hands.

"Yeah, looking forward to it. Because soon, Prince Ren here will have a playmate or two that's not a pink haired princess! Isn't that right?" The man made a series of funny faces at the boy, getting more giggles the entire way around. His father's heart was set at ease watching them. His son was going to enjoy this.

Taking the file Otium brought about the meeting, the man stopped him for a second with a question. "Hey Endymion. Why did you pick the name Ren?" He looked over to the king, curious more than anything as he bounced the boy in his arms. "I mean, it's not your father's name, either of them. And I can't find it anywhere in your records. So why pick something so simple? Compared to your name or the girls', it's pretty –"

"I named him in honor of a friend who saved me," Endymion stated simply with a sad smile. "I didn't know her long, and many would say she did little for me, but without her influence, I would not be the man I am now. I wouldn't have even had the heart to accept you and your brother all those years ago."

The man paused for a moment, stunned, before questioning again. "So… _her_ name was Ren?"

"No. She named me Ren."

"Huh?" Confused still, he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I'll tell you the story once we're done with everything today. Be a good boy Ren. I'll be back soon." Endymion waved to his son, who did a baby wave back, before disappearing from the room to act as a king.

END

* * *

(+)

* * *

A/N: So that's it! A flash into the future a few minutes after Pluto got her information and left. The new prince is named Ren! I thought it was good to go full circle. Princess Selene is another name for Kousagi from the Parallel Moon omake. I thought it would be a nice touch. she's also known as Little Maiden. Otium and Silva were mentioned once in a while in earlier chapters, and will appear in later parts of the Saga. Ten points if you know what their names mean! And if anyone can come up with another name for Ren in the future, one to be presented to the public, please suggest them! I need ideas.

And just so you know for certain, Marian is not coming back. She's too powerful a character to make a physical appearance in the rest of the series, especially at that stage I put her in here. If you want more on her though, go to my DA page! same Penname. :D

Anywho... Thank you so much for reading this fic all the way through and tolerating my OCs. It was fun twisting Diamond into Kongou-sensei and into the villain you got to love/hate here. Getting all I needed to make Iphanessa/Sayuri was fun too. Did a lot of research to figure out a new way to present the world with these guys, and it was so worth it. While writing all of this, I was able to further develop Marian's universe's mythos, which helped so much with plot holes I've had forever. No they don't come from this story directly, but it did get me thinking. I'm not entirely sure I kept true to the cannon characters at all times, but I did my best. I think I had Skip Beat's Kyoko mixed in with Usagi and some Ren with Mamoru, with some _Daddy Not Bats'_ Tim in the mix. I really hate juggling so many characters, so I'll be trying to cut down how many I have in future fics. Then again, I never did get Luna and Artemis back on Earth... *looks away*

Again thank you all for reading this story and reviewing when you could. I really enjoyed writing it and getting responses. I still have a poll on my profile page so please take a look at it - and other stories I've written... Now that this one is done though, **please fave and remove it from your watch list**. the sequel, _Warriors of Earth_, will come out shortly so keep an eye out for it.

Until then, Sailor Moon says go eat poptarts! And Endymion says to get your girl flowers. one is more appreciated than a million FYI. ;] Laters!


End file.
